Age of Revenge
by Brownstone
Summary: Con Diaboromon vencido, la vida de los elegidos volvió a la normalidad. Sin embargo, ignoran la gran guerra que se desata en el Digimundo desde hace un tiempo. Cuando el equilibrio del Digimundo peligre, la ayuda de los antiguos elegidos (y de un par nuevo) será requerida una vez más. ¿Podrán los Elegidos hacer frente a un enemigo tan diferente a todo lo que alguna vez enfrentaron?
1. Una nueva era

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece ni pienso lucrar con él. Solo hago esto por el placer de escribir.**

Buenos días/tardes/noches. En esta ocasión les traigo un FF de Digimon que estoy escribiendo. Esto sucede en el mismo año que comienza Adventure 02. Sin embargo, la historia estará centrada en los 8 elegidos "originales" del animé. Por una cuestión personal me gusta usar los nombres en japonés (Taichi, Yamato, Takeru, Hikari, Koushiro...). Advierto que este fic tiene romance, pero en general es un fic de acción. El romance no es una constante, sino que aparece esporádicamente, aunque (siendo que me gusta leer fics de romance) lo cierto es que cumple un papel fundamental.

Entonces, sin retrasarlos aún más, los dejo con el prólogo.

* * *

**|| Prólogo || **Una nueva era.

Han pasado más de cuarenta mil años desde mi encarcelamiento. Cuarenta mil años… Tal vez ha sido más el tiempo que he estado aquí. Lo cierto es que no es fácil saber cuánto tiempo pasa cuando se vive en el plano astral, donde la materia y las leyes de la física parecen no existir.

No tengo un cuerpo físico. Sólo soy energía deambulando en una dimensión a la cual no pertenezco. Sólo soy mi conciencia… Y mi sed de venganza. Venganza contra aquellos que me encarcelaron. Contra aquellos que desertaron; contra los que vieron a su Dios caer sin hacer nada al respecto. Pero sobre todo, contra los que me olvidaron.

Ya nadie me recuerda. Al encerrarme creí que no me quitarían los ojos de encima. Imaginé erróneamente que ellos intentarían, al menos, asegurarse que no habría posibilidades de que yo escapara.

Idiotas.

Se han confiado. Luego de unos milenios creyeron que me habría resignado a intentar escapar. Intentaron continuar con su patético proyecto de creación. Les he visto desde mi confinamiento fracasar. Una y otra vez.

Primero fracasaron al crear los seres vivos con conciencia; ellos mismos se extinguieron en batallas sin sentido. Intentaron poner orden con los Caballeros Reales, los cuales luego de unos pocos siglos se revelaron contra su autoridad.

Hasta que finalmente hicieron algo bien.

Sabía de la existencia de otro Universo donde también había planetas con vida. Fue sólo hace unos pocos milenios que comencé a observarlos. Criaturas estúpidas. Se creen superiores a las demás formas de vida. Su avaricia está destruyendo su propio mundo. Se enfrentan entre ellos, acabando con lo poco que les queda, rápidamente.

No sé qué habrán visto mis hermanos en ellos. Seres incoherentes, irracionales, dejan que sus sentimientos decidan por ellos… Y son muy fáciles de manipular. He visto a cada uno de los humanos que entraron a nuestro mundo. Todas cometieron los mismos errores y descuidos.

Serán ellos quienes, al fin y al cabo, me liberarán de mi prisión. Serán ellos quienes en su afán por hacer todo bien, desencadenarán la destrucción de lo que intentaban proteger.

Mi liberación ha comenzado. Desde que me aprisionaron he estado acumulando poder y buscando brechas en esta dimensión. Finalmente puedo enviar parte de mi poder al mundo material. Revivir a mis fieles sirvientes es lo principal.

...

En algún lugar del Digimundo, un Centarumon se encontraba meditando en una pradera cercana al templo que protegía. Entonces, sintió una extraña perturbación en el equilibrio del Digimundo. Inmediatamente se puso en guardia, y tan rápido como pudo volvió hacia el templo. Al entrar en la Sala de las Escrituras, aquella singular sala protegida por el laberinto cambiante del templo, comprobó lo que temía.

-Ha comenzado…- Dijo, atónito. Esperó paciente unos segundos, esperando que fuese solo su imaginación; que fuese todo producto del cansancio. Pero el Digi-Huevo continuaba brillando.

...

Cientos fueron los Digimons que vieron lo que ocurrió en el cielo. Un extraño vórtice de energía oscura se creó. Por un instante, pareció que el mismo cielo se derretía alrededor de dicho vórtice. Entonces, una gran bola de energía salió del cielo. A toda velocidad impactó contra la tierra.

De los cientos de Digimons que vieron el suceso, fueron pocos los que sobrevivieron a la enorme onda expansiva que se produjo, quemando todo a su paso. Eliminando todo rastro de vida. Los pocos que sobrevivieron por estar demasiado lejos se acercaron a la zona del impacto para buscar sobrevivientes.

Allí vieron, atónitos, cómo de la tierra comenzaban a surgir huesos que poco a poco iban ganando volumen y carne, hasta convertirse en figuras humanoides. Horrorizados intentaron escapar, pero una espada les impidió la retirada con un limpio corte de cabeza.

Una de las figuras elevó sus manos al cielo, el cual inmediatamente se cubrió con unas nubes tan oscuras que no dejaban pasar la luz del gran astro dorado.

...

En cuanto recibió sus órdenes, el pequeño Kokuwamon, un Digimon con apariencia de nave, salió disparado a la velocidad del sonido. Centarumon le observó alejarse rápidamente, y una vez seguro de que el destino del Digimundo estaría a salvo un día más, salió del templo, esperando a que los heraldos del mal llegasen a su ubicación.

Observó desde la distancia la llegada del rayo de energía, la destrucción de la llanura, la aparición de los que serían, sin duda alguna, sus asesinos.

Tuvo el tiempo para escapar. Posponer su muerte. Pero el código de honor de los Centarumon dicen que uno debe morir con su templo. Así que aguardó, frente a la entrada, la llegada de sus verdugos.

Finalmente aparecieron.

Solamente eran dos los que fueron a buscarle. Su inmenso poder generaba una atmósfera de miedo y desesperación en la cual Centarumon se vio inmerso, por más que intentó evitarlo.

-El huevo.-

Centarumon no respondió. Saltó con una destreza que parecía no corresponder con su cuerpo. Una vez en el aire, extendió su brazo izquierdo y lanzó una ráfaga de energía con todo su poder.

Las cuchillas de uno de los dos villanos le quitó la vida antes de que pudiese comprobar los efectos de su ataque. El cuerpo del Digimons rápidamente se transformó en datos. Sin embargo, en lugar de disiparse, los datos entraron en el sable del asesino, el cual brilló mientras los absorbía.

-Hay que encontrar al amo.- Profirió aquel que no se inmutó ante los ataques de Centarumon.

-No está aquí.-

-Entonces debemos empezar con la búsqueda.- Dijo, mientras se volteaba con intención de volver con sus camaradas a comunicarles la noticia.

-Tranquilo. Él nos indicará el camino.-

...

Kokuwamon se dirigía lejos del templo a la máxima velocidad a la que podía moverse. Sintió, con temor, cómo el Digi-Huevo negro latía, emitiendo leves destellos violáceos desde el interior. Sea lo que fuere que allí se encontraba, estaba vivo.

Ha comenzado.

...

Mis secuaces caminan una vez más sembrando el terror en el mundo terrenal. Pronto mi ejército volverá a la vida y destruirán cielo, tierra y mar en búsqueda de mi liberación. Mis hermanos no podrán reaccionar a tiempo, y yo volveré a crear mi imperio. Los seres vivos lamentarán el día en el que me olvidaron. Pero ésta vez me aseguraré de que me recuerden por siempre.

Una nueva era de destrucción y de caos azotará al mundo que mis hermanos crearon.

Una nueva era… de venganza.

Fin del prólogo.

* * *

Jo, ¿qué fue eso? Aquí les acabo de presentar el enemigo de todo el fic. El prólogo dice MUCHO, aunque tal vez no esté toda la información de forma expresa.

Me gustaría saber qué opinan sobre esta introducción al fic, si ven algún error, o si tienen alguna sugerencia. Así que no teman y dejen sus reviews xd

La idea es actualizar el miércoles. Intentaré cumplir con ese horario.

Saludos.


	2. Esperanza

******Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece ni pienso lucrar con él. Solo hago esto por el placer de escribir.**

Buenas, lectores. Hoy les traigo el primer capítulo del fic (el anterior fue el prólogo). Quiero aclarar dos cosas que son importantes para tener en cuenta:

1º: Este es el cap más largo de los primeros 10. Sí, este cap es más largo que los siguientes. Lamento si es un inconveniente, pero, debido a mi forma de escribir, es necesario hacerlo. De todas formas, en otros foros me han dicho que pese a la longitud se les hizo una lectura entretenida y que la acción compensó el tiempo de lectura.

2º: Este capítulo es puramente de acción y es una muestra de lo que sucede en el Digimundo. A partir del próximo capítulo el fic se enfocará en los elegidos y los capítulos serán un poco más divertidos, amenos y un poco más cortos. Aquel que guste de leer romance o la vida diaria de los Elegidos tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo cap. Sin embargo, este capítulo es importante para los sucesos futuros que ocurren en los siguientes caps al tiempo que les da una idea de hacia dónde irá el fic.

Son dos cosas que creo necesario aclarar para que nadie se decepcione o se sorprenda (en el mal sentido de la palabra) con el contenido del cap.

Dicho esto, ¡que comience la acción!

* * *

**|| Capítulo 1 || **Esperanza.

Era una noche fría. El suelo, que antaño estaba cubierto de un hermoso césped verde que llegaba hasta los tobillos, todo un campo rebosante de vida, ahora no era más que un suelo infértil, grisáceo, cubierto por las cenizas de numerosas batallas que allí habían tenido lugar. Los grandes robles, que hacía unos años formaban bosques de plantas con hermosas hojas de todos los colores que se puedan imaginar, ahora parecían vacíos, como si le hubieran quitado la hermosura y la vitalidad a la fuerza. Tenían severas quemaduras, y esas hojas que antes adornaban la vista ahora no existían fuera de la memoria de los que habían tenido la oportunidad de admirarlas en la primavera. Los bellos campos y bosques de Webber, una región ubicada en las llanuras del continente Server, famosa por sus maravillas naturales, ahora no eran más que el recuerdo de la destrucción y el caos que causa la guerra. Y en ese preciso momento una nueva batalla se estaba llevando a cabo.

En la cima de una colina cercana, centenares de balas, bolas de fuego y otros proyectiles cruzaban el aire. Explosiones, gritos, sangre… Todo lo que uno se puede imaginar que hay en una guerra, y mucho más, allí estaba.

-¡Flanco derecho! ¡Flanco derecho! ¡Posición Z-4!- Un pequeño Digimon con apariencia de reptil azulado daba órdenes a otros digimons de su misma clase. Eran Commandramons. Todos tenían trajes de soldados y llevaban en sus manos grandes ametralladoras; a excepción de quien parecía ser su líder, que llevaba dos pistolas. Una en cada mano. Todos tenían, además, cinturones con pequeños compartimientos donde guardaban pertrechos, municiones y demás.

-¡Ya escucharon al sargento! ¡Flanco derecho, flanco derecho!- Repetía el Commandramon, mientras se agachaba para evitar que una bola de fuego le impactara. El sargento sacó una esfera metálica de su cinturón y apretó un botón azul. Unas pequeñas luces comenzaron a titilar en la esfera, cada vez más rápido. Al grito de "¡Granada!", lanzó la esfera, que a los pocos segundos estalló creando una luz cegadora, que eliminó a varios Oscuros.

Los oscuros eran un tipo de digimons que habían sido afectados por la maldad, o en su defecto, digimons creados por la maldad. Eran completamente negros, con unos ojos amarillos que relucían malignamente en la oscuridad. Se apreciaban dos brazos, dos piernas y una cabeza, pero parecían emanar una especie de humo negro, lo que no permitía diferenciar con totalidad los miembros, que se camuflaban en ese manto de espesa obscuridad. Eran las tropas básicas de los ejércitos que desde hacía un buen tiempo estaban causando estragos en el mundo digital. Tenían el poder de un rookie, pero siendo centenares los que conformaban los ejércitos, eran una gran amenaza. Cada cincuenta oscuros aproximadamente, había uno más poderoso que los demás, que se encargaba de lanzar las habilidades especiales y de coordinar a sus tropas para evitar que estas se dispersaran. Se los llamaba tenientes oscuros. Y al mismo tiempo, cada incursión tenía un comandante, un Champion que era elegido por sus méritos para comandar las tropas y llevarlas a la victoria.

La debilidad de los oscuros era la luz. Por ello sólo atacaban de noche, dado que la luz solar, o incluso la artificial, dañaba sus tejidos y podía llegar a matarlos. Debido a eso, los sistemas de defensas y muchas de las armas de la Resistencia eran lumínicos.

En medio del caos de la batalla, e intentando evitar que le impacten los mil y un proyectiles que atravesaban el aire sin escrúpulos, un Commandramon se acercó a su Sargento.

-¡Señor!- Gritó el soldado para que su superior le escuchase sobre todo el ruido.-¡Se acercan más oscuros!-

El Sargento reflexionó un segundo.

-¡Bengalas al flanco derecho!- Gritó, para que todos le escuchasen. Inmediatamente, toda su unidad lanzó las bengalas incorporadas a sus armas hacia el aire. Todas juntas producían una luz que, si bien no alcanzaba para matar a los Oscuros, les lastimaban y los inmovilizaban durante unos minutos. Minutos donde la Resistencia atacaba al ciento diez por ciento para mermar las fuerzas invasoras.

-¡Concentren fuego en el flanco derecho!- Volvió a ordenar el Sargento.

-¿Qué hay del flanco izquierdo, señor?-

El sargento sonrió.

-Los Generales están en el flanco izquierdo.

…

Del otro lado de la colina, una verdadera masacre estaba sucediendo. Más de doscientos oscuros estaban concentrados en un gran círculo, esperando su turno para poder luchar. Y en el centro de dicho círculo, dos figuras se enfrentaban solas contra todos los oscuros. Uno de ellos era un gran lobo blanco y azul que tenía en sus hombros unas ametralladoras automáticas acopladas. Era Garurumon. El otro, un gran ángel de seis alas, con un manto azul y un gran bastón dorado. Angemon. Los dos se enfrentaban solos contra un gran ejército de oscuros. Estaban en un gran aprieto. Los oscuros, por supuesto.

-_¡Aullido Explosivo!_- De la boca de Garurumon una poderosa llama azulada emanó, quemando y desintegrando a cuanto oscuro se encontró.

-_¡Golpe de Fé!_- El bastón de Angemon se convirtió en energía que se acumulo en la mano del guerrero angelical, el cual lanzó un poderoso haz de luz sagrada que eliminó por completo toda una columna del batallón enemigo.

-Nos estamos tardando demasiado.- Dijo Garurumon, mientras con sus garras y hasta con sus dientes se encargaba de vencer a sus enemigos. Las ametralladoras automáticas de sus hombros se encargaban de facilitar su camino.

-Tenemos que terminar esto rápido.- Angemon giraba su báculo sagrado como una hélice, actuando como defensa ante los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo enemigos y destruyéndolos además en el acto, porque cuando la maldad toca el báculo de Angemon, ésta era purificada.

De los metálicos soportes donde las ametralladoras de Garurumon se apoyaban, un pequeño micrófono se extendió hasta quedar cerca de la boca de Garurumon.

-General Garurumon solicitando apoyo aéreo. Repito, solicito apoyo aéreo.-

-_Entendido. Apoyo aéreo en camino._- Contestó una voz del otro lado.

-Garurumon, resiste un poco.- Dijo Angemon, mientras rápidamente se elevaba del campo de batalla. Una vez estuvo lo suficientemente alto, comenzó a girar su báculo hasta que ganó la potencia suficiente. Acto seguido, lo lanzó. El báculo comenzó a girar sobre un eje determinado, en forma de círculo, eliminando gran parte de los oscuros que rodeaban a Garurumon, lo que le dio tiempo a éste último para realizar una vez más su ataque especial. Angemon levantó la vista y vio que se acercaba un grupo de Kokuwamons, unos pequeños y metálicos digimons con forma de naves. Angemon bajó hacia Garurumon.

-Ya vienen, ¡a cubierto!- Garurumon y Angemon cerraron los ojos y se prepararon para el impacto.

En un segundo llegaron los Kokuwamons. El sonido de su llegaba vino un poco antes de que soltaran las cápsulas que al caer en el suelo, en medio de los enemigos, explotaron en grandes destellos de luz que eliminaron por completo a los oscuros cercanos. Para cuando el polvo se disipó, Angemon y Garurumon contemplaron que la mayor parte del ejército de oscuros estaba destruido. Y los pocos que quedaban eran trabajo fácil para las ametralladoras de los Kokuwamons.

-¡Adelante!- Dijo Garurumon, quien comenzó a correr a gran velocidad y con una destreza incomparable en dirección a un pequeño bosque no muy lejano. Angemon hizo uso de su velocidad al volar y lo siguió, no sin cierta dificultad.

Al entrar en el bosque, se detuvieron. Los árboles, pese a estar sin hojas, tenían muchas ramas que obstruían la poca luz que la Luna podía proporcionarles. Había oscuridad en todos lados. Y como se decía en las bases de la resistencia, "donde hay oscuridad, hay oscuros".

-Es el lugar perfecto para una emboscada.- Musitó Angemon.

-Sobre todo si sabían que vendríamos.- Las ametralladoras de Garurumon comenzaron a girar, calentándose para estar listas a la hora de usarlas.

-Será mejor que nos apresuremos. Cada segundo perdido es un segundo más donde nuestros soldados mueren.- Angemon tomó con fuerzas su báculo, y junto con Garurumon aceleraron de nuevo, adentrándose en la oscuridad del bosque.

…

-Señor, los Comandantes entraron al bosque. Estamos solos.- Informó un Commandramon a su sargento. El sargento no miró al soldado. Continuó disparando a los oscuros que se le acercaban.

-Entonces tendremos que crear una distracción lo suficientemente grande para que se concentren en nosotros y no en los comandantes.- De su cinturón sacó un extraño aparato rectangular con dos botones a los costados. –Sargento Commandramon a base. Solicitamos las cañoneras y torretas automáticas.-

La respuesta tardó, pero llegó.

-_Entendido sargento. Torretas y cañoneras en camino._-

El sargento guardó su comunicador y miró con una sonrisa al novato.

-Será mejor que te prepares chico.- Dijo el sargento, mientras recargaba sus pistolas.-Se viene la tormenta.-

…

Garurumon y Angemon continuaban avanzando a través del espeso bosque. Esquivando ramas, raíces, rocas y pequeños animales que huían al oír el movimiento de seres moviéndose a través de su hábitat natural. A medida que avanzaban en dirección a su objetivo, la sensación de que el peligro estaba cada vez más cerca incrementaba. Casi podían sentir los relucientes ojos de los oscuros clavándose en ellos. Una trampa es hacia donde se dirigían. Lo tenían muy en claro. Pero no tenían otra opción. El futuro del Digimundo dependía exclusivamente de sus esfuerzos, de su poder y habilidades para lograr su cometido.

-Lo sientes, ¿no es verdad?- Preguntó Garurumon.

-Así es. Hay varios digimons poderosos esperándonos en el objetivo.-

-No nos quedan muchas opciones. Debemos actuar rápido. Recuperar el objetivo, enviar la señal y volver a ayudar a nuestras tropas hasta que amanezca.-

Ninguno de los dos habló durante unos minutos. A medida que se acercaban a la emboscada, el tiempo que les quedaba para pensar en una estrategia se acortaba.

-Tú ataca por tierra. Yo atacaré desde la altura. Los mantendré entretenidos mientras tú recuperas el objetivo.- Dijo Angemon, mientras se elevaba en el aire. Pasó a través de las copas de los árboles, saliendo del oscuro bosque. Desde su posición logró ver la pequeña colina, y la cueva donde los estaban esperando.

…

Aproximadamente a doscientos metros de donde los Commandramons estaban luchando, se alzaba una majestuosa e imponente fortaleza. Hecha íntegramente de rocas extremadamente resistentes. Sólo había una entrada y una salida, la cual era una gran puerta metálica casi imposible de atravesar. Delante de las murallas, que tenían en su cima decenas de torretas de luz (unos aparatos que se encargaban de generar luz para destruir a los oscuros), había unas barricadas de madera. No era una barrera imposible de atravesar, pero estaba diseñada para retrasar el avance de las tropas enemigas. La clave para vencer a los oscuros era resistir. Porque no importa qué tan grande sea el batallón enemigos, si se resiste hasta el amanecer, la victoria es un hecho.

El terreno que había entre la barricada y las murallas de la fortaleza comenzó a moverse. Parte del mismo tenía varias entradas secretas que servían para sorprender a los oscuros en pleno movimiento. Se abrieron unos hoyos en el terreno, de los cuales salieron pequeños cañones automáticos manipulados desde el centro de mando de la fortaleza de la Resistencia. Estos cañones apuntaron hacia el aire y dispararon al unísono unos pequeños artefactos circulares.

-¡Llegan las torretas!- Dijo un cabo de Commandramon, antes de que una bola de fuego le impactara en el pecho, acabando con su vida.

-¡Maldición!- Dijo el sargento al ver la muerte de uno de los suyos de forma tan… sencilla. Rápidamente identificó al oscuro que había acabado con la vida de su guerrero, y con un certero disparo en la cabeza vengó a su camarada caído. -¡Prepárense chicos, las torretas ya llegan!-

Los aparatos que habían sido disparados por los cañones aterrizaron en medio de las filas de oscuros, acabando con aquellos que tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse en el preciso lugar donde aterrizarían. Estos aparatos se afianzaron en el suelo con unos soportes metálicos, y sus corazas metálicas dejaron salir pequeños tubos. Estos tubos, que tenían censores electromagnéticos, tenían la capacidad de detectar el inusual campo magnético que emanaban los oscuros, y disparaban automáticamente contra ellos.

Decenas de estas torretas automáticas estaban en el campo de batalla, masacrando a los oscuros desde el interior de sus filas, mientras que los soldados a pie hacían lo suyo desde el frente, y algunos grupos de Kokuwamons atacaban vía aérea desde todos los frentes posibles. Faltaba mucho para el amanecer, pero parecía que la Resistencia podría llegar a ganar incluso antes del alba.

…

Garurumon llegó hasta la colina. Se detuvo en la base. De sus hombreras metálicas salieron una pequeña antena parabólica y unos anteojos de un solo lente, verdoso y semitransparente que tenía una pantalla. La antena captaba impulsos electromagnéticos y térmicos de un área determinada, y luego de procesar e interpretar la información, la enviaba directamente a la pantalla del lente de Garurumon, generándole un mapa computarizado de toda la zona. Así, el General de Webber vio muy claro que su objetivo se encontraba dentro de la cueva. También notó que había una decena de oscuros, y otros dos digimons no identificados, pero que por su tamaño y campo electromagnéticos, serían seguramente Campeones del ejército oscuro.

Pronto le llegó la señal de Angemon, que entró rápidamente en la cueva iluminada por la luz de la Luna. Garurumon debía esperar unos segundos antes de entrar, para que los enemigos se distrajeran con su colega y le dieran espacio y tiempo para recuperar el objetivo. No temía por Angemon, ni se preocupó por dejarle solo contra dos campeones enemigos. Angemon se había ganado la fama de ser el Campeón de la Resistencia. Era considerado por la gran mayoría como el digimon más poderoso de los que quedaban, y se le reconocía tanto su extraordinario poder como su inmenso valor. Mucho se hablaba de aquella vez en la que debió enfrentarse completamente solo contra un ejército enemigo, para que una caravana de suministros pudiese llegar a su destino. Venció a todos y cada uno de los enemigos antes del amanecer y volvió completo a su base.

Pudo ver en su lente que la señal de los oscuros había desaparecido. Seguramente Angemon se encontraría ahora luchando contra los dos campeones. El lente y la antena se guardaron en las hombreras metálicas. Garurumon se preparó, y haciendo uso de su increíble agilidad, logró de un salto llegar a la cueva, que se alzaba a varios metros del suelo, en la colina.

Una vez allí logró ver a Angemon, luchando con su Báculo Sagrado contra dos digimons al mismo tiempo. Uno de ellos, era muy rápido, por lo que le costó a Garurumon distinguir bien su aspecto físico. Era un felino humanoide, de color negro. Una pantera. Tenía una pechera metálica de un color dorado con algunos detalles verdosos. Sus grandes garras blancas intentaban incrustarse en la piel de Angemon, pero él, siendo un guerrero formado, experto en el manejo de su báculo, rechazaba con inquietante tranquilidad sus intentos de herirle. El digimon pantera se movía de una manera muy particular. Aprovechaba su agilidad para intentar encontrar los huecos que su oponente pudiese dejar. Por lo tanto, la manera de vencerle era estar a la defensiva, generando a propósito espacios para que intentase atacar por ahí, y llevarlo de esa forma a descuidar su defensa. Angemon lo tenía muy en claro, dado que pronto logró propinarle un golpe en las costillas que lo envió directo a la fría pared de roca. En otros tiempos Garurumon no habría notado esa clase de estrategias y formas de atacar. Pero los tiempos cambian, y lo que en la época de los elegidos no hubiese importado, ahora era cuestión de vida o muerte.

El otro digimon era similar a un Centarumon. Pero a diferencia de éstos, que eran protectores de la luz y el orden sagrado, este digimon había sido contaminado por la oscuridad. Tenía la crin en llamas, así como las pezuñas. Y su aspecto, negro y sucio, hacían que uno necesariamente fuera prejuicioso y se diera cuenta de que no era un digimon amigable. Él permanecía a distancia de Angemon. Estaba con su brazo extendido en dirección al ángel, esperando a que su compañero lo voltease para poder dispararle a la espalda descubierta. Pero Angemon había notado eso, y se aseguraba de no dejarse al descubierto.

En cuanto Angemon notó la presencia de Garurumon en la cueva, le propinó un golpe en la cabeza al felino lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no se levantase rápidamente, permitiéndole atacar al otro digimon. El centauro maligno lanzó un rayo de energía que Angemon desvió con ayuda de su báculo. Una vez que logró acercarse a su enemigo, Angemon comenzó a golpearlo con su báculo, estando alerta ante el ataque del otro digimon. Era la distracción que Garurumon necesitaba para poder tomar el objetivo e irse sin ser detectado. O por lo menos sin ser detenido.

Garurumon avanzó a través de la cueva, y llegó hasta una pequeña recámara de roca. Había un hoyo en la parte superior que dejaba que se filtrase la luz de la Luna, iluminándola completamente. Garurumon suspiró al pensar que podrían haber entrado por allí. Observó que en el centro de la recámara había un improvisado altar de rocas. Sobre el mismo, había otra roca ovalada. Era perfectamente lisa, lo cual no era sino raro. De nuevo, la antena y el lente aparecieron y confirmaron mediante la medición de electromagnetismo que esa roca era el objetivo. Garurumon se acercó. Una vez que estuvo al lado de la misma, estiró su pata para poder tocarla.

La tocó justo sobre el Emblema.

No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar. En cuanto la tocó, una gran fuerza impactó en él, enviándolo violentamente hacia una de las paredes. Un poco adolorido, Garurumon se incorporó, e intentó una vez más, solamente para corroborar si era la roca u otra cosa lo que le había herido. Al momento de tocar la roca, el resultado fue el mismo. Eso era algo que no tenían planeado.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¡Los oscuros están avanzando por el flanco izquierdo!- Le informó rápidamente un Commandramon al sargento, mientras ambos disparaban con sus armas a los oscuros.

Habían concentrado todo su potencial en el flanco derecho dado que en la izquierda estaban los generales Garurumon y Angemon. Pero claro, al irse estos últimos, ese sector comenzó a tener un incremento de oscuros, generando un desequilibrio en el reparto de municiones.

-Demonios… Bien, dividan el fuego. ¡Quiero igual munición para los dos flancos! ¡Si los oscuros avanzan, bengalas! ¡Ve!- El soldado se alejó para informar de las órdenes del sargento al resto de sus colegas.

Así continuaron la batalla, que por un momento había parecido fácil, pero que rápidamente cambió de rumbo, y ahora, sin la ayuda de sus Generales, se encontraban en problemas. Las bolas de fuego de los oscuros estaban comenzando a dañar severamente a las tropas de la resistencia. El cansancio estaba comenzando a pesar, y deseaban de todo corazón que el amanecer llegase rápido.

El cielo, en ese momento, dejó de ser negro absoluto a tener algunas tonalidades azules.

…

-¡Angemon!-

El guerrero celestial se volteó; algo evidentemente había salido mal. El plan era que mientras él entretenía a los enemigos, Garurumon entraba y rápidamente se llevaba lo que habían ido a buscar, sin hacer el menor de los ruidos. El hecho de que se revelase indicaba claramente que había un inconveniente. ¿Pero qué tan grave era el asunto?

-Tiene un campo de energía, no puedo tocarlo.- Se explicó rápidamente Garurumon.

Angemon no respondió. Sencillamente se volteó y comenzó a atacar al digimon pantera, que le estaba trayendo problemas. Comenzó con unos potentes golpes con su báculo, intercalados con algunos golpes físicos con sus manos y piernas, y finalizó con un gran golpe que lo envió lejos de la cueva.

El centauro se estaba recuperando de un ataque de Angemon. Se levantó, y rápidamente cargó energía en su brazo y lanzó un potente rayo hacia Angemon. Por suerte para éste último, el ruido le advirtió del ataque y logró voltearse a tiempo para cubrirse con sus antebrazos. Una gran nube de polvo se elevó en el lugar, lo cual no dejó en claro qué había sucedido con Angemon.

Garurumon, lamentándose por no haber visto a tiempo ese ataque, se lanzó contra el centauro, quien no se esperaba esa embestida, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Una vez lo tuvo bajo su control, Garurumon le atacó con sus garras, y luego aseguró el cañón en sus mandíbulas, para que no pudiese disparar. El centauro, ni lento ni perezoso, le propinó un potente golpe en el mentón, con el que logró quitárselo de encima. El digimon oscuro, con cierta dificultad, se levantó, y oprimió con sus pesuñas en pecho de Garurumon. El ángulo, lamentablemente, no permitía que las ametralladoras automáticas disparasen. El Comandante de la Resistencia observó cómo el brazo de su oponente le apuntaba directo al corazón. Observó la energía reuniéndose y tomar forma. Adquiriendo potencia. Se escuchaba un ruido extraño. Se hacía cada vez más agudo, demostrando que estaba terminando de cargarse. El General de Webber sintió miedo. El miedo lógico que cualquier ser vivo siente al ver, al intuir, al notar que la muerte está próxima. El miedo que genera la sensación de que rápidamente todo acabará, antes de tiempo. Pero una parte de él estaba tranquilo. Porque no había ido solo. Había ido con el Campeón de la Resistencia.

Efectivamente, la nube de polvo se disipó. Parado, inamovible, se encontraba Angemon, con los antebrazos cubriendo tanto su cara como su pecho, ligeramente inclinado hacia delante. Aún estaba humeando, había recibido un gran impacto. La parte de la túnica que cubría sus brazos estaba rota, quemada, dejando ver trozos de piel con algunas heridas. Angemon, al ver a Garurumon en aprietos, se lanzó sobre DarkCentarumon. Logró golpearlo justo a tiempo, cancelando el ataque que pudo haber acabado con la vida de su compañero. Lo tomó por el brazo, y haciendo uso de la extraordinaria fuerza que ganó con los entrenamientos, lo envió fuera de la cueva.

-¡Garurumon! ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí… Descuida…- Dijo Garurumon, mientras se reincorporaba.

-Eliminemos los dos que quedan, y luego hablaremos sobre el objetivo.-

-Muy bien. Yo me encargo de la pantera.- Dijo Garurumon.

Antes de salir, Angemon cruzó sus brazos dañados. Éstos comenzaron a emitir un brillo muy particular. Sus prendas destruidas por el ataque de su oponente se regeneraron. Así, a simple vista, estaba como nuevo, sin daño alguno. Tomó su báculo sagrado, y junto a su compañero salieron de la cueva. En la base de la colina se encontraban sus oponentes. Si bien se los notaba doloridos, se levantaron. Estaban listos para continuar luchando. Sería una gran batalla.

…

La situación era crítica. Las bengalas se habían agotado antes de lo previsto. Las torretas automáticas habían sido destruidas y las tropas comenzaban a desmoralizarse. Dicen que el líder es quien jamás debe rendirse ni mostrar temor. Un líder espantado genera la imagen de la desesperación en su máximo esplendor. Por esa razón el Sargento en ningún momento se mostró preocupado. Continuó disparando y disparando, alentando a sus compañeros para que continuasen con la lucha. Pero llegó un momento en el que su valentía se veía opacada por el avance de los oscuros. Por suerte para el sargento, aún tenían un as bajo la manga. Tres, mejor dicho.

-Envíen a los Demoledores. Cambio.- Dijo a través de la radio.

-_Entendido_. Cambio.-

De nuevo, en el terreno previo a las murallas se abrieron algunas compuertas. Tres compuertas, para ser exactos. De ellas, salieron los Demoledores. El apodo se lo ganaron dado que eran la fuerza pesada del ejército. Tanques móviles que destruyen todo lo que tocan. Utilizados para despejar los terrenos más adversos y dificultosos para el avance de la infantería. Eran también máquinas de destrucción blindadas, casi insensibles a los ataques de los oscuros. Lamentablemente, pocos eran los que quedaban en el Digimundo. Ellos fueron algunos de los que encabezaron la lista de exterminación, dado que el enemigo conocía sus capacidades. Y ahí entraron en la batalla contra los oscuros tres Demoledores. Tres Monochromons.

Con un poderoso rugido, los tres dinosaurios se abalanzaron furiosamente contra las filas de oscuros. Los embistieron con todo el odio que habitaba en sus corazones. Los tres Monochromons habían sido testigos de la muerte de sus manadas. Si bien asesinar oscuros no traería de regreso a sus iguales, era una forma de desahogarse y vengarse. Así continuaron avanzando los tres, eliminando a cuanto oscuro se encontraba en su camino, aplastándolos con sus poderosos pies, o quitándoles la vida rápidamente con sus grandes cuernos.

…

Garurumon se abalanzó hacia su enemigo con las garras preparadas para desgarrar su carne. Justo a tiempo, la pantera dio un gran salto hacia atrás, evitando el primer ataque de Garurumon. Una vez que apoyó pies en el suelo, Panthermon se lanzó sobre Garurumon y logró conectarle un golpe en el estómago.

Angemon, mientras tanto, volaba evitando los rayos que DarkCentarumon le lanzaba sin parar. Haciendo uso de su gran habilidad en el vuelo lograba evitar elegantemente todos sus ataques. Giraba en círculos, esperando que su enemigo mostrase algún punto débil o dejase un espacio. Lamentablemente eso no ocurría, así que se decidió por algo más directo. Dejó de girar en círculos y bajó en picada hacia DarkCentarumon, quien le lanzó un rayo de energía. El báculo sagrado desvió el ataque hacia un costado, y le dio un muy potente golpe en el pecho al digimon oscuro. Angemon entonces descendió hasta el suelo. Se paró a unos metros de su oponente, que se estaba incorporando. Le sorprendió ver lo mucho que resistía. Miró hacia el cielo y vio cómo poco a poco los colores aparecían. El amanecer estaba cerca.

Panthermon estaba ocasionándole problemas a Garurumon. Era muy rápido y ágil, y lograba evitar con facilidad las ametralladoras automáticas del Comandante de la Resistencia. Mas Garurumon sabía que era cuestión de mantenerse alejado. Tarde o temprano Panthermon se cansaría e intentaría atacarlo. Y estaba en lo correcto. En un determinado momento, Panthermon se detuvo sobre la copa de un árbol. Extendió su brazo derecho hacia atrás, y sus garras comenzaron a brillar.

-¡Garras de Acero!- Vociferó. Dio un golpe al aire. Cuatro grandes haces de luz con forma de onda sónica se lanzaron en dirección a Garurumon. El lobo se limitó a saltar hacia un costado para evitar el golpe.

-Ahora es tu turno de correr.- Dijo con una risa maligna y un singular acento el digimon oscuro. -¡Garras de Acero!-

DarkCentarumon se levantó y estiró sus brazos y su cuello.

-Prepárate, ángel- Dijo, con una oscura y susurrante voz.-, porque estás a punto de perder el invicto.-

-Serás castigado por tus actos, heraldo del mal.-

-Atrápame primero.-

Una de las principales habilidades de los Centarumons, y por consiguiente, de DarkCentarumon, era su capacidad para poder moverse a la velocidad del sonido. Haciendo uso de esa increíble velocidad, DarkCentarumon se posicionó delante de Angemon, y antes de que éste pudiese reaccionar, le propinó un potente golpe en el estómago. Angemon se arrodilló del dolor, pero antes de que sus rodillas se apoyaran, su oponente le pateó con sus pezuñas en la cara, separándolo de su Báculo Sagrado y enviándolo a varios metros de distancia. Angemon, en el aire, intentó estabilizarse, pero le fue imposible dado que su oponente, antes de que llegase a detenerse, le volvió a golpear, enviándolo esta vez directo contra el suelo.

-¿Y tú eres el 'Campeón de la Resistencia'?- Dijo el villano, acercándose lentamente hacia un sorprendido Angemon.

Panthermon no había dejado a Garurumon descansar. Constantemente utilizaba su habilidad especial, obligándolo a evitarlos sin descanso. Pero utilizar sin parar su habilidad especial, implicaba un gran gasto de energía, por lo que se detuvo y recurrió a los ataques físicos. Entonces, dio un gran salto, y se preparó para golpear a Garurumon. Grave error.

Esa era la situación que Garurumon había esperado. Panthermon había saltado, y caía en picada hacia él. Su oponente estaba elevado, sin posibilidades de defenderse. No era un digimon volador, por lo que no podía maniobrar en el aire. La gravedad lo traicionaba. Garurumon se aferró con sus pies al suelo, para estar lo más estable posible. Una pequeña llama se formó en su boca. Una llama azul. Cuando Panthermon elevó su brazo derecho para dar lo que creía sería el golpe de gracia en su oponente, había dejado su torso expuesto. Era el momento.

-¡Aullido Explosivo!- Garurumon abrió su mandíbula, y una increíble llamarada azul salió. Lo último que Garurumon logró ver fue el reflejo del miedo y de la llama en los ojos de Panthermon. Luego de que el fuego desapareciese, tan solo se vieron algunos datos que quedaron en el aire, dispersos. Panthermon había sido eliminado.

Mientras tanto, DarkCentarumon había tomado a Angemon de su cabello, y lo había elevado varios centímetros desde el suelo.

-Este es el fin del mejor guerrero de la resistencia.- Dijo el digimon oscuro, mientras acercaba su cañón al estómago de Angemon. El digimon ángel pensó en darle una gran patada en la cara luego de desviar con la otra pierna el cañón de su estómago. Pero levantó la mirada por sobre el hombro de su oponente, y se dio cuenta de que era mejor terminar la batalla en ese momento.

-Olvidaste algo muy importante, digimon oscuro.- Dijo Angemon, elevando lentamente su palma derecha.

-¿Qué cosa, ángel?- El cañón ya estaba cargándose.

-Tengo control total sobre mi arma.- Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de Angemon.

En ese preciso momento, el Báculo Sagrado que se había caído luego de uno de los golpes que había recibido Angemon, se elevó del suelo. Se posicionó en forma horizontal, con uno de sus extremos apuntando hacia la palma extendida de Angemon. Entonces, en esa posición, como una jabalina, se movió a toda velocidad hacia la palma de su amo, atravesando todo lo que estuviese en el camino. Incluyendo el pecho de DarkCentarumon, quien no se dio cuenta de lo que se refería Angemon hasta que el Báculo le atravesó el corazón.

DarkCentarumon miró a Angemon. Elevó rápidamente su cañón, apuntando a la cara de su oponente. Sus piernas y su torso comenzaron a desvanecerse en datos muy rápidamente. Estaba a punto de disparar… Pero no lo logró.

Angemon tomó su báculo sagrado con su mano izquierda. Puso su mano derecha en forma de oración, y rezó por el alma del digimon que acababa de matar. Rezó para que en un futuro no tan lejano, renaciera en la Isla del Inicio como un buen digimon y ayudase en la reconstrucción del Digimundo.

Garurumon se le acercó despacio y en silencio. Sabía que no debía interrumpir a Angemon mientras rezaba. Cuando éste terminó, se volteó y miró a su compañero.

-¿Sabes quién era?- Preguntó el guerrero celestial, un tanto afligido.

-No… ¿Quién era?- Preguntó confundido Garurumon.

-Este Centarumon caído… Fue una vez el Guardián del Templo Antiguo. Cuando atacaron la Isla File, intentamos rescatar su huevo, ya sabes, en la Ciudad del Inicio. Pero no se encontraba por ningún lado.-

-Interesante…- Dijo Garurumon, mientras su mente intentaba realizar conexiones, buscando alguna explicación.- No estaba bajo ningún tipo de control o conversión. Tu Báculo hubiese mostrado alguna señal de ello. ¿Qué le sucedió?-

-Sus datos no llegaron a volverse un huevo, y no estaba bajo ningún tipo de control… Tengo una teoría al respecto. Lo hablaremos en la próxima reunión.-

Los dos Comandantes se miraron, preocupados.

…

Los demoledores estaban arrasando con los oscuros. Inmunes a sus ataques y terriblemente dañinos para ellos, avanzaban sin piedad y sin detenerse. Pero los Commandramons continuaban retrocediendo. Habían estado luchando toda la noche. Se estaban quedando sin energías. Entonces, el Sargento decidió darles un ejemplo de valentía.

-¡Adelante! ¡El amanecer está cerca, la victoria será de la Resistencia!- Y con un grito de guerra, salió de la trinchera y comenzó a avanzar entre los oscuros. Disparando a diestra y siniestra con sus pistolas. Un disparo, un muerto. Disparaba sin cesar. Con sus brazos, sus piernas y su cola se deshacía de todos aquellos a los que no lograba asesinar con sus pistolas.

-¡Hay que ayudar al sargento!- Dijo uno de los Commandramons, antes de lanzarse a la batalla a apoyar a su superior. Junto a él, una docena salió de la trinchera. Y junto a ellos, dos docenas más. Y así, todos los soldados de la Resistencia abandonaron su protección y se lanzaron contra el enemigo. En un momento de coraje y de valor, la resistencia dio el mayor golpe de la batalla. Disparos por doquier, bengalas, granadas, los Demoledores… Los oscuros comenzaron a desaparecer rápidamente del campo de batalla. Sin embargo, la mejor noticia estaba a punto de llegar.

El hecho de que los soldados tuviesen que cubrirse los ojos con las manos para poder ver bien, significaba que el Sol ya había salido. La batalla ya terminaba.

Los oscuros se voltearon al sentir el Sol. En cuanto la luz los alcanzó, los terribles aullidos, que parecían salidos del mismísimo Averno resonaron e hicieron eco en todo el campo de batalla. Sus negras pieles comenzaron a arder y a emitir humo. En cuestión de segundos, se desvanecieron en el aire. No como datos, sino como un humo que subió hasta el cielo. Unos segundos de silencio precedieron al increíble grito de victoria de toda la Resistencia. Los soldados elevaron sus armas al cielo y gritaron con euforia. Apenas si se vieron opacados por los potentes rugidos de los Monochromons. Una nueva victoria, vital por cierto, para la Resistencia.

La luz del amanecer y los gritos de victoria le anunciaron a Garurumon y Angemon que la batalla ya había terminado. Solo debían ver cuál era el problema con el objetivo.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que sucedió?- Le pregunto Angemon a Garurumon, mientras los dos comenzaban a caminar colina arriba, hacia la cueva.

-Intenté tomarlo dos veces, y en ambas fui impactado por una gran fuerza. Tiene una especie de campo de energía.-

-Ya veo…- Dijo Angemon.- Seguramente tiene una protección especial… Para que solo los elegidos puedan tocarlo. Lo cual es lógico, semejante poder no debería estar al alcance de cualquiera. Muy bien, veremos qué podemos hacer.-

Los dos comandantes entraron en la cueva. Habían localizado su objetivo. La esperanza renacía para la Resistencia.

Para el Digimundo.

* * *

Creo que ya dije todo lo necesario sobre este capítulo y los siguientes en las notas de inicio. Espero sus reviews, opiniones, críticas y consejos.

El sábado actualizo. Adiós.


	3. Inicio de Clases

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. **

**Muy bien, lo prometido es deuda. Esta vez dejamos de lado el Digimundo y nos adentramos en la vida de los elegidos. No recuerdo si lo aclaré antes, pero yo utilizo los nombres en japonés de los elegidos. Breve guía para los que no lo sepan: Kari=Hikari, TK=Takeru, Matt=Yamato, Tai=Taichi, Izzy=Koushiro. Mimi, Sora y Joe se quedan así (Joe en realidad es Jou, creo, pero por comodidad prefiero Joe xD).**

**Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo:**

* * *

**|| Capítulo 2 || **Inicio de clases.

Era el segundo café consecutivo que bebía esa mañana. El joven Taichi Yagami se sentía inusualmente inquieto, y quería mantenerse lo más atento posible aquel día. Problemas en el colegio, gente adulta a la que tenía que convencer… La vida de este chico de quince años podría parecer normal.

Pero no lo era.

No, Taichi Yagami no era un chico normal. Su apariencia de chico deportista, su cuerpo atlético y su cabello castaño y alborotado simulaban la apariencia de un chico normal, sin dar pista alguna de los peligros a los cuales se había enfrentado. Y no estoy hablando de profesores estrictos, compañeros abusivos o dentistas. Hablo de enemigos que pusieron en peligro la estabilidad de los dos mundos.

Sí, así es; "los dos mundos": la Tierra y el Digimundo.

Pero el Digimundo había quedado atrás. Desde Diaboromon no habían tenido noticias. Ahora él tenía 15 años, y su realidad era la Tierra. Por supuesto que no había olvidado el Digimundo, pero evitaba recordarlo. Era doloroso pensar en lo que había tenido y no había vuelto a ver. Gran parte de su ser anhelaba reencontrarse con sus amigos Digimons por tan solo cinco minutos. Pero otra parte de él no soportaría reencontrarse y volver a despedirse. Sencillamente lo superaba.

Al finalizar su segunda taza de café, se aseguró de limpiar el desorden que había hecho en la cocina. Miró impaciente el reloj. Él y su hermana saldrían en cualquier momento en dirección a la escuela. Hikari Yagami era el nombre de la razón de su vida. Pequeña, frágil, era quien ponía freno a las locuras de Taichi.

-¡Hikari, apúrate o llegaremos tarde!- Avisó, impaciente.

-Ya voy.-

Hikari salió del baño, ya lista. Era un poco más baja que su hermano. Pelo castaño, completamente arreglado y muy bello, que caía suavemente por sus hombros. Vestía el uniforme escolar de una manera tierna y atractiva al mismo tiempo. Era probablemente una de las chicas más bonitas de la escuela. Pero aún así nadie se atrevía a intentar salir con ella, por dos motivos; el primero, Taichi. Su reputación de hermano ultra sobreprotector era temible. Nadie se atrevía a arriesgarse a recibir las miradas asesinas del capitán del equipo de fútbol del colegio. Se corría el rumor de que Hikari había tenido una vez un novio. El cual, se rumorea, nunca más apareció.

Pero Hikari nunca había tenido novio. No deseaba estar con nadie que no fuera [i]él[/i]. Y ese era el segundo motivo de que nadie intentara nada. Todos creían, o mejor dicho, sabían, que Hikari amaba a alguien más, a cierto rubio con el que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo…

-De acuerdo,- dijo Taichi, mientras tomaba su mochila y la colocaba sobre su hombro- vamos o llegaremos tarde.-

Los dos hermanos dejaron el apartamento 1306 del edificio donde vivían y se internaron en las calles de Odaiba. La bella ciudad ya mostraba indicios de actividad. La ansiedad de todos los estudiantes se palpaba en el aire. Primer día de clases, aquella situación odiosa que sólo se veía ligeramente aliviada por el hecho de reencontrarse con amigos.

Y hablando de reencuentros…

-¡Taichi! ¡Hikari! ¡Espérenme!-

Los hermanos Yagami se voltearon y sonrieron ante la escena. Joe Kido se acercaba corriendo a gran velocidad, con su uniforme desalineado, y su bolso abierto, perdiendo algunas hojas a medida que corría. Su cabello azulado parecía despeinado, y el terror de llegar tarde en el primer día de clases se veía reflejado en su rostro.

-Hola… Chicos… ¿Cómo… están?- Preguntó, muy agitado, el mayor del grupo de amigos.

-Buenos días Joe. ¿Qué te sucedió?- Preguntó Taichi, divertido.

-El… maldito… despertador.-

Taichi e Hikari se rieron, y junto con Joe emprendieron de nuevo la caminata hacia la escuela a la que los tres concurrían.

No tardaron en llegar al gran edificio, rodeado de setos y algunos árboles, la Escuela Primaria y Secundaria de Odaiba. Todos sentían que tenían una deuda con esa escuela en cierta forma, debido a que hace algunos años, el primero de agosto de 1999, la escuela los había llevado a una pequeña salida que parecía sumamente aburrida. ¿Quién diría que esa salida cambiaría sus vidas?

Entraron al patio, y por un minuto, Joe se sintió popular e importante. Luego se dio cuenta de que todos estaban mirando a Taichi, no a él. A medida que los tres lo caminaban, toda la gente que cruzaba por allí saludaba a Taichi. Muchos de ellos lo saludaban e ignoraban a Hikari y a Joe. Tres admiradoras del popular castaño que se detuvieron para coquetear –sin obtener buenos resultados- literalmente atropellaron a Joe cuando se alejaron.

-¿Qué se siente ser tan popular?- Le preguntó el peliazul a su amigo.

-Nah, no es la gran cosa. Llega incluso a agobiarte. Aunque…- dijo Taichi, mientras firmaba un autógrafo.- no diré que no me gusta. Que tenga un buen día Director Tamamoto.-

El director tomó el papel donde Taichi le había firmado y se alejó sonriente. En ese momento, el castaño divisó en el otro extremo del pasillo a una chica pelirroja. Su amiga, su mejor amiga; Sora Takenouchi. Ella estaba mirando hacia otro lado, hablando con una amiga. Aún así él la reconocía. Llevaba demasiado tiempo con ella como para no reconocerla aunque mirase hacia otro lado.

Con una gran sonrisa, Taichi se acercó aún más rápido, evitando a sus admiradoras y admiradores para llegar a donde estaba Sora.

-¿Quién soy?- Preguntó, mientras tapaba con sus manos los ojos de Sora.

-El único chico que cree que tras diez años no reconozco su voz.- Dijo, mientras con suavidad retiraba las manos de su mejor amigo y se volteaba para mirarlo con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Le preguntó Taichi, observando de reojo a la chica que había estado hablando con Sora. Ella iba a otro curso y era compañera de tennis de Sora. La chica, al ver que Taichi se fijaba en ella, se sonrojó y se alejó rápidamente, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-Pues no me puedo quejar. ¿Has visto a Yamato?- Preguntó, mirando por sobre el hombro de Taichi. Fue entonces cuando notó a Hikari y a Joe. -¡Hikari! ¡Joe! ¿Cómo están?-

-Bien, Sora.-

-Pues no tan bien, ¡yo debo entrar a clases en dos minutos y tengo que ir al otro extremo de la escuela! ¡Adiós!- Y volviendo a correr, el superior Joe se alejó a toda prisa por las escaleras, chocando con un estudiante que dedicó unas palabras a la madre del peliazul.

-¿Qué le pasaba a Joe?- Dijo una voz detrás de Taichi. Todos se volvieron y vieron a Koushiro. Había crecido muchísimo últimamente, y ya estaba alcanzando a Taichi. Su cabello rojo seguía igual que siempre, y su mirada intelectual estaba presente en todo momento.

-¡Koushiro!- Lo saludó Taichi, mientras lo tomaba y lo despeinaba enérgicamente. -¿Cómo has estado, pequeño Cerebritos?-

-Muy bien, y te he pedido unas treinta y siete veces que no me llames así.- Dijo un poco fastidiado Koushiro, mientras se liberaba del futbolista y volvía a arreglar su cabello. -¿Y ustedes?-

-Oh, pues de hecho me pasó algo muy interesante el otro día. Verás, yo…- Por suerte para Koushiro, Hikari y Sora, el timbre del colegio sonó, por lo que Taichi no logró continuar con su anécdota. Todos se apresuraron a ir rápidamente a sus respectivos salones.

Taichi y Sora iban al mismo, por lo que entraron al mismo tiempo. El profesor de Historia se encontraba acomodándose en su escritorio cuando los chicos entraron. Tras un saludo y una pequeña disculpa los dos se dirigieron al final del salón. Allí estaban sus asientos libres. El de Taichi, el de Sora… Y el de Yamato.

-¿Le sucedió algo?- Le preguntó un poco preocupada Sora.

-Pues no que yo sepa. Tal vez perdió el tren, no lo sé.- Dijo, restándole importancia, aunque también él se preguntaba por qué no estaba en clase.

-Muy bien, alumnos.- Dijo el profesor, silenciando a quienes estaban hablando.- Este año nos concentraremos en los sucesos más importantes del siglo XX. ¿Alguien puede decirme, según su criterio, cuáles son los sucesos más importantes del siglo XX?-

-La Primera Guerra Mundial.-

-La Revolución Rusa.-

-La Segunda Guerra Mundial.-

-La Guerra Fría.-

-La Tercera Guerra Mundial.-

-¡No hubo Tercera Guerra Mundial!-

-La creación de la televisión.-

-¡La Revolución Mexicana!- Gritó "Nacho" Hernández, estudiante de intercambio.

-La muerte de Obi-Wan.-

-¡Por última vez Benji, Obi-Wan no es real!-

-¡Silencio, hereje!- Gritó Benji, levantándose enérgicamente y con una regla apuntando amenazadoramente a la garganta de su compañera.

-¡De acuerdo!- Dijo el profesor, elevando un poco la voz. –Veo que en general hablan de las guerras y de algunas revoluciones. Pues bien, este año se centrará básicamente en ello, sumando algunas cosas que parecen no recordar. Bueno, alguien mencionó la Primera Guerra Mundial. ¿Fuiste tú, Himura? Pues ese será el primer tema. Antes debemos concentrarnos en las causas. ¿Alguien puede decirme qué es la [i]_Weltpolitik[/i]_? ¿No? Pues bien, este es el nombre con el que…-

En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió, y el profesor detuvo su charla. Todos se voltearon, y algunas de las chicas dejaron escapar un suspiro.

-Ishida.- Dijo el profesor, con los brazos cruzados. -¿A qué se debe este retraso?-

-Lo siento profesor,- Dijo Yamato. Con una mano se acomodó el cabello que le obstruía la visión, para deleite de las chicas. Yamato hablaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos lo escuchen mientras mantenía un tono tranquilo y soberbio.- pero como sabrá mi banda y yo fuimos invitados a participar en un show, y debimos hacer cierto papeleo en el edificio de Fuji TV.-

-Estoy esperando un justificativo válido, Ishida.- Dijo el profesor.

-Bueno, ¿es suficiente con esto?- Dijo, acercándole un papel. – Firmado por el director Tamamoto. Aparentemente el director se siente orgulloso de los alumnos que representan al colegio con una buena imagen. Ya sabe… estrellas juveniles del rock, futbolistas…- Dijo, echándole una breve mirada a Taichi.

El profesor leyó el papel, y dirigiéndole una seria mirada, le dijo:

-Toma siento.-

Yamato esbozó una media sonrisa y caminó lentamente hacia su asiento, ubicado detrás de Taichi y de Sora.

-Como les decía… la Weltpolitik es la agresiva postura política que el emperador Guillermo II impulsó tras destituir al canciller Otto von…-

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Le preguntó en un susurro Taichi a su rubio amigo.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Todos sabemos desde hace dos meses lo de Fuji TV. Simplemente lo dijiste para alardear.-

-No sé de qué te quejas, si hasta te mencioné. ¿Qué no te gusta ser popular? Somos conocidos, Taichi, no hay nada de malo en estar agradecidos de ello.-

-Yo…-

-Yagami, Ishida. ¿Alguno de los dos quiere repetirme por qué la pérdida de Alsacia y Lorena durante la guerra franco-prusiana influyó en la conformación de la Triple Alianza?- Taichi dejó de entender en "pérdida".

-No, profesor.- Respondieron los dos al unísono.

-Ishida, llegas tarde, y por más que el profesor te haya exculpado, tienes que prestar atención. Yagami, Izumi estará muy ocupado este año y no tendrá tiempo para explicarte todo dos veces, así que podrías pensar un poco en él y prestarme atención a mí.-

-Si, profesor.- Volvieron a recitar conjuntamente.

El resto del día pasó increíblemente rápido. Luego de las clases de Historia y de Física llegó la hora del almuerzo. En una mesa se reunieron Taichi, Sora, Hikari, Joe, Koushiro y Takeru, el mejor amigo de Hikari y hermano menor de Yamato, quien no estuvo presente.

Luego del almuerzo volvieron a clases. Tras algunas horas más, de las cuales Taichi no entendió ni la mitad, finalmente el ansiado timbre que marcaba el final del día escolar sonó.

-Entonces, ¿quieren que nos reunamos en mi casa, o algo por el estilo?- Le preguntó Taichi. Caminando junto a él se encontraban Yamato, Koushiro, Joe y Sora.

-Lo siento mucho, pero debo ir rápidamente a la casa de mis abuelos. Ya saben, mi abuelo no está muy bien…- Dijo el peliazul, con un tono de tristeza en su voz.

-Y yo debo ir a un curso avanzado de ingeniería electrónica.- Se lamentó Koushiro.

-¿Para qué necesitas un curso avanzado de ingeniería electrónica? ¡Ya sabes todo sobre electrónica!-

-Yo no voy a aprender al curso, Taichi. Soy el maestro.- Respondió con una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba.

-Tú si vienes, ¿verdad Yamato?-

-Si… bueno…- Comenzó Yamato, mientras miraba hacia otro lado y rascaba su cabeza. – En realidad no puedo… Ya saben, la banda…-

-¿No pueden esperar un día? Un día, solo eso te pido.- Rogó el castaño.

-Lo siento Taichi, pero en verdad tenemos que arreglar algunos problemas con el papeleo y todo eso…- Pese a que por su tono de voz uno podría decir que estaba realmente triste y afectado, para Taichi, su amigo desde hacía tanto, era obvio que no estaba tan triste como parecía.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Taichi, bruscamente, volviendo a caminar. –Supongo que seremos solo tú y yo, Sora. ¿Qué tal si…? ¿Sora?-

Sora se había quedado parada junto a Yamato, y miraba a Taichi mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Taichi… Yo… Le prometí a Yamato que lo acompañaría hoy. Mimi también irá… Lo siento.- A diferencia de Yamato, Sora realmente se encontraba triste.

Taichi se les quedó mirando. Al ver la expresión de Sora se dio cuenta de que probablemente su propio rostro expresaba demasiada sorpresa y decepción, por lo que fingió una sonrisa.

-Descuida, otro día será. Adiós.- Y sin decir ni una sola palabra más, se volteó y comenzó a caminar.

Esperó unos minutos fuera de la puerta, donde debía encontrarse con Hikari para volver juntos a su casa. Ella no tardó en aparecer, muy sonriente. Los dos hermanos Yagami comenzaron a caminar hacia su residencia. Hikari se encontraba hablando de su día, pero aunque nada le gustaba más a Taichi que escuchar a su hermanita, en ese momento estaba pensando en otras cosas.

Su mente estaba llena de imágenes de Sora junto a Yamato, eligiendo a ese "maldito rubio cabeza hueca" antes que a él. ¡EL! Siendo sinceros, ¿qué había hecho Yamato por Sora? ¿Cuántas veces la había salvado? Taichi siempre estuvo allí para ella, siempre la ayudó en todo y le evitó muchos problemas –aunque no tanto como los que ella le evitó a él-. ¿Por qué, entonces, no había ido con él? ¿Cómo se atrevía Yamato a arrebatarle a Sora?

¿"Arrebatarle"?

_¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Taichi?! ¡Ella no es un objeto, y no es tuya!_

-¡Taichi!-

El castaño salió de su trance, y vio que su hermana le llamaba, moviendo su mano por delante de sus ojos.

-Lo siento, ¿qué me decías?-

-Taichi, ¿qué sucedió?- Preguntó Hikari, un tanto preocupada.

-Nada, en realidad. Tuve un pequeño cruce con el profesor de Historia.- Mintió, fingiendo una sonrisa y haciendo un gesto quitándole importancia. Su hermana pareció dudar, pero luego su sonrisa volvió a aparecer.

-De acuerdo. Te estaba diciendo que hoy vendrá a casa Takeru.- Dijo, ilusionada. Taichi la miró y levantó una ceja.

-Hikari, ¿Takeru y tú están en una relación?-

Si su hermana hubiese estado bebiendo, toda persona que hubiese estado delante de ella se habría mojado de la misma forma que si se hubiera zambullido en una piscina olímpica.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, ¿cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso? ¡Claro que no!- Hikari habló casi a la velocidad a la que se ruborizaba.

-¿No son pareja?-

-¡No!

-¿Te gustaría que lo fueran?-

Para la gente común no era ningún secreto que Takeru e Hikari se gustaban mutuamente, y era solo cuestión de tiempo y de agallas a que terminasen juntos. Sin embargo, los dos parecían ignorar todo eso. De hecho, Taichi nunca había tocado el tema con su hermana, y consideró que ese era un buen momento para hablarlo… No, en realidad no, sólo quería molestarla un poco.

-Yo… No importa.- El tono de sus mejillas era comparable al del interior de una sandía.

-¿Cómo que no importa? Es algo realmente importante, porque si estuvieses enamorada de Takeru tendría que ir y golpearlo.-

-¡¿Qué?!- Preguntó alarmada.

-Solo bromeo. ¿Cómo crees que voy a golpear a mi cuñadito?- Dijo entre risas.

-¿Sabes? En lugar de meterte en mi vida personal podrías preocuparte por decirle a Sora que la amas antes de que sea tarde.- Contraatacó Hikari.

Touché.

-¿De qué hablas? Sora es mi amiga, yo no la amo.- Respondió Taichi, como si lo hubiesen ofendido.

-Claaaro…-

…

Pronto llegaron a la casa. Allí se encontraron con sus padres, quienes los recibieron muy felices. Luego de que les explicaran hasta el último detalle de lo que les había sucedido durante el primer día de clases, el Señor y la Señora Yagami debieron ir a trabajar de nuevo. Se estaban despidiendo, cuando la madre de Taichi e Hikari recordó algo de repente.

-¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba… Taichi, ¿Sora vendrá hoy?- Le preguntó, mientras buscaba algo en un estante.

-No, hoy no vendrá…-

-Oh, bueno… ¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Debo darle esto a la madre de Sora. ¿Crees que podrías ir y dárselo? La casa de Sora no queda tan lejos.-

Taichi recibió un paquete cerrado. Lo pensó un momento, pero luego le prometió a su madre que cumpliría con el pedido. Ahora sí, se despidieron, dejando solos a Taichi y a Hikari.

-Iré a bañarme.- Dijo Taichi, entrando rápidamente al baño.

…

Taichi disfrutó mucho de aquel baño. El agua lo había tranquilizado. Había pasado más tiempo del necesario dentro del agua, es cierto. Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, pero comenzó a oír algunos ruidos, así que decidió salir y ver qué sucedía. Se vistió rápidamente, y salió. Los ruidos venían de la habitación de Hikari. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero no dudó ni un segundo en abrir sin llamar antes. Hikari y él se tenían suficiente confianza, por lo que no recibiría recriminación alguna. Y de todas formas, tampoco le importaba recibir alguna.

Cuando abrió la puerta y se fijó, vio a Hikari… y a Takeru.

En cuanto lo vieron, los dos se callaron de repente. Los dos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, sentados en el suelo y apoyándose en la cama de Hikari.

-Hola Takeru.- Lo saludó Taichi, riéndose un poco del silencio que su presencia había provocado. Se sintió importante.

-Ho-Hola Taichi, ¿cómo estás?- Preguntó, un poco nervioso.

-Muy bien, no me quejo.- Respondió el castaño mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. – Oye, ¿no te invitó Yamato a que vayas a su ensayo?-

-Sí, me invitó, pero sinceramente ya estoy harto de él y su estúpida banda.- Replicó de mala gana Takeru.

-¡No digas eso! Deberías estar feliz por tu hermano.- Reprochó Hikari.

-Estoy feliz por él, pero desearía que ordenara sus prioridades y pusiera a sus amigos y su familia por sobre su banda.- Takeru parecía enfadado, y Taichi coincidía totalmente con él.

-Oigan, ¿tienen hambre? Si quieren puedo prepararles algo.- Sugirió Taichi. Normalmente no habría hecho eso, pero Takeru había hablado mal de Yamato, merecía una recompensa.

-Sí, ve a prepararnos algo hermano.- Dijo Hikari, dejando bien claro que quería a su hermano lo más lejos posible de su habitación.

-De acuerdo. Iré a preparar algo. No intenten nada raro.- Dijo con picardía, provocando un leve sonrojo en ambos jóvenes. En cuanto se fue, los dos chicos suspiraron. Sin embargo, un segundo después Taichi volvió a entrar de repente, sobresaltándolos.- Hablo en serio con eso último. Takeru, confío en que tus ganas de sobrevivir superan a tus ganas de probar cosas nuevas.-

-¡TAICHI!-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, me voy.- Y dicho esto, abandonó definitivamente la habitación.

Hikari se volteó extremadamente apenada, pero inmediatamente comenzó a reírse. La roja cara de estupefacción que Takeru presentaba era digna de una foto. Hikari supo que recordaría esa cara durante mucho tiempo. Takeru debió de darse cuenta, o tal vez fue la simpática y contagiosa risa de Hikari, pero de cualquier manera él también comenzó a reírse.

-No le hagas caso, solo quiere molestarte.- Dijo, aún entre risas, Hikari.

-Lo sé, tranquila. Aunque creo que está bien que tu hermano se preocupe de esa forma. Eres muy linda, y tu hermano tiene que asegurarse que ningún chico quiera propasarse contigo.-

Hikari se le quedó mirando un poco sonrojada. Takeru pensaba igual que su hermano, y aunque ella solía quejarse de esa sobreprotección, sabía que era una gran prueba de afecto. Y Takeru acababa de decir que era muy linda. Eso la mantendría feliz durante un día, por lo menos.

-Si, supongo que sí.- Dijo, y como estaba un poco cansada, se recostó suavemente en el hombro de Takeru. El ojiazul tardó un poco en decidirse, pero finalmente la rodeó con uno de sus brazos. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó el momento.

-¿Quieren una pizza o tal vez un…?- Taichi se detuvó.

Fue un acto reflejo. En un segundo Takeru e Hikari se habían acomodado y se separaron rápidamente, dejando treinta centímetros entre ellos. Se produjo un incómodo silencio que pareció durar años. Takeru comenzó a hacer un testamento mental. Pero para su suerte, en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Taichi tardó unos segundos en decidir qué decir.

-Haré un enorme esfuerzo por creer que no vi nada. La próxima vez, despídete de tus seres queridos, Takeru.- Dicho esto, se alejó, dejando a su hermana atendiendo a un extremadamente pálido Takeru.

-Pobre…- Dijo Taichi con una sonrisa.

Realmente disfrutaba torturar a Takeru.

* * *

**Muy bien, este es el primer capítulo de la vida de los elegidos. Como habrán notado, tiene un aire mucho más cómico y un tanto más llevadero que el capítulo anterior. Las futuras parejas creo que están, en su mayoría, a la vista. Digo, no hay que ser un genio para notarlo xD **

**Este fic lo tengo publicado en otro foro. Sin embargo, en el otro foro voy un capítulo adelantado y es muy incómodo estar publicando uno y luego volver a publicarlo casi una semana después aquí. Así que hoy mismo publicaré el capítulo 3, para que sea más fácil subir los siguientes capítulos.**

**Dejen sus reviews para que pueda mejorar y cambiar en aquello que me esté equivocando. Muchas gracias a todos :D**


	4. La roca

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Muy bien, segundo cap del día. Algo que no suelo hacer, pero que ya expliqué mis motivos en el capítulo anterior. Ojalá que este capítulo les guste. Déjenme decirles que es un capítulo bisagra. Esto marca un antes y un después en el fic. **

**No tengo mucho más que decir. Vamos con el cap.**

* * *

**|| Capítulo 3 || **La roca.

Taichi levantó el tubo del teléfono y preguntó cortésmente quién era. Mucha fue su sorpresa al reconocer la voz de quien le hablaba.

-¿Mimi? ¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó, un tanto confundido. Intentó recordar durante un segundo alguna ocasión en la que Mimi le hubiese llamado antes. Sin embargo, no logró recordar ninguna. Era sumamente extraño.

-_Taichi, no hay tiempo. Koushiro me llamó y dijo que te llame inmediatamente y que debemos reunirnos en su casa. No sé qué sucedió, pero parece importante. Ven con Hikari y Takeru._- Taichi estuvo a punto de preguntar algo, pero Mimi pareció intuirlo y rápidamente agregó.- _Hablé con Yamato y me dijo que Takeru estaba allí_.-

-De acuerdo, Mimi, nos vemos ahí.- Dijo el castaño, terminando la llamada. En cuanto colgó el teléfono se dirigió rápidamente hacia la habitación de Hikari.

Una vez más, entró sin avisar e inescrupulosamente en la habitación de su hermana, dirigiéndose directamente hacia una estantería. En cuanto entró vio que su hermana y Takeru estaban jugando a las cartas. El rubio pareció empalidecerse al ver a Taichi, quien no le prestó la menor atención.

-Chicos, pónganse sus abrigos. Nos vamos.- Dijo, mientras revisaba unas cajas, buscando algo.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Mimi me llamó y dijo que Koushiro quiere reunirnos, algo sucedió. No sé qué, pero es importante. Tenemos que ir a su casa cuanto antes.- En ese momento encontró finalmente la caja que estaba buscando. La abrió y sacó de ella dos pequeños objetos. Desconocidos para la mayoría de los mortales, excepto para un selecto grupo. Extrajo de la caja dos Digivices. El suyo y el de su hermana.

-¿Crees que serán necesarios?- Preguntó Takeru, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

-No lo sé, pero parecía que esto es algo serio. Por las dudas.- Le dio el Digivice a su hermana, y colocó el suyo en su cinturón. –Takeru, ¿tienes por casualidad tu Digivice?-

-Sí.-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Taichi atónito.- ¿En serio?-

-Sí, lo llevo siempre. Nunca se sabe cuándo pueda uno necesitarlo…- Dijo el rubio.

-Pues bien, no hay tiempo que perder. Vamos.-

...

Koushiro maldijo cuando, por querer apurarse para abrir la puerta en cuanto escuchó el timbre, se golpeó un dedo del pie contra un mueble. Esa silla estaba haciendo méritos para que el pelirrojo la odiara. Era la tercera vez ese día que se golpeaba con ella.

-¡Taichi!- Dijo, agitado cuando lo vio.- Entren, algo raro sucedió.-

Los tres recién llegados se apresuraron a entrar en la habitación de Koushiro. Allí estaban ya todos los demás. Sora, Yamato, Joe y Mimi, quien sonrió ampliamente en cuanto Taichi entró en la habitación. El castaño le devolvió la sonrisa, y dirigió su mirada a Yamato. Parecía realmente frustrado por estar allí en lugar de estar con su banda. Taichi, como líder del grupo, tomó la iniciativa.

-Koushiro, ¿qué sucedió?- Preguntó.

El pelirrojo se encontraba sentado ahora en su escritorio donde tenía lo que parecía ser tres computadoras interconectadas. Había tres monitores uno al lado de otro, que formaban una pantalla muy extensa. Taichi, que no sabía mucho de computación, notó que Koushiro tenía varias aplicaciones y programas abiertos, y pasaba de uno a otro a gran velocidad. Unos segundos luego de la pregunta de Taichi, el joven Izumi se volteó y miró a sus amigos.

-De acuerdo… Como obviamente recuerdan, nuestra primera visita al Digimundo fue a través de los Digivices. ¿Cómo aparecieron los Digivices en nuestro mundo? No lo sé. Realmente no lo sé. Pero algo es seguro: los Digivices actuaron de alguna manera como un transportador, o la llave de una puerta, si así lo prefieren. Cuando luchamos contra Etemon, Taichi volvió al mundo real, bajo otras circunstancias.-

-MetalGreymon destruyó a Etemon, y su energía oscura abrió una brecha en las dimensiones.- Dijo rápidamente Matt.

-Y mi Digivice me llevó de nuevo hacia el Digimundo.- Pensó en voz alta Taichi, mostrando su Digivice.

-Exactamente. Hasta ese momento, yo tenía la teoría de que el viaje entre las dimensiones era posible gracias a los Digivices, y que el incidente con Etemon fue un accidente, un viaje inter dimensional sin posibilidades de repetirse. Pero entonces, apareció la Puerta del Castillo de Myotismon. Esa puerta era algo mucho más directo: atraviesas la puerta y vas a otro mundo. Fue ahí cuando comencé a sospechar que los Digivices no eran la única puerta al Digimundo.-

-¿Estás diciendo que hay otras formas de entrar al Digimundo? ¿Otros caminos?- Preguntó un poco emocionado Joe.

-Si, básicamente si. Sin embargo, el mayor descubrimiento fue cuando Diaboromon apareció. Allí quedó confirmada mi sospecha de que la Internet es otra puerta al Digimundo.- Koushiro sonrió y volvió a sentarse en su computadora, mientras escribía unos comandos y una nueva pantalla aparecía. Era una especie de placa que contenía una pantalla negra que mostraba dígitos binarios moviéndose aleatoriamente.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Hikari, curiosa.

-Comencé a estudiar los Digivices, y a intentar conectarlos con la Internet de mi computadora. Creé este software, que conectado a mi Digivice rastrea un peculiar campo electromagnético que descubrí está relacionado con los Digimons.-

- ¿Y? ¿Lograste abrir una puerta al Digimundo? ¿Por eso nos llamaste?- La emoción y la esperanza resplandecían en los ojos de Taichi.

-No exactamente…- Respondió el pelirrojo, destruyendo las esperanzas de Taichi de la misma forma en que un tornado destruye un jarrón de cristal. –Desde que lo creé han pasado algunos meses y nada sucedió. Hasta hoy.- Oprimió la tecla "Intro", y en la pantalla negra, los dígitos binarios se unieron, tomaron color, y formaron algo.

Todos se acercaron un poco más para ver la pantalla.

-Es… ¿una roca? Creí que sería algo más emocionante…- Dijo Mimi, desilusionada. En efecto, la forma de una roca ovalada, aunque extrañamente lisa, giraba sobre su propio eje en la pantalla.

-Esperen… ¿qué es eso?-

Todos prestaron atención a lo que Joe señalaba. Había una mancha en la roca. Una mancha muy peculiar. Con un movimiento del ratón, Koushiro amplió la imagen, y todos pudieron ver esa mancha –que resultó no ser una mancha- con claridad.

-¡Es el Emblema del Valor!- Dijo Sora.

-Así es. Por eso los llamé. Esto TIENE que significar algo. Revisé el software muchas veces, no es un error del sistema. Algo sucedió, y ese algo tiene que ver contigo, Taichi.-

Todos permanecieron en silencio, pensando, buscando alguna explicación. Tras unos largos instantes, Taichi habló.

-Bien… De acuerdo. Algo sucedió, es evidente. Creo que de ahora en adelante todos debemos llevar nuestros Digivices a todos lados, por si acaso. Koushiro, avísanos si descubres algo más.-

Sus palabras fueron aceptadas por todos. Taichi podía ser imprudente, tonto, descuidado, y miles de adjetivos calificativos no del todo agradables en la mayoría de los casos, pero cuando el grupo lo necesitaba, podían contar con su liderazgo.

-Hay una cosa más.- Dijo Koushiro, introduciendo un comando en el software. En ese momento, un mapa 3D de Odaiba apareció. Había una gran zona que estaba cubierta por unas ondas rojas.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Takeru.

-Lo rojo son las ondas electromagnéticas que les dije están relacionadas con el Digimundo. Esto es algo en tiempo real, se actualiza a cada segundo según la variación de los campos electromagnéticos.- Esperó durante unos segundos a que alguien concluyera la idea, pero nadie lo hizo. - ¿Se dan cuenta lo que eso significa?-

De nuevo, el silencio se hizo presente, hasta que Joe pareció comprenderlo.

-¡Es decir que esa señal electromagnética en estos momentos está aquí, en Odaiba!- Concluyó.

-Lo cual significa…- Promovió Koushiro, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

-¡La roca no está en el Digimundo, sino aquí!-

-Exacto. La señal es muy grande, imprecisa y se distorsiona con facilidad, pero está aquí, en Odaiba.-

-De acuerdo, esto cambia un poco las cosas. Cerebritos, si llevamos nuestros Digivices, ¿es posible que nos avisen si estamos cerca, o algo así?-

-Es probable.- Respondió el pelirrojo, irritado por el apodo con el que Taichi se refería a él. –No es seguro, pero no perdemos nada llevándolo.-

-Bien. Así será. Todos debemos estar sumamente atentos, y no separarnos de nuestros Digivices por nada.-

Todos asintieron.

...

Taichi se había imaginado una nueva aventura de inmediato. Cada vez que salía de su casa imaginaba el llamado de su Digivice, encontrando la roca y volviendo al Digimundo.

Pero a medida que los días y las semanas pasaban, su entusiasmo fue disminuyendo. Colocarse el Digivice en el cinturón era ya algo automático, y no tenía muchas esperanzas para ese día de encontrar algo. Koushiro no había encontrado nada, y sus intentos de especificar la ubicación de la roca habían sido en vano.

De todas formas, Taichi estaba demasiado ocupado como para pensar tanto en ello. Sus deberes eran cada vez más difíciles, y los exámenes que ya había tenido no habían sido del todo satisfactorios. Era la primera vez que tenía tanto tiempo libre, y lo gastaba en realizar deberes y estudiar. Aunque se lamentaba de que ese tiempo libre fuese porque Sora pasaba cada vez menos tiempo con él. Ahora Sora se encontraba casi todo el día con Yamato, y siempre hablaba de él. _"Porque Yamato esto…", "Porque Yamato lo otro…", "Ah, si, me recuerda a cuando Yamato…"_. Taichi había pasado una de sus peores semanas.

Por otro lado, y para aumentar sus preocupaciones, un miembro importante del equipo de fútbol que él capitaneaba había sufrido una importante lesión y se perdería gran parte de la temporada. Era su trabajo como capitán realizar las pruebas para encontrar un nuevo defensor. Como no había un mínimo o un límite de edad, cualquiera de la escuela que quisiera postularse para el puesto iba a tener una prueba.

En ese momento, se encontraba realizando la última prueba.

Juntaba de a cuatro postulantes, para formar una línea defensiva, y él junto a la delantera titular del equipo intentarían meter un gol en la portería que los defensores y el arquero titular resguardaban. Hasta ahora, ninguna defensa había logrado neutralizarlos, aunque ellos se demorasen en terminar las jugadas, esperando que alguno hiciera algo meritorio. Sin embargo, sólo el arquero había hecho méritos para estar en el equipo. Y de hecho, él ya estaba.

Esta vez eran dos chicos de la edad de Taichi, uno mayo por un año, y otro que iba con Takeru e Hikari. No lo conocía bien, pero sabía que su nombre era Rouga. No parecía tener un buen físico, pero a diferencia de los demás que se lanzaban directo al balón, él esperaba. Eso era algo importante, pero no habían atacado por su sector aún, por lo que no sabía cómo defendía.

Se encontraba realizando unas triangulaciones con sus compañeros delanteros, mareando al mayor de los defensores. Entonces, Taichi hizo un cambio de frente a un toque, rápido y al ras del suelo. El balón iba dirigido a un compañero en el otro extremo del campo que estaba, en teoría, solo.

Pero antes de que el pase llegara, Rouga había dado unos pasos hacia delante y había interceptado el pase. Devolvió el balón para que los delanteros volvieran a atacar, y volvió a su posición. Taichi y sus compañeros se miraron, y decidieron atacar ahora por ese lado.

Se sorprendieron gratamente al ver que Rouga no se mareaba con los rápidos pases a un toque y las triangulaciones, sino que incluso se anticipaba e interceptaba varios de ellos. Taichi vio la hora, y notó que deberían terminar. Como la prueba en teoría finalizaba con un gol, decidió que él lo haría. Durante la prueba no había hecho nada fuera de lo común, y estaba seguro de que si se lo proponía podría marcar un gol en ese momento.

Se acercó lentamente hacia el borde del área, devolviendo a un toque todos los balones que recibía. Entonces, cuando Rouga dio un paso hacia su derecha, Taichi le marcó con su brazo a su compañero a dónde debía darle el pase. Su compañero lo entendió y efectuó el pase al vacío a espaldas de Rouga, para que Taichi hiciera la diagonal y quedase solo contra el arquero.

El pase tomó desprevenido y a contrapierna a Rouga. Taichi recibió completamente solo, y se dispuso a rematar con el empeine exterior. Se posicionó, se preparó, movió la pierna... Y cayó estrepitosamente al suelo.

Rouga se había dado vuelta y sin perder un segundo se lanzó por el suelo hacia el balón, quitándoselo a Taichi en el último momento, y tirándolo al suelo en el acto, sin cometer infracción.

Taichi tardó unos segundos en recomponerse. Cuando se sentó, observó atónito a Rouga. El chico estaba de pie, limpiándose y tendiéndole a Taichi una mano. El castaño –Taichi, pues Rouga también tenía pelo castaño- sonrió, y aceptando la mano, se levantó. El resto de sus compañeros titulares se acercaron boquiabiertos. Ya tenían a su defensor.

-Rouga, ¿no es cierto?-

-Sí, así es.- Respondió, con una sonrisa un tanto tímida, pero seguro de haber cumplido con sus expectativas. Sabía que había hecho bien las cosas.

-Bienvenido al equipo.- Dijo Taichi con una gran sonrisa. La cara de Rouga se transformó en pura felicidad durante un segundo, y celebró con un gesto de victoria. Entonces, su mirada se desvió hacia el suelo, y se agachó a recoger algo que Taichi, con temor, reconoció.

-¡Ouch!- Dijo Rouga, soltando el Digivice que voló por el aire. Un compañero de Taichi lo tomó, y comenzó a pasárselo de mano en mano, porque sentía unos pequeños choques de electricidad que no dolían, pero eran realmente incómodos. Taichi se apresuró a quitárselo. Él no sintió nada.

La pantalla del Digivice brilló durante unos segundos, y de repente, comenzó a sonar. Ese sonido que tan bien conocía, y que caracterizaba a ese singular aparato. El capitán del equipo de fútbol se quedó estupefacto. El Digivice había reaccionado. Tenía que comunicárselo a Koushiro de inmediato.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Rouga, mientras observaba su mano.

-Sentí un calambre cuando lo tomé.- Dijo Shiori, el compañero de Taichi que había tomado el Digivice del suelo.

-Es… Es una broma, da unos pequeños choques eléctricos. Koushiro me lo dio para… molestar a Yamato.- Se excusó Taichi. –Lo siento, pero tengo que irme. Nos vemos. ¡Felicidades Rouga!- Dijo, mientras emprendía rápidamente la carrera hacia la escuela. A esas horas Joe tenía algunas asignaturas, por lo que fue a avisarle para que se reunieran en la casa de Koushiro.

Giró rápidamente en el pasillo del segundo piso, cuando chocó de lleno contra alguien que, a juzgar por la fuerza con la que habían impactado, también estaba corriendo.

-Lo siento.-

-Lo siento.-

-¿Taichi?-

-¿Joe?-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-¡Estaba por ir a buscarte! ¡Mi Digivice se activó y comenzó a sonar!-

-¡El mío también!-

-¿Qué hacemos en el suelo? ¡Deberíamos estar corriendo en dirección a la casa de Koushiro!-

-¡Tienes razón! Aunque… estaba disfrutando de esta plática…-

-¡Oh, vamos Joe!- Taichi se levantó y junto con Joe se alejaron de la escuela.

...

En cuanto, agotados, llegaron a la casa de Koushiro, vieron que en la puerta ya se encontraban Hikari, Sora y Mimi.

-¡Chicas!- Las llamó Taichi, mientras llegaba junto a ellas.

-¡Taichi!- Saludó Mimi, extremadamente emocionada.

-¿Sus Digivices también sonaron?- Dijo Sora, mostrando el suyo, que no dejaba de hacer ese ruido tan singular.

-Sí. ¿Ya llamaron o qué?- Dijo Taichi, volviendo a tocar el timbre, en el preciso momento que Koushiro abría la puerta. Se lo veía agitado, emocionado y confundido.

-¡Chicos! Llamé a sus casas pero no los encontré. Pasen.- Koushiro abrió más la puerta, para que todos pudiesen pasar. En cuanto Joe pasó/arrastró dentro de la casa, el pelirrojo intentó cerrar la puerta, pero una mano lo detuvo. Miró hacia delante, y Yamato estaba parado frente a la puerta, seguido de Takeru.

-Sé que soy hermoso, pero ¿podrías dejar de verme y permitirnos entrar de una vez y hablar de los Digivices?- Preguntó Yamato, mostrando su Digivice.

-Eh, ¡claro! Entren.- Dijo, dejándolos pasar.

Rápidamente los ocho se encontraban en la habitación de Koushiro, quien les estaba explicando que en cuanto su Digivice comenzó a sonar vio una alteración en el software que había preparado.

-...por todas partes. Supe que algo había sucedido, así que revisé el programa, y la roca volvió a aparecer.- Con un movimiento del ratón, los dígitos volvieron a unirse formando la roca, pero esta vez era algo brillante. –No sé por qué está brillando, pero tengo la impresión de que es porque se está activando, o algo así.-

-¿Alguna idea de dónde podemos encontrarla? ¿Hay alguna forma de saber dónde está?- Preguntó Takeru.

-De hecho, sí. Esta vez la señal electromagnética es mucho más clara y no tiene tanta interferencia.- Introdujo un comando, y vieron un punto rojo en el mapa 3D de Odaiba. –Conecté mi Digivice a un aparato que a su vez se encuentra conectado a mi computadora, y logré pasar la información del mapa a él. Ahora mi Digivice funciona como una especie de localizador ultra-preciso.- En su voz se notaba un destello de orgullo.

-¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a encontrar esa roca!- Dijo Taichi enérgicamente.

...

Llegaron a un gran parque que se encontraba en la periferia de Odaiba, lejos del centro de la ciudad. Estaban caminando por él, mientras el Sol menguaba su intensidad y comenzaba a ocultarse por el horizonte. Comenzaba a hacer frío, y la visibilidad no era buena. Sin embargo, los ocho niños continuaban caminando, buscando. Cada tanto Koushiro se detenía, observaba con más detenimiento la pantalla del aparato que había conectado al Digivice, y luego volvía a caminar. A veces seguía el mismo curso que antes, y otras veces lo cambiaba.

-Koushiro, no estamos perdidos, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Yamato, un poco cansado.

-Claro que no. Debería estar… Aquí.- Dijo, deteniéndose frente a una fuente. Todos la observaron detenidamente. Parecía una fuente común y corriente. No había nada de extraño en ella. La revisaron por todos los costados, y no vieron nada parecido a una roca, al emblema del valor, o a algo que indicase que algo raro había estado allí.

-Koushiro, no estamos perdidos, ¿verdad?- Volvió a preguntar Yamato.

-¡No! ¡Te lo digo, está aquí!- Dijo enérgicamente, aunque la duda era visible en su rostro.

-Tal vez alguien se lo llevó.- Dijo Mimi.

-No lo creo, el aparato lo hubiese mostrado.- Opinó Sora.

-Tal vez…-

Taichi no estaba escuchando los argumentos y las ideas de sus amigos. Estaba pensando en el problema que tenía delante.

Recordó que hace algunos años, él veía a los Digimons mientras que las demás personas no podían verlos. ¿Por qué sería distinto con esta roca? Tal vez sólo ellos podían verlo.

¿Por qué generalizaba? Tal vez solo él podía verla. Después de todo, la roca tenía el Emblema del Valor, no el del Conocimiento, o el de la Amistad. Se acercó lentamente a la fuente. Observó a través del agua cristalina. Solo estaba el suelo. Solo el… ¿Qué era eso? Había algo brillando en el fondo de la fuente. Era…

-El Emblema del Valor.- Susurró Taichi, sin que nadie lo escuche. Lo contempló durante unos minutos. Estiró su mano, la sumergió en el agua, pero no podía tocarlo. Era como intentar atrapar el láser que apunta a una pared. Secó su brazo con su remera. Se alejó unos pasos, e hizo lo que creyó que tenía que hacer.

Con un enérgico movimiento, sacó el Digivice de su cinturón, lo apuntó a hacia la fuente y exclamó:

-¡Yo, Taichi Yagami, Elegido y portador del Emblema del Valor, te ordeno que te muestres!-

Todos se callaron al verlo. Yamato dejó escapar una enérgica risa. El resto no pareció no reír como Yamato por cortesía. Taichi, sin embargo, seguía quiero en su pose.

-Taichi, sé que te gustan las historietas, pero esto es la vida real, y en la vida real estas cosas no…-

Un destello cegador interrumpió a Yamato. Todos se cubrieron los ojos durante un segundo, y levantaron su vista.

De la parte más alta de la fuente, una pequeña esfera de energía emergió, salpicando a todos en un intenso brillo. Taichi se mantuvo firme en su posición, con el Digivice apuntando a ella. La esfera de energía generaba grandes ráfagas de viento, que parecía luchar contra los chicos para tirarlos al suelo. Las luces del parque titilaron y luego se apagaron, como si la esfera hubiese absorbido la electricidad.

-¿Cómo sabías que había que hacer eso?- Preguntó Sora, sorprendida.

-¡No lo sabía!- Dijo con una sonrisa el castaño.

Entonces, el Digivice de Taichi comenzó a brillar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Lentamente, tres pequeños hilos brillantes surgieron, y se acercaron lentos pero seguros hacia la esfera de energía. Se entrelazaban, uniéndose y separándose, hasta que llegaron a la esfera. Los hilos se separaron del Digivice, y cada uno comenzó a girar alrededor de la luz que se alzaba sobre la fuente. Comenzaron a ganar velocidad, y a medida que lo hacían, se parecían menos a unos hilos, y adoptaban más la forma de pequeñas esferas.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Hikari, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente al brazo izquierdo de Takeru, que se había colocado frente a ella.

Una de las esferas se separó, y quedó reluciendo frente al Digivice de Taichi. De repente, explotó en una pequeña ráfaga de luz grisácea, dividiéndose en decenas de esferas más pequeñas, que formaron lo que parecía ser un ojo delante de Taichi. Era un ojo grisáceo del tamaño de una rueda de auto, pero ovalado como un limón. Un segundo después, volvieron a agruparse, y esa esfera salió despedida hacia el cielo. Se elevó hasta parecer otra estrella más del firmamento, y luego se movió a la velocidad del sonido hacia algún lugar desconocido.

Una segunda esfera se acercó hacia Taichi de nuevo, y una vez más, explotó con un destello bordó. Las pequeñas esferas formaron esta vez algo que Taichi estaba harto de ver en Trigonometría: un triángulo. El perímetro del triángulo volvió a unirse en su centro, reformando la esfera original, y esta siguió el camino de la primera esfera.

Finalmente, la tercera esfera se acercó a Taichi. Ésta, sin embargo, era diferente. Mientras que las otras parecían luz, y simplemente eso, luz, esta parecía más como una esfera formada por llamas. Y esta vez, la explosión fue mucho más grande. Un círculo de llamas se extendió, derribando a los ocho elegidos al suelo. Sin embargo, no los quemó, y tampoco incendió los árboles cercanos.

Taichi miró para ver cómo estaban sus amigos. Koushiro y Joe estaban ayudando a Sora a levantarse. Yamato y Mimi estaban en el suelo recuperándose, y Takeru estaba de pie, parado frente a Hikari, con una actitud muy sobreprotectora. Taichi también se levantó, y miró muy, muy asombrado lo que estaba frente a él. Constituido por llamas, estaba frente a él, girando sobre su eje, el Emblema del Valor. Taichi se quedó estupefacto unos segundos, pero luego reaccionó y extendió su Digivice. El Emblema disminuyó su tamaño al mismo tiempo que la velocidad a la que giraba aumentaba, y cuando era aproximadamente del mismo tamaño que el Digivice, salió despedido hacia él. En cuanto impactó con el pequeño aparato, se produjo una nueva explosión de luz, y Taichi salió disparado por el aire, perdiendo el conocimiento en el acto.

...

Mientras tanto, lejos de ahí, dos chicos estaban en el campo de entrenamiento de fútbol. Uno de ellos llevaba sobre sus hombros una bolsa llena de balones, y el otro se encontraba colocando todos los conos de entrenamientos en su respectiva bolsa.

-Este Domingo tendremos un partido amistoso con otra escuela. Será tu debut oficial.- Dijo el pelinegro de Shiori, el amigo de Taichi, que desempeñaba la función de mediocampista defensivo. –Y descuida Rouga, si juegas como jugaste hoy, no tendrás de qué preocuparte.- Añadió, dándole una palmada en el hombro para transmitirle confianza.

-Descuida, si hay algo que me sobra, es confianza.- Respondió con una sonrisa el pelinegro.

-Si. Por cierto, este jueves es el segundo entrenamiento, y creo que… ¿Qué es eso?-

Rouga se volteó, y vio en el cielo lo que parecía ser una estrella fugaz. Con la diferencia de que las estrellas fugaces suelen desaparecerse en el firmamento, en lugar de ir directo hacia tí como un proyectil. Atemorizado, Rouga saltó hacia un costado al igual de Shiori. Escuchó un ruido similar a un impacto, y luego otro. Un poco atemorizado, se levantó, ayudado por su compañero.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-No lo sé…-

En el suelo, brillando, había dos aparatos que emitían un extraño sonido.

-¡Hey! ¡Ese es el sonido que hacía el aparato de Taichi!- Dijo Rouga, sorprendido y aterrado.

-¡Es cierto! Pero… El otro era más chico. Estos tienen algo de color y son más grandes. Parecen unos "walkie-talkies".-

Los dos se quedaron observando esos aparatos desconocidos con recelo. Pero algo era seguro: Hacían el mismo ruido que el aparato de Taichi.

* * *

**Muy bien, como les dije, este capítulo marca un antes y un después en la historia del fic. El siguiente capítulo retomará un poco la acción, y traerá a algunos personajes que tal vez creyeron que no aparecerían, pero,_ guess what_? Aparecerán y tendrán una importancia vital en la trama.**

**Como siempre, espero sus reviews :D Actualizaré el miércoles.**


	5. El Club Digimon'

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Antes de pasar al capítulo, tengo que agradecer a Neko-Sandie por sus reviews. Olvidé hacerlo en el cap anterior. Muchas gracias por tus reviews y fuiste la única persona de los dos lugares a donde subo el fic que notó las intenciones de Mimi, jaja. **

**Ahora, pasando a este nuevo capítulo, es un poco más corto, pero porque no le veía sentido a agregar más cosas. Es un capítulo un tanto informativo y especulativo, aunque creo yo es de lectura rápida y con un poco de humor. No sé qué opinarán ustedes. Así que, aquí se los dejo:**

* * *

**|| Capítulo 4 || '**El Club Digimon'.

Taichi abrió los ojos lentamente. Maldijo para sus adentros. No había escuchado el sonido del despertador, por lo que probablemente estuviese en grandes aprietos para llegar a tiempo a la escuela. O peor aún, era muy temprano, y había desperdiciado algunos minutos u horas de sueño.

Pero luego una avalancha de recuerdos lo atropelló. Recordó todo. La reunión en casa de Koushiro, la búsqueda por la ciudad, la fuente…

-¡El Emblema!- Gritó, sentándose rápidamente. Terminó de despertar, y vio que estaba en el suelo de un camino iluminado. Reconoció árboles y una fuente. Estaba en el parque, y todos sus amigos lo miraban preocupado. Sintió un fuerte abrazo proveniente de su derecha. No necesitó verla para saber que era Hikari.

-¡Taichi! ¡Me diste un buen susto!- Decía su hermana menor.

-Me desmayé, ¿no es cierto?- Preguntó, atontado, mientras devolvía el abrazo para tranquilizar a Hikari.

-Sí. En cuanto el Emblema se hizo pequeño y tocó el Digivice hubo una especie de explosión. Aterrizaste unos cuantos metros más allá de donde estabas parado. Pero no sucedió nada.- Le dijo Joe, que se acercaba y comenzaba a revisar superficialmente a Taichi, sobre todo en la cabeza. El castaño lo dejó hacer; después de todo, Joe tenía muchos conocimientos de medicina y primeros auxilios, y era el médico oficial del grupo.

Taichi entonces miró su Digivice, que aún tenía en su mano,

-¡Wuau!- Dijo, sobresaltándose. -¿Qué le sucedió?-

Todos llevaron su mirada al Digivice, e hicieron el mismo gesto de sorpresa que Taichi. El Digivice había cambiado muchísimo. Tenía ahora una forma similar a la de un huevo y era más grande que antes. Tenía una pequeña antena, y mantenía los botones de antes al lado de la pantalla. Sin embargo, tenía en los costados una especie de goma roja, que marcaba por dónde se debía sujetarlos.

-Koushiro, ¿tienes alguna idea de qué sucedió? Porque vinimos buscando una roca y encontramos tres esferas de luz; dos de las cuales desaparecieron y la otra transformó mi Digivice.-

-Eso no es todo.- Dijo Yamato, que se encontraba más alejado, mirando hacia la fuente. Todos se voltearon a mirarlo.

-¿No es todo?- Preguntó Taichi, mientras finalmente se levantaba y caminaba hacia su amigo. -¿Qué hay?-

-Creo que encontramos la roca.- Dijo Yamato, en un tono neutral, analizando lo que veía.

Taichi siguió la mirada de su amigo y se quedó con la boca abierta. En el suelo de la fuente, justo donde estaba el emblema del Valor que solo él había logrado ver, había algo ovalado, pero no era una roca.

-¡Es un Digi Huevo!- Exclamó el elegido del Valor. Todos sus amigos se acercaron corriendo y lo observaron bien. En efecto, tenía forma de Digi-Huevo, aunque uno diferente de todos los que habían visto antes. Los Digi-Huevos que habían visto en la Isla File eran en general blancos con algunos anillos de colores, o alguna sencilla figura que los decorara. Este, sin embargo, era rojo como la sangre, y tenía en sus extremos unas llamas naranjas y amarillas. En el centro, llamativo y de un potente naranja, estaba el Emblema del Valor, el Sol. Sin embargo, lo más impresionante era lo que se encontraba sobre el Sol. Había una especie de cuchilla que emergía cual cuerno de rinoceronte. Era plateada y brillaba bajo la luz artificial que iluminaba la plaza.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó Mimi. –Es hermoso.-

-Bueno, será mejor tomarlo e irnos de aquí rápidamente para analizarlo luego.- Dijo Joe, observando el cielo oscuro.

-Muy bien.-

Yamato se acercó al Digi-Huevo, lo tomó e intentó irse. Intentó. Casi se disloca el hombro al moverse bruscamente intentando sin fuerza llevarse el Digi-Huevo. El rubio de ojos azules miró atónito al Digi-Huevo, e intentó moverlo. Pero por más que hacía uso de todas sus fuerzas, el Digi-Huevo no se movía en absoluto.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Taichi, observando los infructíferos intentos de Yamato de levantar el Digi-Huevo.

-No puedo moverlo.- Dijo Yamato, tras resignarse a intentar levantarlo. –Debe de haber alguna energía que lo mantiene unido al suelo.-

Taichi, con una sonrisa, se acercó al Digi-Huevo. Se agachó, lo tomó con una mano y –consciente de lo que iba a suceder a continuación- lo levantó como si fuese una pluma. Disfrutó durante un glorioso segundo la cara de Yamato, prometiéndose que la recordaría por siempre, y luego se dirigió al resto del grupo.

-Muy bien, tenemos el Digi-Huevo, será mejor que volvamos rápido o el Superior Joe sufrirá un ataque de pánico.-

Ninguno de los demás parecía sorprendido de que Taichi pudiese levantarlo con tanta facilidad. Para todos era probablemente porque el emblema era el del Valor, no el de la Amistad. Yamato sin embargo estaba bastante frustrado por haberse humillado sin necesidad.

Se subieron al metro y comenzaron a hablar sobre qué sería ese Digi-Huevo.

…

-Bueno… Tómalo.-

-No, tú tómalo.-

-Ni hablar, yo estoy en el equipo desde hace más tiempo, tómalo tú.-

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con el equipo!-

-Vamos, tómalo.-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Yo lo tomaré.- Rouga se resignó y se acercó a uno de los aparatos. Había dos, eran exactamente iguales, con la diferencia de que uno tenía detalles grisáceos y el otro bordó. Extendió su mano para tomar uno de ellos, el grisáceo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de tocarlo, la pantalla del aparato bordó se encendió. Sin saber muy bien por qué, el castaño decidió tomar el bordó en lugar del grisáceo.

En cuanto lo tomó, todo su cuerpo pareció volverse una lámpara, pues irradiaba luz en todas direcciones. Shiori, debido al susto, se tropezó y cayó al suelo, cubriéndose con su mano de la luz.

-¡Rouga!- Gritó, preocupado.

-¡Es…Estoy bien!- Dijo Rouga, quien parecía tan sorprendido y preocupado como su amigo. Entonces, dejó de brillar. Observó atónito la pantalla de su artefacto, y vio un número.

Era un nueve.

…

Los ocho elegidos habían llegado al acuerdo de que, dado que era ya muy tarde, se reunirían al otro día luego de la escuela en la casa de Koushiro a discutir sobre qué harían con el Digihuevo. Koushiro había dejado en claro que tenía algunas teorías, pero que tendría que verificar algunos datos antes. Así fue como Taichi e Hikari llegaron a su casa, pensando en qué podría significar ese Digihuevo. Apenas si se dieron cuenta de que habían cenado y vestido sus pijamas. Estaban los dos en la habitación de Hikari, observando el Digihuevo con detenimiento. Esperaban que en cualquier momento el huevo comenzase a brillar y naciera un nuevo Digimon.

Pero no sucedió. Nada sucedió.

Taichi intentó ordenarle con su D3 que se abriera, como había hecho en la fuente, pero nada sucedió. D3 era la denominación que Koushiro le había dado a ese nuevo modelo de Digivice. "_¿Por qué D3 y no D2?_" Le había preguntado Taichi. "_Porque D2 suena exactamente igual que 'dedos'. Vamos, no voy a ir diciendo 'Taichi, ¿alguna novedad con tu dedos?'_ ".

Lo cierto es que Taichi no había dejado de observar su D3. Tenía el presentimiento de que ese cambio significaba que tenía algo más. Más utilidades, más opciones, más… Poder. Sí, estaba convencido de eso. Ese nuevo Digivice era más poderoso. Estaba deseoso de regresar al Digimundo y ver cómo digievolucionaría Agumon con ese nuevo D3. Probablemente fuese más poderoso. Finalmente su Digimon sería más poderoso que el de Yamato, y Sora definitivamente se fijaría en él…

-¿No crees?- Preguntó Hikari de nuevo.

-¿Eh? Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa… ¿Qué me decías?-

-¿Crees que finalmente podamos volver al Digimundo? Es decir… Ese Digihuevo vino del Digimundo. ¿Y si Koushiro puede averiguar cómo lo hizo? ¿Podríamos volver nosotros también?-

Taichi también pensó en eso. Observó a su hermanita, y la ilusionada mirada que portaba. Sonrió ampliamente.

-Por supuesto. El Cerebritos no nos falló nunca, estoy seguro de que encontrará la forma de que volvamos. ¿Cómo crees que estará Gatomon?-

Continuaron hablando hasta que su madre les dijo que era hora de dormir. Taichi intentó esconder el Digihuevo dentro de su chaqueta, pero la cuchilla le pinchó dolorosamente el codo, por lo que simplemente lo puso detrás de su espalda mientras iba a su habitación. Una vez allí dejó el Digihuevo en la mesa de luz que se encontraba justo al lado de su cama. Observó el Emblema del Valor hasta que se rindió ante el profundo abrazo de Morfeo.

…

-Taichi, tenemos que hablar.-

-Ahora no Shiori, estoy llegando tarde a Historia, y el profesor dijo que la próxima vez que entre tarde tendré que aprenderme de memoria todos los seudónimos de Lenin.- Respondió un poco malhumorado. Shiori no era el primero que había intentado hablar con él entre clases. Rouga también quería hablar, y se lo veía un tanto desesperado.

-Pero…-

-¡Luego hablamos!- Repitió, y apurando un poco el paso se internó en el aula de Historia. Rápidamente se sentó detrás de Sora.

-¿Había deberes?- Preguntó Taichi, despreocupado.

-Enumerar las medidas tomadas por el gobierno de Stalin.- Le respondió ella.

-¿Quién demonios es Stalin?-

-Buenos días alumnos.- Todos se callaron, y así comenzó, como luego Taichi le diría a Sora, la clase más aburrida del año.

…

-¡Odio al profesor de Física! ¡Es un maldito!- Taichi comenzó a llamar al profesor de varias formas que, Sora estaba segura, no se atrevería a decir delante de su madre.

Taichi se había quedado dormido, y el profesor de Física le había dado deberes extra que serían calificados. Taichi estaba fuera de sus cabales, no podía contener el odio. Rechazó groseramente a dos personas que le pidieron un autógrafo, y cuando un chico de primer curso se le acercó para pedirle otro, lo tomó de la remera y lo llevó contra una pared.

-¿Para qué demonios quieres un estúpido papel con mi firma? ¿Crees que te hará mejor persona tener un pañuelo con un garabato que ni siquiera yo sé qué es?- Taichi sacó de su mochila un pañuelo, se sonó la nariz, lo dobló y se lo dio en la mano al pobre chico que tenía delante. -¡Ahí tienes mi ADN! ¡Ahora serás el Rey del Mundo!- Taichi soltó violentamente al atónito niño y se alejó con Sora, quien lo miraba enojada.

-Si tuvieses que estar furioso con alguien debería ser con ti mismo, no con tus admiradores.- A Taichi le pareció que Sora había pronunciado esa última palabra con un tono molesto, incluso celoso, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, si lo vuelvo a ver le regalaré una camiseta autografiada.- Prometió de mala gana.

Estaban doblando por la escalera, para bajar a la cafetería a almorzar, cuando dos personas los detuvieron.

-Taichi, tenemos que hablar, es urgente.- Dijo Rouga, muy serio de repente.

-Chicos, por favor, estoy por ir a almorzar, ¿podemos hablar después de clases?- Taichi sonaba bastante cansado y malhumorado.

-¿Qué era eso que tenías ayer en la práctica?- Cuestionó Shiori. Taichi se les quedó mirando sorprendido. ¿Por qué le preguntaban sobre su Digivice?

-Chicos, ya les dije… Era…- Taichi cerró los ojos, intentando recordar qué excusa tonta había dado.- Era una broma que da choques eléctricos.-

-No, no, no, sabemos que no es una broma. ¿Qué es en realidad?- Shiori hablaba con un tono que exigía respuestas, aunque al mismo tiempo parecía tener miedo.

-Eh…- Taichi miró a Sora, y con la mirada le dijo que estaban hablando de su Digivice. Sora entendió esa mirada, y trató de ocultar su propio Digivice, que llevaba prendido en su mochila. Si lo veían, Rouga y Shiori podrían sospechar. Sin embargo, su movimiento no pasó desapercibido para Rouga.

-¡Ella también tiene uno!- Dijo, señalando el Digivice. –Taichi, dinos, ¿qué es eso?-

-A todo esto, ¿por qué quieren saber?- Preguntó el castaño, intentando ganar tiempo para que alguien los llame, o algo surja y así poder evitar la conversación.

-Porque tal vez si sabemos qué es eso podamos descubrir qué son estos.- Dijo Rouga, al tiempo que él y Shiori sacaban de sus bolsillos dos D3. Taichi y Sora ahogaron una exclamación de sorpresa y se quedaron mirando los D3s completamente petrificados.

-Chicos… Vengan conmigo.- Dijo Taichi lentamente, mientras comenzaba a caminar tan rápido como pudiese sin llegar a correr.

Pasaron por los pasillos como una flecha, ignorando a todos. Taichi apenas si se detuvo un segundo para ver que el niño al que le había dado un pañuelo usado estaba haciendo una subasta. Por lo que pudo escuchar, el niño estaba a punto de vender ese pañuelo por suficiente dinero como para comprar una consola último modelo. Continuó su camino, un poco preocupado por la salud mental de la gente de su escuela, hasta que entró en la cafetería.

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba todo el grupo de Niños Elegidos –excepto Mimi, que asistía a otra escuela, y Yamato, que aprovechaba el almuerzo para estar con los miembros de su banda- hablando, probablemente, del Digihuevo que Taichi tenía en su habitación.

-Taichi, escucha, sobre lo del… ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Preguntó Koushiro.

-Él es Rouga.- Dijo Hikari. Ella, Takeru y Rouga se conocían, pues iban al mismo curso.

-Y él es Shiori, juega en el equipo de fútbol.- Dijo Taichi. –Shiori, Rouga, muéstrenles lo que me mostraron a mí.-

Los dos chicos mostraron sus D3s, sin saber bien por qué tanto alboroto. La cara de asombro de todos los presentes no hizo sino empeorar la situación, pues ahora sabían que no solo era algo raro, sino que todos ellos estaban al tanto, y hasta parecía ser algo que les daba miedo. Parecía ser alguna especie de secreto muy bien guardado.

-¿Cómo…?- Intentó preguntar Joe, pero no logró encontrar las palabras justas.

-Chicos… Son de los mismos colores que las luces de ayer.- Señaló Takeru, refiriéndose a las gomas que había a los lados.

-¿Ayer? Saben, los encontramos ayer a la noche.- Dijo Shiori.

-¿A la noche?- Koushiro miró a Taichi, y luego de nuevo a Shiori. -¿Cómo los encontraron?-

-Estábamos en el campo de fútbol, nos quedamos un turno extra. Y entonces vimos una luz en el cielo que caía a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, y luego otra. Eran estas cosas…-

-Eso concuerda con lo que vimos…- Reflexionó Joe, frotándose el mentón.

-Chicos, ¿pueden decirnos qué demonios son estas cosas?-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué responder. ¡No podían pretender explicarles todo sobre los Digimons! Era una historia muy larga, muy increíble, muy complicada de entender, y además no tenían garantía de que ellos tuviesen algo que ver con el Digimundo. Tal vez solo habían estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento menos oportuno. Tal vez los Digivice no les pertenecían. Sin embargo, no podían ignorar que ellos tenían Digivices. Debían investigar todo esto.

-¿Sucedió algo más? ¿Algo que sea… raro? ¿No vieron a ningún… animal raro, o algo así?-

-¿Animal raro? No, no vimos nada de eso.- Respondió Rouga, con un tono de escepticismo en su voz.- Pero hubo algo raro… Cuando tocamos este aparato comenzamos a brillar… Fue algo súper raro… Y luego aparecieron unos números en esta pantalla.- Señaló la pantalla del D3.

-¿Números? ¿Qué números?-

-Yo tenía un nueve, y Shiori un diez.-

Todos volvieron a mirarse. Era curioso, muy curioso, que ellos tuviesen los números nueve y diez. ¿Sería ese número correspondiente con el orden en que fueron elegidos?

-De acuerdo… Chicos… Cuando terminen las clases, nos reuniremos en mi casa. Íbamos a hacerlo de todos modos… ¿Saben donde vivo? No importa, ahora les anotaré la dirección. Y, escuchen…- Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Taichi vio una sombra de amenaza en el rostro de Koushiro.- Nadie, y me refiero a NADIE puede saber sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo? Les prometo que les responderemos todo, pero es algo ultra secreto.-

Los dos chicos se miraron, considerando qué tan seria sería la situación que debían mantenerlo todo en secreto, pero finalmente miraron a Koushiro de nuevo y asintieron firmemente.

-Bien… Nos vemos luego, entonces.- Dijo Shiori, marchándose. Rouga pareció dudar un momento, pero tras un 'Nos vemos' siguió también a su compañero de fútbol por las escaleras. Los Niños Elegidos se miraron durante unos segundos sin decir nada. Sora dijo que le enviaría a Mimi un mensaje poniéndola al tanto, y se alejó 'para escribir más tranquila'; pero Taichi estaba seguro de que estaba buscando a Yamato.

Últimamente, cuando no pensaba en los deberes o en el Digimundo, la mente de Taichi divagaba buscando excusas por las cuales Sora querría estar con Yamato. _'Porque es famoso'_, '_porque es rubio de ojos azules_', '_porque es simpático_', pero aunque una parte de su consciencia le decía que en el caso de que sus dos mejores amigos estuviesen en algo debería estar feliz, otra parte no dejaba de preguntar en voz alta '_¿Qué tiene él que no tengo yo?_'.

-¡Taichi!- Le llamó Hikari en voz alta, sacando a su hermano de sus pensamientos. –Taichi, ¿qué te sucede? Es la segunda vez en el día que no prestas atención a nada.-

-No tengo nada.- Mintió rápidamente, tal vez demasiado rápido, como luego pensó. –Es que todo esto es muy raro… Yo estaba con ellos justo antes de que mi Digivice comenzara a sonar, es como…- Y entonces, se detuvo. Si alguien lo hubiese visto así, deteniéndose en medio de una oración tan de repente, y con la mirada congelada, habría pensado que o bien una extraña fuerza le obligaba a no moverse, o que el director Tamamoto acababa de pasearse desnudo por la cafetería. Joe, pensando esto último, se volteó, pero no vio al director Tamamoto por ningún lado, por lo que no entendía qué le podría haber sucedido a Taichi.

-¿Estás bien?-

-¡Chicos! ¡En la práctica!- Comenzó a decir Taichi, atando cabos en su cabeza sin compartir la información con sus amigos, que como aún no habían desarrollado la capacidad de leer la mente, no entendían nada de lo que el castaño decía.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Koushiro, interesado. No era común ver a Taichi pensar.

-¡Yo estaba en la práctica de fútbol, y mi Digivice se cayó! Y entonces Rouga lo tomó, y dijo que sintió como una corriente eléctrica. Shiori también lo tocó, con el mismo resultado, y justo después de eso mi Digivice comenzó a sonar y fui a buscarlos.-

Todos intercambiaron una mirada. Lo que el castaño acababa de decir era una pista importante, y Takeru pronto pareció formular una teoría, a juzgar por la cara que tenía.

-¿Qué piensas?- Le preguntó Hikari, notando este gesto en su amigo.

-¿Recuerdan por qué nos volvimos Niños Elegidos? Porque vimos a aquel Greymon; porque tuvimos un tipo de contacto con el Digimundo… ¿Y qué si ellos se volvieron Niños Elegidos también debido a que tocaron el Digivice? Por eso tuvieron el número nueve y el número diez… ¡Piénsenlo! Nosotros somos ocho…-

-Interesante...- Dijo Koushiro, justo antes de que el timbre suene, anunciando el final del almuerzo. Taichi recogió su mochila resignado y de mala gana. No había almorzado.

…

-¿Dónde está Taichi?- Preguntó de mala manera, desconfiado.

-Tranquilo, Shiori, tuvo que ir a su casa para buscar algo. Algo para obtener más información de esto.- Tranquilizó Joe.

-¿Podrían al menos comenzar a darnos una idea de qué hacemos aquí y qué es todo esto?- El pelinegro miraba desconfiado y curioso al mismo tiempo a todos los aparatos electrónicos que había sobre el escritorio de Koushiro, sobre todo a las tres pantallas que formaban una más grande aún.

-¿Podrías callarte y ser paciente?-

Shiori miró sorprendido a Yamato durante unos segundos, y luego dejó escapar una risa forzada e intimidante.

-Oh, claro, no quisiera molestar a Ishida, la estrella de rock.- Dijo en tono de burla.

-Mejor cállate si no quieres meterte en problemas.- Amenazó el rubio.

-Yamato…- Comenzó Takeru, pero se detuvo cuando Shiori se levantó.

-¿Es eso una amenaza? ¿Crees que te tengo miedo?-

-Shiori, cálmate.- Le pidió Rouga, poniéndose de pie también, mirando al pelinegro como si fuese a realizar una locura.

-Pues deberías, no sabes de lo que soy capaz.- Dijo provocativamente el rubio, oprimiendo con fuerza sus puños.

-Oh, Yamato, quisiera verte intentar algo.- Dijo, avanzando.

-¡Ya basta!- Rouga se colocó delante de los dos chicos y los separó. -¡Shiori, cálmate y siéntate!- El pelinegro de mala gana aceptó. Yamato simplemente se volteó y fue hacia Koushiro, que estaba mirando con atención la situación. En ese momento, el timbre de la puerta sonó, y el pelirrojo se apresuró a abrir la puerta. Se golpeó el dedo con la silla, la cual tenía pensado reducir a astillas, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Taichi, que traía un bulto oculto en unas mantas.

-Hola Taichi.- Saludó Mimi, con una sonrisa.

-Eh… Hola Mimi.- Respondió al saludo el castaño. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Sora haciendo un gesto de incomodidad. –Saquen sus D3s.- Le dijo a sus compañeros de fútbol.

-¿Perdona?- Dijo Shiori.

-Sus aparatos.- Se apresuró a aclarar Sora.

Los dos nuevos elegidos sacaron sus Digivices, sin saber qué hacer.

-Muy bien… Ahora, apúntelos hacia lo que voy a sacar de esta manta, y digan sus nombres fuerte y claro.- Les dijo Taichi mientras iba quitando las mantas. -¿Preparados? ¡Ahora!-

Taichi descubrió el Digihuevo, al mismo tiempo que Rouga y Shiori decían sus nombres y apellidos en voz alta. Entonces, sus Digivices comenzaron a brillar, así también como el huevo. Los muchachos comenzaron a mirar a los demás presentes, buscando alguna explicación. Taichi sonrió.

-Bienvenidos al Club Digimon.-

* * *

**Muy bien, ¿qué les pareció? Yo nunca había leído que alguien más escribiera que alguien fuera elegido por tocar un digivice, por lo que de ser así es pura coincidencia. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y, como siempre, espero ansioso sus reviews, aunque más espero que les haya gustado :D **

**Intentaré subir el viernes o el sábado. A partir de ese momento tendré algunas complicaciones para subir, pero ya hablaré de eso en el siguiente cap. Por cierto, en el próximo, espero poder realizar el primer acercamiento romántico. **

**La pregunta es, ¿entre quiénes? Lo sabrán otro día, muahaha(?)**


	6. El Guardián

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Gracias a todos por leer este humilde FanFic. Eso primero. No actualicé ayer porque estuve de vacaciones y no tuve la oportunidad. Espero que este cap les guste. El final lo hice un poco forzoso, como seguramente notarán. Como avisé previamente, en este capítulo se dará el primer acercamiento romántico. Aunque no esperen algo muy explícito. Digo, creo que queda bastante claro, pero tendrán que usar un poco la imaginación. Ya lo notarán.**

**También decirles que, como verán a continuación, tenía razón cuando les dije en el Capítulo 1 que ese era el más largo. Estos son capítulos relativamente cortos. Justo para ustedes(?)**

**Los dejo con el cap.**

* * *

**|| Capítulo 5 || **El Guardián.

Todos se quedaron contemplando el brillo inusual de los D3s de Shiori y Rouga, y por supuesto, del Digihuevo que Taichi tenía en sus manos. El castaño pareció tener una idea, pues dejó el Digihuevo en el suelo, y sacó su propio D3.

-¿Qué haces?- Le preguntó Sora, un poco alarmada.

Pero Taichi no contestó. Apuntó con su D3 al resplandeciente Digihuevo, al grito de '¡Taichi Yagami!', y su Digivice también comenzó a brillar. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, el Digihuevo se abrió.

Habían visto en alguna ocasión el nacimiento de un Digimon, pero esta no se parecía en nada a aquellas antiguas experiencias. Normalmente, el Digihuevo brillaba, y con un '¡poof!' el Digimon en su etapa bebé aparecía. Esta vez, sin embargo, el Digihuevo no desapareció. La parte superior sencillamente se abrió, como si fuese la puerta de un auto, y un haz de luz más brillante que el Sol salió, como una imponente columna de energía. Con un enorme esfuerzo, los diez presentes intentaron ver qué sucedía. Y mucha fue su sorpresa al ver que una pequeña forma comenzaba a definirse. Primero fue tomando una forma que parecía un niño pequeño, pero en cuanto Taichi vio la cola, se dio cuenta de que definitivamente no era ningún niño. No humano, al menos. A la cola se le sumó un aumento desproporcionado en el tamaño de la cabeza, y en unas orejas que estaban más cerca de pertenecer a Dobby el Elfo que a un humano.

Paulatinamente, la luz fue menguando su intensidad, hasta que finalmente la pequeña figura era lo único que brillaba en la habitación. Fue descendiendo hasta tocar el suelo, y entonces sí dejó de brillar. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y en silencio, excepto Rouga, que con un fuerte grito se lanzó hacia atrás y cayó de espaldas. Shiori parecía demasiado impresionado para reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- Preguntó Rouga, señalando con un tembloroso dedo a la criatura que se encontraba frente a ellos. Era pequeña, llegando apenas a la cintura de Hikari, la más pequeña de los presentes. Su piel era principalmente de un azul eléctrico, aunque tenía partes blancas. Sus ojos eran de un potente color rojo, y algunos de sus dientes sobresalían un poco, amenazadoramente.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Taichi Yagami?- Preguntó el ser, dedicándoles a cada uno una larga mirada. Su pregunta no había sonado para nada amenazadora, pero aún así no pudieron evitar sentirse un poco incómodos de que conociera el nombre de Taichi.

-Yo soy Taichi Yagami. Ahora dinos, ¿quién eres tú, y cómo es que me conoces?- El pequeño ser se volteó, ya que Taichi estaba a su espalda. Pareció analizar a Taichi durante unos instantes, y luego le hizo una profunda reverencia, arrodillándose y bajando su cabeza.

-Lo conozco, señor Yagami, porque siempre fue usted aquel destinado a abrir el DigiEgg.-

-¿'DigiEgg'?- Le preguntó en un susurro Takeru a Hikari.

-Significa 'DigiHuevo' en inglés.- Respondió, como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

-Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero ¿por qué no lo llamó Digihuevo como los demás digimons?- Hikari no supo responderle.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Destinado, yo? ¿DigiEgg?- Preguntó el líder, confundido.

-Así es, señor. Usted es el Elegido del Valor, por lo que solo usted podría abrir el DigiEgg.- Respondió, aún en su reverencia. –Mi nombre es Veemon, y soy el Guardián del DigiEgg del Valor.- Agregó, con un aire de importancia y divinidad.

Todos se quedaron callados un momento que pareció interminable. Entonces, Shiori habló atropellando las palabras debido al miedo y la sorpresa.

-¡¿Alguienpuededecirmequédemoni osesesacosa?!-

-¿Qué dices?- Preguntó Yamato, saboreando el momento.

-¡Dije… que alguien… me explique… qué está pasando!- Volvió a decir, ligeramente agitado.

-Déjeme explicárselo, señor.- Dijo Veemon, al tiempo que se levantaba y se acercaba a Rouga y a Shiori, quienes instintivamente retrocedieron un poco. Bueno, en realidad retrocedieron hacia la pared más lejana.- Pude sentir hace poco que dos nuevos Niños habían sido Elegidos. Es mi deber informar a todo aquel que lo necesite.-

-¿Niño? ¿Elegido? ¿Qué eres?- Preguntó Rouga, sintiéndose culpable de la última pregunta, y preguntándose si el pequeño Stitch se ofendería por la pregunta. Para su sorpresa, Veemon sonrió (o por lo menos hizo algo similar a una sonrisa) y continuó hablando.

-Yo soy un Digital Monster, o como nos hacemos llamar, un Digimon. Soy un habitante del Digimundo, un mundo de otra dimensión, y cuyas leyes naturales son completamente diferentes a las de aquí. Tengo la impresión, sin embargo, de que ustedes ya han tenido contacto con el Digimundo en el pasado. Hace un par de años pude sentir la presencia de varios Digimons del mal que cruzaron hacia este mundo para sembrar la semilla del terror.-

-Myotismon… Y los Dark Masters.- Dijo Hikari, pensando en voz alta.

-Exacto.- Re-afirmó Veemon. Rouga y Shiori tenían una cara digna de una foto, reflejando mejor que mil palabras la incomprensión con respecto al tema. Sin embargo, parecieron pronto recordar algo.

-¿Se refieren a esos monstruos que atacaron hace unos años? ¿Qué secuestraron a todos los padres en el edificio de Fuji TV?-

-Exactamente.- Dijo Veemon, aunque Taichi pensó que no había forma de que él supiese esos detalles. –Pues esos 'monstruos' son Digimons. Y ustedes diez son los Niños Elegidos, diez humanos a quienes se les confió el Dispositivo Sagrado, o Digivice. Su misión es ayudar a mantener la estabilidad del Digimundo, acompañados de sus Digimons escoltas.-

-¿De qué estás hablando? Ninguno de nosotros tiene ningún…- Shiori se detuvo de repente, mirando completamente extrañado a los demás. –Ustedes no tienen 'digimons', ¿verdad?-

-Tenemos, pero no están aquí. Están en el Digimundo.- Respondió Takeru.

-¿Estás bromeando? Takeru, ¿tú tienes un, un monstruo?- Preguntó Rouga, como si estuviesen hablando de algún tabú.

-¡No son monstruos! Los Digimons son amigables y tienen sentimientos como nosotros.- Respondió Mimi, un poco enfadada.

-Pero… Pero… ¿Por qué unos, em, Digimons necesitarían la ayuda de los humanos?-

-Los Digimons somos poderosos, sí, pero el poder a veces nubla el juicio.- Respondió Veemon, con un aire de filósofo. –Es necesario que los humanos, desde su punto de vista, nos ayuden.-

-Veemon, ¿por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo llegó el DigiEgg del Valor hasta nuestro mundo?- Preguntó Taichi. Veemon se volteó e inclinó un poco su cabeza, sin llegar a hacer la misma reverencia de antes.

-Mi señor, desde mi encierro en el DigiEgg no puedo saber qué es lo que le sucede a nuestro mundo, pero una cosa es segura: el Digimundo está en peligro. Y se necesita de ustedes, Niños Elegidos, para restaurar la paz y el orden, una vez más. Sus compañeros Digimons me rescataron y me enviaron aquí para transmitirles el mensaje y protegerlos.-

-¿Protegernos? ¿Protegernos de qué?-

-De los Digimons malignos, mi señor. Mi entrada a este mundo, y la energía que mi aparición requiere han debilitado la barrera que conforma la brecha entre los dos mundos. Ellos pueden llegar en cualquier momento. Y yo, como Guardián del DigiEgg del Valor, tengo en mis manos la honrosa tarea de protegerlos de todo mal, mi señor, hasta que sus escoltas logren llegar hasta aquí.-

Todos tardaron un segundo en terminar de asimilar toda la información que Veemon recibía. Taichi no podía dejar de sentirse un poco incómodo con Veemon llamándolo 'mi señor'.

-¡Esperen un momento!- Dijo Rouga, levantándose de repente. -¿Están diciendo… que hay otro mundo, lleno de… Di…Digimons… y que… que hay Digimons que nos quieren atacar?-

-Así es, Elegido.- Asintió Veemon.

-¡¿Por qué quieren atacarnos?! ¡No hemos hecho nada!-

-¿Es que no entendiste?- Le dijo Joe.- Nosotros somos los únicos que pueden evitar que conquisten el Digimundo, o lo que sea que quieran hacer. Quieren deshacerse de nosotros para evitar que acabemos con sus planes.-

-¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no! ¡Yo no pienso meterme con nada de esto! ¡Me largo! ¡Llámenme cuando se les haya pasado toda esta locura, o cuando juegue el Barcelona!- Y antes de que alguno pudiera replicar algo o intentar detenerlo, Rouga se fue de la casa de Koushiro. Shiori se quedó quieto durante unos segundos. Luego murmuró algo incomprensible, y abandonó la habitación también, siguiendo a Rouga.

-Bah, déjenlo.- Dijo Yamato, con un gesto de que no valía la pena molestarse por él.

-Veemon, ¿dices que los Digimons malvados pueden volver?-

-Sí, mi señor.-

-¡Deja de llamarme 'mi señor', somos amigos! ¿Y es posible entonces que nuestros compañeros Digimons vuelvan también?-

-Oh, sí. Estoy completamente seguro de que ellos intentarán llegar cuanto antes, mi se…- Veemon calló ante la mirada de Taichi, ruborizándose un poco.

-¿Y cuándo crees que pueden llegar?- Preguntó Sora, pensando en un rápido reencuentro con Biyomon.

-¡Chicos!- Interrumpió Koushiro, cuando uno de sus aparatos comenzó a emitir unos extraños sonidos. Koushiro se acercó a la computadora, al tiempo que comenzaba a teclear rápido algunos códigos incomprensibles para el resto de los mortales. -¡Algo está sucediendo! ¡Algo…- Se interrumpió re leyendo la información, queriendo confirmar lo que sus ojos veían. -…algo está llegando a nuestro mundo!-

Todos intercambiaron unas rápidas miradas.

-No… No querrán decir que ya llegaron los Digimons… ¿verdad?- Preguntó Mimi, claramente aterrorizada.

-Mi señor… Deberíamos ir a buscar a los Elegidos… Los Digimons malignos pueden estar por llegar en cualquier momento, y sin la protección adecuada…-

-¡Taichi, Veemon tiene razón, tenemos que encontrarlos antes de que se alejen!- Dijo Mimi.

-Yo… De acuerdo, de acuerdo, vamos.- Taichi aún tenía ganas de hacerle preguntas a Veemon, además de recordarle que no le llame 'señor', pero decidió hacerlas luego. Tomó el DigiEgg del Valor.

-Mi señor, usted puede 'guardar' el DigiEgg en su Dispositivo Sagrado.- Le sugirió Veemon, para que el castaño no tuviese que correr con el DigiEgg en la mano todo el camino.

-¡Oh! Eso sería genial… ¿Cómo lo hago?-

-Solo cierre sus ojos y concéntrese. Luego extienda el Dispositivo Sagrado, y listo.-

Taichi siguió al pie de las letras las instrucciones, y aunque al principio le pareció que no sucedía nada, segundos después sintió cómo el peso del DigiEgg desaparecía, y por sus párpados se filtró un resplandor de luz. Al abrir los ojos de nuevo, la pantalla de su D3 mostraba la imagen del DigiEgg del Valor.

-Para convocar al DigiEgg, solo debe llamarlo.- Le dijo Veemon, mientras salía rápidamente de la casa en busca de Rouga, provocando que todos comenzaran a correr para alcanzarlo.

-¡Veemon! ¡Veemon, no puedes salir así! ¡La gente te verá y se asustará!- Le dijo Koushiro. Veemon dejó de correr y se detuvo en seco, considerando las palabras del Elegido del Conocimiento.

-Sí… Es cierto. Supongo que tendré que parecer un humano.- Pensó en voz alta. Entonces, juntó sus brazos a la altura del pecho y comenzó a brillar. Por un momento, Taichi creyó que estaba Digievolucionando, pero cuando la luz menguó su intensidad, se dio cuenta de que algo diferente había sucedido.

Frente a ellos, ya no había un digimon. En su lugar, había un adolescente de su edad, delgado, ligeramente cabezón, y con el cabello azulado. El chico observó sus extremidades superiores. Las movió en el aire, probándolas, y luego se volteó hacia los elegidos.

-Siendo un Guardián tengo algunos poderes especiales…-

-De acuerdo… Vamos.-

…

-Genial, solo tenemos que buscarlos por ¡toda la ciudad!- Se quejó en voz alta Yamato.

-¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos a tiempo?- Se lamentó Joe.

-Podrían utilizar el radar del Dispositivo Sagrado, Elegidos.- Los ocho se voltearon para ver a Veemon.

-¿Radar? ¿Los Digivices tienen un radar?-

-No todos, Elegida de la Pureza.- Dijo, haciendo sonrojar a Mimi un poco. –Sólo el nuevo Dispositivo que tiene el Elegido del Valor. Los nuevos Dispositivos Sagrados están conectados por la energía del DigiEgg, y para que los Elegidos puedan saber dónde se encuentran sus camaradas, cada Dispositivo, o Digivice como ustedes le llaman, puede obtener la ubicación de los demás.-

-Oh… ¿Y cómo lo hago?- Preguntó Taichi, con el D3 en su mano. Antes de que Veemon pudiese responder a su pregunta, hizo lo que supuso debía hacer. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en un radar, un mapa, o algo que pudiese ayudarlos a encontrar la ubicación de sus amigos. Cuando abrió los ojos, miró la pantalla de su D3. En ella aparecía un pequeño mapa de Odaiba. Tres brillantes puntos rojos se encontraban en el mapa. Uno de esos puntos rojos era Taichi. Los otros dos mostraban a Rouga y a Shiori, moviéndose.

-¡Por allá!- Señaló Taichi mientras comenzaba a correr. Los demás lo siguieron.

Se movieron durante unos cinco minutos sin que nada sucediera. De vez en cuando Taichi perdía el rumbo un poco, pero lo corregía de inmediato. Fue entonces que no solo su D3, sino que todos los Digivices comenzaron a emitir aquel ruido característico. El cielo de repente se oscureció, y el tiempo se detuvo.

Literalmente.

Las personas estaban congeladas en su sitio. Algunos en extrañas poses, producto de haberse detenido mientras caminaban, otros con un solo pie en el aire y con el cuerpo desafiando a la gravedad.

Los elegidos se detuvieron de repente. Todos sus Digivices comenzaron a sonar al tiempo que Veemon se estremecía.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- Preguntó Joe, alarmado.

-Digimons. Están aquí.- Anunció el Guardián.

Todos se miraron, preocupados. Claramente no era algo que esperaran. ¿Cómo combatir Digimons si no tenían a los suyos propios? ¿Qué harían si se encontraban con villanos poderosos que amenazaran su existencia?

-No hay tiempo que perder. Tenemos que encontrar a Rouga y Shiori.- Dijo Taichi. Volvió a mirar su D3 en busca del radar, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarlo. -¡No está! ¡El radar no está!-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Koushiro.

-¿Por qué no funciona?-

-Los Digimons entraron y alteraron toda la energía de la zona. El radar ahora no puede encontrar la señal de los Dispositivos Sagrados de los Elegidos.- Explicó rápidamente Veemon.

-Muy bien. Deberíamos dividirnos para cubrir un área más grande en menos tiempo.- Sugirió Taichi.

-No, no podemos dividirnos. No sabemos dónde están los Digimons. Sería arriesgarnos y volvernos presas más fáciles.- Razonó Yamato.

-Yamato tiene razón, tenemos que permanecer unidos.- Apoyó Sora.

Taichi vio a Sora, parada junto a Yamato, apoyándolo. Sabía que no era el momento ni el lugar para ponerse sentimental, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-No, el Elegido del Valor tiene razón.- Dijo de repente Veemon, mientras abandonaba su forma humana y volvía a adoptar la forma de Digimon.

-¿En serio? Digo, ¡claro que sí! ¡Por supuesto que tengo razón!-

-Pero, ¿y qué pasa si los Digimons nos encuentran?- Dijo Yamato.

-Ya lo hicieron.- Respondió sencillamente Veemon.

Todos voltearon y vieron a casi cincuenta Bakemons acercándose por la calle.

-Oh, no.-

-¡Elegidos, dispérsense y busquen a sus amigos! ¡Yo me encargaré de ellos!- Dijo Veemon. Entonces, comenzó a brillar.

-¡Veemon digivolves a… ExVeemon!-

El nuevo Digimon se posicionó entre los Bakemons y los elegidos. Los ocho muchachos, en cuanto superaron la sorpresa inicial, se dividieron sin mediar palabras en cuatro grupos distintos. Taichi, que esperaba poder estar con Sora, tuvo que conformarse con Joe, mientras veía a su amiga correr junto a Yamato hacia el Parque de Odaiba. El lugar más romántico de la ciudad, se recordó Taichi.

-Deberíamos ir al metro.- Sugirió Joe, mientras corrían.

-Sí. Supongo.- Coincidió sin ganas el castaño.

…

-No creo que estén por aquí.- Dijo Sora, observando entre los árboles. El tiempo, para los ciudadanos de Odaiba, seguía sin avanzar. Estáticos en sus posiciones, ignoraban la batalla que tenía lugar en el centro de la ciudad, o la desesperada búsqueda de ocho adolescentes.

-No, supongo que no.- Reconoció el rubio. Se acercó lentamente a Sora. –Sora, hay algo que quiero decirte.-

La pelirroja se volteó y se encontró con el rostro de su amigo más cerca de lo que ella consideraba apropiado.

-¿Q-Qué sucede?- Preguntó, nerviosa.

-¿Qué sientes por Taichi?-

Sora se quedó pasmada. No sabía qué responder. ¿Por qué Yamato le hacía esa pregunta, allí, en ese momento?

-¿Qué siento por Taichi? Yo, yo, lo quiero. Como un amigo.- Se apresuró a agregar, mientras se ruborizaba. -¿Por qué?-

-Es decir, ¿no sientes nada más por él?- Preguntó sin responder al cuestionamiento de su amiga.

-¡No, no siento nada por él!- Las palabras salieron por sí solas, aunque la Elegida del Amor no estaba del todo segura de su propia afirmación. Era algo que se había preguntado a sí misma muchas veces. ¿Qué sentía sobre Taichi? ¿Sentía algo más intenso que amistad? ¿Sentía, tal vez, algo más relacionado con su emblema que con el de Yamato?

-Oh. De acuerdo.- Dijo Yamato con una sonrisa cuyo significado la pelirroja no pudo interpretar. –Deberíamos seguir hacia el Este.-

-Espera, ¿por qué lo preguntaste?-

Yamato se volteó y le sonrió a su amiga.

-Por nada.-

…

-¡Ahí están!- Takeru volteó hacia donde Hikari señalaba. En efecto, parados frente a una persona congelada, intentando hacerla reaccionar, se encontraban Shiori y Rouga.

-¡Chicos, esperen!- Gritó Hikari, mientras ella y su amigo se acercaban corriendo.

-¡Takeru! ¡Hikari! ¡¿Qué demonios sucedió!? Estos aparatos comenzaron a sonar y entonces todo se detuvo.- Dijo Rouga, realmente preocupado y al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Los Digimons llegaron. Tenemos que volver.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Gritaron los dos nuevos Elegidos.

-¡Dije que los Digimons malignos entraron en nuestro mundo! ¡Tenemos que volver y ayudar a Veemon!- Gritó un tanto furioso Takeru.

-¿Ayudarlo? ¿Cómo podemos ayudar en una batalla que nos supera? No serviremos de nada. Ir allí solo empeoraría las cosas para nosotros.- Se quejó Shiori.

Hikari se le acercó y lo tomó por la camisa.

-Tenía ocho años cuando fui al Digimundo, enferma, y nunca me quejé. Tienes dos opciones: vienes con nosotros, o vienes con nosotros con un ojo morado.-

Shiori, aterrorizado ante la mirada y el tono de la joven Yagami, solo logró asentir. Los cuatro comenzaron a correr hacia el centro de la ciudad de nuevo.

-Me das miedo, Hikari.- Dijo Takeru, en un tono pícaro. Ella sonrió.

…

-_¡X-Láser!_-

El ataque de ExVeemon terminó de derrotar al último Bakemon. Fue en ese momento que sintió una nueva presencia. Miró hacia arriba, y vio con temor algo que no se esperaba. Algo que no veía desde los tiempos Antiguos, en los inicios mismos del Digimundo. Algo que lo horrorizó.

* * *

**Bueno, dos cosas para decir. Primero, que este capítulo fue un tanto informativo y plantea algunas cosas para el futuro. Ya vimos las reacciones de Rouga y Shiori al enterarse que son elegidos, vimos también a Matt (Yamato) preguntándole "algo" a Sora (vamos, todos sabemos por qué le pregunta eso). Y también acabamos de ver algo "de los tiempos Antiguos". O sea, wtf? :O**

**Y segundo, quiero decirles que lamentablemente este es el último capítulo previamente escrito que tengo. ¿Qué quiere decir esto? Que mi regularidad para subir se debía a que ya tenía los capítulos escritos. Ahora subiré a medida que escriba. Pese a que intentaré hacerlo semanalmente, dado que tengo una vida además de los fics, no puedo garantizarlo.**

**Personalmente, si se tarda mucho creo que es algo malo. Pero cuando la demora no pasa de las dos semanas, es interesante saber que se puede actualizar en cualquier momento. Porque a partir de ahora, si logro escribir (porque me llegó la súper inspiración) por ejemplo dos capítulos en tres días, los tendrán. Dos capítulos en un día, los tendrán. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplir con ustedes. No me queda mucho más que decir.**

**Si les gusta este fic, recomiéndenlo a sus amigos. Si no les gusta, recomiéndenselo a sus enemigos.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. El Asedio a Odaiba

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Primero quiero decir que me pone feliz que poco a poco haya más lectores. Gracias a todos. Segundo, decirles que este es el penúltimo capítulo "introductorio", si se quiere. Digamos que todo estos primeros capítulos serían la explicación de cómo los Elegidos llegan al Digimundo. Digo, no podía poner de nuevo los Digivices cayendo del cielo y la cascada xD A partir del capítulo 8 empezaría la verdadera acción. ¡Yeah!**

**Como sea, pasando al cap, pues déjenme decirles primero y principal que tomo una idea de un gran escritor y amigo, Dark Sonny. Al final del cap aclaro cuál esa idea en particular. El cap tiene más acción que los inmediatamente anteriores, así que espero que lo disfruten.**

**No los aburro más. ¡Vayamos al capítulo!**

* * *

**|| Capítulo 6 || **El Asedio a Odaiba.

ExVeemon comenzó a sudar. Su misión como Guardián era proteger a los Elegidos de cualquier peligro. Él mismo sabía que su poder no podría competir contra un Digimon Perfeccionado, un Ultra. Era, de todas formas, un digno oponente para cualquier Digimon Adulto. Se enfrentaría a tantos adversarios como pudiera. Arriesgaría su vida sin dudarlo para cumplir con su deber. No debía temerle a ningún oponente.

Pero esto… Esto era demasiado.

Veemon era un Digimon que había sido creado en el Génesis del Digimundo, en los tiempos inmediatamente posteriores a la gran crisis. Si bien nació luego de la guerra, había visto las batallas finales, una vez que el régimen del mal había caído y sólo quedaban algunos fanáticos.

Y en aquella oportunidad, el cielo también estaba cubierto de tinieblas. No lo había notado antes, pero las nubes se habían conglomerado en un punto en particular, formando una especie de espiral sobre los edificios. La luz comenzó a perderse, y una capa de sombras cubrió la ciudad como una fría sábana.

Fue entonces que una especie de lluvia comenzó a caer de la nube. Las personas seguían congeladas en sus posiciones ignorando el cataclismo que se avecinaba. La negra agua de la lluvia parecía ser petróleo, cayendo libremente desde el cielo hacia la acera. Pero una vez en el suelo, el líquido comenzaba a concentrarse, agruparse, y adquirir consistencia. Comenzó a tomar una forma humanoide, de baja estatura. Las criaturas parecían hechas de humo y oscuridad. Completamente negras, oscuras, excepto por los amarillos ojos que resplandecían como dos velas en la noche.

Los monstruos se acercaban lentamente hacia ExVeemon. El Guardián no tardó en lanzarles su ataque. Comprobó que las bestias no eran poderosas ni resistentes. Un ataque le bastó para eliminar una decena. Tal vez su apariencia lo presentara como un guerrero, un luchador, pero ExVeemon era inteligente. Se dio cuenta de que el ejército enemigo aumentaba su número a cada segundo. No tenía sentido permanecer allí, eliminando mil enemigos mientras otros diez mil se acercaban.

Evitó sencillamente una bola de fuego dirigida hacia él. Desplegó sus alas y comenzó a volar.

Debía unirse con el Elegido del Conocimiento cuanto antes.

…

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!- Gritó Rouga, deteniéndose tan rápidamente que Shiori, Takeru e Hikari lo chocaron. Una vez que los cuatro se encontraron en el suelo, lograron apreciar lo que había asustado a Rouga. Un ejército de bestias que parecían estar hechas de oscuridad avanzaba por la ciudad y sus congelados habitantes. No les hacían nada, pero los cuatro chicos se dieron cuenta de que no era nada bueno que esas bestias se pasearan por la ciudad.

Habían notado minutos antes las nubes oscuras que habían cubierto la ciudad. Mas lo habían interpretado como algo climático. En esos momentos comprendieron que la llegada de esos seres y las nubes oscuras no eran coincidencia.

-Takeru, ¿qué son? Tú sabes más que nosotros sobre los Digimons.-

-No lo sé, Rouga. Nunca los había visto.- Respondió el joven rubio. Esos seres definitivamente no eran algo que ya hubiesen visto. Le recordó el ejército de Vilemons que los habían atacado en la batalla contra Piedmon. Pero estos seres tenían una apariencia mucho más agresiva y tenebrosa. Parecían estar hechos de humo y oscuridad. No, nunca los había visto ni oído hablar de ellos.

-¡AAH!-

Los tres chicos se voltearon al oír el grito de Hikari. La chica estaba de rodillas en el suelo, tomándose la cabeza con sus manos.

-¡Hikari!- Gritó Takeru, apresurándose a arrodillarse junto a ella. –Hikari, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó, realmente preocupado.

-No… No lo sé.- Alcanzó a decir la joven Yagami, sintiendo cómo su dolor de cabeza aumentaba. No era un dolor de cabeza común y corriente. Ella los conocía muy bien. Sus defensas un poco más bajas de lo normal hacían que se enfermara muy seguido. Estaba familiarizada con distintos tipos de dolores de cabeza. Ese no era un simple dolor. Era algo que la destrozaba por dentro, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

-¿Duele mucho?- Preguntó Shiori, intentando acercarse a la hermana de su compañero de fútbol. Rouga, sin embargo, lo detuvo.

-_No te metas. Takeru se pone nervioso cuando la salud de Hikari está en el medio._- Explicó el castaño en un susurro. Shiori asintió. Se volteó para ver de nuevo a los monstruos.

Se estaban acercando.

El pánico invadió al adolescente.

-Chicos, tenemos que irnos, esas cosas se acercan.- Dijo, intentando sonar calmado y no como un niño de tres años luego de ver _Actividad Paranormal 4_. No lo logró.

-¿Puedes caminar? ¿Quieres que te cargue?- Le preguntó el rubio a su amiga. La castaña hizo un gesto que Rouga y Shiori no comprendieron. Pero sí lo hizo Takeru. Tras tantos años de conocerse, podían comunicarse incluso sin palabras o sin gestos claros.

El joven Takaishi ayudó a su amiga a levantarse, y sosteniéndola, comenzó a caminar rápidamente en la dirección opuesta a donde se encontraban los oscuros.

-¿A dónde estamos dirigiéndo…?- Rouga se vio interrumpido cuando una bola de fuego pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza. Observó la bola estrellándose en un edificio, y volteó a ver a los oscuros. Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, y cuando lo hizo, gritó:

-¡¿Acaban de lanzarnos una BOLA DE FUEGO?! ¡¿Cómo es que lanzan bolas de fuego?! ¡Vamos, ¿qué sigue?!-

Así, evitando bolas de fuego que no tenían mucha precisión, se metieron por los callejones de la ciudad, evitando estar en las avenidas y las grandes calles donde serían blancos fáciles. Afortunadamente, sus persecutores eran extremadamente lentos para moverse, y pudieron escapar rápidamente.

Se detuvieron detrás de un contenedor en un callejón.

-Hikari, ¿cómo te sientes?- Preguntó el rubio, mientras la apoyaba suavemente en el suelo y con su mano derecha tocaba la frente de su amiga, intentando percibir si tenía o no fiebre.

-Mejor… Mejor.- Dijo. Se puso de pie, rechazando cortésmente la ayuda que su amigo le ofrecía. –Fue raro.-

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó lentamente Shiori, señalando hacia el cielo.

Los tres restantes voltearon y vieron una enorme columna de luz que salía del edificio de Fuji TV. La luz pareció de repente impactar en el cielo. Mientras más y más luz continuaba emergiendo como un gran géiser lumínico, en su extremo superior una especie de portal comenzaba a formarse.

-¿Qué dem…? ¿Ese no es ExVeemon?- Preguntó Rouga, entrecerrando los ojos en un intento de tener mejor visibilidad. En efecto, pequeño debido a la distancia, ExVeemon se encontraba delante del haz de luz, volando en círculos y evitando bolas de fuego que parecían salir de todas partes. De vez en cuando atacaba y desaparecía detrás de algún edificio para luego volver a patrullar aquel fenómeno antinatural.

Fue en ese momento que escucharon gritos y ruidos de autos chocando o frenando de repente. Vieron a través del callejón que las personas volvían a moverse. Imaginaron, tal vez, que la columna de luz tenía algo que ver.

-Deberíamos ir hacia allí.- Dijo muy seguro de sí mismo Takeru.

-¿Tú crees? En este momento, ese lugar es el foco de la batalla. Estamos más seguros aquí.-

-No importa, Shiori. Tenemos que ir. Es nuestro deber.- Reiteró Takeru. Shiori se enfadó un poco.

-Takeru, es obvio que tú sabes más que yo sobre todo esto de los Digimons y los Elegidos. Pero esto es sentido común. Si en verdad somos la última esperanza de un mundo, no podemos darnos el lujo de arriesgarnos.-

No podía negarse que Shiori tenía un buen punto, un argumento convincente. Pero no estaba familiarizado con la vida de los Elegidos. Arriesgar la vida era algo de todos los días.

-Míralo de esta forma. Allí tenemos un Digimon poderoso para que nos defienda. Aquí es cuestión de tiempo a que nos encuentren.-

Tras unos segundos, Shiori aceptó de mala gana la idea de ir hacia la torre de Fuji TV. El camino no era tan largo. Lo complicado sería llegar hasta allí sin ser descubiertos.

…

-¡Sora! ¡Yamato!-

Los dos aludidos se voltearon. Joe se acercaba corriendo en su dirección. Detrás de él se encontraba Taichi. Y detrás de Taichi, una horda de oscuros, que lento pero seguro avanzaban hacia su posición. El rubio y la pelirroja reaccionaron rápidamente y comenzaron a correr al tiempo que Joe y Taichi llegaban junto a ellos.

-¡Hay que salir del parque!- Exclamó Joe rápidamente.

-¿Pero a dónde deberíamos ir?-

Antes de que pudieran responder la pregunta de Sora, todos debieron detenerse. Frente a ellos aparecía un nuevo contingente de oscuros. Se voltearon, pero inmediatamente recordaron por qué estaban huyendo en esa dirección en primer lugar. Estaban atrapados.

-Maldición.- Exclamó Yamato, con una expresión de disgusto. No tenían forma de escapar.

-¡_X-Laser_!- Lo que parecía ser una letra "X" de energía impactó en la primera columna, eliminando en el acto a los oscuros que allí se encontraban. Como todo un guerrero, y de forma un tanto melodramática, ExVeemon cayó arrodillado frente a los Elegidos desde el cielo, colocándose entre ellos y la otra columna de oscuros. Estaba en la misma pose que un caballero pondría al inclinarse frente a un rey. Entonces, rápidamente levantó la cabeza y con un ágil movimiento salió despedido hacia sus oponentes.

Algunas bolas de fuego fueron lanzadas hacia él, pero el Guardián las desvió con su brazo derecho. En cuanto llegó a los oscuros, comenzó a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Daba rápidos y certeros puñetazos, potentes patadas, e incluso utilizó su cola para eliminar a un par de oscuros. Luego de una docena de golpes, se impulsó con sus alas en un gran salto. Su puño comenzó a brillar. De repente, y sin dejar tiempo a sus oponentes, cayó estrepitosamente hacia el suelo.

Una nube de polvo se formó en el lugar donde el ataque impactó. ExVeemon usó sus alas para crear una leve brisa y dispersarlo. Ni rastro había de los oscuros. Se volteó entonces hacia los Elegidos.

-Gracias.- Se apresuró a decir Sora.

-Debo encontrar al Elegido del Conocimiento cuanto antes.-

Los cuatro muchachos intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

-Creo que Koushiro y Mimi corrieron hacia el subterráneo.- Dio Joe, intentando recordar con claridad. ExVeemon asintió e hizo un ademán de irse, pero entonces se volvió hacia sus protegidos.

-Elegidos, necesito que me digan qué lugar de la ciudad ha tenido más contacto con el Digimundo.-

Ante la extraña pregunta del Digimon azulado todos permanecieron callados durante un momento. Hasta que Yamato habló.

-Pues definitivamente el edificio de Fuji TV. Ese de allí.- Dijo, señalándolo para que ExVeemon lo viera. -Si mal no recuerdo, fue el lugar donde Myotismon reunió sus fuerzas en el final, y el centro de la neblina que quedó _post-mortem_.- El hecho de que utilizase un término en latín (y Taichi no estaba del todo seguro de que estuviese bien empleado) sólo le causó al castaño la sensación de que quería alardear frente al Digimon.

El Guardián del Digi-Egg del Valor asintió y se elevó unos metros en el aire.

-Deben ir hacia allí inmediatamente. Espérenme y cuídense, Elegidos. El Digimundo depende de ustedes.- Dicho esto, emprendió rápidamente el vuelo hacia los subterráneos.

-Bueno…- comenzó a decir Joe, dado que todo se habían quedado callados tras la partida del Digimon. –Creo que deberíamos hacerle caso.-

Estuvieron de acuerdo con el Superior.

…

-¿Por qué soy '_imprescindible_'?- Preguntó Koushiro, extrañado por el término utilizado para definirlo, mientras él y Mimi sobrevolaban la ciudad montados en la espalda de ExVeemon, que hacía gala de una fuerza que parecía impropia a su cuerpo para poder cargarlos de manera tan sencilla mientras volaba a alta velocidad.

-Las Antiguas Profecías señalan al Elegido del Conocimiento como el puente definitivo entre el Digimundo y el mundo de los Elegidos. Eres el único que puede abrir una brecha entre este mundo y el mío.- Respondió.

Koushiro iba a hablar, pero ExVeemon dio una vez más un nuevo giro brusco en el aire para evitar un ataque y Mimi se aferró al estómago del pelirrojo tan fuerte que el intelectual sintió que su hígado era desplazado quince centímetros hacia arriba. Tardó unos segundos en recuperar el aire.

-¿Y quieres que conecte los dos mundos? Llevo intentándolo años y nunca logré nada.-

-Pero esta vez la barrera está debilitada. Los demás elegidos me dijeron que el edificio de Fuji TV tiene la mayor conexión con el Digimundo. Iremos allí.-

No tardaron en llegar al edificio. Justo cuando ExVeemon aterrizaba, Taichi, Yamato, Sora y Joe llegaron con ellos.

-Elegidos, suban al edificio. Elegido del Conocimiento, te daré todo el tiempo que esté en mis manos darte, pero debes conectar ambos mundos cuanto antes. En cuanto la conexión esté realizada, sus Digimons podrán cruzar la barrera.- Se apresuró a decir ExVeemon.

-¿Pero cómo sabrán si la barrera se abre?-

-Ellos están esperándolo, mi Señor. En cuanto la puerta se abra, los refuerzos vendrán al mundo para rescatarnos.- El Digimon azul comenzó a elevarse, pero Taichi lo llamó.

-¡ExVeemon! ¡Mi hermana sigue en la ciudad!- Gritó, desesperado al darse cuenta de que se había olvidado de su hermana pequeña.

-¡Takeru está con ella! ¡Y no tenemos ni idea de dónde se encuentran Rouga y Shiori!- Agregó Yamato.

-Descuiden, Elegidos. En cuanto la Puerta comience a abrirse, los Elegidos vendrán. Suban, los oscuros se acercan.- Dicho esto, se elevó en el cielo y atacó a algunos oscuros que se acercaban. Los seis elegidos comenzaron a subir por las escaleras hacia lo más alto del edificio de Fuji TV.

-¿Oscuros? ¿Ese es el nombre de esas cosas?- Preguntó Yamato.

-Eso parece.- Respondió Koushiro.

-¿Vas a abrir la puerta al Digimundo?- Preguntó interesado Joe.

-Eso parece.- Volvió a responder el pelirrojo.

-Cuando vi a Veemon creí que las cosas tal vez podrían mejorar. Que volveríamos a ver a nuestros amigos y seríamos todos felices. Pero siempre hay guerra, siempre hay dolor.- Se lamentó Mimi, al borde del llanto. Taichi se detuvo junto a ella y puso una mano en su hombro. La castaña levantó la mirada y vio al muchacho sonriéndole.

-Hey, tranquila Mimi. Todo va a estar bien.- Pese a que las palabras no fueron ni mucho menos profundas, Taichi sabía que eso ayudaría a su amiga. La niña Tachikawa sonrió ampliamente ante las palabras de su amigo, y le dio un abrazo.

-Oigan, tenemos que abrir la entrada el Digimundo.- Les recordó Koushiro, sonando extrañamente un poco molesto.

-Sí, es cierto.- Agregó Sora con el mismo tono, ganando una evaluativa mirada por parte de Yamato. Taichi y Mimi se separaron y todos volvieron a subir.

Llegaron a la sala de control, donde todos los operarios se encontraban congelados en sus puestos. Koushiro se acercó a la única computadora que no estaba siendo ocupada por un inmóvil hombre, y comenzó a teclear unos códigos. Sacó un pendrive de su bolsillo y lo conectó en uno de los puertos USB del gabinete. Abrió rápidamente un programa y se puso a trabajar.

Ninguno de los otros cinco se atrevió siquiera a preguntarle qué estaba haciendo. Sabían que no lo entenderían.

-¡Oh, por el amor de…!- Gritó exasperado Koushiro, cuando un pantallazo azul de Windows detuvo la computadora en la que trabajaba. –Maldito Bill Gates.- Maldijo mientras se pasaba a otra computadora (desalojando al congelado hombre que la ocupaba) con su pendrive con forma de mariquita. Taichi pudo notar en ese momento que el diseño del pendrive era muy parecido a Tentomon.

Volvió a introducir los comandos y a abrir los mismos programas que con la otra computadora. Esta vez, sin embargo, pudo continuar sin inconvenientes.

-Bien… Ya casi…- Dijo, mientras sus dedos se movían frenéticamente en el teclado. Insertaba caracteres que los demás chicos no sabían que podían escribirse con el teclado. Continuó así durante unos minutos, hasta que los miles de caracteres, números y letras que había escrito comenzaron a deambular por la pantalla del ordenador.

-¿Lo lograste, Cerebritos?- Preguntó Taichi.

-No aún. La puerta debería comenzar a abrirse, pero puede tardar un tiempo. No puedo decirles cuánto exactamente, pero estimo que unos…-

Koushiro se vio interrumpido. Un intenso resplandor comenzó a salir de la pantalla de su ordenador. Sintieron de repente un gran estruendo, y pudieron observar a través de una de las decenas de pantallas que había en esa sala, que del edificio de Fuji TV salía una enorme columna de luz que se elevaba hasta el cielo.

-Muy bien… No voy a mentirles. No esperaba eso. Pero es la Puerta abriéndose. Ahora solo debemos esperar.-

-¡¿Qué están haciendo aquí?!-

Los muchachos se sobresaltaron. Los murmullos llenaron la sala. La gente había salido de su trance. No tardaron en ver en sus cámaras la invasión de oscuros en la ciudad. Todos comenzaron a gritar.

No solo en la sala los humanos habían despertado. Toda la ciudad de repente se encontró rodeada de criaturas que no conocían. Los gritos llenaron la ciudad. Hubo múltiples accidentes de tránsito en tan solo unos segundos. Y los Oscuros también reaccionaron. Mientras se dirigían hacia el edificio de Fuji TV, alertados por la imposible de ignorar gran columna de luz, atacaban a todo lo que tuvieran por delante.

-¿Qué han hecho? ¡Deben irse de aquí ahora mismo!- Gritó el que parecía ser el jefe.

El ruido de una ventana siendo destrozada sobresaltó a todos los presentes. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar cuando lo que parecía ser una cruza de dinosaurio y dragón azulado se paró frente a los seis niños que habían aparecido de repente en su sala de control.

-Bien hecho, Elegido del Conocimiento. Que la Puerta se abra es cuestión de tiempo.- ExVeemon notó de repente al aterrado operario que temblaba a unos metros de él. –Sugiero que abandonen el edificio.-

Todos los adultos salieron corriendo de la sala y posiblemente del edificio mismo.

-¿Cuánto tardará la Puerta en abrirse?-

-No lo sé, Mimi. Tal vez unos diez minutos.- Dijo el pelirrojo, un tanto preocupado. Los oscuros (como ExVeemon los había llamado) irían tras ellos e intentarían evitar que abrieran o cruzaran la Puerta. ExVeemon había mostrado ser un buen oponente, pero, ¿a cuántos centenares podría vencer él solo? No tenían ninguna otra ayuda. Las cámaras mostraban que la ciudad entera era un caos. No había forma de que pudieran resistir sin aliados.

-Elegidos. En cuanto sus Digimons lleguen, es necesario que huyan al Digimundo. Los alcanzaré en cuanto pueda. Mientras tanto, les daré tiempo.- Dijo, extendiendo sus alas y cerrando un puño en su pecho, mostrando así la promesa que estaba haciendo.

-No podemos dejarte.- Se quejó Joe. –Tú nos salvaste, no podemos simplemente dejarte atrás.-

-Joe tiene razón. No vamos a cruzar sin ti.- Dijo con total seguridad Taichi.

-Aprecio su bondad, mi Señor. Pero mi vida no es valiosa para el Digimundo como lo son las suyas.- Habló con total serenidad y con una sinceridad que ninguno de los elegidos había escuchado jamás.

-¡No digas eso! Todas las vidas valen lo mismo.- Dijo Mimi, un tanto impactada por la forma en la que ExVeemon parecía despreciar su vida en comparación con la de los elegidos.

-No, mi Señora. Su misión es salvar al Digimundo y mantener el equilibrio. Mi misión es hacerles llegar el Digi-Egg, protegerlos, y dar mi vida en su beneficio.-

-Te prometo, ExVeemon, que no será necesario que des tu vida. Agumon y los demás llegarán y nos salvarán.-

-No lo entiendes, mi Señor.- Respondió todavía con paciencia el Digimon. –El poder del Digi-Egg del Valor sólo estará completo cuando una mis datos con los suyos. Para salvar al Digimundo, los Guardianes debemos entregar nuestras vidas. Una misión llena de honor que estoy complacido de cumplir.-

El impacto de una bola de fuego en la estructura los hizo recordar que la ciudad, y sobre todo el edificio de Fuji TV, estaban siendo asediados. ExVeemon miró a los Elegidos y sin mediar palabra, voló hacia fuera, entrando de nuevo en la lucha.

Los seis se quedaron quietos, estáticos en su lugar. ExVeemon acababa de informarles que debía morir para que ellos pudiesen cumplir su misión. No habían llegado a querer a Veemon como si fuese alguno de sus compañeros digitales, pero definitivamente la noticia les cayó muy mal.

¿Por qué alguien debería morir por ellos? ¿Por qué el destino había decidido colocarlos por sobre otros? ¿Por qué llenar a unos niños de una responsabilidad que no podrían soportar, o de hacerlos vivir experiencias traumáticas que mucha gente adulta no soportaría?

ExVeemon entrando por la ventana con Rouga, Shiori, Takeru e Hikari sosteniéndose de la espalda, cola y brazos del Digimon los distrajeron. El Guardián dejó ver un gran alivio en cuanto los cuatro se bajaron y fueron hacia sus amigos.

-¡Hikari! ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó muy preocupado Taichi cuando vio que su hermana se tomaba la cabeza con un claro gesto de dolor. Su faceta de hermano sobreprotector salió a la luz, y prácticamente empujó a Takeru para poder estar más cerca de su hermana. Hikari no podía responder del dolor.

-Ha estado así desde hoy, desde que esos monstruos se aparecieron.- Explicó Shiori.

-Se llaman 'oscuros', amigo.- Explicó Yamato, resaltando la ironía en la última palabra y disfrutando el saber más. Shiori le hizo un gesto de pocos amigos con un dedo de su mano derecha.

-Oscuridad.- Todos se voltearon a ver a ExVeemon.

-Hey, hoy los llamaste oscuros.- Se defendió el rubio Ishida.

-No, mi Señor, no hablo de ello. La Elegida del Emblema de la Luz puede sentir la Oscuridad de las fuerzas del mal. Es susceptible a la demoníaca influencia que esos despreciables seres despiden.-

-Oh, ya entiendo.- Dijeron Koushiro y Joe al mismo tiempo. Por la mirada de los demás, parecieron ser los únicos en entenderlo.

-Significa que dado que Hikari es la Elegida de la Luz, la Oscuridad… Bueno, digamos que se siente mal si está cerca de la Oscuridad.- Sintetizó Koushiro, lo suficientemente simple como para que Taichi lo entendiera.

-Ya están todos reunidos. Sus Digimons no tardarán en venir. Sólo debo contener a las hordas del mal lo suficiente.- Comentó un tanto ilusionado ExVeemon.

-Yo no estaría tan feliz de ello.-

Todos se voltearon. Rouga estaba de espaldas a ellos, parado junto a una ventana, observando algo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Miren.-

Todos se acercaron.

-Oh…- Dijo Joe, completamente desanimado. ExVeemon estaba en problemas.

* * *

**Muy bien. La idea que tomé prestada de Dark Sonny es la ciudad congelada por la llegada de los Digimons. No sé si mi buen amigo lo pensó igual cuando lo escribió, pero en mi mente este congelamietno de las personas es producto de la diferencia temporal entre ambos mundos (Digital y Real), siendo los elegidos los únicos "a salvo" debido a la conexión que mantienen con el Digimundo.**

**Intentaré tener el siguiente capítulo terminado lo más pronto posible. Estoy trabajando sin embargo con un FF de Harry Potter y con un OS que tengo que terminar en esta semana sí o sí. Por lo tanto, es posible que me demore un poco más que con este capítulo.**

**Gracias a todos por leer. Hasta la próxima.**


	8. El Poder del DigiEgg

**Bueno, superé mis propias expectativas, jeje. Escribí este cap entre ayer y hoy. Lo cierto es que estaba preocupado por no poder llegar a subirlo el fin de semana. **

**Respondo a los reviews del capítulo anterior. _Dianitha'15'Prodz _, pues no voy a decir qué parejas habrá porque quitaría la diversión, pero en el hipotético caso de que quisiera elegirle un novio a Mimi, sería Koushiro y no Yamato. Lo siento ^^u. Gracias también a _Neko-Sandie _por su review. Y _astridwantmore_, gracias por comentar :D Eres la segunda persona que me dice eso de la personalidad de ExVeemon. Lo tomo como un cumplido, jeje. Los DigiEggs en efecto aparecerán. Qué sucederá es un misterio. Y antes de que te ilusiones, lamento informarte que no aparecerán los Elegidos de 02. Nótese que dije "elegidos" y no "Digimon" (guiño guiño).**

**El cap es el que pasa finalmente de la introducción al inicio de la acción. Lamentablemente, este cap podría extenderse dos o tres si los llevara bien. Pero por una cuestión de gusto personal, y para no molestarlos con más relleno, apresuré todos los hechos, describí poco y nada, y básicamente hice a este capítulo información súpercondensada que probablemente haga de este capítulo uno de calidad mucho menor a los anteriores. **

**Es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a aceptar. Como sea, una última cosa. Aparece en este cap un personaje que todos ya conocen, pero hará una aparición a lo Gokú, siendo mucho más fuerte que en la serie. Es a propósito, y tiene su justificación. Pero se verá más adelante. Dicho eso, los dejo con el cap. **

* * *

**|| Capítulo 7 || **El poder del DigiEgg.

-Oh…- Dijo Joe, completamente desanimado. ExVeemon estaba en problemas.

De las nubes negras que cubrían la ciudad no solo continuaban saliendo decenas y decenas de oscuros, sino que ahora unas nuevas criaturas emergían de la oscuridad, despertando el terror de la población. Unas criaturas grandes, negras como el centro mismo del espacio. Con una larga cola y desproporcionadas extremidades delanteras, unas alas llenas de horribles hoyos y con dos pares de ojos rojos como la sangre, volaban por la ciudad generando el caos.

-¡Devidramons!- Exclamó Sora, recordando el nombre de aquellas aterradoras criaturas que les atacaron por primera vez en el Castillo de Myotismon. No recordaba exactamente el nivel de digievolución en el que se encontraban esos Digimons, pero suponía que eran poderosos. Logró contar veinte en el cielo. Afortunadamente no salían tan rápidos como los oscuros.

-Koushiro, no quiero ponerte presiones. Pero sería genial si pudieras acelerar el proceso de apertura.- Pidió un poco nervioso Taichi. ExVeemon podría contener bastante bien a los oscuros, pero ¿Devidramons? No estaba seguro. Koushiro se acercó rápidamente a la computadora. El intenso brillo del monitor disminuyó en cuanto el pelirrojo apretó unas teclas.

-Hay una leve interferencia en el campo electromagnético terrestre. Si tuviese que adivinar, diría que están intentando cruzar pero la puerta aún no está del todo abierta.- Frotó su barbilla mientras entrecerraba los ojos, buscando alguna otra explicación.

-Muy bien. Hora de pelear.- Dijo el Guardián del Digi-Egg del Valor salió volando por la ventana, sin darle tiempo a los elegidos de replicar algo. Los diez elegidos se acercaron a la ventana.

ExVeemon se acercó a una increíble velocidad hacia el Devidramon más cercano. Evitando sutilmente una de las garras del Digimon oscuro, logró propinarle un fuerte golpe en el mentón que lo envió varios metros hacia arriba. Sin darle tiempo a nada, lo tomó por la cola y comenzó a girarlo. Un segundo Devidramon se le acercó en un intento por herirlo, pero el Digimon azulado envió al Digimon que tenía atrapado hacia el que recién llegaba. Ambos Devidramons impactaron en el aire, y ExVeemon aprovechó esa pequeña confusión para lanzar su ataque especial, el _X-Laser_.

Tal vez por ser un Digimon Antiguo, tal vez por ser un Guardián, tal vez debido a que los Devidramons no eran tan poderosos, pero el ataque de ExVeemon eliminó a los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Wuau… ¿Son todos los Digimons así de fuertes?- Preguntó asombrado Rouga.

-Hay Digimons muy fuertes. Lamentablemente, no todos están de nuestro lado.- Le explicó con una triste sonrisa Sora.

ExVeemon mientras tanto se había lanzado en picada hacia los oscuros. Pasó a gran velocidad entre ellos, chocándolos y aprovechando sus garras para eliminar a cuantos pudiera. Se elevó justo a tiempo para impactar en el vientre de otro Devidramon que apareció de la nada. Le propinó dos golpes con sus brazos y una patada giratoria para dejarlo fuera de combate.

Los Elegidos estaban sorprendidos. Nunca habían visto a un Digimon que combinara de esa forma golpes cuerpo a cuerpo con sus ataques especiales. Se parecía más a un capítulo de _Dragon Ball_ que a una batalla entre Digimons. ExVeemon continuó luchando, eliminando a varios Devidramons y a incontables oscuros con sus ataques. Sin embargo, sus movimientos comenzaron a ser más lentos, y antes de que pudieran advertirle, una bola de fuego impactó en su espalda.

Sorprendido, no pudo evitar el golpe del brazo del Devidramon, que lo envió directo hacia el suelo. Logró levantarse dolorosamente justo a tiempo para que una nueva bola de fuego en su pecho lo derribara, enviándolo varios metros hacia atrás. En cuanto se detuvo en el suelo, comenzó a brillar. Cuando el brillo desapareció, Veemon se encontraba semi-inconsciente en el suelo. Había perdido la Digievolución.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Morirá si no lo ayudamos!- Gritó Hikari, ya recuperada de su dolor por la influencia de la oscuridad.

-No hay nada que podamos hacer.- Se lamentó Yamato, quien parecía furioso por su mirada y la forma en la que apretaba los puños. –¡Maldición! Si tan solo Gabumon estuviese aquí…-

-¡Ya llegan!- Alertó Koushiro. Todos se voltearon rápidamente, y vieron la gran sonrisa del pelirrojo.-Ya llegan.- Repitió.

Observaron por la ventana, justo a tiempo.

Del vórtice que se generaba en el final de la columna de luz, lo que parecían ser cuatro meteoros salieron disparados hacia el suelo. Cayeron en el espacio que se había formado entre Veemon y los oscuros, generando una gran nube de polvo que no dejó ver a los elegidos lo que sucedía. Oyeron un grito de guerra, y luego una ¿ametralladora? Sí, sonaba como una ametralladora. Comenzaron a oír también ruidos metálicos que no supieron identificar. Una cosa era segura: estaban de su lado.

Un Devidramon se acercó a la nube de polvo, claramente para luchar contra los recién llegados. Sus ojos se cargaron de una brillante luz roja, y parecía estar a punto de disparar. Pero entonces una flecha se incrustó en su brazo. Gritando de dolor, lanzó su ataque sin apuntar, impactando entonces en otro Devidramon que se convirtió en datos.

La nube de humo comenzó a dispersarse justo cuando los oscuros emprendían la retirada. Los Elegidos vieron cómo rápidamente las cuatro figuras se movían hacia el interior del edificio de Fuji TV. Se movieron tan rápido que apenas si vieron unas siluetas imposibles de identificar. Notaron rápidamente que Veemon no se encontraba en el suelo.

Oyeron ruidos por la escalera. Dado que no tenían ninguna garantía de que quienes estuviesen subiendo serían amables con ellos, se escondieron detrás de un panel de computadoras. Los ruidos finalmente llegaron hasta la puerta. En un arrebato de confianza, Taichi salió de su escondite (ganándose escandalosos pero silenciosos reproches de su hermana y su mejor amiga) y se mostró frente a los Digimons.

-Elegido del Valor.- Los cuatro Digimons se arrodillaron exageradamente en el suelo durante unos segundos, dándole tiempo al castaño para examinar al que tenía más cerca.

El Digimon en cuestión estaba volando. Tenía la apariencia de un insecto amarillo, con algunas secciones de su cabeza y extremidades verdes. Sus alas marrones tenían el mismo color que su cabello y unas hojas que crecían de su cabeza, simulando en algún punto a unas orejas. Pero lo que más llamaba su atención era la ametralladora Minigun de cuatro cañones que salía de su cola, en lugar del aguijón que uno podría llegar a esperar.

-Mi nombre es Mothmon. Sargento de las tropas del Este.- Se presentó el insecto que Taichi se encontraba evaluando. –Un honor poder estar en su presencia.- Hablaba rápidamente y con un tono de voz que les recordó a los presentes a los viejos sargentos de las películas de guerra.

Viendo que los Digimons estaban de su lado, los demás Elegidos salieron de su escondite. En cuanto los Digimons lo notaron, volvieron a inclinarse, apoyándose casi en su totalidad en el suelo.

-Elegidos. No podemos decirle lo que significa para nosotros estar aquí en su presencia.- Volvió a exclamar Mothmon.

-El honor es nuestro.- Dijo Yamato, esperando que un comentario de ese estilo bastaría para que la reverencia de los Digimons acabara. En efecto, los Digimons se pusieron de pie nuevamente.

-Como le dije al Elegido del Valor, mi nombre es Mothmon, y soy el Sargento de las tropas del Este.- Koushiro encontró interesante el título que el Digimon se otorgaba. Era un rango militar. ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Mi nombre es Dinohumon. Sargento de las tropas del Oeste.- El Digimon de apariencia humanoide dio un paso al frente. Tenía cierto parecido con un reptil, principalmente debido al verde color de su piel. Vestía algunas prendas que hacía que pareciera un aborigen. Una pluma en su cabeza y un collar hecho con extraños materiales daban esa impresión. Pero lo más impresionante era todo el arsenal que llevaba encima. Desde pequeñas cuchillas en sus antebrazos hasta una casi tan grande como él en su espalda.

Otro Digimon se acercó más a los elegidos. Desenvainó su espada y la enterró en el suelo. Tenía la apariencia de un descuidado samurai.

-Musyamon, Sargento de las tropas del Sur para servirles, Elegidos.-

-Y yo soy Sagittarimon, Sargento de las tropas del Norte.- Un Digimon con apariencia de centauro, negro con armadura roja y portando un arco y flecha les habló, lenta y pesadamente. Su voz grave le dio un toque de superioridad que los otros tal vez no habían logrado.

En su lomo, al borde de la inconsciencia, se encontraba Veemon. Sagittarimon lo tomó delicadamente en sus brazos y se acercó a Taichi. Arrodillándose con sus patas delanteras y bajando la cabeza, se lo entregó. Sin embargo, Joe pronto se hizo cargo. Comenzó a revisarlo superficialmente. Tras unos segundos, dijo que no tenía ningún daño a simple vista.

-El Digi-Egg.-

Todos miraron a Joe. Pero él no había hablado, sino Veemon, que en los brazos del pelirrojo parecía estar recobrando la consciencia.

-¿Qué dijiste Veemon?- Preguntó Hikari, acercándosele.

-El Digi-Egg.- Repitió, casi sin fuerzas.

Todos entonces se voltearon a ver a Taichi. Durante un segundo él no entendió el porqué de las miradas. Pero luego todo se volvió más evidente. Tomó su D3, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

-Em… ¿DigiEgg, actívate?- Dijo, no muy convencido. No sucedió nada. –¿Oh, DigiEgg, yo te invoco?-

-No lo digas dudando, dilo con seguridad.- Lo alentó Takeru. Tacihi respiró hondo. Su amigo tenía razón, debía mostrarse seguro de sus palabras. Con un enérgico movimiento, dijo:

-¡DigiEgg del Valor!-

El gran resplandor de la pantalla de su D3 fue claramente una señal de que había funcionado. Quedó más claro aún cuando el DigiEgg del Valor se materializó en el aire y comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo que Veemon.

-¡_Veemon Armor Digivolves a… Flamedramon, el Valor en Llamas_!

Frente a ellos, un Digimon que parecía la versión adolescente de Veemon se puso de pie. Tenía varias partes de su cuerpo cubiertas por una armadura con el mismo diseño que el DigiEgg. Pese a que no fuese visualmente tan amenazador como sí lo era su forma de ExVeemon, una extraña aura de poder les daba la impresión de que era mucho más poderoso.

-Wuau… Saben, me asusté mucho cuando Veemon apareció por primera vez. Entré en pánico. Pero ¿saben algo? Estoy comenzando a aceptar a los Digimons.- Confesó Rouga con una sonrisa. –Ya estoy esperando que llegue un nuevo Digimon.- Declaró con alegría.

En ese momento, un Devidramon intentó meterse por las ventanas del edificio, entrando la cabeza y parte del cuello. En sus movimientos para poder entrar comenzó a mover toda la estructura.

-¡Pero no este tipo de Digimons!- Gritó el castaño, que de un segundo a otro ya se había subido al lomo de Sagittarimon. La ametralladora de Mothmon comenzó a girar para calentarse y disparar de un segundo a otro, pero Flamedramon fue más rápido.

Corrió hasta el borde de la ventana y le propinó una potente patada voladora en la cabeza al Digimon oscuro. En cuanto su pierna hizo contacto, creó una gran bola de fuego que envió a su oponente hacia el otro lado de la ciudad. Tras ese ataque, Flamedramon observó sus manos. Respiró profundamente, sintiendo el poder correr por sus venas. Realizó algunos movimientos, unas patadas y algunos golpes al aire.

-El Poder Antiguo…- Susurró. Entonces se volteó a observar a los Sargentos. –Sargentos, ¿estoy equivocado si supongo que ustedes son la vanguardia del ejército que está por llegar?-

-En absoluto, Guardián.- Respondió Musyamon.

-¿Guardián? ¿Saben quién es él?- Preguntó Joe, interesado.

-Él es el Guardián del DigiEgg del Valor, Elegido. Hace un año, el Comandante del Norte Angemon y el Comandante del Oeste Garurumon se unieron en la Batalla de Webber para recuperar el DigiEgg y enviarlo a su mundo. Un año más tarde, finalmente hemos podido establecer la conexión necesaria para llevarlos de nuevo al Digimundo, Elegidos.-

-Espera, ¿dijiste Garurumon? ¿Mi amigo?- Preguntó Yamato.

-Así es, Elegido.-

-¿Y ese Comandante Angemon es Patamon?-

-Bueno, en realidad, como su nombre lo indica, es Angemon...- Un pequeño golpe de Dinohumon bastó para que Musyamon se recompusiera. –Sí, Elegido. Es Patamon.-

-¿Por qué todos tienen un rango?- Preguntó de repente Koushiro. -¿Por qué son "la vanguardia del ejército que está por llegar"? ¿Qué ejército? ¿Qué está sucediendo en el Digimundo?-

Los Sargentos se miraron entre ellos. Dinohumon dio un paso hacia delante.

-Lo siento, Elegido. Pero eso es algo que los Comandantes deberán explicárselos personalmente.-

-¿Qué sucedió con nuestros Digimons?- Preguntó Mimi.

-Los ocho Digimons de los Niños Elegidos son nuestros Comandantes. No estamos autorizados para dar más información.- Respondió con firmeza Sagittarimon. –Si me lo permiten, puedo traer al resto de las fuerzas del Digimundo.-

Taichi, sin entender muy bien todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor, asintió. Sagittarimon sacó una flecha de su carcaj, la colocó en su arco y apuntó al cielo por la ventana. La flecha comenzó a emitir un inusual y cegador brillo. En cuanto la lanzó, los Elegidos sintieron una brisa inundar el estudio.

La flecha, dejando una estela cual estrella fugaz, continuó directamente hacia el oscuro cielo. Atravesó las nubes de oscuridad con suma facilidad dejando un hueco para que los Elegidos no la perdieran de vista. De repente, cuando parecía estar llegando a la atmósfera, la flecha estalló imitando una supernova.

El cegador destello hizo que los Elegidos desviaran la vista unos momentos. Aterradores gritos se escucharon por toda la ciudad. Extrañamente, esos gritos parecían pertenecer a los oscuros.

-¡Chicos, vean eso!- Señaló Mimi. -¡Es como la última vez!-

Todos observaron el cielo y se sorprendieron. De la misma forma que hace un par de años, tras la derrota de Myotismon y la obtención de la etapa Mega, en el cielo se veía reflejado el Digimundo. Veían gran parte del continente y del mar. Un desierto y unas llanuras.

-¡Recuerdo eso!- Gritó Shiori.

-¡Sí! ¡Sucedió hace un par de años! Recuerdo estar mirando el cielo y de repente unas figuras subieron al…- Rouga se detuvo. Se volteó lentamente hacia los Elegidos. -¿Eran ustedes? ¿Ustedes fueron los que subieron en ese túnel de luces y colores?-

-Sí, fuimos nosotros.- Le respondió Hikari. Eso pareció ser una revelación para Rouga, quien estaba a punto de preguntar algo más antes de ser interrumpidos por Dinohumon.

-El Ejército del Sur está aquí.-

Todos se voltearon. Los elegidos abrieron la boca, asombrados por lo que veían.

Desde el Digimundo que se veía en el cielo, cientos y cientos de Digimons comenzaban a llegar. Comenzaron a caer en paracaídas, y aquellos que podían volar lo hacían. Taichi, que había visto un documental del Desembarco de Normandía para Historia, encontró las imágenes muy similares. Centenares de soldados llegando al campo de batalla en que Odaiba se había convertido. Los ocho niños que ya habían ido al Digimundo se sorprendieron de ver la inmensa cantidad de Digimons que veían, Digimons que nunca habían visto. ¿Qué tan poco sabían del Digimundo, aquel lugar que creían conocer muy bien?

-¡Excelente! Dentro de poco, los otros tres ejércitos llegarán y podremos volver todos al Digimundo.- Dijo exaltado Mothmon. Los rostros de los Elegidos parecieron teñirse de una duda a la cual el Sargento del Este se adelantó. –Descuiden, Elegidos. En cuanto ustedes vuelvan al Digimundo, los oscuros también lo harán. No tienen nada que hacer aquí.-

-Elegidos, debemos esperar a que los Comandantes lleguen para poder volver. Hasta entonces, estar aquí no es seguro. Somos un blanco fácil para todos los oscuros. Debemos ir a la ciudad y esperar a que lleguen.- Declaró Sagittarimon.

Taichi echó un vistazo a sus amigos. Sus miradas dijeron todo.

-Muy bien. Que así sea.- Aceptó el Elegido del Valor.

-Tomen esto.- Sagittarimon sacó una bolsa que cargaba en su espalda y la abrió. Los Elegidos se acercaron y tomaron lo que había dentro. Se sorprendieron al descubrir que se trataban de armas. Ninguno, ni siquiera Mimi, dijo nada. Sabían que estaban en medio de una guerra y que debían cuidarse.

Rouga y Shiori estaban a punto de tomar sus propias armas, pero Sagittarimon retiró la bolsa de su alcance.

-¡Hey!- Se quejó Rouga.

-Sólo para Elegidos.- Dijo el Sargento, sin el respeto que le había mostrado a los demás. Shiori se mostró un tanto ofendido.

-¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?- Preguntó con un tono sarcástico. Yamato iba a decir algo, pero Taichi lo calló a tiempo. El castaño quería ver la reacción del Digimon.

-No estoy de humor, humano. Tu mundo y mi mundo corren peligro.- Shiori dio un paso hacia delante, acercándose al Digimon. Hizo un gesto a Rouga, y ambos mostraron los D3s que tenían en sus bolsillos. Los ojos de los cuatro sargentos se expandieron como platos. Todos hicieron una profunda reverencia que Shiori disfrutó.

-Lo lamento, Elegido. No estábamos al tanto de la aparición de nuevos Elegidos.-

-Descuiden, no hay problema.- Una vez de pie, Sagittarimon les otorgó un arma a cada uno.

-Yo los escoltaré. Ustedes pueden continuar la lucha en la ciudad junto a sus tropas.- Ofreció Flamedramon a los Sargentos.

-Entonces, es hora de irnos. Buena suerte, Elegidos.- Y dicho eso, los cuatro Digimons salieron a toda velocidad del Edificio de Fuji TV.

-¡También es hora de que nosotros vayamos!- Dijo Yamato, intentando animar a todos.

Los diez Elegidos y Flamedramon salieron del edificio y entraron en la calle. Si hacía menos de una hora las calles llenas de oscuros daban la sensación de que estaban sufriendo una invasión, ahora estaban en medio de la Tercer Guerra Mundial. Imposible de describir es el panorama que los Elegidos tenían. Digimons con forma de lagarto con ametralladoras poblaban las calles, disparando a los oscuros con todo tipo de armas. Varios Digimons con formas de pequeñas naves volaban entre los edificios, soltando pequeñas bombas y disparando también. Los autos explotaban, los edificios sufrían terribles daños, y las bolas de fuego de los oscuros atravesaban las calles de manera muy amenazadoras.

-Saben, la gran columna de luz que sale del edificio más representativo, los soldados que caen del cielo, toda la acción… siento que estamos en medio de '_The Avengers_'.- Comentó Koushiro. Los muchachos del grupo, entre risas, estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque las chicas no supieron a qué se refería el pelirrojo.

-¡Los Elegidos!- Gritó un Digimon. Inmediatamente, todos y cada uno de los soldados del Digimundo que se encontraba cerca estalló en un grito de júbilo. Flamedramon tuvo que hacerlos reaccionar para que continuaran luchando. Continuaron avanzando por la ciudad sin inconvenientes, hasta que se encontraron con un contingente de oscuros que habían aparecido de repente.

-Yo me encargo.- Con un gran salto, Flamedramon se elevó varios metros en el aire. Una vez alcanzó su altura máxima, juntó sus manos formando una poderosa bola de fuego que rápidamente lanzó al medio del grupo de oscuros, eliminando a la mayoría con ese sencillo ataque. Se acercó a toda velocidad a ellos, y mediante golpes, patada, y el ocasional uso del fuego, logró reducir el número de enemigos a cero en cuestión de segundos.

-Flamedramon, en verdad me alegro que estés de nuestro lado.- Comentó Takeru. El Guardián sonrió.

**…**

-¡Flamedramon!- Gritó Rouga. -¡No nos vendría mal un poco de ayuda!-

Los diez elegidos estaban disparando contra los oscuros que se acercaban. Sus pistolas disparaban una especie de rayo lumínico que podía matar a los oscuros de un solo disparo. Desafortunadamente, ninguno de los diez tenía experiencia con las armas, y sus disparos se iban muy lejos del objetivo. Flamedramon, por su parte, se encontraba luchando contra ocho Devidramons al mismo tiempo. La Armor digievolución le había dado poderes extraordinarios, pero aún así apenas si podía luchar contra tantos enemigos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Resistan, Elegidos!- Gritó el Guardián, furioso por no poder cumplir con su deber. Luego de evitar un golpe de uno de sus oponentes, preparó una poderosa bola de fuego que lanzó con total furia a la cara del Devidramon que intentó morderlo. A partir de ese momento, la pelea dio un giro a su favor.

Pese a ello, los Elegidos estaban quedándose sin alternativas. No podían seguir retrocediendo, y los oscuros estaban acercándose demasiado. ¿Dónde estaban todos los soldados? ¿Por qué no estaban allí para ellos?

En ese momento, una colosal esfera de energía eléctrica destruyó a todos los oscuros que los estaban atacando. El artífice del ataque aterrizó frente a los elegidos. Rouga y Shiori gritaron. No podían reprochárselo. Frente a ellos se encontraba un insecto de casi diez seis metros de alto. Azul y con unas grandes alas membranosas. Sus cuatro brazos y su mandíbula roja que se abría hacia los costados no ayudaban a darle una buena imagen. Koushiro, de todas formas, dejó caer su arma, mientras algunas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

-¡Kabuterimon!- Gritó, mientras comenzaba a correr hacia su compañero digital.

-¡Koushiro!- Respondió alegre el gran Digimon. Los dos se unieron en un abrazo que parecía ser realmente extraño por la diferencia de altura.

-Te extrañé mucho, Kabuterimon. Hace años que intento ir al Digimundo, volver contigo.- Confesó el Elegido del Conocimiento.

-Todos los extrañamos, Koushiro. No hay un día en que no pensemos en ustedes.- Respondió. Levantó la cabeza hacia los demás Elegidos. –Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Takeru, Mimi, Hikari, Joe. Me alegra mucho volver a encontrarnos.-

Un estruendo hizo que se volteen. En el suelo, a casi una calle de distancia, Flamedramon aterrizaba justo cuando el último de los Devidramons se convertía en datos. El Guardián se volteó y observó a Kabuterimon. Con un gran salto llegó a su lado y de los Elegidos.

-Debes ser uno de los Digimons compañeros de los Niños Elegidos.- Kabuterimon asintió. El Guardián se inclinó ante el Digimon. –Un honor estar en su presencia, Comandante.-

-El honor es mío. Nunca tuve la oportunidad de estar frente a un Digimon Antiguo.- Respondió. Tomó con sus manos a Koushiro y lo subió a su espalda. –Ahora que los encontré podremos volver al Digimundo.-

Dicho esto, se elevó en el aire, con su tamer en la espalda. Una vez que estuvo ya a varios metros del suelo, lanzó una bola de energía hacia el cielo. Eso pareció ser algún tipo de señal, porque se escucharon gritos de júbilo por parte de todos los soldados de la Resistencia.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Preguntó Koushiro.

-Acabo de decirles a los demás que están aquí. No tardarán en llegar.-

-¿Eso significa que…?- Koushiro no pudo terminar la frase.

-Sí. Volveremos al Digimundo.-

* * *

**Primero: Lamento si tienen que googlear a los Digimons para ver cómo son. En el foro donde subí primero este fic tiene la opción de insertar imágenes, y pues sencillamente las subo xD Por eso no soy tan descriptivo a veces con los Digimons. Los describo brevemente y luego subo la imagen. En FanFiction eso no me es posible.**

**Muy bien, ¿qué les pareció? El siguiente cap explica la historia de la guerra y ¡LOS MUCHACHOS SE REENCUENTRAN CON SUS DIGIMONS! :D**

**Ahora, ¿qué pasará con Rouga y Shiori? Digo, ¿serán los únicos elegidos sin Digimons? ¿O acaso...?**

**¡Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo! Hasta la próxima :D**


	9. La Guerra del Digimundo

**¡Bienvenidos sean todos a una nueva edición de Age of Revenge! Ok, no. En esta ocasión les traigo el siguiente capítulo. **

**Agradezco a Dianitha'15'Prodz, astridwantmore y Neko-Sandie por leer y dejar sus reviews. **

**Este es un capítulo que explica el trasfondo del Digimundo. Ojalá les guste. Podía alargarlo unas 5 páginas de Word más, pero se volvería bastante largo y preferí dejarlo ahí y no extenderme mucho en ciertas partes. Ese contenido, de todas formas, lo encontraremos en los próximos capítulos. Los dejo para que lean.**

* * *

**|| Capítulo 8 || **La Guerra del Digimundo.

Koushiro sintió que estaba soñando. ¿Era real? ¿Era cierto? ¿Kabuterimon acababa de decirle que volverían al Digimundo? Después de tantos años deseando volver, ¿estaba a punto de hacerlo? Estuvo a punto de pellizcarse a sí mismo para corroborar si no era un sueño.

Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

De repente, desde todas partes llegaron Digimons voladores. Algunos que parecían ser pequeñas naves, otros que tenían más bien la apariencia de Digimons insectos o pájaros. Todos se colocaron rodeándolos. Entre la multitud de Digimons, Koushiro rápidamente divisó a Mothmon. El Sargento se acercó a ellos.

-Comandante.-

-Sargento. Que las tropas se retiren. Nos encontraremos en la Base del Sur.- Ordenó Kabuterimon. Volteó a ver a Koushiro. –Koushiro, ¿cómo podemos cerrar la puerta del Digimundo?-

El pelirrojo lo pensó durante unos momentos.

-La abrimos desde una computadora en el edificio de Fuji TV. Podrían entrar y desactivarla mediante el código.-

-¿Y cuánto tardaría eso?-

-Media hora, no lo sé.-

-Necesitamos una solución más rápida.- Le pidió el Digimon a su tamer. Koushiro comenzó a pensar en otra forma más rápida para cerrar la puerta.

-Bueno, podrían simplemente destruir la computadora.-

-Muy bien. Sargento, que un grupo nos escolte hasta la puerta. Una vez allí, me llevaré a los Elegidos de regreso al Digimundo. En cuanto traspasemos los límites de la Puerta, destruyan la computadora. Todo el edificio, si es necesario y no hay humanos dentro.-

-¿Pero qué pasará con ellos? ¿Se quedarán aquí en el Digimundo? ¿Y qué sucederá con los oscuros?- La idea de cerrar la puerta con todos esos Digimons y enemigos en su mundo no le parecía particularmente agradable al Elegido del Conocimiento.

-En base a una experiencia previa de Agumon, nuestros científicos creen que en cuanto la puerta se cierre todos los Digimons y oscuros regresarán a nuestro mundo. No te preocupes, no dejaríamos que nada le suceda a la Tierra.- Las palabras de Kabuterimon convencieron al joven. –Sargento, sus instrucciones están dadas.-

-¡Señor, sí señor!- Gritó Mothmon. Se volteó y miró a todos los Digimons voladores que había junto a él. -¡Equipo Delta, escolten al Comandante Kabuterimon y a los Elegidos de regreso a la Puerta! ¡No quiero ni una mosca se acerque a menos de veinte metros de ellos! ¡Equipos Gamma, Épsilon y Sigma, serán la vanguardia delantera y lateral! ¡Vuelen y destruyan oscuros para marcar un perímetro mientras el Comandante avanza! ¡El resto avise al resto del ejército! ¡Punto de control en el Edificio de Fuji TV!- Ordenó rápidamente y con mucha autoridad.

-¡Señor, ¿dónde queda el edificio de Fuji TV, señor?!- Preguntó un Kokuwamon.

-¡El edificio con el haz de luz gigante, soldado! ¡¿Todavía están aquí?! ¡Muevan, muevan, muevan!- Y con una ligera descarga de plomo de su ametralladora, hizo que todos los grupos de Digimons comenzaran a acatar sus órdenes. La mayoría se dispersó en todas direcciones. Un grupo constituido completamente por Kokuwamons, esos Digimons con forma de naves, permanecieron junto a Kabuterimon al igual que Mothmon. El Comandante descendió hasta el suelo, junto a los nueve elegidos restantes y Flamedramon.

-Chicos, debemos regresar al Edificio de Fuji TV.- Avisó Kabuterimon.

-¿No era mejor quedarnos directamente en el edificio?- Preguntó Mimi, cansada de caminar.

-Luego les explicaré nuestro plan con detenimiento. Ahora los llevaré volando.- Sin darles tiempo a preguntar cómo haría para llevar a diez niños, con sus brazos inferiores formó una especie de bolsa en la que, con ayuda de sus otros brazos, los colocó. Rouga y Shiori, además de estar sorprendidos como todos los demás, estaban asustados. Volar en los brazos de un insecto gigante hacia un mundo desconocido no estaba en su agenda para ese día. De hecho, jamás lo hubiesen imaginado hasta el día anterior.

-Súbete, Guardián.- Lo invitó Kabuterimon, pero Flamedramon negó con la cabeza.

-Iré por mi cuenta. Puedo ser más útil en tierra que en aire.- Y con un espectacular salto, llegó al techo de un edificio cercano. Eso fue suficiente para Kabuterimon.

El Digimon de Koushiro desplegó sus alas, que se movían rápidamente generando un ruido similar a un helicóptero, y comenzaron a volar. No estaban a más de dos kilómetros del edificio, y el viaje en teoría tendría que haber sido sencillo.

Pero sus enemigos sabían muy bien a quiénes Kabuterimon llevaba en sus brazos. Las bolas de fuego comenzaron a caerles como una lluvia ardiente de destrucción. Afortunadamente, el escuadrón de Kokuwamons estaba muy bien entrenado y logró repeler los ataques. Y ante la amenaza de algún Devidramon, su Guardián Flamedramon aparecía desde abajo y con certeros y poderosos ataques los convertía en datos. Así, llegaron rápidamente al Edificio que ya había sido rodeado por los soldados de la resistencia, atrincherados detrás de los coches. Una fiesta se formó cuando los soldados vieron a su Comandante con los Elegidos en la mano. Los Elegidos, excepto Rouga y Shiori, comenzaron a buscar a sus compañeros Digimons, pero no pudieron localizarlos.

-Kabuterimon, ¿dónde están los demás?- Preguntó Joe, ilusionado por encontrarse con Gomamon.

-Los demás se quedaron en el Digimundo. Pero ya deben estar llegando a donde nosotros nos dirigimos.- Respondió. Se detuvo a unos quince metros de la imponente columna de luz. Unos segundos después, Flamedramon aterrizo con absurda delicadeza en el techo del edificio. Ninguno de los dos se movía mientras analizaban la luz. Ignoraban las múltiples bolas de fuego y toda la batalla que sucedía debajo.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Yamato.

-Guardián.- Lo llamó Kabuterimon. Flamedramon se volteó. -¿Crees que puedas pasar por el túnel de energía?-

-El Poder Antiguo del DigiEgg me protegerá.- Respondió. Los dos Digimons parecían estar llevando una conversación ajena a los Elegidos.

-Espera, ¿a qué te refieres con el túnel de energía? No estarás hablando de esa columna de luz, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Shiori.

-En efecto. Por allí iremos al Digimundo.- Respondió Flamedramon. –Vaya usted primero, Comandante.-

Kabuterimon aumentó el ritmo de su aleteo.

-Cuidado chicos, esto se pondrá un poco violento.- Dijo al tiempo que embistió la columna de luz. Una vez dentro, los elegidos comprobaron que no era sólo luz. Era como una corriente de agua gigante que los empujaba a toda velocidad hacia arriba. Sus Digivices comenzaron a brillar y quedaron sin conocimiento antes de poder ver el paisaje congelado que se mostraba ante ellos.

…

Taichi se despertó sobresaltado. Sabía que había quedado inconsciente, sabía que no estaba en su casa, que estaba… ¿dónde estaba? La habitación era pequeña pero acogedora. Con cama, un armario y un espejo de cuerpo completo. Tanteó su cama. Sí, era muy cómoda. Parecía un somier.

Se levantó lentamente. Recorrió la habitación. Estaba por abrir el armario cuando vio su reflejo en el cuerpo.

-Vaya.- Dijo en voz alta. Vestía un traje de cuerpo completo color negro. Ni siquiera había notado que tenía ropa puesta. Era increíblemente liviano. De hecho, era ligeramente incómodo puesto que parecía que iba desnudo. Guantes y botas incluidos. Todo negro, excepto por unas franjas anaranjadas que recorrían desde sus hombros hasta sus dedos y un gran número en su pecho, naranja también. Era un uno. Se dio cuenta también de que tenía un cierre en su espalda.

Le pareció oír unos ruidos fuera de su habitación. Tomó el D3 que estaba colocado en una silla sobre su ropa normal, y tras comprobar que una parte de su traje, en la cintura, estaba magnetizada, lo pegó allí. Se sintió como una heladera y rió ante su propio pensamiento.

Salió de la puerta y comenzó a caminar por un pasillo. Las paredes eran completamente metálicas y un tanto monótonas. Se preguntó cómo es que la temperatura estaba tan templada en ese lugar. Debía tener una excelente calefacción. Continuó caminando y vio una puerta de donde parecían llegar todos los sonidos que escuchaba. La abrió con despreocupación y entró en la sala.

Una sala increíblemente grande, del tamaño del gimnasio de su escuela. Había una larga mesa para por lo menos veinte personas, completamente redonda. Muchas decoraciones tales como armaduras, estatuas y cuadros. Alfombras y elegantes cortinas. Parecía un palacio.

-Por fin despertaste.-

Se volteó para responder con algún comentario sarcástico a Sora, pero se quedó helado. Ella tenía el mismo atuendo que él. La diferencia radicaba en que las franjas de su traje eran rojas y en lugar de un uno tenía un tres. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención era lo ajustado que el traje le quedaba a Sora y lo sexy que la hacía ver. Se golpeó mentalmente para no parecer un pervertido.

-Oh, sí. Jeje. Fue una linda siesta.- Dijo, sonando despreocupado. Entonces vio al resto de sus amigos, y comprobó que todos tenían los mismos trajes, diferenciados por los colores y los números.

Mimi, la más cercana, tenía las franjas de color verde manzana, y su número era el cinco. Taichi no podía negarlo, también se veía muy bien con su traje.

Shiori y Rouga estaban más retrasados, sentados en la mesa. Eran gris y bordó, respectivamente, y sus números eran el nueve y el diez, tal y como lo habían dicho en la cafetería ese mismo día. ¿O el día anterior? No lo sabía.

Koushiro estaba también en la mesa, con su computadora, tecleando cosas que probablemente solo él entendía. Su color era el violeta y tenía un seis. Cerca de él, sentado con la mirada hacia el cielo, Joe con sus franjas blancas y su número cuatro.

Takeru y Yamato, amarillo y verde, siete y dos, hablaban tranquilamente en una esquina. Sólo faltaba una persona.

-Hermano, qué bueno que despertaste.- Taichi se dio cuenta de que Hikari venía desde el mismo pasillo que él. ¿Habría ido al baño? Se volteó para preguntarle. Su hermana vestía el mismo traje que todos los demás. Con líneas rosas y un número ocho. Y el traje que a Mimi y a Sora les quedaba tan atractivo, también hacía lo suyo con Hikari. Pero Taichi no veía el traje en su hermana como algo atractivo, sino como escandalosamente ajustado y revelador. No lo dijo abiertamente porque ya había tenido problemas cuando se trata de la ropa que ella usaba.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí, dormí más de la cuenta.- Reconoció. Todos los elegidos se acercaron. -¿Supongo que estamos en el Digimundo?-

-Así es.- Respondió Koushiro.

-¿En qué parte exactamente?-

-En una de las bases de "la resistencia".- Respondió Yamato haciendo el clásico gesto de comillas con los dedos.

-¿La qué?-

-Resistencia. Tentomon nos dijo que nos explicarían cuando terminen la reunión.- Takeru señaló una puerta de acero que Taichi no había divisado debido a que era exactamente del mismo color que la pared.

Los diez elegidos se pasaron las siguientes dos horas explicándoles a Rouga y Shiori todo lo que sabían del Digimundo. Yamato, que había entendido que estaban en una situación delicada y que ellos eran ahora nuevos Elegidos, había pedido perdón y había colaborado en todo lo que podía para que los dos nuevos integrantes estuviesen al tanto de lo que podrían encontrarse.

Se sorprendieron de la facilidad con la que los dos muchachos aceptaban las locas anécdotas y las increíbles historias que contaban. Aunque claro, luego de atravesar un portal de luz gigante que salió de una computadora a lomos de un insecto gigante azul que volaba y hablaba, ese tipo de cosas se vuelven más creíbles.

Habían llegado a contarles hasta el momento en el que Myotismon había llegado al Mundo Real, cuando aquella puerta metálica se abrió. Veemon salió primero. Detrás de él, ocho figuras de distintos tamaños, pero que en general no superaban la cintura de los Elegidos aparecieron.

Taichi se levantó lentamente. Se detuvo unos instantes para comprobar si era cierto lo que veía. Cuando pudo reaccionar, él y los demás ya estaban corriendo en dirección a sus Digimons, cada uno gritando el nombre del correspondiente. Taichi encontró del otro lado del abrazo que daba unas manos que lo recibieron con el mismo afecto que él brindaba.

-¡Taichi!- Saludó la aguda voz.

-¡Agumon! ¡Agumon!- Respondió el castaño. Escuchaba a los demás intercambiando todo tipo de palabras, halagos y comentarios. Pero él y Agumon no los necesitaba. Ese abrazo bastaba.

Se separó un poco para decirle algo a su amigo. Pero tuvo que retroceder un poco, involuntariamente.

-¡Agumon! ¿Qué te sucedió?- Preguntó preocupado. El ojo izquierdo de Agumon estaba blanco, sin pupila, como si tuviera una catarata. Y una cicatriz pasaba verticalmente por allí. El Digimon no pareció estar muy feliz de la mención de su condición, y se lo vio un tanto incómodo cuando todos los Elegidos se quedaron observándolo.

-Una herida de guerra. Nos recuerda a todos por qué luchamos.- Respondió. La felicidad del ambiente pronto se extinguió. Hubo un silencio bastante prolongado, hasta que Gomamon se acercó a Rouga y Shiori.

-Ustedes deben ser los nuevos elegidos.- No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

-Eh, sí, así es.- Respondió Shiori.-Tú debes ser… Espera, los chicos hablaron de ti. ¿Cómo había dicho Joe?-

-Creo que Gomon.- Acotó Rouga.

-Gomamon.-

-Oh, Gomamon. ¿Gomamon? Sí, Gomamon.-

-Lamento cortar toda esta presentación, pero creo que lo mejor sería informarnos de la situación actual. Necesitamos saber en qué contexto llegamos al Digimundo.- Sugirió Joe.

-Tienen razón. Es necesario que sepan a qué se enfrentan.- Reconoció Gatomon. Agumon se miró con sus demás compañeros. Finalmente suspiró.

-Muy bien. Es tiempo de que sepan lo que sucede. Síganme.- Los Elegidos siguieron a Agumon, que comenzó a caminar por el pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones de todos. Continuaron por unas escaleras en espiral que los llevaron directamente a una gran sala circular, con muchas sillas y llena de pantallas de distintos tamaños y formas. Había muchísimos ordenadores. Koushiro sentía que estaba en el paraíso.

Todos tomaron asiento en una gran mesa circular.

-Muy bien. Todo esto comenzó hace diez años.- Suspiró Agumon, comenzando a narrar la historia con mucha tristeza. –Un par de años luego de que venciéramos a Diaboromon.-

-¡¿QUE?!- Gritaron ocho de los diez niños Elegidos.

-¿Cómo que diez años? ¡Eso fue hace… hace tres, o cuatro años!- Exclamó Sora.

-El tiempo en el Digimundo es distinto al del Mundo Real. Ya lo saben.-

-Gabumon tiene razón. El tiempo aquí es distinto.-

-De acuerdo. El tiempo es distinto. ¿Qué pasó hace diez años?- Preguntó un poco impaciente Mimi.

Agumon se tomó su tiempo para responder. Se quedó observando hacia ningún punto en particular. Los Digimons hicieron a los Elegidos un gesto para que guardaran silencio. Taichi pudo ver en los ojos de su compañero que estaba reviviendo una terrible experiencia. Finalmente, con un largo suspiro, Agumon comenzó a hablar con un tono tan apasionado y triste al mismo tiempo que no le permitió a los Elegidos pensar siquiera en interrumpirlo.

_Era una hermosa tarde en la Isla File. El cielo despejado, la cálida luz del Sol que nos bañaba, dándole de alguna forma más alegría al lugar. Los ocho nos encontrábamos almorzando en la cima del Monte Infinito. En esa época del año no había nieve en la cumbre, por lo que estábamos sentados sobre la cómoda hierba. Algunos pájaros cantaban y otros cruzaban el cielo. Palmon se encontraba de hecho jugando con uno. Pero de repente, ese pájaro se elevó y comenzó a volar a toda prisa. Cientos lo siguieron. _

_Todos volaban en la misma dirección, hacia el Este. Nos quedamos observándolos cuando una luz nos distrajo. La luz provenía del Oeste. Cuando nos volteamos vimos un gran resplandor en la lejanía, y no tardamos en sentir un leve temblor. Habremos estado varios minutos observando. Parecía como si todos los animales del Digimundo estuviesen escapando de algo. Algo que nosotros no sabíamos qué era, pero que definitivamente lo sentíamos. Se notaba en el aire. Ustedes no podrían entenderlo, pero algo en el aire nos alertó que algo andaba mal._

_Unos segundos después, Leomon se nos acercó. Sí, Leomon había revivido hacía mucho tiempo en el Pueblo del Origen. Nos trajo un mensaje urgente de Gennai._

_No nos dio mucha información, pero nos aseguró que algo terrible había sucedido en otra parte del Digimundo, en el extremo Oeste del Continente Server. Dijo que muchos Digimons habían muerto de repente. No supo decirnos con exactitud lo que había sucedido, pero Gennai le había dado órdenes claras de que abandonáramos la Isla File inmediatamente. Al preguntarle por qué, un holograma de Gennai se nos apareció._

_Nos dijo que un antiguo mal, un poderoso enemigo de los tiempos de los Ancestros había regresado. Dijo que nos daría más detalles, pero que debíamos ir tan rápido como pudiésemos a su hogar. Dijo que Whamon nos estaría esperando en la costa, que ya había recibido instrucciones._

_Le preguntamos entonces porqué debíamos irnos y nos dijo que estos villanos estaban en camino a la Isla File y que la destruirían. Fue en ese momento que negamos irnos. No íbamos a dejar a todos nuestros amigos solos. Fue la primera vez que vimos a Gennai enfurecido. Nos ordenó irnos. Dijo que nuestra vida valía más que la del resto de los Digimons del mundo unidos. Estaba en medio de su sermón cuando una nube negra comenzó a acercarse por el horizonte a una increíble velocidad. Nos vimos sumergida en ella antes de que pudiésemos notarlo. Gennai volvió a gritarnos que escapáramos y no intentásemos pelear, y luego se interrumpió la transmisión._

_Fue en ese momento que comenzó a llover. Leomon nos hizo emprender el viaje hacia abajo, hacia la costa donde Whamon nos esperaba. Pero la lluvia parecía concentrarse y empezó a tomar forma. Nos vimos rodeados por unas criaturas negras que parecían estar en todos lados. No encontramos ninguna explicación para ello, y comenzaron a atacarnos._

_No fue necesario digievolucionar. Eran muy débiles y teníamos de nuestro lado a Leomon, tal vez el Digimon más fuerte de la Isla File. Pero su falta de fuerza la compensaban con su número, cercano al infinito. Salían de todos lados. La Isla entera comenzó a arder en llamas. Fue terrible. Estábamos escapando y veíamos a todos los pueblos y ciudades ardiendo. La aldea de los Pyokomon se redujo a cenizas. No encontramos ninguna señal de vida. El cansancio comenzó a azotarnos y todos debimos digievolucionar. _

_Esa fue la primera vez que vimos el poder de Angemon contra estos seres. Claro, ellos eran oscuridad plenamente. El poder sagrado de Angemon era demasiado para ellos. Ni siquiera podían soportar el contacto del Báculo Sagrado, e incluso el resplandor de Angemon los dañaba. Luego sabríamos que la luz los hiere profundamente._

_Leomon nos dijo que continuásemos dirigiéndonos hacia Whamon y se quedó detrás para frenar el interminable avance de los "oscuros", como los llamaríamos después. Continuamos nuestro camino. Éramos ocho Digimons adultos; no deberíamos haber tenido problema alguno. Pero un par de Digimons malignos nos sorprendieron. Con un único ataque nos derribó a todos y nos devolvió a nuestra etapa normal. Gatomon incluso fue reducida a Salamon._

_Lo cierto es que el ataque nos dejó a todos muy mareados. Intenté levantarme y lanzar mi ataque a una sombra que yo veía, pero no sirvió de nada. El ataque no llegó a golpearlo. En cambio, esa figura me atacó con algún arma, como un sable o una espada y me realizó esta cicatriz._

_Creí que era el fin. Todos lo hicimos. Pero en ese momento, Saberleomon apareció y nos salvó la vida. En su etapa Mega fue capaz de controlar a los enemigos. Nunca supimos qué le sucedió._

_Heridos como estábamos, de alguna forma logramos llevar a Whamon. Lo próximo que recuerdo es estar en su interior, con un agudo dolor en mi cara. _

_Cuando llegamos finalmente con Gennai, nos explicó todo. Una antigua profecía hablaba de un mal que requirió de la energía combinada de todos los Digimons para ser derrotado. Un mal que había sido encerrado y cuyo impacto en el mundo no podía sino ser devastador. _

_Nos enteramos también que el Pueblo del Inicio había sido destruido. Ya no renacerían los Digimons que murieran. Fue, hasta ahora, el golpe más duro que recibimos, incluso teniendo en cuenta todo lo que sucedería después._

_La caza comenzó a los pocos días. Las invasiones de los oscuros fueron a nivel global. El primer objetivo fue eliminar a todos los Digimons nivel Mega y Ultra que habitaban el Digimundo. No sabemos cómo lo hicieron, o si pudieron hacerlo. Pero lo cierto es que nunca más hemos logrado divisar a ningún Digimon de esos niveles._

_El objetivo era eliminar rápidamente y antes de que pudieran organizarse a todos los Digimons que suponen una amenaza para el régimen de terror que quieren instaurar. Aquellos Digimons malignos que se unían a ellos eran aceptados. Mientras más, mejor. Pero por suerte fueron pocos los traidores al Digimundo que decidieron ceder._

_Sabíamos que los siguientes serían los Digimons adultos. Con la valiosa ayuda de Gennai, logramos organizarnos con el resto de los Digimons que aún estaban vivos. De manera inmediata logramos construir cuatro fortalezas en lugares estratégicos. Cada uno de los Digimons que aún estábamos vivos ocupamos un lugar donde seríamos de utilidad. Si tan sólo hubiésemos empezado antes, los miles de Digimons adultos que murieron tal vez estarían con nosotros._

_Así se creó la Resistencia. Dado que nosotros, los ocho digimons de los Niños Elegidos, somos unos estandartes de la esperanza, y de hecho algunos de los más poderosos Digimons que quedan con vida, fuimos designados por lo demás Digimons como Comandantes. Cada uno de nosotros cuenta desde entonces con muchísima responsabilidad. No es algo que nos guste, pero es necesario. _

_Como les dije, tenemos cuatro zonas estratégicas de defensa. El foco de los oscuros es el Oeste, donde el mal se liberó. Así que la primera y más fortificada de las Fortalezas es la del Oeste. Allí frenamos el avance inmediato de los oscuros, y evitamos que continúen avanzando por el continente. La Fortaleza en sí misma no ocupa tanto lugar como para detenerlos si quisieran rodearnos. Pero los planes de los enemigos no son del todo claros. Les gusta intentar quebrantar nuestra resistencia. Gabumon y yo decidimos volvernos los Comandantes de esta Fortaleza._

_La Fortaleza del Norte es quizás la más difícil de defender. Verán, los oscuros son fotofóbicos. Una luz muy intensa los puede dañar seriamente. La luz del Sol, por otro lado, los elimina casi instantáneamente. En casi todas las Fortalezas, se pelea de noche y si se resiste hasta el amanecer, la victoria es nuestra. Pero la Fortaleza del Norte se encuentra en el mismísimo Polo Norte. Está ubicada allí, tras la gran Cordillera que atraviesa todo el continente por el noroeste, porque es el único estrecho que les permitiría a los Oscuros pasar al otro lado del Digimundo. Si algún día la Fortaleza del Norte llegara a caer, nunca podríamos recuperarnos. Lo peor es que, al estar en el mismo Polo Norte, la noche y el día duran seis meses. Seis meses de batallas descomunales y seis meses de paz, durante los cuales varios contingentes de soldados son enviados a otras Fortalezas. Por supuesto, Patamon decidió hacerse cargo de esta Fortaleza, dado que como Angemon no hay oscuros que puedan con él. Gatomon también comanda esa fortaleza. Son la combinación perfecta. La fuerza y poder de Angemon con la estrategia y astucia de Gatomon._

_En el Este se encuentran las tierras fértiles del Digimundo, donde es más redituable cosechar para mantener a todas las tropas. Estas tierras se encuentran en el centro de un valle rodeado por montañas y un gran bosque. Biyomon y Palmon comandan esa Fortaleza. La versatilidad de Birdramon y la fuerza y conocimientos de los bosques de Palmon son la combinación ideal para esa zona._

_Y finalmente tenemos la Fortaleza del Sur. El sur del continente Server está lejos del polo, por lo que los días aun duran veinticuatro horas, a diferencia de la Fortaleza del Norte. Limita con el mar y es una fuente importante de pesca y un puesto crucial para que los oscuros no entren al Continente desde allí. Gomamon, por ser el único de nosotros realmente útil en agua, y Tentomon por sus ataques eléctricos en una zona muy lluviosa, son los Comandantes de esa Fortaleza._

_Así hemos estado la última década. Luchando, esperando que ustedes llegaran para ayudarnos. Porque según los antiguos poemas épicos, profecías del inicio del Digimundo, "el poder de los elegidos que vienen del otro mundo, todos unidos, serán los únicos capaces de derrotar al mal, sin ser vencidos"._

_Hace dos años, sin embargo, en una expedición encontramos un Kokuwamon perdido. Por lo que supimos, era uno de los guardianes de un templo secreto y muy antiguo. Traía consigo un Digihuevo. Tras demostrarle que estábamos de su lado, nos contó la historia de que en ese Digihuevo se encontraba el enemigo a vencer, el enemigo que sus secuaces están tratando de revivir. Toda esta invasión al Digimundo tiene como objetivo encontrar este Digihuevo y revivirlo._

_Desde entonces lo hemos mantenido seguro en la Fortaleza del Norte, donde esperamos nunca puedan obtenerlo. Pero Kokuwamon nos habló también de los secretos que el Templo guardaba celosamente. Nos contó de la existencia de diez artefactos construidos en la época antigua. Diez artefactos que serían la clave para ganar la guerra. _

_Los DigiEggs. Nos dio la ubicación del DigiEgg del Valor y nos aseguró que con ello podríamos traerlos a ustedes de nuevo. Así que tras una exhaustiva búsqueda, logramos encontrar el DigiEgg. Se encontraba en una zona del Noroeste conocida como Webber. Allí, en una gran batalla, Angemon y Garurumon lograron recuperarlo. Tras una exhaustiva investigación logramos encontrar la forma de enviar el DigiEgg al mundo real. Creo desde ahí ya saben la historia._

Agumon se volteó y con su único ojo bueno vio que los elegidos estaban anonadados. Algunos, sobre todo las chicas, parecían estar al borde del llanto. Sabía que la historia sería realmente chocante para los muchachos, pero no se esperó tanto. Incluso vio a los dos nuevos elegidos bastante afligidos, lo cual era sorprendente dado que no llevaban ni dos días de contacto con el Digimundo.

-Vaya… Se ve que esto es algo totalmente diferente a lo que nos hemos enfrentado anteriormente.- Reconoció Takeru.

-Así es.- Patamon voló hasta colocarse en la cabeza del rubio, como lo hacía antes.

-Muchachos, hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que los ayudaremos en lo que podamos.- Comenzó Taichi, cambiando su tono de voz normal por ese "tono de líder" que empleaba cuando había que ponerse serios. –Dinos qué tenemos que hacer y lo haremos.-

Los nueve elegidos restantes asintieron fervientemente. Todos estaban dispuestos a dar hasta el último aliento para salvar al Digimundo. Veemon, que había permanecido en silencio como todos, se levantó para hablar.

-Creo que tenemos una misión primordial y urgente que no puede esperar más.-

-¿Qué misión?- Preguntó Rouga, temiendo que ya comenzaran las batallas. Veemon se volteó y los señaló a él y a Shiori.

-Encontrar los Digimons de los nuevos Elegidos.-

* * *

**Well, well, well. ¿Qué les pareció? Estos oscuros son unos hijos de... ¿verdad? Así que no hay ni megas, ni ultras, y mataron a casi todos los adultos. Malditos. ¿Qué habrá pasado con todos los Digimons que los Elegidos conocieron? ¿Qué pasará con ellos ahora? ¿Quiénes serán los nuevos Digimons de Rouga y Shiori?**

**Tendrán que continuar leyendo el fic para averiguarlo. Gracias a todos por leerlos. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Rookies motivados

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

**De acuerdo. Me demoré bastante para traerles este capítulo. Lo cierto es que tuve dos semanas con varios viajes al hospital y con exámenes finales. Apenas tuve tiempo para escribir. **

**Ya expliqué por qué me retrasé. Para no retrasarlos aún más, termino la introducción aquí y les dejo el capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**|| Capítulo 9 || **Rookies motivados.

Todos observaron atentamente a Rouga y a Shiori. Veemon acababa de decir que debían conseguir Digimons compañeros para ellos. Los dos flamantes elegidos tenían una atónita mirada, sin terminar de comprender lo que habían escuchado.

-¿Qué? ¿Digimons para nosotros?-

-Así es, Elegido. Cada humano debe tener un acompañante Digimon que lo proteja y guíe en nuestro mundo.- Explicó el Guardián.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero ¿cómo sabremos qué Digimon está destinado para ellos?- Cuestionó Biyomon.

-Es verdad. Con el genocidio de Digimons en la última década, ni siquiera podemos asegurar que esos Digimons estén vivos.-

-Gomamon, no digas eso.- Reprochó Joe.

-Es lamentable, pero Gomamon tiene razón. No podemos estar seguros de que no hayan sido asesinados.- Dijo Agumon con mucha tristeza y sus brazos cruzados.

-No deben preocuparse por ello. Las profecías hablan específicamente de que cada Elegido será escoltado y protegido por un Digimon. Los encontraremos, no tengo la menor duda.- Veemon habló con total seguridad, como si no hubiese posibilidad alguna de que estuviese equivocado.

Rouga, que había quedado un tanto impactado por la noticia de que tendría un Digimon para él, miró a los Comandantes y Veemon.

-¿Es decir… quieren decir que Shiori y yo tendremos unos Digimons?- Preguntó, procesando lo que eso implicaba.

-Sí, Elegido.-

-¿Y dónde están?- Con su vista recorrió toda la sala, tal vez esperando que los Digimons aparecieran allí de repente, convocados por su entusiasmo y sus deseos de verlos.

-No creo que haya forma de saberlo. Pero si están allí, tengan por seguro que los encontraremos.- Dijo muy entusiasmado Gabumon, levantando su puño, convencido de que, si esos Digimons estaban en alguna parte del Digimundo, los encontrarían.

-Está escrito que el Digimon y el Elegido han de nacer al mismo tiempo, para que sus almas estén sincronizadas, más allá de la diferencia temporal entre ambos mundos.-

-¿Es decir que nuestros Digmions nacieron hace quince años?- Le preguntó Shiori a Veemon, verificando si había entendido bien.

-Trece en mi caso.- Recordó Rouga. Él iba al mismo curso que Takeru e Hikari, dos años por debajo de Taichi, Sora, Yamato y Shiori.

-No en realidad. No me refiero a su nacimiento biológico, sino a su nacimiento como Elegidos. La noche en la que recibieron sus Dispositivos Sagrados.-

-Oh. ¿O sea que son unos bebés?- Rouga parecía un poco decepcionado.

-En realidad, el tiempo en el Digimundo y el Mundo Real es distinto. Tal vez tengan ya una semana de nacidos.- Reflexionó Koushiro. Era cierto, teniendo en cuenta que había pasado más de un día desde que Rouga y Shiori recibieron los D3s, en tiempo del Digimundo eso era bastante más tiempo. La extraordinaria diferencia temporal que Taichi había descubierto luego de la batalla con Etemon se había reducido drásticamente desde la derrota de Apocalymon y la llegada de Diaboromon. Un día no llegaba a ser meses como antes, pero sí algo más que un día. Una semana tal vez.

-Oh. ¿O sea que son unos bebés de una semana?- Rouga definitivamente estaba decepcionado. Se había imaginado por un momento un Digimon poderoso como Flamedramon, o alguno grande e intimidador como Kabuterimon.

-Descuida, Rouga. Los Digimons crecen mucho más rápido que los humanos. Cuando Angemon se volvió un huevo, no pasaron ni dos meses hasta que volvió a ser Patamon.- Recordó Takeru, triste en el fondo por recordarlo. Pero ningún mal recuerdo podría arruinar la felicidad que sentía por estar junto a Patamon de nuevo.

Rouga recordó la historia que los demás le habían contado a él y a Shiori sobre el sacrificio de Angemon.

-¿Están pensando lo mismo que yo?- Preguntó Gatomon, mirando a sus camaradas Comandantes. Los Elegidos observaron a sus compañeros hablándose con la mirada. Parecían estar hablando casi en código.

-Si, creo que será lo mejor.- Agumon miró a los Elegidos. –Muchachos, dentro de poco anochecerá. Pasaremos la noche aquí. Mañana a primera hora iniciaremos nuestro viaje a la Fortaleza del Oeste.-

Los Elegidos estaban en general sorprendidos. Era una grata sorpresa saber que viajarían por el Digimundo. Los únicos que parecían estar incómodos eran Rouga y Shiori (dado que no estaban del todo seguros si ese viaje sería una experiencia agradable) y Joe, que sabía que ese viaje tenía un propósito que desconocían. ¿Por qué otra razón los Digimons se arriesgarían a viajar, teniendo en cuenta la situación del Digimundo?

-¿A qué se debe ese viaje? ¿No estamos seguros aquí?- Inquirió el mayor de los elegidos.

-No es por cuestiones de seguridad, descuiden. Cuando lleguemos allí les diremos la razón del viaje.- Tranquilizó Gatomon, con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué no nos lo dicen ahora que estamos todos juntos?-

-Shiori, creo que no deberíamos entrometernos.- Murmuró Rouga, considerando que él y Shiori aún no habían entrado en confianza con los Digimons como para cuestionar planes y decisiones.

-Porque no estamos seguros de si tenemos razón en lo que creemos. Escuchen, esta noche descansen. No se preocupen por nada. Si necesitan algo pídanselo a los Numemons. Mañana cuando lleguemos a la Fortaleza del Oeste les explicaremos todo.- Palmon habló tratando de tranquilizarlos, y lo logró. Los Elegidos asintieron. En ese momento, varios Numemons entraron por una puerta metálica.

-Numemons, acompañen a los Elegidos a las habitaciones del séptimo piso. Pasarán la noche allí.- Ordenó Agumon. Los Numemons aceptaron la orden sin dudar y señalaron el camino a los Elegidos. Los diez comenzaron a seguir a los Digimons. Rouga y Shiori los miraban con el ceño fruncido, pensando tal vez en que se veían un tanto asquerosos.

-Veemon, será mejor que vayamos a hablar a otro lugar.- Sugirió Gomamon. El pequeño Digimon azul asintió. Los Elegidos siguieron a los Numemons por un largo pasillo de metal, igual de monótono que los demás pasillos y corredores que habían recorrido ya.

Subieron unas largas escaleras que los llevaron hacia la parte más alta de la Fortaleza, como los Numemons les informaron. El séptimo piso estaba preparado para albergar a las visitas importantes. Había doce habitaciones que eran casi tan grandes como la casa de los Yagami. Los muchachos se sorprendieron gratamente al verlas. Grandes habitaciones, con una cama matrimonial extremadamente cómoda para cada uno. Cada una tenía también un gran armario, con espejo de cuerpo completo incluido. Había un gran baño, con todo lo necesario para una muy completa higiene e incluso tenían una ventana que les permitía observar las llanuras. A lo lejos, cerca del horizonte, podían verse los rayos del sol y el cielo reflejarse maravillosamente en el mar. Un paisaje extremadamente hermoso.

-Parece un Monet.- Opinó Rouga.

-¿Un qué?- Taichi no había entendido la referencia artística. El arte nunca se le había dado.

-Nada. Que es muy lindo.- Aclaró con una sonrisa el otro castaño del grupo.

Tal y como los digimons habían anticipado, la noche no tardó en caer. La primera muestra de las batallas que tenían lugar en el Digimundo fue el gran movimiento que notaban en la noche. Casi todos los soldados moviéndose. Por las ventanas veían a todas las patrullas que recorrían los alrededores de la Fortaleza, preparados para dar la alarma. De vez en cuando, un Digimon entraba en sus habitaciones para asegurarse de que estuviese todo en orden.

Los Elegidos se encontraban todos reunidos en la habitación de Koushiro. Se habían quitado esos trajes negros con los cuales habían despertado y se habían colocado sus prendas normales. Estaban terminando de responder las decenas de preguntas que Rouga y Shiori tenían con respecto al Digimundo.

-No, Rouga. No tenemos pokebolas aquí.- Respondió Taichi fastidiado. Era la quinta pregunta relacionada con Pokémon que Rouga hacía. En ese momento, golpearon la puerta. Joe se levantó para abrir, creyendo que era otro chequeo de su situación. Se sorprendió cuando, al abrir, se trataba de Biyomon.

-Biyomon, ¿qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Sora, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba para estar con su Digimon.

-Es hora de la cena.- Informó la Digimon ave con una sonrisa, mientras se abrazaba ligeramente con su compañera humana.

-Genial, estoy muriéndome de hambre. Podría comerme un buey.- Bromeó Taichi. Los Elegidos se estaban poniendo de pie para dirigirse al salón para comer, pero Biyomon los detuvo.

-Será mejor que se pongan sus trajes.- Pidió.

-¿Esos trajes negros?-

-Sí.-

-¿Por qué? El negro definitivamente no es mi color. Y esos trajes me hacían ver gorda.- Se quejó Mimi. Algunos de los presentes se rieron, el resto sólo sonrió.

-Vamos, yo creo que te veías bien.- Dijo Taichi, sin intención alguna de hacer sonrojar a la joven de la forma en la que lo había hecho.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso vayan cada uno a su habitación y vístanse.- Dijo Koushiro, sonando, por alguna razón, un poco molesto.

-Los estaré esperando fuera para guiarlos.- Aseguró Biyomon. Así, los Elegidos fueron directo a sus habitaciones para vestirse con esos cómodos y ajustados trajes negros, cada uno con un color y número distintivo. Pocos minutos después (tuvieron que esperar un poco más a Mimi para que terminara de arreglarse) estaban siguiendo a Biyomon escaleras abajo. Creyeron que iban a comer en aquella sala donde habían almorzado horas antes. Pero cuando pasaron por el pasillo de las pequeñas habitaciones en las que habían despertado, no se detuvieron, y continuaron descendiendo.

-Biyomon, ¿por qué cuando llegamos nos dieron esas habitaciones pequeñas y luego nos dieron las grandes?- Preguntó Hikari.

-Primero pensamos que esas habitaciones serían más seguras que las de los pisos superiores. Que estarían más protegidos en caso de que nos atacaran los Oscuros. Pero lo pensamos y nos dimos cuenta de que, además de estar seguros, sería más fácil escapar si fuésemos rodeados. De todas formas, es sólo por una noche.-

Las palabras de Biyomon no alegraron demasiado a los Elegidos. Pero no tuvieron tiempo para preocuparse, dado que en pocos segundos llegaron a una gran puerta de madera. Del otro lado se oían algunos pequeños murmullos, pero nada más. Biyomon abrió la puerta, y los Elegidos quedaron atónitos.

Miles de ojos los observaban. Eran todos los soldados de la Fortaleza del Sur, sentados en decenas y decenas de mesas. Los Elegidos no sabían que la Fortaleza era tan grande. Nunca habrían creído que pudiese existir un salón de ese tamaño, que pudiera albergar a tantos Digimons. Tal y como les habían dicho, había muy pocos Digimons campeones. El resto, todos rookies, Digimons que no habían alcanzado la etapa adulta. Numemons, Kokuwamons, Commandramons y una gran cantidad de especies que no conocían. Parecían estar esperándolos.

-¡Taichi! ¡Por aquí!-

Los Elegidos se voltearon para ver a Agumon. Estaba sentado en una gran mesa con unos veinte lugares. Había un espacio entre cada Digimon, obviamente para que cada Elegido estuviese junto a su respectivo compañero. La mesa estaba unos escalones por encima y al frente del resto de las mesas. Eso, y el hecho de que todos los Digimons estaban en silencio observándolos, hicieron creer a los Elegidos que ellos eran el espectáculo de esa noche. Rouga y Shiori fueron los primeros en moverse y sentarse en el extremo más alejado de la mesa. Eso hizo reaccionar a los Elegidos, quienes rápidamente se acomodaron en sus lugares.

Agumon se puso de pie. Los pocos murmullos que había en el aire se esfumaron al instante.

-¡Hora de comer!- Gritó muy feliz. Todos los soldados dieron un grito de júbilo. Por otras puertas, varias decenas de Numemons, Gekomons y Otamamons entraron llevando muchísimos platos con diferentes comidas.

-Vaya. Nunca había visto tanta comida.-

-Tranquilo, Taichi. Recuerda dejarle comida al resto del Digimundo.- Bromeó Yamato. Un grupo de Gekomons se acercó, y casi formando una reverencia, entregaron los platillos a los Elegidos. Los diez Elegidos y los ocho Comandantes comenzaron una agradable cena, llena de diálogo y sin preocupaciones. La incomodidad inicial de los Elegidos al ser observados por tantos Digimons se diluyó rápidamente, y continuaron la siguiente hora comiendo y hablando sin molestarse en absoluto.

La atención de los Digimons para con los Elegidos fue magnífica. Cada vez que la comida se agotaba, o los vasos se vaciaban, un par de Otamamons aparecían para satisfacer sus necesidades. Fue una excelente velada. El postre estaba en camino cuando Agumon le pidió a los Elegidos que lo escucharan.

-Oigan.- Los llamó en un murmullo para que los demás Digimons no los oyeran. Cuando todos los Elegidos se encontraban prestándole atención, continuó. –Escuchen, ustedes son la esperanza para todos estos soldados. Necesito que digan unas palabras para alentarlos. Digan que nos ayudarán a ganar la guerra, lo que quieran. Motívenlos.- Les pidió.

Los Elegidos se miraron entre ellos, intentando decidir quién sería el que los animaría. Todos, por alguna razón, miraron a Taichi.

-¿Lo harías?- Preguntó Sora. –Eres el líder, después de todo.-

-Yo no soy el líder.- Dijo Taichi, restándose importancia.

-Tienes el número uno en tu traje. Y tu color es el rojo. ¿Alguna vez viste al Power Ranger gris ser el líder? No, siempre fue el rojo. El rojo es color de líder. Y el uno también. Eres como un doble líder.- Exageró Rouga. Finalmente, tras unos segundos de debate, Taichi accedió a dar el discurso inspirador. Se puso de pie, con copa en mano. Inmediatamente, todos los Digimons de la Resistencia que se encontraban en ese salón se llamaron a silencio.

Taichi se quedó mudo durante unos instantes. Nada se le venía a la cabeza. No era especialmente bueno con los discursos.

-Yo…- Comenzó, pero no supo cómo continuar. Un Commandramon tosió en el silencio, lo cual hizo poner aún más nervioso al Elegido del Valor. –Quería decirles que… que son muy valientes.- Dijo. Hizo un gesto hacia arriba con la copa, bebió un trago y se sentó.

-Taichi, tienes que decir algo más profundo, ellos no…- Comenzó Sora en un susurro. Un susurro que fue opacado completamente por el escandaloso grito de guerra y júbilo que los miles de Digimons exclamaron. Comenzaron a golpear al mismo tiempo todas sus copas contra las mesas. Una bomba de 15 megatones podría haber estallado afuera de la Fortaleza, y el sonido de las celebraciones la habría opacado sin lugar a dudas.

-¡Taichi! ¡Di algo más! ¡Les encantas!- Lo animó Koushiro entre risas. Taichi se levantó de nuevo, con más seguridad que antes. De nuevo, todos los Digimons se callaron para oír al Elegido del Valor.

-¿Y saben por qué les doy las gracias? No por haberme salvado a mí y a mis amigos en nuestro mundo. No, eso no es nada comparado con todo lo que ustedes sufrieron durante estos años en los cuales estuvimos ausentes. No podremos regresarles el tiempo que perdieron en su lucha, pero ¿saben qué haremos? Haremos que esta guerra termine.- Sentenció, volviendo a beber.

El nuevo grito de los soldados superó ampliamente al primero.

-Todos los Digimons que murieron en estos tiempos serán vengados. ¡Todos y cada uno de ellos! ¡Los oscuros no saben con quiénes se metieron! ¿Con quién se metieron?- Gritó el líder de los Elegidos, esperando a que los Digimons respondieran.

-¡CON LA RESISTENCIA!- Fue el grito unánime de los soldados.

-¡Así es! ¡Somos la jodida Resistencia! ¡Que traigan a todos los oscuros que quieran! ¡Todos y cada uno de ellos tendrán que volver al maldito infierno de donde salieron! ¿Quiénes somos?- Volvió a preguntar a gritos.

-¡LA RESISTENCIA!-

-¡La próxima vez que se atrevan a acercarse a menos de un kilómetro de nosotros, les enseñaremos quién manda! ¿Quién manda?-

-¡LA RESISTENCIA!-

Los Elegidos y los Comandantes estaban sorprendidos. Todos y cada uno de ellos miraba a Taichi con una expresión de sincero y tal vez descortés asombro. El único que sonreía era Shiori. Cuando notó que ninguno de los demás podía dar crédito a la naturalidad con la que Taichi inspiraba a los demás, habló, intentando tapar los agradables murmullos de aprobación que provenía del sector de las mesas de los soldados mientras Taichi hablaba.

-Por si no lo saben, él, como capitán del equipo de fútbol, es quien da los discursos motivadores antes de los partidos. Hace años que motiva a los grupos. Está haciendo lo mismo. Solo que en lugar de motivar a diez muchachos está motivando a miles de soldados digimons.-

-¡Ellos creen que pueden salir de la nada e invadirnos! ¿Pero saben algo? ¡El Digimundo es nuestro! ¡Éstas son nuestras tierras, y nada ni nadie nos la quitarán!- Su mirada, su tono y sus gestos estaban completamente sincronizados para generar una atmósfera de victoria que hizo que los soldados sintieran que podrían enfrentarse ante cualquier enemigo sin problemas. -¡Porque, ¿qué somos?!-

-¡LA RESISTENCIA!-

-¿QUÉ SOMOS?-

-¡LA RESISTENCIA!-

-¿QUÉ SOMOS?-

-¡LA RESISTENCIA!-

-¡POR LA VICTORIA!- Finalizó Taichi, bebiendo todo lo que le quedaba en su copa.

-¡POR LA VICTORIA!- Todos los soldados gritaron tan fuerte que los anteriores gritos parecían pequeños zumbidos en el oído. Fue un grito en el que liberaron toda su frustración y tristeza. Un grito con una impresionante carga emotiva. Algunos Digimons incluso derramaron un par de lágrimas. Taichi hizo un gesto con sus manos al mejor estilo de estrella de rock para despedirse de sus admiradores.

Un par de horas después, los Elegidos subían las escaleras, completamente exhaustos. Pretendían pasar una agradable noche de descanso. La cena se había extendido más de la cuenta.

-Sabes Taichi, nunca creí que fueses tan bueno motivando a la gente.- Admitió Yamato. –Me sorprendiste.-

-Je, sí, bueno. Así soy yo.- Bromeó el castaño.

-Chicos, yo iré a acostarme ahora. Estoy muy cansado, y Gomamon dijo que nos espera un largo viaje mañana a primera hora. Nos vemos en la mañana.- Joe se despidió de los demás y entró directamente en su habitación. Cinco minutos después, el mayor de los Elegidos dormía como bebé.

-Sí, es cierto. Mañana nos espera un largo viaje. Lo mejor será que descansemos para estar al cien por ciento, ¿de acuerdo?-

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Taichi. Se despidieron y cada uno fue a su propia habitación. La silenciosa noche, la buena calefacción de la Fortaleza y la comodidad de la cama fue suficiente como para que en poco tiempo todos estuviesen durmiendo plácidamente.

…

A mitad de la noche, Takeru se despertó por alguna razón. Tal vez algún ruido, tal vez el extraño sueño que estaba teniendo pero que no recordaba. Intentó volver a dormir, pero pasados veinte minutos entendió que había perdido el sueño. Paseó un poco por su habitación, reflexionando sobre la situación del Digimundo, pero pronto notó que no estaba distrayéndose lo suficiente. Se colocó su traje de Elegido, recordando que Patamon le había dicho que era un traje térmico y no sentiría ni frío ni calor con él. Una vez que estuvo vestido, abrió silenciosamente la puerta de su habitación y comenzó a caminar por el séptimo piso.

Estaba caminando por el pasillo, cuando en una gran ventana en el final del pasillo vio una figura. Alguien estaba apoyándose en el marco de la ventana, observando el oscuro paisaje del exterior.

Takeru se acercó silenciosamente. La figura era definitivamente femenina. Estaba de espaldas a él. Pese a que no veía muy bien debido a la carencia de una apropiada, sí pudo apreciar que aquella figura tenía un buen cuerpo. Cuando estaba a unos cinco metros reconoció el color y forma del cabello. Era Hikari. Se sonrojó y deseó patearse a sí mismo por haberse fijado de esa forma en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga segundos antes. Tras esos segundos en los que se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo, se acercó lentamente a su amiga.

-¿Problemas para dormir?- Preguntó el rubio, sobresaltando a la joven Yagami. La chica sonrió tras reconocer a su amigo.

-Sí. Supongo que tú también.- Dijo con una sincera sonrisa, mientras se movía ligeramente a un lado para que su amigo tuviese lugar para apoyarse en el marco de la ventana junto a ella. El rubio, ni lento ni perezoso, se acomodó junto a ella, con sus hombros rozándose levemente.

-Sí, algo así.- Dijo. Observó el paisaje que su amiga se encontraba observando. A diferencia de la bella vista del mar y las llanuras que las ventanas de las habitaciones les proporcionaban, la vista desde ese punto era distinta. Veían algunos montes en la lejanía y la Luna sobre ellos, velando por la seguridad de todos y actuando como fuente de luz natural para que la noche no fuese tan oscura. Y delante de los montes, veían lo que antaño había sido un bosque, y estaba ahora talado, quemado y destruido.

Era, como rápidamente se dieron cuenta. Resultado de las tantas batallas que habrían tenido lugar allí. Ver ese bosque en ese estado fue una especie de revelación para los jóvenes. Fue ver en primer plano las consecuencias de la guerra, el desastre que deja detrás.

-¿Crees que podamos servir de algo?- Preguntó Hikari. Takeru se volteó para mirarla. Se veía angustiada y sin mucha confianza.

-No lo sé. Las cosas están muy mal esta vez.- Reconoció el rubio. El rostro de su amiga le demostró que tal vez no había utilizado las mejores palabras y que no la había ayudado en mucho. –Pero tenemos que intentarlo. Somos los Niños Elegidos.-

Hikari sonrió ante el comentario.

-¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó con una sonrisa el rubio.

-"Niños Elegidos". Creo que ya dejaste de ser un niño, Takeru.- El rubio sonrió.

-Tú tampoco eres una niña. Has crecido bastante.- Reconoció con una sonrisa. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos. Takeru parecía haberse perdido en la belleza de los ojos de su amiga. No sabría explicarlo, pero estando allí a su lado, bajo la luz de la Luna… Sentía que ni la belleza del atardecer que habían apreciado horas antes podía compararse con lo hermosa que Hikari se veía en ese momento.

Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato. No un silencio incomodo, sino un silencio producto de lo sobrante que las palabras parecían ser. No necesitaban decirse nada. Permanecieron uno junto al otro, observando el Digimundo y, de vez en cuando, mirándose mutuamente.

Eventualmente, el sueño volvió a apoderarse de Hikari. La muchacha, un tanto cansada, recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo. Takeru quedó un tanto sorprendido al principio, pero rápidamente sonrió. Solían tener esos gestos entre ellos. ¿Cuántas veces Takeru se había recostado en el regazo de su amiga en las calurosas tardes de verano, bajo la sombra de los cerezos?

-¿Tienes sueño?-

-Un poco.- Respondió la castaña.

-¿Quieres ir a tu habitación?-

-No, descuida. Prefiero estar contigo.- Dijo sinceramente la chica, con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio. Si los hubiese abierto, tal vez habría notado el rubor en el rostro del joven Takaishi. Pese a que habría pagado una fortuna para que ese momento durara por siempre, Takeru sintió que tenía que hacer lo correcto.

-A mí también me gusta estar contigo. Pero tenemos que descansar. Mañana nos espera un largo viaje, y tenemos que estar al cien por ciento como dijo Taichi.-

Hikari sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Debían descansar. Pero allí, junto a Takeru, se sentía tan bien…

-De acuerdo, Señor Correcto.- Bromeó. –Iré a dormir, si tú vienes conmigo.-

Takeru se quedó quieto. ¿Había oído bien?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó. Tal vez había oído mal.

-Lo que oíste. Ven a dormir conmigo.- La chica hablaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Takeru, como todo chico de trece años, no pudo evitar pensar que esa invitación podía tener otra connotación.

-No creo que sea lo apropiado.- Respondió en un intento por evitar mayores inconvenientes.

-Vamos, somos amigos. Nos conocemos desde hace años. Además, ya he dormido en tu casa, y tú en la mía.- Le recordó, extrañada de que su amigo diera tantas vueltas para sencillamente ir y dormir con ella.

-Si, pero nunca… nunca en la misma cama.-

Hikari de pronto comprendió el porqué del sonrojo de su amigo y de su evasión por dormir con ella. Lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo izquierdo.

-No seas tonto. Estas camas son mucho más grandes. Pero si no crees que puedas controlarte…-

-¡Hikari!- Exclamo un indignado y extremadamente sonrojado Takeru.

-Vamos, no hay nada malo en que durmamos juntos. Por favor.-

Ahí estaba. Hikari estaba haciendo uso del arma más letal que tenía contra Takeru. Su cara pidiendo por favor. Takeru nunca pudo resistirse a esa bella carita cuando le pedía algo. Podría tirarse de un puente si ella se lo pedía así.

Finalmente, con un gran suspiro, el rubio acepto.

-De acuerdo. No lastima a nadie que duerma contigo esta noche.- Dijo con una sonrisa. Hikari también sonrió. Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo a su habitación, para dormir juntos.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

…

-¿Por qué no atacamos ahora? Los Elegidos deben estar durmiendo. Si vamos ahora, ni toda la Resistencia junta podría detenernos.- Cuestionó una voz extremadamente grave, sonando algo molesta.

-Sabes nuestras órdenes. Los Elegidos son claves en el regreso de nuestro Señor.-

-Ya están aquí en el Digimundo. No hace falta que nos contengamos con esta llamada Resistencia. Dejemos a los Elegidos en paz, por ahora, pero destruyamos todas las otras Fortalezas.-

-No tengo queja para eso.- Opinó una nueva voz, más aguda que las anteriores. Hubo un silencio prolongado, donde las tres figuras se encontraban observando a una cuarta, que se encontraba suspendido varios metros en el aire, de espalda a ellos y con la luna de frente.

-No. Si destruimos el Digimundo, esos patéticos Digimons enviarán a los Elegidos de regreso a su mundo. Démosle esperanzas, por ahora. Cuando nuestro Señor vuelva a caminar entre los vivos, entonces nos encargaremos de esta peste.- Sentenció.

Ninguna de las otras tres figuras se atrevió a cuestionar a aquel Digimon que permanecía observando la Luna. Su aura de poder era tan grande que sencillamente no podían contradecirlo.

* * *

**Muy bien, ¿qué les pareció? No fue el mejor capítulo, definitivamente. Pero entretiene un poco, agregué un poco de romance y finalmente aparecen los enemigos. Enemigos que ya habían visto en el prólogo, pero que tal vez hayan olvidado. Pues aquí hago que los recuerden de nuevo, jeje. Espero sus reviews, e intentaré no retrasarme de nuevo. Saludos.**


	11. La caravana

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Vaya, ya estamos por el capítulo diez. Llegar a un número redondo me hace dar cuenta dos cosas: una, lo mucho que avancé sin darme cuenta; y dos, me hace dar cuenta de que los hechos de los capítulos están sucediendo a la velocidad que me imaginé en un principio. Me gustaría que ustedes me digan si les parece que todo sucedió muy rápido, muy lento, o si está bien. Para tenerlo en cuenta.**

**Como sea, una semana después les traigo este capítulo. Dado que el anterior fue más aburrido y menos dinámico de lo que acostumbro hacer, este capítulo intentará ser lo contrario. Será rápido, sin muchas descripciones. ¿Forzado? Sí, es cierto. No voy a negarlo. Pero lo dejo a su criterio.**

**Lo que puedo adelantarles es que este capítulo, al igual que el anterior, es un capítulo puente, de esos que no tenía planeado hacer pero he de inventar para que la historia tenga sentido. Les prometo que los siguientes capítulos serán más dinámicos y divertidos.**

* * *

**| | Capítulo 10 | |** La caravana.

-Oye, Takeru.- Susurró una suave voz, cerca del oído del joven Takaishi.

Él, sin embargo, estaba sumergido en un sueño muy profundo.

-Takeru, es hora de levantarse.- Pidió de nuevo la misma tierna y suave voz, con un tono que parecía ser forzadamente amable.

-Cinco minutos más…- Pidió aún dormido el rubio. Se escuchó un suspiro.

-¡Takeru, abandona inmediatamente esta habitación!- Demandó la ahora enfadada voz de Taichi. Ante el potente grito del castaño, Takeru se sobresaltó y cayó de cara al suelo. Hikari también se despertó asustada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó la chica, aún en la transición entre el sueño y la vigila. Un muy dolorido Elegido de la Esperanza se sentó en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama y su mano derecha frotando su rostro.

Para empeorar la situación, a través de las ventanas de la habitación de Hikari, cinco Commandramons entraron desde fuera, atravesando los vidrios como si no les importaran. Los tres Elegidos gritaron ante la súbita aparición de los soldados, quienes con sus ametralladoras les apuntaban amenazadoramente.

-¡Elegidos, ¿qué sucedió?! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!- Gritó uno de los Digimons, mientras sus compañeros revisaban en cada rincón de la habitación. La puerta se abrió de repente, y Yamato entró en la habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Escuché 'Takeru'?- Dijo rápida y preocupadamente. Desafortunadamente para él, había entrado en la habitación demasiado rápido, y los Commandramons se alarmaron. Uno de ellos disparó una especie de cable que se pegó en las prendas de Yamato y comenzó a electrocutarlo. Y mientras el rubio convulsionaba producto de la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo, otro Commandramon se lanzó sobre él, derribándolo.

-¡Esperen, él también es un Elegido!- Gritó uno de los Commandramons. El que se encontraba sobre Yamato rápidamente se quitó, removió los cables que electrocutaban al Elegido y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

-Lo siento, Señor. Oímos un ruido aquí y creímos que estaban en problemas.- Se explicó el Digimon.

-Descuida. Descuida.- Dijo el Elegido de la Amistad, con los cabellos como Einstein y los músculos de los brazos y el cuello aún contrayéndose involuntariamente.

-Descuiden, soldados, no sucede nada. Fue mi culpa por gritar.- Se disculpó Taichi, recuperándose de la impresión. Los Commandramons se disculparon y salieron por la ventana a través de unas cuerdas. Los Elegidos se quedaron en silencio durante unos momentos, asimilando lo sucedido.

-Iré a mi habitación a peinarme. De nuevo.- Dijo Yamato, mientras abandonaba la habitación, dejando a Taichi, Hikari y Takeru solos. Pasada la impresión por el incidente con los Digimons, Taichi recordó por qué había gritado.

-Que alguno de los dos me explique por qué, al entrar en la habitación de mi hermana la encuentro acostada contigo, Takeru.- Demandó el joven, entrando en su modo "Hermano mayor sobreprotector". Ese modo que en la escuela asustaba a todo posible pretendiente de Hikari. Si no le molestaba que ella estuviera todo el tiempo con Takeru era en parte por la buena amistad que tenía con Yamato y porque no creía que Takeru pudiera intentar pasar la línea de la amistad.

Pero, aparentemente, estaba equivocado.

-Tal vez porque dormimos juntos.- Respondió un tanto molesta Hikari. No era asunto de su hermano lo que había sucedido esa noche. Takeru, que ya se veía como un fantasma por lo pálido, se hundió un poco más en su miedo. Lo último que Hikari y (sobre todo) él necesitaban es que por pasarse de listos Taichi se enfureciera aún más.

-Hikari, no presiones.- Advirtió el castaño, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia Takeru. –Realmente, me sorprende de ti. Siempre creí que tú protegerías a mi hermanita de chicos que quieran pasarse de listos con ella. Creí que podía confiar en ti.- Taichi sonaba dolido y traicionado, como si hubiese sido apuñalado en la espalda.

Takeru dejó lentamente de lado el miedo y la vergüenza, y pasó a estar también ofendido. Pensó en responderle a Taichi, pero fue más maduro. Se levantó y sin decir ni una palabra, abandonó la habitación. El eco de sus pasos desapareciendo por el pasillo se esfumó lentamente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó Hikari, exasperada. Iba a continuar hablando, pero Taichi hizo un gesto para que se callara.

-Entré para decirte que ahora mismo nos vamos. Realmente, no estaba en mis planes encontrarte con Takeru en esa situación. No voy a discutir esto contigo ahora porque le prometí a Agumon que lo ayudaría con los preparativos del viaje. Pero no creas que esto termina aquí. En cuanto lleguemos a la Fortaleza del Oeste, Takeru, tú y yo tendremos una charla.-

Y dando por finalizada la conversación, Taichi salió de la habitación y se encaminó escaleras abajo. Bastante furioso por la situación, ignoró a todos los sirvientes que le ofrecían bebida y comida y salió al atrio.

Los Comandantes, Veemon y varias decenas de digimons se encontraban allí, realizando todos los preparativos necesarios para el viaje. Había algunos Monochromons que llevarían las provisiones y la carga. La gran mayoría de los digimons allí presentes se encargaban de acomodar todo para que la partida fuese lo más pronto posible. Dos escuadrones de Commandramons estaban cargando sus municiones y pertrechos. El Sargento Musyamon daba instrucciones a un digimon que lo oía atentamente. Taichi imaginó que ese digimon sería quien quedaría a cargo hasta que los Comandantes y el Sargento volvieran.

-¡Taichi! ¡Por aquí!- Lo llamaba Joe. Se encontraba, junto al resto de los Elegidos, sentado frente a una pizarra. Gatomon estaba de pie a un lado, dando lo que parecía ser una explicación. El castaño se acercó y se sentó junto a Koushiro.

-¿Dónde están Hikari y Takeru?- Preguntó Gatomon, buscando con la mirada a los jóvenes elegidos. Habían enviado a Taichi para que los trajera para la charla.

-Luego vendrán. No retrasemos más esto, luego les explicaremos las medidas de seguridad necesarias.- Pidió Taichi, aún un tanto enfadado por lo que había sucedido. Sus amigos lo notaron pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, les voy a explicar qué es lo que haremos y cómo lo haremos. Como ya saben, viajaremos desde la Fortaleza del Sur hacia la Fortaleza del Oeste. Este es un mapa del Digimundo.-

En la pizarra apareció de repente un mapa físico digitalizado de todo el Digimundo. Era la primera vez que los Elegidos veían un mapa del Digimundo tan preciso. Había un enorme continente, el Continente Server, que debía suponer el 70% del Digimundo. Estaban resaltadas las cuatro Fortalezas, una en cada punto cardinal.

Veían también la Isla File, pequeña y relativamente cerca del continente. En el suroeste veían grandes archipiélagos. Múltiples islas (algunas bastante grandes) que, como Koushiro rápidamente notó, parecían encajar entre ellas. Finalmente, en el extremo Oeste y junto al borde de la pizarra se podía apreciar el inicio de una costa. ¿Un nuevo continente, o el lado Este del continente Server?

-Como pueden ver, el trayecto en sí no es tan largo. El problema es que viajar por el Digimundo, es actualmente una misión arriesgada. Nunca sabemos cuándo pueden aparecer los oscuros.- Informó Gatomon.

-Pero si vamos de día no podrán aparecerse, ¿verdad?- Preguntó Shiori.

-En teoría, no. Pero los Digimons de más alto rango de los ejércitos de los Oscuros tienen la habilidad de crear una gruesa capa de tinieblas que cubre el cielo, protegiéndolos de la luz solar. En las Fortalezas tenemos armas especializadas en disolver estas tinieblas, pero los artefactos son demasiado grandes como para llevarlos en esta caravana.-

-Ya veo…-

-Como les decía, la escolta consta de grupos bien definidos. Tenemos escuadrones de Commandramons que los rodearán y protegerán. Son nuestra fuerza de ataque básica. Algunos escuadrones de Kokuwamons estarán volando para darnos una visión panorámica y detectar peligro antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Los Monochromons llevarán la carga y a ustedes en distintas carrozas, carruajes o como quieran llamarlos. El Sargento Musyamon y nosotros somos los más poderosos e intentaremos reservarnos para situaciones de peligro extremas. Esperamos no tener que llegar a ese nivel, pero si es necesario, pueden estar seguros de que los protegeremos.-

Gatomon sonaba muy segura, y transmitió parte de esa seguridad a los Elegidos, quienes se sintieron bien protegidos.

-Muy bien, en este punto,-dijo al tiempo que señalaba un punto medio entre las dos fortalezas- nos reuniremos con una escolta de la Fortaleza del Oeste. La escolta del Sur, con excepción del Sargento Musyamon, volverá aquí. Nosotros continuaremos nuestro camino hacia el Oeste. Una vez allí, les explicaremos la razón del viaje.-

-Muy bien. Iré a buscar a Hikari y Takeru.- Anunció Sora. La Elegida se puso de pie y subió por las escaleras en busca de los dos jóvenes elegidos.

…

-¿Ya merito llegamos?- Preguntó Rouga, aburrido.

-¡NO, ROUGA, NO!- Gritó Koushiro, mientras Shiori suspiraba con fuerza e Hikari ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos. Era, como mínimo, la quincuagésima séptima vez que Rouga hacía la misma pregunta en las últimas dos horas, desde que habían llegado al punto medio y habían cambiado de escolta.

-Hey, no te alteres. Sólo preguntaba. Hace cuatro horas que estamos viajando y ya estoy cansado.- Dijo el castaño, un tanto ofendido, mientras volvía a mirar a través de la ventana en busca de algo que lo distrajera.

No era el único que hacía eso. Takeru se encontraba recostado contra un borde, con la mirada perdida en el paisaje. Sus ojos observando las colinas y bosques de coníferas que poco a poco aparecían a medida que se acercaban a la zona ecuatorial del Digimundo; mas su mente no se encontraba allí, sino repasando eventos que habían sucedido ese mismo día y esa misma madrugada.

Hikari, por otro lado, se encontraba sentada frente a su amigo, observándolo detenidamente. Apenas si había intervenido en alguna conversación, y su mirada reflejaba una gran tristeza.

Esta particular situación podría haber pasada desapercibida para Koushiro, Rouga y Shiori por quince minutos. Pero tras cuatro horas estando los cinco en un espacio de nueve metros cuadrados, habían claramente notado que algo había sucedido entre ellos. Sin embargo, con la mirada los tres muchachos acordaron no decir nada al respecto. La situación era un problema aparentemente entre Hikari y Takeru, y ellos debían solucionarlo.

Unos metros delante, en otra carroza se encontraban los otros cinco elegidos. Yamato, Joe, Taichi, Mimi y Sora. A diferencia de los otros elegidos, ellos se encontraban hablando muy entusiasmadamente. Sí, el viaje se estaba volviendo muy largo y los aburría, pero encontraban temas para hablar y mantenerse ocupados.

-¿Por qué estaremos haciendo este viaje?- Se preguntó Joe, acabando con la discusión entre Taichi y Yamato sobre el último disco de Oasis, _Heathen Chemistry_, que había salido a la venta hacía pocos meses.

-Tal vez esa Fortaleza sea más segura. Dijeron que es la que está en mayor contacto con los oscuros, probablemente es también la más fortificada.- Razonó Yamato.

-Tal vez. Tal vez tengan allí algo que quieran enseñarnos.-

-O unas habitaciones más grandes y lujosas.- Se ilusionó Mimi.

-¿Recuerdan lo que dijo Veemon? Dijo que lo principal era encontrar a los digimons de Rouga y Shiori. ¿Creen que estén allí?-

-No lo sé, Joe. También puede ser que quieran…-

Taichi no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que el Monochromon que los llevaba se había detenido de repente.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó Sora, intentando ver por la ventana. Apenas tuvo tiempo de ver cómo el cielo se nublaba.

-¡Activen el búnker!- Gritó Agumon de repente.

-¿El búnker?- Preguntó en voz alta Yamato. -¿Qué bún…?-

Unos cinturones que salieron de repente y aseguraron a los Elegidos le impidieron continuar hablando. Todo su carruaje se movió a gran velocidad hacia la derecha hasta chocar con algo. Por suerte los cinturones los protegieron del impacto. Precisamente el lado derecho del carruaje se hundió en la tierra, revelando nada más y nada menos que al resto de los elegidos.

Aparentemente, ambos carruajes se habían unido. Ahora estaban todos reunidos en una cámara que era el doble de grande que los interiores de cada carruaje.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?- Preguntó Mimi, aterrada, mientras se aferraba al brazo de Taichi.

El suelo comenzó a temblar y las ventanas se cubrieron con gruesas capas de acero. Sintieron esa particular sensación que se siente cuando uno está bajando por un ascensor, y todo quedó a oscuras durante unos instantes.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, dos luces se encendieron.

-_Los oscuros nos rodearon, estamos bajo ataque. Estarán seguros en el búnker._- Les informó desde alguna radio que los elegidos no podían ver la voz de Agumon.

-¿Agumon? ¿Agumon?- Llamó Taichi, intentando hablar con su compañero, pero parecía que no tenían una línea directa de comunicación con el exterior.

-¿Estamos siendo atacados? ¿Están luchando en este momento?- Rouga estaba un tanto preocupado.

-Chicos, tengo que salir de aquí.- Dijo Shiori, que estaba muy agitado.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Soy claustrofóbico. No es broma, no soporto estar en lugares cerrados.- Explicó el pelinegro impaciente, intentando quitarse los cinturones de seguridad que oprimían levemente su pecho.

-Shiori, escúchame. Tranquilízate y respira profundo.- Le aconsejó Joe, que había leído un poco sobre cómo tratar a claustrofóbicos.

-¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si estoy en un búnker bajo tierra, sin ventanas y con una invasión sobre nuestras cabezas? ¿Y si estamos aquí durante mucho tiempo y se nos acaba el aire?- El elegido sonaba extremadamente desesperado y estaba comenzando a agitarse. Para la mayoría de los presentes era un momento sumamente incómodo, dado que nunca habían tratado o visto a nadie con ataques claustrofóbicos.

Para empeorar un poco la situación, comenzaron a sentir la batalla que se llevaba acabo en ese momento. Temblores, gritos y sonidos de explosiones se hicieron presentes, asustando bastante a los jóvenes que, pese a estar en un lugar aparentemente seguro, no podían evitar sentirse aterrados y con malos presentimientos.

Estuvieron así durante casi media hora. Una media hora llena de incertidumbre y miedo. Los temblores se volvieron una constante. Nunca habían estado en un bombardeo, pero supusieron que no era muy distinto a lo que estaban viviendo. Oían bastante seguido algunos gritos de dolor, que parecían pertenecer a los digimons de la escolta. Joe logró calmar un poco a Shiori, pero el nuevo elegido seguía en un estado de nervios.

De repente, una voz volvió a hacerse presente en el búnker.

-_Muchachos, Plan B. Manténganse sujetos a sus cinturones. Van a moverse un poco, pero no se alarmen, todo está controlado_.- Dijo.

-¿De quién era esa voz?- Preguntó extrañado Rouga. Era una voz que nunca había escuchado, pero que le resultaba ligeramente familiar. -¿Es Dinohumon?-

-No.- Respondió Taichi con una sonrisa producto de la felicidad de volver a oir una voz que no creería volvería a oír. –Es Greymon.-

-¿Greymon? ¿La etapa Mega de Agumon?-

-No, ese es WarGreymon. Greymon es su etapa adulta.-

-¿Pero WarGreymon no era la etapa Ultra del digimon de Yamato?-

-No, Rouga, no. Ese es WereGarurumon.- Respondió Taichi un poco impaciente. Sabía que Rouga y Shiori tardarían un tiempo en aprenderse todos los nombres, pero no era el momento para darle una clase.

-WereGarurumon, WarGreymon, MetalGreymon, MetalGarurumon, ¿no podían elegir nombres más fáciles?-

La queja del castaño se vio interrumpida por el movimiento del búnker. Sintieron claramente cómo ascendían por la tierra. Las ventanas se abrieron al tiempo que lo hacía una compuerta que los elegidos, con los nervios, no habían notado.

-¡Salgan del búnker!- Gritó un Commandramon. Los elegidos, con Shiori a la cabeza, se apresuraron en salir.

El escenario que les esperaba era el mismísimo pandemonio. El cielo cubierto por una gruesa capa de nubes, de la misma forma que lo habían visto en Odaiba. Pronto descubrieron lo que se sentía estar en la guerra. Ruidos de explosiones, demasiado movimiento… Los Elegidos estaban desorientados. Apenas fueron conscientes de los digimons con apariencia de pequeños osos que los movilizaron.

Lo que sí sintieron, fueron las pisadas de un gran Digimon, que casi hacían temblar el suelo. En cuanto se posicionó junto a ellos, su gran rugido, similar al del Tiranosaurio Rex de Jurassic Park, actuó como una especie de llamado. Rouga casi se cae al ver al gran dinosaurio anaranjado que se encontraba junto a ellos.

-¡Greymon!- Gritó Taichi, emocionado.

-No hay tiempo.- Respondió el gran digimon. –Los oscuros nos rodearon, debemos escapar. Taichi, Hikari, suban por mi cola y acomódense en mi espalda. Rouga y Shiori, vayan con los Sargentos. El resto, cada quién súbase a su Digimon. ¡Rápido!-

La orden de Greymon fue muy clara. Tenían que irse de allí. Greymon acercó su cola a Taichi e Hikari, quienes rápidamente escalaron hasta la base del cuello de Greymon. Sin embargo, mientras se estaba afirmando en el cuello del Comandante, Hikari comenzó a gritar. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza, y casi se desmaya por el dolor que sentía. Un dolor que no parecía ser físico.

-¡Hikari! ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Taichi, completamente asustado. Sintió una brisa que llegaba desde se derecha. Volteó y vio a un recién llegado ExVeemon.

-La Elegida de la Luz es susceptible a la influencia de la oscuridad. Necesitamos la ayuda de un Digimon ángel, o algún artefacto sagrado.- Informó el Digimon azul.

-¿Sagrado?- Preguntó Greymon. Acercó su boca a un comunicador que poseía en uno de sus brazos. –Gatomon, Hikari necesita tu ayuda. Está conmigo, cerca del búnker.-

Algunos metros a la derecha, varias decenas de oscuros estaban siendo derribados, destruidos o lanzados por los aires. El rastro de oscuros voladores fue rápidamente acercándose hacia la posición de Greymon, hasta que finalmente y con un gran salto, Gatomon se presentó ante ellos.

-¿Qué le sucede a Hikari?- Preguntó, preocupada.

-Parece que estar cerca de los oscuros afecta a Hikari por su emblema. ExVeemon dice que necesita la ayuda de algún artefacto sagrado.- Explicó Greymon, mientras veía como ExVeemon captaba la atención de los oscuros cercanos, para que ellos pudieran ayudar a Hikari con cierto rango de tranquilidad.

Gatomon pareció entender algo que Taichi no, dado que asintió y rápidamente se acercó a Hikari. Juntó sus manos como si estuviera rezando y cerró sus ojos. Se concentró durante algunos segundos y luego abrió sus ojos, los cuales comenzaron a brillar junto con una especie de anillo que estaba en su cola. Acercó el brillante anillo a Hikari.

Hubo un gran destello y el cuerpo de la Elegida de la Luz se iluminó durante unos instantes, encerrada en una especie de burbuja creada por el poder del anillo. Unos segundos más tarde, todo volvió a la normalidad.

La elegida abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

-Gatomon… ¿Qué hiciste?-

-Utilicé el poder del Anillo Sagrado para contrarrestar la oscuridad de estos alrededores. No sé cuánto tiempo pueda durar, pero por ahora servirá.- Le aseguró Gatomon a su tamer, quien le agradeció con breve pero intenso abrazo. –Debo volver al campo de batalla. En la Fortaleza del Oeste tendremos más tiempo para hablar.- Y con un gran salto se despidió. Haciendo gala de su incomparable agilidad, logró rápidamente llegar a las filas enemigas y comenzó a causar estragos nuevamente.

.

-Sujétense.- Avisó el Digimon compañero del joven Yagami, antes de lanzarse a la carga hacia los oscuros. Taichi no pudo sino admirar la fiereza con la que Greymon arremetió contra sus enemigos. Con un salto aplastó a varios de esos demoníacos entes. Sus brazos, sus piernas e incluso su cola rápidamente se encargaron de eliminar a la mayoría de los que lo rodeaba. Las bolas de fuego, que en un principio asustaron enormemente a Taichi e Hikari, eran evitadas con suma maestría o, en su defecto, rechazadas con la cola.

Segundos luego de la partida de Greymon, el resto de los Comandantes y los dos Sargentos se reunieron junto a los Elegidos. Los primeros en llegar fueron Garurumon y Kabuterimon. El Digimon de Koushiro aterrizó fuertemente frente a los elegidos, posicionándose entre ellos y un gran contingente de oscuros que se acercaba.

-¡_Electroshock_!-

El poderoso ataque del Digimon se deshizo de los enemigos que tenía directamente frente a él.

-¡Koushiro, vámonos!- Exclamó, tomando a su tamer con una de sus manos y colocándolo entre sus alas traseras. Inmediatamente después, comenzó a volar.

-¡Yamato, Takeru! ¡Súbanse!- Gritó Garurumon, agachándose lo suficiente como para que los dos hermanos se subieran en su lomo. Así lo hicieron, y Garurumon también se lanzó contra los oscuros.

-Garurumon, ¿qué son estas cosas?- Preguntó Yamato, haciendo clara referencia a las ametralladoras que Garurumon poseía pegadas en unas hombreras metálicas que parecían adheridas a su cuerpo.

-¿Te gustan?- Preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras sus garras y las balas aniquilaban a los oscuros cercanos. –Ametralladoras minigun M134, automática, con rastreador electromagnético, seis cañones independientes y potencia de fuego de ciento treinta y siete balas por minuto.-

-Vaya.- Dijo Takeru, sumamente impresionado.

-No tienen idea de lo mucho que nos costó lograr sumar estas preciosas a la digievolución. Por suerte, los científicos encontraron una forma.- Respondió el Digimon lobo.

Sobre sus cabezas pasó a toda velocidad Birdramon, con Sora en una de sus patas. Vieron el ataque especial de Ikkakumon eliminar a varios enemigos y los gritos de aliento de Joe que lo acompañaban.

-Garurumon, ¿por qué abandonamos el búnker?- Preguntó Takeru.

-Porque lo necesitamos para luchar.-

-¿Para luchar?-

-Así es. Ese búnker es el último invento de nuestros científicos. Enviamos la señal a la Fortaleza. No tardarán en activarlo.-

Los hermanos se miraron, sin terminar de comprender cómo un búnker podría luchar. ¿Estaría lleno de explosivos? Por suerte, en ese momento el búnker se activó. El campo de batalla se congeló. Las dos facciones se voltearon al oír el estruendoso ruido del búnker. Totalmente asombrados, lograron ver cómo la estructura comenzó a elevarse lentamente del suelo. Los laterales del mismo se separaron del resto de la base y se acoplaron en la tierra, a modo de sostén. El techo del búnker se abrió como una tapa de un cesto de basura, y una especie de antena comenzó a ascender.

Segundos después, lo que parecía ser una gran antena con una esfera del tamaño de una calabaza en la punta se elevaba a unos ocho metros.

-¡Cubran sus ojos!- Advirtió Birdramon desde la altura.

Los Elegidos, Comandantes, Sargentos y soldados de la Resistencia hicieron caso y cerraron sus ojos, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

Incluso con la protección de sus párpados, lograron ver el gran destello que emanó de la punta de la antena. Duró apenas un segundo, pero el daño fue suficiente. Los espeluznantes gritos de dolor de los oscuros invadieron el campo de batalla. Nunca antes los elegidos habían oído algo tan aterrador e impactante. Parecía un lamento que inundaba sus corazones de una mezcla entre odio y repugnancia. Un sonido que definitivamente no querrían oír de nuevo.

-¡Ahora, ataquen todos!- Advirtió el Sargento Dinohumon, quien cargaba en su espalda a un asustado Rouga.

-¡_Electroshock_!-

-¡_Arpón Volcán_!-

-¡_Mega Flama_!-

-¡_Meteoros Fugaces_!-

-¡_Aullido Explosivo_!-

-¡_Ataque de Espinas_!-

-¡_X-Laser_!-

Una gran esfera de electricidad, una lluvia de pequeños explosivos, una gigantesca bola de fuego, una lluvia de proyectiles incendiarios, una llamarada azul, un torrente de espinas y una 'X' de energía fueron, junto con los ataques de los Commandramons, los Sargentos, los Bearmons y los Kokuwamons, suficiente como para eliminar por completo a todos los oscuros a doscientos metros a la redonda. Los Elegidos quedaron sumamente impresionados. No habían visto hasta entonces tal despliegue de poder.

Desafortunadamente, más allá de aquel perímetro de destrucción que habían logrado construir, más y más oscuros aparecían.

-Son interminables. ¿Cómo haremos para vencer?- Preguntó Joe.

Los oscuros volvían a cargar contra ellos, acercándose rápidamente. Los doscientos metros que los separaban comenzaban a acortarse.

-Debemos escapar por el hueco.- Dijo Angemon, mientras bajaba desde las alturas y se colocaba frente a los oscuros. Tomó su báculo y comenzó a girarlo sobre su cabeza.

-¿Qué hueco?- Preguntó Koushiro, notando que no había ningún espacio en las filas enemigas. El báculo de Angemon comenzó a girar cada vez más rápido, hasta que se volvió una esfera de energía que se condensó en su puño derecho.

-¡_Golpe de Fe_!-

El poderoso torrente de energía sagrada que Angemon lanzó fue directo hacia los oscuros. El impacto fue terrible. La columna de luz atravesó sin problema alguno a cada oscuro que tenía por delante, eliminando también (debido a su concentración de energía positiva) a los que se encontraban a varios metros cercanos.

Para cuando el ataque finalizó, había un gran hueco por el que podrían pasar. A lo lejos, lograron ver una muralla. La Fortaleza del Oeste. Pero no sólo eso, sino que, sin proponérselo, había eliminado también a los oscuros centrales, aquellos que dirigían a los demás. Normalmente se encontraban en el centro de sus fuerzas, protegidos en general de los ataques. Eran ellos quienes comandaban a los oscuros, y quienes creaban las tinieblas que cubrían el cielo.

En cuestión de segundos, el Sol comenzó a hacerse visible, dañando severamente a los oscuros. En menos de un minuto, estarían todos muertos.

-Ese hueco.- Respondió Angemon, tomando el báculo sagrado que acababa de rematerializarse frente a él. -¡Avancemos, no hay tiempo que perder!-

Las fuerzas de la Resistencia iniciaron entonces una carrera para llegar a la Fortaleza cuanto antes. Lo último que necesitaban era que algún oscuro volviera a crear esa maldita capa de tinieblas. Avanzaron a toda velocidad hacia aquel punto lejano que cada vez se hacía más y más grande.

Las murallas, los árboles y el castillo se mostraron ante ellos como una salvación. Un punto donde podrían descansar y llevar a cabo la segunda parte de su plan.

Habían llegado a la Fortaleza del Oeste.

* * *

**Como les dije, el cap quedó un poco forzado. Les prometo que pondré mi mayor esfuerzo en que los demás no sean así. Haré todo lo que pueda para no decepcionarnos. Espero poder actualizar en una semana. ¡Adiós!**


	12. El grupo completo

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Muy bien, ojalá hayan pasado unas excelentes fiestas. Lamento no habérselos comunicado antes, pero después de haber subido el capítulo 10 decidí tomarme unas cortas vacaciones por el resto de Diciembre. Pero ahora recibo al 2013 con este nuevo capítulo. **

**Si tuviese que dividir la historia en "introducción", "conflicto" y "desenlace", éste es el último capítulo de la parte de "introducción" y comienza entonces el conflicto, mi parte favorita de la historia. Tengo comenzado el capítulo 12 y no veo la hora de terminarlo y publicarlo. Pero antes del 12 tengo que publicar el 11. Así que sin ánimos de retrasarlos aún más, les dejo aquí el cap:**

* * *

**| | Capítulo 11 | |** El grupo completo.

Las paredes cubiertas de musgo y vegetación reflejaban el tiempo que el lugar había estado inhabitado. Cubierto de animales y plantas, la luz que se filtraba entre las grietas y los ausentes bloques de roca no era suficiente para iluminar las galerías del edificio, antaño centro de culto a una deidad. El silencio sepulcral de la tumba se vio roto con la llegada de los intrusos. Tres digimons que entraron derribando la ancestral puerta de roca. Se movieron en silencio por el laberinto de pasillos, recurriendo a su memoria para encontrar el camino correcto hacia donde querían llegar.

No tardaron en llegar a una enorme puerta circular. Toda su circunferencia se encontraba cubierta de extraños símbolos, restos de un antiguo idioma que se creía perdido. En el centro mismo de la puerta, estaba tallada una figura humanoide y bestial a la vez. Quien no conociera el significado de los símbolos podría, en base a esa figura y otras más pequeñas a su lado, suponer que aquella puerta tenía algo relacionado con un ser extremadamente poderoso. Un ser por el cual alguien se había tomado el trabajo de construir un templo entero.

Una de las tres figuras que había profanado el templo se acercó a la puerta. Colocó su mano izquierda sobre la figura del centro y susurró algo incomprensible. De repente, los ojos de la figura brillaron, los símbolos se movieron, y la puerta circular se había desvanecido, dando paso libre a una habitación cuyo interior estaba oculto por una extraña neblina. El Digimon hizo un gesto a sus camaradas para que lo esperaran fuera. Respirando hondo, tal vez por última vez, entró en la habitación.

Tan pronto como lo hubo hecho, la puerta se materializó nuevamente. El digimon se encontró repentinamente flotando. No había ningún suelo en donde sostenerse, ni parecía hacer falta. La puerta cerrada lo dejó suspendido en medio del espacio, en medio de la nada.

La nada. Algo tan abstracto, real. ¿Cómo definir la nada? Pues ese lugar era la definición de la mismísima nada. Sin fronteras, sin horizontes. Un gran espacio lleno de nada. Lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo y que mostraba que incluso en la nada puede haber algo, era un extraño torbellino violáceo que giraba sobre un eje. El digimon se encontraba en alguna parte lejana del centro y veía pasar los restos de polvo estelar a su lado. Comenzaba a intimidarse, pero sabía que no se encontraba allí en vano. Debía reunirse con su Señor. Permaneció en su lugar esperando pacientemente. Una hora, dos horas. Tres horas. Un día. Despojado de sus necesidades básicas hacía tanto tiempo, permanecer quieto sin realizar acción alguna no era un gran problema para él.

El tiempo es relativo. Y lo que al digimon le pareció una aburrida y larga espera, a su amo le pareció un instante. El polvo estelar se expandió en cierto punto delante del digimon, cediéndole su lugar a algo que no se encontraba allí realmente, pero lograba manifestarse de todas formas. El digimon, sabiendo que su amo se encontraba allí, se inclinó.

—Mi señor. He acudido a su llamado. ¿Cuáles son mis instrucciones?

Su voz no dio pista alguna de miedo. Sólo un profundo respeto y devoción. Una voz que parecía provenir de todos los rincones del espacio en el que se encontraba le habló. Una voz extremadamente grave, autoritaria y poderosa. Esa clase de voces a las que uno obedece sin cuestionar, presa de un temor irracional que inunda su ser.

—Infórmame.

—Enviamos un pequeño batallón a interceptarlos tal y como usted lo ordenó, mi señor. Los Elegidos vencieron y escaparon sin muchas preocupaciones, tal y como usted lo predijo.

— ¿Tuvo éxito el plan? —el digimon iba a responder, pero su amo continuó hablando tan pronto hubo terminado la pregunta; sacó sus propias conclusiones y se dio cuenta de que obviamente el plan había tenido éxito… después de todo, era su plan—. ¿Ha entregado el agente algún informe de utilidad?

—Sí, mi señor. Tenemos acceso a la rutina de los Elegidos, sabemos sus gustos, sus miedos, sus debilidades. Nos entregará próximamente un…

—He de saber hasta qué punto son una amenaza para nuestros planes —interrumpió la deidad.

— Nuestro agente nos confirmó que desde que entregaron sus emblemas para restaurar la barrera entre los mundos no pueden acceder al segundo nivel de evolución. No son rivales dignos para usted, mi señor. Si es su deseo, puedo encargarme personalmente de eliminarlos a ellos y a la patética Resistencia en cuestión de horas.

—No subestimes a los Elegidos —bramó la voz; no sonaba enfadada (después de todo, un ser como él no podía enfadarse a causa de un mortal) mas hizo temblar al poderoso digimon—. Mis hermanos confiaron el destino del mundo a esos humanos. No serán fáciles de derrotar.

— ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, mi señor? —se atrevió a preguntar, saliendo poco a poco de su burbuja de terror.

—Dejen a los Elegidos dar el primer movimiento y déjenlos vencer. Que se confíen. Ese será su último error. Entonces recuperarán el huevo y destruirán a la Resistencia.

— ¿Y los Elegidos? ¿Los destruiremos también llegado el momento?

Hubo un silencio que intimidó al digimon.

—Llegado el momento daré mi veredicto al respecto.

La presencia se desvaneció tan misteriosamente como había llegado al tiempo que una luz entraba en contacto con la espalda del digimon.

La puerta circular volvía a estar abierta para que abandonara esa dimensión y volviera al Digimundo.

...

La estocada de Taichi falló por muy poco. Tuvo que apresurarse para corregir su error volteándose y bajando sus brazos para detener el contraataque. Yamato apareció por detrás y, aprovechando la distracción que su amigo había generado, intentó conectar su espada de chrome digizoid con el miembro desprotegido de su oponente. No contó sin embargo con la gran agilidad y capacidad defensiva de Dinohumon, que evitó con suma maestría el golpe de Yamato. Haciendo uso de su fuerza, tiró al rubio al suelo, varios metros lejos del círculo de batalla. Estaba eliminado.

Taichi se liberó y embistió nuevamente. Las armas chocaron, produciendo chispas que hicieron que el castaño retrocediera instintivamente. Aprovechó el paso atrás para dar un giro y asestó un golpe semicircular que falló en su intento de tocar la piel de su maestro. El potente impulso que había tomado hizo que perdiera el equilibrio un instante y sintió el frío acero acariciar su cuello.

—Está muerto —indicó Dinohumon, dando por terminada la sesión de entrenamiento—. Sigue sin controlar su energía. Y usted, Elegido —dijo, mirando ahora a Yamato—, continúa subestimando a su oponente.

—Bueno, pero ¿verdad que mejoramos en estos meses? Cuando empezamos apenas podíamos sostener las espadas de entrenamiento y ahora luchamos con armas de Chrome Digizoid —comentó Taichi.

—Así es —reconoció Dinohumon—, han progresado más de lo que esperaba. Pronto estarán listos para luchar junto a la Resistencia.

Taichi y Yamato chocaron sus manos en el aire. Eran lo que desde hacía tanto tiempo estaban deseando oír: que pronto estarían preparados para luchar en el campo de batalla. Unos meses antes, cuando habían llegado finalmente a la Fortaleza del Oeste, habían comenzado su entrenamiento. Sus Digimons les habían informado que esta vez la protección de los Elegidos no estaba asegurada y que no podían confiar únicamente en sus compañeros digitales para protegerse. Debían aprender a defenderse por sí solos, volverse parte del ejército de la Resistencia.

Decidieron dividirse sus especialidades. Taichi se había anotado inmediatamente a las clases de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y había obligado a Yamato a inscribirse también. El rubio no tuvo otra opción que aceptar entrenarse en el uso de armas cuerpo a cuerpo, y aunque al principio lo lamentó, poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más cómodo con la espada. Taichi, por su parte, estaba un poco decepcionado. Había imaginado que estaría todo el día luchando y aprendiendo nuevos movimientos, y que en muy poco tiempo sería un espadachín con todas las letras. Sin embargo, las primeras semanas habían sido posiciones básicas, ejercicios de respiración y trabajo físico. Hacía sólo dos meses habían pasado a entrenar luchando. Y no lo hacían entre ellos, sino contra Dinohumon, los dos al mismo tiempo. El Sargento era un experto en el cuerpo a cuerpo y convertía cada entrenamiento en una desesperante lucha por intentar al menos tocarlo.

En la sala de tiro de la Fortaleza, Takeru y Rouga se entrenaban en el uso de francotiradores de energía con seguimiento electromagnético y fusiles de precisión respectivamente. Siendo los dos hombres más jóvenes del grupo, había sido decisión unánime que se entrenaran en armas a distancia. Rouga, fanático de los juegos de disparo e hijo de un aficionado a la caza deportiva, se decidió rápidamente por fusiles ultra-precisos. Nada mejor que mantener apretado el gatillo matando a todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. Aunque, como pronto descubrió, era más que tomar el arma y jalar el gatillo. Tardó una semana en poder acertar a un blanco ubicado a cinco metros. Ahora, cuatro meses después, disparaba orgulloso a objetivos a ciento veinte metros.

Takeru, por su parte, prefirió mantenerse alejado de la batalla. No era cobarde, pero estar en el centro del campo de batalla no era una idea que encontrara particularmente atractiva. Por ello decidió entrenarse en volverse un francotirador. Utilizaba un rifle de iones electromagnéticamente teledirigidos que podían matar a un oscuro desde una distancia de setecientos metros. El último juguete de la Resistencia, decían sus maestros. Se sentía cómodo estando alejado de la batalla, teniendo el mejor panorama de todos y pudiendo cubrir desde lejos a los soldados de la resistencia.

Joe había decidido que prefería formar parte del grupo médico de la Resistencia. Mimi no podría haber estado más encantada de unírsele. Ensuciar sus zapatos estando en medio de la guerra estaba en el tercer puesto de su lista de cosas que no tenía pensado realizar nunca. Había convencido a Sora de que también se enlistara con ella para formar parte del cuerpo médico. Y la última integrante del grupo era Hikari, obligada por su hermano.

— ¡Pero Taichi, yo quiero luchar!

—Ni lo sueñes. No pondrás un pie en el campo de batalla mientras yo continúe siendo tu hermano mayor. Fin de la discusión. Punto final. Se cierra el telón de este acto —había sentenciado Taichi ante el reclamo de su hermana.

Por último pero no menos importante se encontraban Koushiro y Shiori. Shiori había sido campeón regional de ajedrez y, en el equipo de fútbol de la Escuela Secundaria de Odaiba era el mediocampista central de corte y distribución. Su trabajo allí era organizar todos los movimientos de su equipo, iniciar los ataques, ser el primero en intentar recuperar el balón y mantener el orden. Era el capitán dentro del campo de juego, por más que Taichi se hubiera ganado la cinta en base a sus goles. Era un estratega nato y sabía que debía sacar provecho de ello. No dudó en consultar con los Comandantes y tener autorización de volverse parte del Centro de Control de Operaciones. Había aprendido muchísimo en poco tiempo y había vencido a la súper-computadora de la Fortaleza en un juego de Warhammer. Si eso no demostraba su buena estrategia, nada lo haría.

Koushiro, por su parte, se instaló en los Laboratorios de Investigación y Armamento. Sus conocimientos informáticos se complementaron perfectamente con los de los científicos. Al principio fue raro trabajar junto a Andromons y Datamons que sabían muchísimo más que él. Pero en cuanto logró identificar los fundamentos básicos del código fuente del Digimundo, los avances aparecieron. Había aprendido que los datos se unían entre sí con unos enlaces energéticos similares a los de los átomos de la Tierra. Descubrió también un largo y dificultoso proceso mediante el cual podía cambiar la estructura de los átomos, modificando sus propiedades y creando nuevos materiales.

—_Se solicita la presencia de los Elegidos en el Laboratorio de Investigación y Armamento Número Seis. Y se necesita limpieza en el pasillo 378 del tercer piso _—anunció una voz a toda la Fortaleza del Oeste.

Los Elegidos dejaron todo lo que se encontraban haciendo y acudieron al llamado. Se reunieron todos en la puerta de un ascensor. Vieron pasar junto a ellos un Gekomon que llevaba unos trapeadores y un balde de agua. Subieron al ascensor e iniciaron el descenso hacia los laboratorios, en la parte más baja de la Fortaleza. La del Oeste era la Fortaleza más grande y fortificada de todas. Centenares de habitaciones, patios, sitios de entrenamiento y hangares. No tardaron en llegar a su destino, sin embargo. Una puerta mecánica se abrió automáticamente cuando los Elegidos, con Taichi por delante, entraron.

—Genial, ya están aquí —los recibió Koushiro con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Qué sucede, cerebritos?

—Acabo de terminar algo que estoy seguro les encantará —les informó, ignorando el apodo que el castaño había utilizado para referirse a él.

Los condujo hacia una mesa extremadamente larga que se encontraba frente a unas computadoras que tenían unas pantallas holográficas del tamaño de las paredes. Dos Datamons y un Andromon se encontraban trabajando en las computadoras. Ni siquiera voltearon cuando los Elegidos se detuvieron a unos metros suyos. Koushiro se acercó a la mesa y tocó con su mano un botón holográfico que apareció de repente. Un compartimiento se abrió en el centro de la mesa, dejando a la vista varios cubos brillantes. Eran del tamaño de una pelota de tenis; una pelota de tenis cúbica.

—Esto, amigos míos, es lo último en tecnología.

—Vaya… Unos cubos… —dijo Shiori, no tan impresionado—. ¿Qué hacen?

—Intentaré explicarlo para que puedan comprenderlo sencillamente —dijo Koushiro; nadie se ofendió, dado que eran conscientes de sus limitaciones intelectuales comparados con el pelirrojo—. Imaginen esto. Tienen algo que desean compartir con los demás. ¿Qué deciden hacer? Subirlo a algún servidor de descarga de Internet. Están por subir su programa. Pero es demasiado pesado, ocupa mucho espacio en el disco como para subirlo tal y como ustedes lo tienen a un gestor de descargas. ¿Qué hacen?

— ¿Lo envío por correo? —preguntó Taichi.

—Hay que comprimirlo —respondió Rouga, más acostumbrado a descargar archivos de Internet que el Elegido del Valor.

—Exactamente —apremió Koushiro con una sonrisa—. ¿Y qué ganan comprimiendo un archivo?

—Pues, espacio, principalmente.

— ¡Exacto, Takeru! ¡Espacio! El espacio es importante. Dime Takeru, ¿no envidias a Taichi y Yamato, que solo llevan unas espadas ultra ligeras, mientras tú tienes que cargar con un fusil extremadamente pesado y poco portátil?

— ¿Sinceramente? No.

—Bueno, imagina que sí te molesta —respondió el pelirrojo.

Se volteó y tomó uno de los cubos. Se lo dio al rubio y le dijo que corriera hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Tras renegar un poco, Takeru corrió ida y vuelta por la habitación con el cubo en la mano.

—Muy bien. Dime, ¿te pareció pesado?

— ¿Me hiciste correr para preguntarme si me pareció pesado? ¡Podría habértelo dicho tras unos segundos sosteniéndolo!

—Vamos, fueron veinte metros. Como sea —continuó como si Takeru nunca se hubiera quejado—, ¿saben lo que es ese cubo?

—Koushiro, sé que estás muy emocionado, pero estás complicando mucho las cosas. Ve al grano, ¿qué es ese cubo y cómo nos va a ayudar?

Todos agradecieron mentalmente las palabras de Shiori. El pelirrojo suspiró. Lo oyeron decir algo así como "Impacientes…" antes de que tomara el cubo de Takeru y lo oprimiera en uno de sus costados. Una luz iluminó el artefacto. Una luz similar a la de la Digievolución. La brillante silueta comenzó a aumentar su tamaño hasta que se volvió de casi un metro de largo. Cuando dejó de brillar, Koushiro sostenía el mismo modelo de rifle que Takeru usaba en sus entrenamientos como francotirador. Todos quedaron completamente maravillados.

—Los cubos —explicó Koushiro— son datos comprimidos. Armas, municiones, pertrechos, provisiones… Todo lo que la Resistencia necesite transportar a largas distancias puede ser comprimido. Ocupa menos espacio, pesa hasta doscientas veces menos y no son tan complicados de crear.

—Koushiro, eres el jodido amo de la ciencia —declaró Yamato. El Elegido del Conocimiento sonrió.

—Y no es todo lo que tengo para mostrarles.

Caminó hacia un armario lleno de equipamientos científicos. Tomó un traje aparentemente idéntico al que llevaba puesto. Era el mismo diseño que el traje que les habían dado al llegar a la Fortaleza del Sur.

—Parece igual al que llevo puesto, pero éste es mucho más resistente a los cambios de temperatura y a los impactos. Y se complementa muy bien con lo que tengo aquí.

Se acercó de nuevo a la mesa y extrajo de un nuevo compartimiento (que no se encontraba allí antes) un par de botas, un brazalete y unos anteojos con los lentes de color violeta (como los detalles y el número de su traje). Se los colocó sobre su ropa.

—Muy bien. Estos lentes funcionan como pantallas para que podamos transmitir información en tiempo real a sus ojos. Tienen radares electromagnéticos que identifican a los oscuros, puede grabar videos y tomar fotografías con este pequeño botón. Indispensable para misiones de reconocimiento y batallas.

Éste brazalete tiene controles táctiles para comunicarnos y se puede asignar funciones específicas para cada uno de los botones. Por ejemplo.

Con su dedo índice de la mano derecha oprimió un botón táctil del brazalete y la computadora detrás de él mostró una filmación de Taichi cantando en su habitación frente a su espejo. Todos estallaron en risas.

— ¡Ya, ya, ni que ustedes cantaran bien! —se defendió el castaño, bastante fastidiado por haber sido capturado en video en una situación tan vergonzosa.

—Yo sí —replicó Yamato, aún riéndose.

—Éste espacio en el brazalete es para que los que conservamos el viejo modelo de Digivice podamos incorporarlo allí —a modo de demostración, colocó su Digivice en la hendidura correspondiente—. Me pareció una molestia tener que llevar el Digivice sujeto en lugares incómodos, así que diseñé esto.

— ¿Y para qué son las botas? —preguntó Joe.

—Las botas son en realidad un prototipo. Aún no está terminado, pero les voy a mostrar lo que en unas semanas estará listo. Uno de los botones del brazalete está asociado a las botas.

Oprimió un nuevo botón, y las botas comenzaron a hacer un sonido similar al de las computadoras cuando se encienden. Tras unos momentos, una pequeña llama salió de la planta de las botas, elevando a Koushiro casi medio metro en el aire.

—Rayos, Koushiro. Eres sorprendente —lo alabó Rouga, sin poder creer que su amigo estuviese suspendido en el aire como Iron Man. El pelirrojo comenzó a tener dificultades controlándose, hasta que finalmente cayó de cara al suelo.

—Como dije, prototipos. Pero cuando estén listas, los soldados podrán evitar los obstáculos naturales y avanzar rápidamente por el campo de batalla. Los oscuros están en problemas —dijo con una sonrisa.

La puerta del Laboratorio se abrió. Veemon, Agumon y Gabumon entraron con paso firme y decidido. Se reunieron con los Elegidos.

—Muchachos, nos reuniremos en el Centro de Operaciones en cinco minutos. Terminen sus asuntos y repórtense —informó Agumon, y sin más se volteó y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia la puerta.

—Agumon, tenemos que hablar —lo llamó Taichi. El reptiliano se volteó y clavó su ojo bueno en su tamer.

—Tendremos tiempo para hablar en el Centro de Operaciones.

Se alejó sin voltearse de nuevo, hiriendo seriamente los sentimientos de Taichi. Sora se acercó a él y colocó una mano en su hombro. Sabía que Taichi estaba sufriendo últimamente con la antipatía de su mejor amigo.

—Taichi, he hablado con Agumon. No intento excusarlo, pero debes entender que ha pasado por muchas cosas. Muchas pérdidas. A todos nos afecta esta guerra, pero él se considera a sí mismo como responsable de cada muerte —explicó un afligido Gabumon. Taichi intentó articular alguna palabra pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió.

—Vayamos al Centro de Operaciones entonces.

...

— ¡Gatomon!

— ¡Palmon!

Hikari y Mimi corrieron a abrazar a sus Digimons. Desde el día en el que habían llegado a la Fortaleza del Oeste, sólo Taichi y Yamato habían podido pasar tiempo con sus digimons. El resto de los Elegidos tuvo que aceptar que los Comandantes debían volver a sus respectivas Fortalezas a ayudar a mantener a raya a los oscuros. Fue una difícil pero necesaria despedida. Y al entrar al Centro de Operaciones se habían llevado una muy grata sorpresa.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no nos avisaron que vendrían? —preguntó Hikari, rebosante de alegría por estar de nuevo con su amiga.

—No es seguro dar avisos de nuestros movimientos, Hikari —advirtió Gatomon.

—Es cierto. Por eso sólo Agumon y Gabumon sabían que vendríamos. Y vinimos por algo muy importante.

—Y de eso debemos hablar —agregó Veemon. Todos tomaron asiento en la gigantesca mesa circular. Los diez Elegidos, los cuatro Comandantes y el Guardián del DigiEgg del Valor.

— ¿Recuerdan qué fue lo que Veemon colocó como prioridad el día que llegamos al Digimundo? —preguntó Agumon.

—Encontrar nuestros Digimons. El de Rouga y el mío —respondió Shiori.

—Exactamente. Veemon nos dijo que los Digimons estaban sincronizados con ustedes y que habrían nacido el mismo día en el que ustedes se volvieron Elegidos —comenzó a explicar Agumon.

—Imagínense nuestra sorpresa cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ese mismo día dos Digimons habían nacido. Los dos últimos DigiHuevos del mundo. Los únicos que se salvaron de la destrucción de la Ciudad del Inicio —completó Gabumon.

Taichi notó un leve estremecimiento por parte de Agumon cuando se mencionó la caída de la Ciudad del Inicio. Gabumon le había contado mientras subían por el ascensor hacia el Centro de Operaciones que ese era el episodio más doloroso, el golpe más duro que Agumon había sufrido y del cual aún no se había recuperado.

— ¿Quieren decir que encontraron a nuestros Digimons? —preguntó un muy ilusionado Rouga. Hacía meses que quería conocer a su compañero Digimon, pero no se sentía con la confianza suficiente para preguntar si sabían algo.

—Sí. Hemos esperado este tiempo a que alcancen la etapa de novatos y puedan ser unos dignos compañeros. Shiori, Rouga, les presento a sus Digimons —dijo Palmon, mientras se acercaba a una puerta y la abría.

Dos pequeños digimons entraron entonces al Centro de Operaciones. Todos los Elegidos los observaron. Uno era del tamaño de Gabumon, pero caminaba apoyado en sus cuatro patas, las cuales mostraban unas amenazadoras garras. Su pelaje era casi completamente dorado, con excepción de la cabeza, donde mostraba una pequeña cresta roja. En su cuello tenía una especie de collar dorado con una gema verde del tamaño de una mandarina.

Junto a él, para sorpresa de todos, había un Patamon. Pero no era igual al de Takeru. Éste Patamon era un poco más pequeño y no era naranja sino violeta. Mientras que el otro digimon, de apariencia más felina, se veía un tanto autoritario y confiado, este pequeño Patamon cerraba sus alas sobre su cabeza, como si le diera miedo o vergüenza tal vez estar allí.

—Ellos son Leormon y Tsukaimon —los presentó Agumon. Rouga y Shiori inmediatamente se levantaron y comenzaron a acercarse a sus Digimons. Pero entonces, ambos se dieron cuenta de algo.

— ¿Cómo sabemos de quién somos compañeros? —preguntaron al unísono.

— ¿No me reconoces, Shiori? ¡Yo soy tu Digimon! —exclamó el pequeño Leormon, mientras se acercaba a su tamer.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó el pelinegro, mientras se agachaba para acariciar la cabeza de su Digimon. En cuanto sus dedos entraron en contacto con el dorado pelaje del digimon, sin embargo, sintió una descarga eléctrica. — ¡Ouch!

—Lo siento, es que estoy emocionado —se disculpó Leormon, mientras se concentraba en dejar de producir electricidad en su pelaje—. Y sé tu nombre porque estoy destinado a estar contigo. ¿Cómo podría no saber el nombre de la persona con la que pasaré el resto de mi vida? —preguntó con una sonrisa. La actitud de Leormon le cayó muy bien a Shiori.

Rouga se acercó lentamente a Tsukaimon. El pequeño Digimon mantenía la vista fija al suelo, aunque cada pocos segundos levantaba la vista un instante para ver si Rouga lo estaba mirando.

—Hey, pequeño. ¿Tsukaimon, verdad? —lo saludó mientras se sentaba a su lado. El digimon violeta levantó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa del castaño.

—Sí. Y tú eres Rouga.

—Así es. Sabes, eres muy parecido al Patamon de Takeru —dijo en voz alta Rouga.

—Es porque es mi padre —respondió Tsukaimon, sin darle mucha importancia al comentario.

Takeru, que se encontraba bebiendo un poco de agua, casi se traga el vaso entero. Comenzó a toser y a escupir toda el agua que tenía en la boca y camino al estómago sobre la mesa del Centro de Operaciones. Estuvo casi un minuto ahogado, hasta que pudo recomponerse.

— ¿QUÉ DIJISTE? —preguntó, rojo debido a la falta de oxígeno. Todos los demás Elegidos desviaron su mirada a Tsukaimon. No habían llegado al punto de casi tener un paro cardio-respiratorio como Takeru, pero sí estaban sorprendidos de enterarse que ese Digimon era el hijo de Patamon. De hecho, estaban sorprendidos del hecho de que los Digimons pudiesen tener hijos.

—Dije… que… —Tsukaimon comenzó a ponerse nervioso por los veinte ojos que se clavaban ansiosos y expectantes en él, y no pudo continuar; con sus alas se cubrió los ojos en un intento de esconderse de las miradas.

—Dijo que Patamon es su padre —respondió Gatomon, mientras, por alguna razón, comenzaba a ruborizarse.

— ¿Pueden los Digimons tener hijos? —preguntó un incrédulo Koushiro—. Justo cuando creo que descubro todos los secretos del Digimundo…

—No es una necesidad biológica, dado que cuando morimos nuestros datos se convierten en un nuevo Digimon en la Ciudad del Inicio. A veces se realiza simplemente por amor, aunque no es algo muy común —explicó Palmon, conteniendo una pequeña risa que desconcertó a todos.

— ¿Y quién es la madre? —preguntó Sora.

Palmon desvió involuntariamente sus ojos durante una milésima de segundo, lo suficiente como para que los Elegidos voltearan en esa dirección y se encontraran con Gatomon, con la mirada en el suelo y con las mejillas como si fuese Biyomon.

—De acuerdo, yo soy la madre —admitió, completamente avergonzada.

Todos se voltearon al oír unas nuevas arcadas. Hikari también había elegido un mal momento para beber agua.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron antes? ¡Son excelentes noticias! ¡Patamon y Gatomon! —comenzó a celebrar Mimi.

—Bueno… No tuvimos mucho tiempo, y a decir verdad no sabíamos cómo iban a reaccionar —se explicó la única Digimon que se encontraba en su etapa adulta en esa sala.

— ¿Cómo reaccionaríamos? —repitió Hikari, mientras se acercaba a su Digimon y la abrazaba—. Oh, Gatomon, estoy muy feliz por ti —la Elegida de la Luz se volteó hacia Tsukaimon—. Así que, básicamente, ¿soy tía ahora?

—Oh por Dios. Soy tío —dijo Takeru, sin terminar de creérselo.

—Vamos, hace tiempo que te hice tío —dijo Yamato de repente. Todos, humanos y digimons, voltearon lentamente hacia el mayor de los rubios—. ¡Sólo bromeaba! Vamos, no me miren así. De acuerdo, ahora que todos tenemos digimons, ¿cuál es el siguiente paso en nuestro plan? —preguntó, para cambiar de tema.

—Ahora que los Diez Elegidos de los que la Profecía habla están reunidos, es su misión erradicar las fuerzas de la maldad del Digimundo para restaurar el equilibrio —explicó Veemon.

— ¿Es decir que debemos atacar a los oscuros? —preguntó Joe, no muy convencido de que eso fuese una solución sensata.

—Exactamente, mi señor.

—Es muy arriesgado atacar a los líderes de los oscuros directamente. Recuerden que fueron capaces de acabar con los digimons Ultra y Mega, y casi acaban con todos los adultos. Nos concentraremos en recuperar lugares estratégicos primero, evaluar nuestra situación, elaborar un plan y luego sí, atacar el corazón de sus fuerzas —explicó Agumon, mientras casi podía oler una nueva batalla.

...

Taichi, Yamato y sus respectivos hermanos caminaban por el pasillo hacia las habitaciones, pensando en la batalla en la que participarían al día siguiente.

—Sabes, no puedo esperar a estar entre esos malditos oscuros y enseñarles cómo se utilizan las espadas —comentó, sumamente entusiasmado Taichi; su amigo, al contrario, no parecía muy feliz.

—Taichi, ¿entiendes que iremos a una guerra, verdad? Esto no es como cuando luchábamos contra Devimon, y éramos siete contra uno. Seremos cientos contra miles. Será un caos —aseguró el rubio.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no tienes que preocuparte —Yamato se detuvo y tomó por los hombros a Taichi, mirándolo completamente serio.

—Sí tengo que preocuparme, porque cuando esté allá abajo, voy a estar contando contigo cubriéndome las espaldas. Si a ti no te importa entonces tómatelo en serio por mí, porque si tú te distraes, yo muero. ¿Entiendes? —le dijo, tan serio como pudo.

—Hey, que te quede claro una cosa, Yamato —se defendió Taichi—. Ustedes, mis amigos, me importan más que nada. Y no voy a dejar que nadie les ponga un dedo encima, ¿entendiste? Ahora, será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Nos vemos mañana.

Y sin decir nada más, el castaño entró en la puerta más cercana. De haber pensado un poco más la situación, tal vez se habría dado cuenta que no era su habitación, sino la de alguien más. Un grito extremadamente agudo y en apariencia femenino resonó desde dentro de la habitación.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, no quería entrar mientras te vestías! —se disculpó, mientras salía cubriéndose los ojos; cuando hubo cerrado la puerta, miró a sus amigos y dijo—: No puedo creer que siga siendo tan pudoroso a la hora de estar desnudo frente a otros hombres.

Y ahora sí entró a su habitación, que estaba frente a la del Superior Joe. Yamato y Takeru comenzaron a reír, recordando aquella vez hacía algunos años cuando Joe no se atrevía a entrar sin toalla al baño junto a ellos. Hikari, sin embargo, estaba en silencio, un tanto incómoda.

—Yo… Buenas noches.

Se fue por el pasillo, sin dirigirle la mirada a ninguno de los dos rubios y entrando rápidamente en su habitación. Yamato observó con interés esa actitud y la reacción de su hermano menor. Por un segundo, Takeru extendió su mano y movió sus pies en un amago para ir a buscar a Hikari. Pero se quedó quieto en su lugar. Desvió la mirada, una mirada que, como Yamato pudo apreciar, estaba teñida de dolor. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, no había vuelto a ver a Hikari y Takeru juntos desde que habían llegado a la Fortaleza. A primera vista era lógico que con sus respectivos entrenamientos tuvieran poco tiempo para pasar juntos. Sin embargo, al pensarlo con detenimiento, no los había visto juntos en las comidas ni en los descansos. Algo había sucedido.

—Takeru, acompáñame a mi habitación un momento.

El joven Takaishi asintió sin hacer preguntas, aún con la mirada caída. Minutos más tarde, Yamato estaba sirviendo un vaso de agua de la jarra que los digimons le habían dejado en su habitación. Le extendió el vaso a su hermano menor, que se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama.

—Muy bien, Takeru —comenzó, mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a él—. Es hora de que tengamos una charla entre hermanos. Primero, ¿cómo estás llevando todo esto?

— ¿A qué te refieres con "todo esto"? —preguntó, sin comprender del todo la pregunta.

—Me refiero a la guerra. A tener que aprender a usar armas. A saber que nuestras vidas corren peligro. Takeru, no te conozco tan bien como debería, pero sí se que a ti no te gusta pelear, ni te gustan las guerras. Vamos, ni siquiera te gusta jugar a las guerras en las consolas de videojuegos. Creo que, en parte, por eso decidiste ser francotirador. No quieres estar en el corazón de la batalla.

Quiero que sepas, hermano, que no voy a dejar que nada te pase, pero necesitamos que luches. Todos tenemos que hacerlo.

—Lo sé —respondió Takeru tras un suspiro—. Lo sé, hermano. ¿Cómo lo estoy llevando? No muy bien. Tengo dudas, tengo… miedo, para qué negarlo. Pero sí voy a luchar. No podría permitirme que algo le sucediera a…

— ¿A Hikari? —intentó adivinar Yamato.

—…a ninguno de ustedes —respondió Takeru, mirando fijamente a su hermano. Sí, había estado a punto de decir el nombre de su mejor amiga, pero no quería ser tan obvio ni parecer desinteresado por el destino del resto de sus amigos.

—Hablando de Hikari, ¿qué sientes por ella? —Takeru desvió ligeramente la mirada y se sonrojó; era todo lo que Yamato necesitaba— De acuerdo, no puedo decir que estoy sorprendido porque todos lo sabíamos. Por lo tanto, me resulta extraño que te hayas alejado de ella.

—Yamato, de verdad, no creo que sea momento para hablar de esto —comenzó Takeru, mientras se levantaba de la cama. Yamato lo sostuvo de los hombros.

—Ella te necesita. No la conozco tanto como Taichi o como tú, pero veo que ella tampoco está cómoda con toda esta situación. Takeru, ¿por qué ella no quiere verte?

Era esa la verdadera pregunta que Yamato quería formular. Takeru supuso que llegaría a ese punto tarde o temprano. Era una pregunta que sabía alguien le haría en algún momento. Aunque se había imaginado que quien le preguntaría eso sería Taichi, o Mimi por su curiosidad en cuanto a todo lo que sus amigas hacen. Ciertamente no esperaba que fuese su hermano mayor. Suspiró tras unos momentos de silencio.

—No quiere verme… Porque le pedí que no lo hiciera.

Yamato quedó perplejo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Le pediste que…? ¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué?

—Ya, no fue una decisión fácil, ¿de acuerdo? Tuve que pensarlo mucho. Le pedí que nos mantuviésemos un tiempo distanciados, para aclarar algunas cosas.

Yamato no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Takeru? ¿"Aclarar algunas cosas"? ¿Qué tipo de cosas llevarían más de cuatro meses aclarar? Estaban así desde…

…desde el viaje en la caravana. La misma mañana en la que Taichi había tenido un encuentro con Hikari y Takeru. Yamato ató los cabos por sí mismo.

— ¿Esto tiene que ver con Taichi? ¿Dijo algo aquella vez? —el cambio en el semblante de Takeru le confirmó a su hermano que estaba relacionado con aquel episodio—. Escucha, no sé qué te ha dicho. Nos habló de lo que pasó, que te encontró durmiendo con Hikari. ¿Qué, te acusó de propasarte con ella? Takeru, no le hagas caso. Hablaré con él, le haré dar cuenta de su error.

El menor, pese a las palabras de ánimo que su hermano le daba, no mostraba señales de mejorar en su estado de humor.

—El problema… El problema es que no es un error. Él no… no se equivocó con eso.

...

— ¿Qué nueva información tienes para darnos? —preguntó la autoritaria voz.

—Llegaron los digimons de los nuevos Elegidos. Ya están completos. En dos días atacarán el paso de Kiawi para unir la Fortaleza del Oeste con la Fortaleza del Norte —comentó una voz con la distorsión que producen los mensajes holográficos.

— ¿Dos días? ¿Los Elegidos también irán?

—Así es. El estúpido Elegido del Valor estuvo gritándolo por toda la Fortaleza. Creen que el impulso moral de los Elegidos en el campo de batalla dará nuevas fuerzas a la Resistencia. Oí a los Comandantes hablar de ello.

—Interesante… ¿El paso de Kiawi, has dicho?

—Correcto.

—No es un lugar muy importante. Podemos permitirnos perderlo. Muy bien. Tu información ha sido muy valiosa. Nuestro Señor sabe recompensar a quienes están de su lado. Tras su regreso, ostentarás un lugar importante en su Imperio.

La imagen holográfica inclinó la cabeza y desapareció. Dos figuras se acercaron a aquella que había hablado con el espía.

— ¿Cuál es el plan?

—Preparen un ejército de oscuros. No es necesario que sea particularmente fuerte. Esta noche saldremos en camino hacia el paso de Kiawi. Le daremos una visita a los Elegidos —dijo con cierta malicia, mientras sus camaradas sonreían maléficamente.

...

Taichi observó su espada. Ochenta centímetros de chrome digizoid, liviana como una pluma. El mango era un poco más oscuro y tenía grabado el Emblema del Valor. Taichi había entrenado arduamente para poder llegar a ese momento. Y sin embargo, mientras envainaba su espada y la colocaba segura en su espalda, no pudo sino sentirse nervioso. Había entrenado contra Dinohumon y había practicado en los simuladores de guerra durante meses. Había vencido, en la realidad virtual del simulador, a incontables decenas de oscuros. Él y Yamato hacían una muy buena pareja de espadachines. Y aunque Taichi a veces celaba la precisión de las estocadas de su amigo, era consciente de que él mismo era bueno luchando. La protección de los trajes especiales que vestían, además, era suficiente como para resistir impactos que de otra forma serían letales. Estaba preparado, y sin embargo, no se veía a sí mismo capaz de afrontar la realidad de la guerra.

— ¿Estás listo?

—preguntó una voz detrás de él.

Se volteó y vio a Sora. La sonrisa de ella intentaba ocultar las mismas dudas que Taichi tenía en ese momento. Tal vez algún desconocido no se daría cuenta, pero el muchacho veía claramente los nervios de su amiga. Podía verlo en sus ojos, como si de un libro abierto se tratara.

—No lo sé. Supongo que sí. Es sólo que… Ahora me doy cuenta de lo raro de toda esta situación —admitió.

— ¿No tendrás miedo, verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa su amiga, mientras se acercaba unos pasos hacia él. Taichi sonrió también.

—No, no es miedo. Un poco nervioso tal vez. En realidad, yo quiero ir y luchar, y ayudar al Digimundo. Pero sé que esta vez las cosas están más difíciles que nunca, y lo último que quiero es que alguno de nosotros salga lastimado.

Sin poder contenerlo, Sora se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Taichi le devolvió un abrazo protector, como si quisiera decirle que no permitiría que nada le sucediera. La pelirroja se sintió mucho mejor. Descargó en ese abrazo todas las preocupaciones que las últimas semanas la invadían. Ella debía mostrarse fuerte ante los demás, no podía dejar que vieran que tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pero con Taichi se conocían desde hacía demasiados años. Podía mostrarle a él cómo se sentía en verdad.

Ninguno de los dos hubiese querido que aquel abrazo terminase nunca. Pero tenían que ir a luchar por el Digimundo, cumplir con su deber de Elegidos. Sora se separó lentamente de su amigo.

—Taichi, por lo que más quieras, cuídate.

—Por ti, me cuidaré —respondió, dedicándole su típica sonrisa de "no te preocupes". El castaño ajustó nuevamente la vaina de su espada, tomó el par de anteojos que Koushiro había diseñado, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de acero, con Sora a su lado.

Salieron de la tienda de Taichi. La Resistencia había montado un campamento base cerca del paso de Kiawi. El Sol estaba en su punto más alto, por lo que no debían preocuparse por un ataque de oscuros a su zona. Si todo salía bien, para cuando llegara la noche el paso sería suyo.

El paso de Kiawi era un estrecho sendero entre la cadena montañosa que separaba a las Fortalezas del Oeste y del Norte. Era el único lugar por el cual podrían comunicarse y establecer una ruta segura para las caravanas. Desde hacía poco más de un año, sin embargo, los oscuros lo habían conquistado. Si recuperaban ese sendero y lo fortificaban con sus defensas, habrían ganado un lugar de vital importancia. No era una empresa peligrosa, dado que los informes de Inteligencia confirmaban que el número de oscuros no era muy elevado. Y además, se unirían allí las fuerzas de las Fortalezas del Oeste y del Norte. Tenían todas las de ganar, y por ello les permitieron a los Elegidos ir a luchar. Su primera misión debía ser sencilla y sin riesgos.

Sora y Taichi caminaron hasta la tienda de campaña donde todos estaban reunidos, planeando el ataque. Fueron los últimos en llegar.

—Bien. Ahora que están todos, es hora de hablar de la estrategia —dijo Shiori, quien era parte del grupo de comando de la misión—. Los oscuros están reunidos en éste estrecho —dijo mientras señalaba un punto en un mapa holográfico de la zona—. Del otro lado del paso, las fuerzas de la Fortaleza del Norte aguardan para unirse a nosotros. Cuando demos la señal, los dos ejércitos nos lanzaremos directo hacia ellos.

Los Monochromons irán en la vanguardia, eliminando a cuantos oscuros puedan en el primer impacto. Los Kokuwamons y demás digimons aéreos bombardearán los sectores más concentrados de los oscuros. Intentarán eliminar la mayor cantidad posible. Takeru, tú estarás aquí, a trescientos metros de la batalla. Quiero que busques a los oscuros que parezcan estar dando órdenes a los demás. Elimínalos. Luego del avance de los Monochromons, la infantería entrará por los flancos. Rouga, quiero que vayas por el flanco derecho y le dispares a todo lo que sea negro y se mueva. ExVeemon irá contigo. Por el centro, junto a otra tanda de infantería, avanzarán Taichi, Yamato, Garurumon y Greymon. Debe ser un ataque relámpago. No podemos permitirnos fallar, ¿alguna duda?

Al principio nadie se atrevió a cuestionar nada. La autoridad con la que Shiori habló y explicó el plan fue apabullante. Sin embargo, tras unos segundos, Takeru levantó la mano.

— ¿Qué sucede con el flanco izquierdo?

—Ya lo dije, la infantería atacará por allí. Bueno, la infantería y Angemon y Gatomon. Escuchen, necesitamos vencer antes del atardecer. Koushiro trajo muchas torretas de luz comprimidas en cubos. Colocar las torretas es nuestra única posibilidad de resistir durante la noche. Si cuando cae la noche las torretas no están colocadas, tendremos que retroceder y toda la misión habría sido un fracaso.

Los Elegidos asintieron. Estaban listos para luchar.

* * *

**Llámenme sádico, pero amo las guerras. No las reales, sino las ficticias, las que leo o las que yo mismo escribo. Me gusta también estudiar las estrategias de los grandes estrategas (¿valga la redundancia?) de la historia. Alejandro Magno, por ejemplo, es mi modelo a seguir en ese sentido. En este caso, como algunos pueden que hayan notado, me inspiré en la Blitzkrieg de los Alemanes durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. **

**Como sea, por eso estoy tan emocionado. Porque a partir de ahora puedo dejar de hacer los malditos capítulos puente que me molestan tanto y dedicarme a escribir batallas épicas. **

**No sé cuándo tendré listo el próximo capítulo, pero espero que sea pronto.**

**¡Saludos! Y feliz año nuevo, jeje.**


	13. La Batalla del Paso de Kiawi

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.**

**Tardé un poquito más de una semana, pero estoy conforme con el resultado. Les aviso que este cap tiene muchos "cambios de escena". Les recuerdo que tengo 10 elegidos, y tengo que mostrarlos a todos xd Ojalá les guste este capítulo. Tardé un poco más de la cuenta porque tuve que informarme sobre algunos procedimientos médicos (ya lo notarán cuando lo lean). Les dejo el cap.**

* * *

**| Capítulo 12 | |** La batalla del Paso de Kiawi.

Boogeymon elevó su tridente y envió parte de su energía hacia el cielo. La espesa capa de tinieblas que los ocultaba de la luz del Sol era esencial para que su ejército de oscuros no se disolviera en cuestión de segundos. Era necesario utilizar sus poderes para mantener el manto protector que resguardaba las fuerzas de la oscuridad.

Boogeymon había recibido la tarea de proteger el Paso de Kiawi a toda costa. Era el expreso deseo de uno de los Lugartenientes de la Oscuridad. Era todo un honor para él cumplir con su misión.

Se había unido al lado de los vencedores hacía mucho tiempo. Él había visto el vórtice que se había formado en el cielo, el meteoro que pareció caer, la aniquilación inmediata de cientos de Digimons. Y entonces, los tres Lugartenientes iniciaron con la cacería. Boogeymon se movió tan rápido como pudo hacia el Este, intentando escapar de aquellos seres de oscuridad pura, cuya única misión era destruir. Al final, lo habían alcanzado. Estaban a punto de matarlo, cuando Boogeymon hizo lo que debía hacer para salvarse. Se rindió incondicionalmente a aquellos digimons tan poderosos.

Tuvo suerte; ellos necesitaban digimons que guiaran a sus ejércitos de tinieblas. Tal vez no fuera mucho más poderoso que un digimon adulto normal, pero Boogeymon era astuto. Y eficaz. Aceptó con gusto su papel de teniente en las filas de los oscuros. Había participado ya en un par de asaltos a pequeñas poblaciones de digimons. De vez en cuando una parte de su alma se sentía mal por traicionar a toda su raza, a todos sus camaradas Digimons. Pero él siempre había sido un digimon maligno. No le causaba demasiado remordimiento ver cómo el Digimundo perecía, mientras él estuviera en el bando de los poderosos.

Con su tridente organizó a los oscuros. Esos seres eran débiles e idiotas. Pero eran muchos, demasiados. Su poder radicaba en el número. Inagotables cantidades de soldados sin consciencia que obedecían ciegamente las órdenes que les eran otorgadas. Su única debilidad era la luz. Por ello debían mantener aquel manto de tinieblas, que detuviese los dañinos rayos de sol.

Y por ello, cuando vio una luz a la distancia se extrañó. Una pequeña esfera de luz que se elevó en el aire y desapareció tras unos instantes. Aquello no le pareció algo natural. El Digimundo era muy extraño, y ver una luz no debería de llamarle la atención. Sin embargo, estaban en guerra. No podían dejar cabos sueltos. Ordenó a los oscuros que estuviesen alerta.

El paso de Kiawi era un valle en medio de dos montañas, que tenían sus bases cubiertas por una densa capa de vegetación. Era un lugar estratégico, sumamente importante, pero extremadamente difícil de defender. Estar en un valle rodeado de montañas era un problema a la hora de las batallas. Pero era la voluntad de sus superiores que lo defendiera, y eso iba a hacer. Cerró los ojos y extendió sus brazos. Uno de los tantos tatuajes que marcaban su cuerpo comenzó a brillar. Cuando abrió los ojos, el hechizo comenzó a hacer efecto.

Su nueva y mejorada visión le permitió ver un movimiento a lo lejos, en el bosque. Había algo ocultándose tras las coníferas. La frondosa vegetación no le permitía ver con la claridad que deseaba, pero sí sabía que se estaban ocultando de él.

Y sólo había un grupo en todo el Digimundo que se tomaría tantas molestias.

— ¡Prepárense! ¡La Resistencia pronto nos atacará! —ordenó Boogeymon. Los oscuros se limitaron a obedecer la orden de su líder, y prepararse para defender su zona, redistribuyéndose en el territorio.

El movimiento de los oscuros no pasó desapercibido para la Resistencia. Pronto, de los bosques, un grupo de Monochromons comenzó a avanzar hacia ellos. Eran cuatro, tan sólo. Pero Boogeymon sabía que sería difícil mantenerlos a raya. Sus corazas exteriores eran demasiado resistentes como para que los oscuros pudiesen dañarlos. Él mismo se encontraría en problemas para derribar a uno. Y en ese momento, cuatro se dirigían hacia ellos. Y detrás de la vanguardia de dinosaurios, el resto de las tropas de tierra de la Resistencia se acercaba, avanzando peligrosamente rápido.

Sintió entonces el llamado de un oscuro. Se volteó y vio, sorprendido y un tanto temeroso, que desde la retaguardia se acercaban tres Monochromons más. Sabía que no quedaban tantos Monochromons en una sola Fortaleza. Sólo había una explicación: no era una la Fortaleza que los atacaban, sino —por lo menos— dos.

— ¡Ataquen! —ordenó. Sabía que sería una dura batalla, pero no se dejó guiar por el temor. Si sobrevivía, si mantenía bajo su mando el Paso, sus Señores lo recompensarían gratamente. Los oscuros comenzaron a lanzar sus bolas de fuego hacia los digimons que se preparaban para embestirlos. Tal vez podrían desorientarlos, con mucha suerte incluso dañarían a alguno.

Pero Boogeymon no contó con que los Monochromons tenían apoyo aéreo. Para su total sorpresa, varias decenas de Kokuwamons descendieron desde las alturas. Se habían ocultado más allá de la capa de tinieblas, y ahora caían en picado hacia ellos.

—Muy astutos —reconoció de mala gana. La Resistencia nunca había hecho maniobras como aquellas. Algo había cambiado, o tal vez alguien distinto hacía ahora los planes.

Los digimons con apariencia de naves dejaron caer bombas de luz entre los oscuros. El primer asalto fue un gran golpe. Desorientó por completo a las tropas y eliminó a una cantidad considerable de oscuros. Considerable teniendo en cuenta que ya habían comenzado a sufrir bajas antes de contraatacar.

Furioso, Boogeymon extendió sus alas y se lanzó contra los Kokuwamons. Lanzó su tridente, que se insertó en uno de aquellos patéticos digimons, asesinándolo en el acto. Uno de sus tatuajes brilló, y lanzó de sus manos una poderosa bola ígnea que eliminó a otro. Se apresuró a tomar su tridente. Ahora que estaba en la altura, tuvo un mejor panorama de la batalla, y notó que estaban en problemas. Estaban siendo atacados por el frente, la retaguardia y ambos flancos.

Tendría suerte de vivir para contar sus memorias de esa batalla.

…

— ¡Ataquen! —gritó Rouga.

La adrenalina se había apoderado de él. Había esperado, oculto en el bosque, la señal para iniciar el ataque por el flanco derecho de los oscuros. Había esperado con emoción ese momento, el momento de la verdad. Pero estando a pocos metros de la batalla, viendo a los Monochromons cargar contra los oscuros, su seguridad y confianza se había diluido. Ahora tenía muchas dudas. ¿Sería capaz de luchar? Después de todo, nunca había estado en un campo de guerra. ¿Y si era herido apenas iniciado el combate y debía abandonar?

—Puedes hacerlo, Elegido. Las Profecías te protegen —le aseguró ExVeemon. Las palabras del Guardián parecieron restablecer la confianza del castaño. Respiró hondo, y cuando la señal le indicó que era hora de atacar, fue el primero en iniciar el avance.

— ¡Fuego a discreción! —gritó, mientras aún en la carrera, acomodaba su fusil en su hombro y comenzaba a disparar. Los soldados no tardaron en imitarlo. Las tropas de la Resistencia aún no habían llegado hacia el corazón de las fuerzas enemigas, por lo que podían disparar sin tener que preocuparse de herir a soldados de su propio bando.

Se sintió raro dando órdenes al principio. Pero Agumon y Gabumon habían sido muy claros con él cuando inició su entrenamiento: él era un Elegido, un estandarte de esperanza para todos los soldados. Debía ser una voz de mando dentro del campo de batalla. No se sentía completamente cómodo haciéndolo, pero cuando había decidido ayudar a salvar el Digimundo había aceptado las incomodidades.

El factor sorpresa fue muy oportuno para ellos. Los oscuros tardaron en reaccionar a las lluvias de balas que la infantería lanzaba desde el flanco hacia ellos. Rouga sintió una brisa mover su cabello cuando ExVeemon se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia los oscuros. Había visto a ExVeemon luchar en Odaiba. Aquella vez lo había hecho contra muchos Devidramons. Luchar contra los oscuros no era problema alguno para él.

Entonces, los oscuros contraatacaron. Una lluvia de fuego cayó sobre los soldados de la Resistencia. Algún soldado gritó "¡Acciones evasivas!". Rouga rodó hacia delante, evitando una bola de fuego que estuvo a punto de impactarlo. En cuanto se puso de pie, tomó una esfera de su cinturón. Oprimió un pequeño botón y la lanzó directo hacia los oscuros, tan lejos como pudo. Apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y colocó el arma en la posición perfecta para sufrir lo menor posible el retroceso.

Movió una pequeña palanca en su rifle para cambiar del modo de disparo semiautomático al modo ráfaga. Con jalar sólo una vez de su gatillo disparaba tres balas. No podía mantenerlo apretado, por lo que perdía algunas milésimas de segundo con cada jalada, pero ganaba a cambio una mejor precisión y más daño. Un solo disparo eliminaba tres oscuros en línea.

Los digimons de la resistencia continuaron avanzando, evitando estorbar la línea de disparo del Elegido. Con el poco tiempo de entrenamiento que tenía había progresado mucho, y aunque no era el mejor tirador, sí tenía el mejor fusil. Y sabía cómo manejarlo.

…

La embestida de los Monochromons fue brutal. Aplastaron a cuantos oscuros se encontrasen en su camino, como si no fuesen más que simples insectos. Los huecos que generaron sirvieron para que la infantería frontal se adentrase rápidamente al corazón de las fuerzas enemigas. Al frente de todos se encontraba Dinohumon. Corriendo con una agilidad y velocidad sobrenaturales, saltó cuando estuvo cerca de la primera línea de oscuros. Tomó en el aire una de sus cuchillas y se aseguró de eliminar a cinco oscuros con un giro semicircular al momento de caer. El filo de sus armas era demasiado como para que los oscuros pensasen siquiera en oponerse. Además, estaban distraídos por una amenaza, en apariencia, más importante.

— ¡_Mega Flama_! —la bola de fuego se encargó de deshacerse de todos los oscuros con los que tuvo contacto.

Con un grito —rugido, en realidad— de guerra, Greymon anunció que estaba listo para acabar con todos y cada uno de los oscuros que habían tenido la mala suerte de interponerse en su camino. A su lado, Garurumon hacía uso de sus colmillos y sus poderosas garras para acabar con los oscuros más próximos. De sus hombros aún salían aquellas ametralladoras automáticas que disparaban a los oscuros más cercanos, protegiendo al digimon lobo y volviéndolo aún más peligroso. Podían girar trescientos sesenta grados, asegurando una protección y devastación completa.

—Garurumon, ¿dónde estamos desnivelados? —preguntó Greymon, haciéndose oír por sobre el caos de la batalla, mientras con su cola aplastaba una decena de oscuros.

—Treinta y cinco grados a la derecha, a doscientos metros —respondió, tras consultar la información que su lente le otorgaba.

Sin decir nada más, Greymon comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas hacia la zona que Garurumon había indicado. Aprovechó el trayecto para eliminar oscuros utilizando sus pisadas, su cola y sus garras. En efecto, en ese sector apenas había soldados de la Resistencia.

Pero ahora el Comandante se les había unido, y la balanza había cambiado radicalmente a su favor.

Garurumon continuó luchando en su posición, haciendo retroceder a los oscuros hacia el centro. Los bombarderos Kokuwamons atacaban las zonas donde los oscuros más se concentraban. Recibió una señal de un Kokuwamon que era derribado. Levantó la vista y vio que había un digimon rojo, con alas y un tridente, que se encontraba cazando a los bombarderos de la Resistencia.

—Comandante a base. El enemigo está derribando nuestros bombarderos. Necesitamos abatirlo. Repito, necesitamos abatirlo.

—Copiado.

—_Ojo de Halcón a Comandante, yo me encargo_ —respondió otra voz. Garurumon sonrió y dejó que "_Ojo de Halcón_" se hiciera cargo.

— ¡_Aullido Explosivo_!

…

Calibró la mira. Un milímetro más. Dos milímetros más. Tres milímetros más. No, se había pasado. Con dos milímetros estaba bien. Movió un poco las hojas para ocultarse nuevamente. Estaba lejos, pero ser precavido no había matado a nadie.

Y en cambio, había salvado a muchos.

Ladeó la cabeza para que su ojo derecho se encontrase en una posición más cómoda para ver a través de la mira de su arma. Comenzó a recorrer el campo de batalla. Vio a Rouga, rodando y disparando. ExVeemon sobrevolaba esa zona, cubriendo las espaldas de los digimons y de Rouga, principalmente. Atacaba a todo aquel que se acercaba lo suficiente como para intentar dañar al elegido. Sí, ExVeemon hacía honor a su título de Guardián. Se preocupaba más por defender a Elegido que por atacar a los oscuros. Movió la mira y se encontró con un furioso e imponente Greymon, que hacía gala de todos sus recursos físicos y habilidades especiales para luchar contra el ejército de las tinieblas. Cerca de él, Dinohumon atacaba con todo su arsenal de armas. Tenía suficiente acero encima como para reparar a un Machinedramon malherido.

Varios metros más allá, Garurumon avanzaba hacia el centro. Elevó entonces la mira del campo de batalla y se concentró en el cielo. Las tinieblas cubrían todo y dificultaba la visión. Pero pudo apreciar a los Kokuwamons, moviéndose con insultante rapidez, maniobrando en el aire mientras bombardeaban a los oscuros. Y persiguiéndolos, un digimon que portaba un tridente. Era un digimon en etapa Adulta y se movía muy rápido.

Lo siguió, pacientemente, calculando la velocidad a la que se movía y esperando alguna vacilación en su movimiento. Por un instante, Boogeymon se detuvo para cambiar de rumbo.

Sin darle tiempo a que se moviera de nuevo, jaló el gatillo.

…

—El Elegido de la Esperanza impactó en el enemigo. El campeón de los oscuros se repliega con sus tropas —informó uno de los digimons que se encontraban en el centro de mando.

Shiori tomó la radio.

—Buen trabajo, Ojo de Halcón —dijo. No recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de su amigo, pero no la necesitaba. Sabía que estaba bien.

Shiori regresó su vista al mapa del campo de batalla. Había distintos tipos de referencias. Los puntos rojos indicaban los enemigos, los puntos verdes las tropas de la Resistencia. Los triángulos verdes señalaban la posición de los Elegidos, mientras que los cuadrados verdes a los Comandantes. Vio con satisfacción que los enemigos estaban rodeados y que iban cayendo relativamente rápido. Más rápido de lo que él creyó que lo harían, al menos. Al menos que algo sucediera y cambiara el curso de la batalla, ganarían antes de la puesta del Sol.

—Shiori, ¿no crees que deberías enviar a las tropas de la izquierda hacia el norte? Están teniendo problemas allí. Y después de todo, en la izquierda están Gatomon y Angemon. Ellos saben cuidarse solos —comentó Koushiro.

Él estaba también en el Centro de Comando. Habiéndose especializado en la parte tecnológica, no había entrenado para manejar ningún arma. En el campo de batalla sería sólo una molestia. Allí, aunque no supiera mucho de estrategias de batallas, sí era inteligente, y podía dar algunos consejos en base a sus observaciones. Shiori consideró un poco lo que su amigo le decía.

—Tienes razón —dijo, mientras tomaba la radio—. Que la infantería del flanco izquierdo se movilice hacia el norte. Comandantes, mantengan su posición.

Los digmions comunicaron que habían recibido las órdenes y rápidamente las llevaron a cabo. En el mapa se vio un gran movimiento de soldados, mientras que Angemon y Gatomon permanecían en su lugar. Sólo había visto a Angemon luchando aquella vez hacía cuatro meses, cuando la caravana había sido atacada. De todas formas, si confiaba en los relatos de la resistencia, sabía que él y Gatomon podrían manejar durante algún tiempo aquel flanco. Pero aunque la cantidad de oscuros continuaba disminuyendo, cada vez costaba más, y las bajas del lado de la Resistencia eran cada vez mayores. Lógico, pensó Shiori, dado que el factor sorpresa ya había pasado. Los oscuros habían resistido el primer ataque y ahora estaban organizados y preparados.

—Muy bien, dimos el primer movimiento y los sorprendimos. Pero ahora se repusieron del primer asalto y están bien plantados. No tengo dudas de que vamos a vencer, pero quisiera acelerar las cosas, para que haya la menor cantidad de bajas en nuestro bando. ¿Alguna idea, Koushiro?

El pelirrojo llevó una mano a su mentón, considerando las posibilidades.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es colocar ahora las torretas. Pero una vez colocadas no puedo volver a comprimirlas. Tendríamos que colocarlas justo donde necesitamos que queden, y algunas de esas zonas están ocupadas por los oscuros. Si las colocamos ahora, pueden destruirlas. Y las necesitaremos a todas para resistir durante la noche.

—Ya veo. No podemos arriesgarlas. Entonces, ¿qué tal si les damos un golpe en lo anímico? ¿Y si envío a algún Comandante a que se encargue definitivamente de su campeón?

— ¿Crees que se desmoralicen? —preguntó Koushiro, sin estar del todo convencido de la idea—. Eso harían seres racionales, pero nos explicaron que los oscuros no piensan ni tienen inteligencia alguna.

—En el mejor escenario, los oscuros de desmoralizan y acabamos con ellos más rápido. En el peor de los casos, eliminamos a su campeón, los Kokuwamons vuelven a bombardear y acabamos con ellos más rápido —se justificó Shiori. Estaba seguro de que sería lo correcto, pero era su primera vez como estratega en el campo de batalla, y necesitaba que alguien le dijera que estaba obrando bien.

—También estarías dejando al ejército sin uno de sus líderes durante un tiempo —repuso Koushiro; luego sonrió—. Pero no deja de ser buena idea. Hazlo.

Ahora que tenía la confianza necesaria, Shiori tomó la radio y colocó la frecuencia necesaria para que sólo los Comandantes, Elegidos y Sargentos escucharan el mensaje.

—Debemos eliminar al campeón enemigo para que los Kokuwamons puedan continuar con su ataque. Takeru lo hirió, ahora hay que terminar el trabajo. ¿Algún voluntario? —preguntó, con un tono que le restó importancia al cometido.

—_Yo me encargo. Si los soldados me cubren, puedo eliminarlo fácilmente._

—_Negativo, Rouga. Déjanos esto a los digimons_ —replicó Gatomon.

—_Permiso para llevar a cabo la tarea_ —dijo la voz de Dinohumon. Shiori intercambió una mirada con Koushiro, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

—Permiso concedido, sargento. Buena suerte.

Shiori dejó a un lado la radio y suspiró.

—No te preocupes tanto —le dijo el pelirrojo—. Lo estás haciendo bien.

…

Cuando las tropas de la Resistencia abandonaron ese sector, los oscuros podrían —si contaran con inteligencia— haber creído que tendrían las cosas más fáciles. Pero habrían estado equivocados, muy equivocados. Ese sector era responsabilidad de Angemon y Gatomon, los Comandantes de la Fortaleza del Norte. Y no estaban dispuestos a ceder ni un metro a los oscuros.

El Báculo Sagrado de Angemon era un arma extraordinariamente eficaz. El digimon ángel volaba a tan solo dos metros del suelo mientras con su báculo golpeaba a tantos oscuros como fuese posible. Los eliminaba al instante, sólo con rozarlos. De vez en cuando lo lanzaba y utilizaba su control total para que girara como una hélice en la dirección que sus brazos le indicaban. Podía despejar una gran zona en cuestión de segundos. Sabía que podría utilizar sus ataques especiales, como el Golpe de Fe, y eliminar a todos los oscuros de ese sector sin complicaciones. Pero lo cierto es que utilizaba demasiada energía, y si hacía uso de su ataque especial perdería fuerzas para una posible batalla a la noche, cuando más las necesitaría. No, no pensaba arriesgarse a quedar reducido a su forma de Patamon en medio de una guerra. Lucharía con su Báculo y sus puños, pero no pensaba utilizar sus habilidades a menos que fuese necesario.

Cerca de él, Gatomon también se encontraba haciendo estragos. Sus ataques eran completamente físicos, pero gozaba de una agilidad y una fuerza descomunal que no encajaba con su apariencia delicada. Se movía extremadamente rápido, repartiendo golpes a todo lo que se cruzara en su camino. Los oscuros intentaban atacarla, pero ninguno vivía lo suficiente como para llegar a tocarla. Ella y su compañero eran sumamente capaces de mantener a raya aquel flanco durante algún tiempo.

Sin embargo, estaban comenzando a sentir la superioridad numérica. Angemon tuvo que detenerse cada vez más seguido a desviar ataques y contraatacar. Gatomon debió dejar de avanzar y detenerse en un mismo punto a luchar cuando los oscuros la acorralaron.

—Gatomon, ¿necesitas ayuda? —le preguntó el ángel, mientras rechazaba elegantemente una bola de fuego dirigida hacia su persona, devolviéndosela a los mismos oscuros que la lanzaron.

—Descuida, sé cuidarme sola —respondió.

Golpeó al oscuro más cercano y aprovechó el poco espacio que le cedía para dar un increíble salto. Se elevó cerca de diez metros. Una vez allí, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Su Anillo Sagrado comenzó a brillar al mismo tiempo que la gravedad la acercó de nuevo a la tierra. Aún con los ojos cerrados, Gatomon dio un giro en el último momento y su cola, con el Anillo lleno de energía purificadora, golpeó en suelo con tanta violencia que creó un pequeño cráter.

El poder del anillo se activó y se liberó con la furia de un huracán. Una onda de energía sagrada se esparció de la misma forma que lo hacen las ondas de un charco cuando se arroja una piedra. Los oscuros emitieron un extraño sonido gutural antes de desaparecer del Digimundo. El halo de energía también llegó hasta Angemon. Los oscuros junto a él desaparecieron también, pero en Angemon el efecto fue distinto. La energía sagrada lo reconoció como un guardián de la luz y le hizo entrega de un poder adicional. Era la energía necesaria para realizar un ataque, y Angemon sabía que tenía las reservas suficientes como para utilizar su Golpe de Fe sin sufrir fatiga luego. Sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente astuto como para no utilizarlo aún. Lo guardaría para cuando fuese estrictamente necesario.

Miró de reojo hacia el centro del campo de batalla. Dinohumon había retado a un duelo abierto a Boogeymon y el heraldo de la oscuridad había aceptado. Había ordenado a los oscuros dejar un espacio libre para que lucharan con comodidad. Nadie podía intervenir en aquella lucha. Vio durante algunos segundos los rápidos y letales golpes que Dinohumon lanzaba con sus cuchillas, y vio también la agilidad con la que Boogeymon los evitaba. No pudo ver más, puesto que el ataque del anillo de Gatomon había finalizado y los oscuros se acercaban a ellos nuevamente.

—Los malditos nunca se acaban —maldijo Angemon, lanzándose en picada hacia ellos.

…

Taichi enarboló su espada de Chrome Digizoid, lanzó un golpe lateral, luego hizo una finta y golpeó de arriba abajo. El filo de su espada hundió en el cuerpo de uno de los oscuros. A su lado, Yamato lanzó un grito de guerra; inmediatamente hubo un espeluznante sonido de dolor y muerte. Taichi no permitió que eso le distrajese. Oyó tras él los pasos de otro enemigo, y se agachó a tiempo para evitar que las garras de su oponente se clavaran en su espalda. Dio media vuelta y, apoyándose en el suelo con la palma de la mano izquierda, lanzó la pierna derecha para hacerlo tropezar y caer, pero el oscuro saltó y la esquivó. El castaño ya había recuperado el equilibro y sujetaba con firmeza su espada. Se acercó y con un certero golpe eliminó a otro enemigo.

—Buena esa —lo apremió su amigo, con una sonrisa.

—Siempre fui más atlético que tú. Ya voy treinta y dos. Treinta y tres —se rectificó tras eliminar a otro.

—Oh, pero yo soy más astuto —una bola de fuego se acercó rápidamente hacia él; sin titubear, la golpeó hacia un costado con su espada como si fuese una raqueta de tenis, y la bola se encargó de eliminar a cinco oscuros. Taichi lo miró con recelo.

—Eso cuenta como uno.

Volvió a la acción cuando un oscuro se acercó con intención de herirlo. Sin embargo, una rápida media vuelta bastó para decapitar al bastardo. Sumó esa muerte a su lista personal. Habían apostado el postre de la cena de la victoria, y nada ni nadie se lo arrebatarían. Podrían llegar los Dark Masters, Myotismon, Darth Vader y O. J. Simpson, y los habría enfrentado a todos con tal de ganar ese postre. A su lado pasaron varios Bearmons, unos pequeños digimons con forma de oso que habían sido entrenados en el uso de las dagas y cuchillos arrojadizos. Eran pequeños y por lo tanto difíciles de impactar, y se movían a gran velocidad, apuñalando a cuantos oscuros se encontraban.

—No te distraigas —le advirtió Yamato. Taichi sonrió y continuó luchando con su espada. Había estado nervioso al principio, y los nervios lo habían llevado a cometer pequeños errores que podrían haberle costado la vida. Entró en confianza luego de un rato y fue entonces que todo lo que había aprendido entrenando comenzó a serle útil. No era tan diferente a los simuladores de batalla en los que entrenaba. A decir verdad, lo único diferente era que el ruido apenas le dejaba oír y para hablar con Yamato debía gritar aunque estuvieran muy cerca.

Eso y que en cualquier momento una bola de fuego podría carbonizarlo.

Pero no se preocupó por ello. Acabó con otro oscuro y se volteó justo a tiempo. Saltó hacia delante con el brazo estirado y la espada sujeta con energía. Colocó el chrome digizoid justo a tiempo para que la bola de fuego impactara en la hoja de la espada y no en la espalda de su amigo.

—Gracias —dijo el rubio, quien notando que Taichi había quedado un poco desequilibrado, se apresuró a cubrirlo del ataque de un oscuro.

Cuando el castaño se estabilizó, se colocó espalda con espalda con Yamato.

—Bien, creo que estamos rodeados, ¿no es así? —preguntó con una sonrisa que intentaba ocultar sus nervios.

—Sí, eso parece —respondió el joven Ishida—. No tendrás miedo, ¿no?

— ¿Yo? Para nada.

Los oscuros los encerraron en un círculo. Varios se lanzaron hacia los dos Elegidos, quienes los aguardaban. Comenzaron a lanzar estocadas, cubriéndose las espaldas el uno al otro, y eliminando a los oscuros. Escucharon los gritos de los soldados, desesperados por cubrirlos, pero los oscuros los habían rodeado y aislado del apoyo de su ejército. Uno a uno fueron cayendo bajo el filo de sus espadas. Pero donde uno caía, dos más llegaban y se unían al ataque contra los Elegidos. Comenzaban a creer que allí sería el fin de su historia, pero dos rugidos les devolvieron la esperanza.

Una descomunal bola de fuego y una gigantesca llamarada azul pasaron una a cada lado de ellos, despejando el camino de los oscuros. Segundos después, Greymon y Garurumon llegaban como apoyo.

— ¡Greymon! ¡Garurumon! —gritaron los Elegidos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡No festejen y sigan luchando! —gritó Greymon, mientras utilizaba su cola como un látigo para alejar a tres docenas de oscuros de Taichi y Yamato.

Los espadachines, sabiendo que sus digimons se les habían unido, volvieron a la carga con un nuevo entusiasmo y unas renovadas fuerzas.

…

Boogeymon lanzó una nueva espiral de energía maligna, y una vez más, Dinohumon la esquivó con insultante facilidad y se lanzó a la carga. El digimon maligno extendió sus alas y se elevó unos cuantos metros. Dinohumon saltó e intentó herir a su oponente, pero no llegó a tocarlo. Aprovechando que el sargento no podía volar y que lo tenía a su merced, Boogeymon lanzó su tridente. Con una soberbia maniobra aérea, Dinohumon logró evitar el ataque, y cayó de pie con una sencillez sobrehumana.

El tridente se materializó en la mano de Boogeymon, quien comenzaba a verse afectado por el desgaste de energía. No sólo estaba utilizando todas sus reservas en aquel duelo, sino que además estaba constantemente enviando cantidades mínimas de energía para alimentar el manto de tinieblas que protegía al ejército de la luz solar. Cantidades mínimas pero sin descanso, sin detenerse a recuperarlas, y eso lo estaba desgastando enormemente.

—Ríndete ahora y tu muerte será rápida, traidor —rugió Dinohumon.

— ¡Nunca!

Con un encolerizado grito de guerra, Boogeymon se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia su oponente, quien lo esperó paciente e inmutablemente. En el camino lanzó una bola de fuego y preparó su tridente. Dinohumon debió moverse para evitar la bola de fuego, y cuando se hubo repuesto, ya tenía a Boogeymon sobre él.

Hubo un choque entre ambos, se escuchó el ruido de un metal chocando con otro, y Boogeymon, tal vez por inercia, continuó avanzando a toda velocidad unos metros más allá de la posición de su oponente.

Los soldados de la Resistencia palidecieron cuando vieron que su sargento apoyaba una rodilla en el suelo y llevaba una mano a su vientre. El tridente lo había rozado y le había producido un tajo no muy profundo, pero sí doloroso. Pero Dinohumon no estaba preocupado. Sabía que él también había hecho lo suyo.

—N-No es posible… —se repetía a sí mismo Boogeymon, mientras sentía que sus fuerzas lo abandonaban a través del corte que la cuchilla del sargento de la Resistencia le había ocasionado. Un corte sumamente profundo que atravesaba su vientre de lado a lado.

"_Mis señores… les he… fallado_" pensó. Levantó la vista al cielo. Las tinieblas se debilitaban. No sería difícil para la Resistencia eliminar aquel manto de oscuridad una vez que la energía de Boogeymon dejara de alimentarlo. Comenzó a ver todo borroso. Llegó, sin embargo, a apreciar a dos Elegidos. Estaban luchando con unas espadas y parecían muy concentrados en su propia batalla. Reconoció inmediatamente al Elegido del Valor. Estaba de espaldas a él, completamente desprotegido. Si lo hacía… Sería recordado como un héroe entre los digimons oscuros. Decidió hacer aquello como su última voluntad. Tomó su tridente y, con sus últimas fuerzas, lo lanzó directamente hacia el Elegido del Valor.

Taichi luchaba contra un oscuro particularmente reacio a morir. Con mucho esfuerzo intentaba eliminarlo, pero estaba cansado, y sus brazos ya no respondían con tanta facilidad a las órdenes que su cerebro les transmitía. Tan concentrado estaba en aquella tarea que no vio el peligro que se acercaba veloz y letal por su espalda.

— ¡Cuidado! —oyó gritar a su lado. Yamato saltó y lo empujó con mucha violencia hacia un costado. Rodaron por el suelo.

— ¡¿Qué dem…?! —Taichi se detuvo en seco cuando vio a su mejor amigo.

Yamato estaba en el suelo, a su lado. Estaba tendido boca arriba, con su espada tirada a su lado, sin importarle. Sus brazos se reunían en su vientre, donde, clavado como una jabalina, dos de los tres dientes del tridente se hundían.

— ¡YAMATO! —gritó Taichi, alertando a todos en el campo de batalla. El tiempo para él pareció detenerse y su corazón olvidó de latir durante un instante. Una extraña sensación inundó su estómago. Tiró su espada violentamente a un lado y se acercó a su amigo, sintiéndose terriblemente mareado. Apenas fue conciente del aullido de dolor de Garurumon. En aquel momento no percibía sonidos. Todo a su alrededor sucedía en cámara lenta, demasiado irreal.

Yamato estaba herido, tal vez muerto, y todo por protegerlo a él.

A varios metros de distancia, Boogeymon sonrió complacido, un segundo antes de que un disparo de francotirador atravesara su pecho y lo convirtiera en datos de un instante a otro.

—Yamato, Yamato, ¡responde, maldita sea! —gritó Taichi. Tomó con sus manos el tridente y estaba a punto de retirarlo cuando una gran mano azul lo detuvo. Se volteó, con los ojos comenzando a llenarse de lágrimas y vio a ExVeemon.

—Si lo hace se desangrará, mi señor. Yo lo llevaré volando al Centro Médico. Tome su espada y vengue a su amigo, señor —dijo el Guardián. Tomó con suma delicadeza el cuerpo del Elegido en sus brazos, extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo.

—Garurumon, ve con él, yo me encargo de asesinar a estas basuras —dijo un furioso Greymon. El otro Comandante asintió e inició la carrera hacia el Centro Médico.

Taichi tomó su espada, secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y sintió una sed de sangre y venganza que lo invadió por dentro. Sin detenerse a pensar siquiera, se lanzó directo hacia los oscuros más cercanos. Sus movimientos ya no fueron cuidados, delicados ni racionales. Comenzó a repartir estocadas entre los oscuros, con una violencia que no obedecía los regímenes de autocontrol a los que Dinohumon los había sometido durante meses. Curiosamente, guiado por su instinto asesino, sus golpes fueron más letales que antes.

…

—Yamato fue herido. Repito, Yamato fue herido —comunicó a todos Shiori, con un nudo en la garganta—. Joe, prepárense para atenderlo cuanto antes. ExVeemon lo está trayendo hacia aquí, llegará en cualquier momento. El campeón enemigo murió. Tenemos que terminar esta batalla cuanto antes.

Dejó la radio con la mano temblándole. Yamato había sido herido de gravedad. Era la primera batalla en la que participaban y uno de ellos ya había resultado herido. ¿Qué tan grave estaría? Miró a Koushiro, esperando que su experiencia en el Digimundo le ayudase de alguna forma, que fuese un faro en aquella pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

No ayudó para nada ver al pelirrojo con una sombra de terror con sus ojos.

…

Angemon escuchó la noticia de que Yamato había sido herido y sintió que una daga se hundía en su corazón. Ya había sufrido la pérdida de valientes soldados, que dieron todo por la Resistencia. Pero perder a uno de sus amigos…

No lo permitiría. Shiori tenía razón. Había que acabar con la batalla. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo. Con la caída del campeón, la oscura capa de tinieblas se estaba debilitando. Extendió todas sus alas y se elevó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el corazón que aquella oscuridad. Su piel sintió el contacto con la energía oscura. Una sensación horrible, sintiéndose asustado y helado por dentro. Pero se sobrepuso y concentró toda su energía. El Anillo Sagrado de Gatomon le había dado unas reservas extras, sin las cuales no podría haberlo hecho.

Reunió toda su energía en su cuerpo, el cual comenzó a brillar como si estuviese por digievolucionar. Cruzó sus puños cerrados a la altura de su pecho y flexionó las rodillas, concentrando toda la energía que le era posible. Finalmente, con un grito, extendió sus extremidades y liberó todo su poder.

Como si de un gran viento se tratase, la energía se expandió en todas las direcciones, arrastrando las tinieblas y creando un gran hueco por donde la luz del Sol penetró y llegó hasta el campo de batalla. Llegó a oír los lamentos de los oscuros, antes de perder su digievolución y precipitarse hacia el suelo como un casi inconsciente Patamon. La caída habría sido brutal, pero por suerte, Greymon lo atrapó justo a tiempo.

Los oscuros desaparecieron en menos de un minuto. El Paso de Kiawi era de la Resistencia, y las Fortalezas del Norte y del Oeste tendrían una ruta segura para sus caravanas. Sin embargo, no se escuchó el clásico grito de victoria de los soldados. Todos estaban preocupados en algo mucho más importante.

…

En cuanto Boogeymon murió, su tridente también se convirtió en datos. Ya sin el metal deteniendo la hemorragia, el sangrado se hizo más intenso. Yamato, con los ojos cerrados, lanzó un quejido de dolor, mientras su piel se volvía cada vez más pálida. ExVeemon aceleró su vuelo. No era tan rápido como en la versión UlForce que había alcanzado en los tiempos antiguos, antes de la Gran Guerra, pero aún así era muy veloz. No tardó en llegar al campamento.

Muchos digimons lo recibieron cuando hubo tocado el suelo, con Yamato en sus brazos. Entre ellos estaban Leormon y Tsukaimon, a quienes no se les permitió participar de la batalla. Mientras que a Tsukaimon aquello le pareció una buena idea, Leormon no dejó de quejarse. Tenía deseos de luchar. Los digimons le abrieron el paso al Guardián para que llevara a Yamato a la tienda donde se encontraba el centro médico. Joe lo estaba esperando en la puerta.

— ¡Deprisa, entra! —lo llamó. Ya estaba preparado con guantes esterilizados y un barbijo.

ExVeemon entró al centro médico. Era la tienda más grande del campamento, sin contar el arsenal y el centro de mando. Había muchísimas camillas y múltiples herramientas y artefactos médicos. Lo dejó en una camilla y retrocedió. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Se transformó de nuevo en Veemon y dejó que Joe, Sora, Mimi e Hikari se encargaran de su amigo.

El mayor de los Elegidos se apresuró a tomar un extraño artefacto, similar a un detector de metales. Encendió rápidamente una pantalla plana y escaneó la herida. En la pantalla aparecieron unas imágenes, como si de una ecografía se tratase.

—Lo tengo. No sufrió daños en los órganos, pero se perforó una vena y casi perfora la arteria. Sora, trae los equipos de limpieza. Mimi, tenemos que desinfectar la herida. Hikari, ayúdame a detener la hemorragia.

Las chicas se apresuraron a hacer lo que Joe les decía. Él e Hikari se acercaron a Yamato y le quitaron el traje con mucho cuidado, pero sin perder el tiempo. Joe sabía que intentar colocar un vendaje compresivo no valdría la pena, por lo que, con mucho cuidado, introdujo dos dedos en la herida y oprimió la vena, para que dejara de perder sangre.

En ese momento llegó Sora, quien comenzó a limpiar la zona alrededor de la herida, y la herida misma. Mimi también comenzó a desinfectar con gasas y un extraño líquido los alrededores de las perforaciones y el lecho de la herida.

—Hikari, anestesia el área —pidió Joe. Tras un segundo de indecisión, la castaña tomó un peculiar aerosol, que aplicó en todo el vientre de su amigo. Yamato dejó escapar un quejido.

Joe se volteó y tomó un pequeño maletín. Lo abrió y extrajo lo que a Veemon le parecían instrumentos quirúrgicos. Totalmente concentrado, el Elegido de la Sinceridad comenzó a explorar la herida con sus instrumentos.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Mimi.

—No, descuida. Estoy reduciendo la herida quirúrgica. Por suerte no hay mucho tejido muerto, aunque… Un momento, ¿qué es eso? —preguntó, totalmente desconcertado.

— ¿Qué cosa? —quiso saber Sora.

Joe se apresuró a tomar el mismo aparato con el que había escaneado la herida antes. Cambió sin embargo alguna configuración que sólo él parecía entender, y volvió a pasarlo sobre la herida. Ahora, las imágenes eran más nítidas en la pantalla.

— ¡Ahí! ¿Lo ven? Tiene… ¡Oh, por Dios, es energía oscura! —gritó el joven. Las chicas se inclinaron para observar con mayor detenimiento lo que veían. No estaban seguras de que fuese energía oscura, pero definitivamente algo raro había en la herida. Una especie de humo negro que no se separaba de los tejidos. Era definitivamente un espectáculo aterrador.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Hikari. Joe la miró, y sus ojos no le transmitieron tranquilidad alguna.

—No lo sé.

Reinó un silencio sepulcral en el centro médico, sólo interrumpido por la entrada de Leormon y Tsukaimon a la tienda.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Leormon.

—Ahora no, estamos preocupados por…

Un sonido silenció a Sora e hizo que perdiera la respiración durante un segundo. Un pitido constante, sin interrupciones, que provenía del aparato al que habían conectado a Yamato.

— ¡Paro cardíaco! ¡Sora, trae el carro desfibrilador!

Sora corrió en busca del carro. Sin embargo, Leormon reaccionó antes que todos.

— ¡Despejen! —gritó. Joe, Mimi e Hikari se separaron instintivamente del cuerpo del rubio. Leormon se subió a la camilla, reunió electricidad en su pelaje y se apoyó en el pecho de Yamato, liberando su descarga eléctrica. El cuerpo del Elegido se sacudió violentamente.

— ¡De nuevo! —lo incitó Joe, sorprendido de que el pequeño digimon hubiese reaccionado tan rápido. Leormon repitió lo que había hecho. Yamato se sacudió, y esta vez su corazón volvió a latir.

—Gracias —le dijo Hikari al digimon, mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente. Leormon se sonrojó y bajó de la camilla, reuniéndose de nuevo con Tsukaimon.

—Bien, recuperó pulso, pero aún no sé qué hacer con lo que sea que tenga en la herida —admitió, muy a su pesar, Joe.

Entonces, Mimi recordó algo. Un episodio en la Isla File, justo después de que ella y Koushiro hubiesen entrado al templo de Centarumon. Allí habían aprendido la verdadera función de los Dispositivos Sagrados. Se habían encontrado poco después con Leomon, quien estaba siendo manipulado por los engranajes de Devimon. En aquella ocasión, habían utilizado la luz del digivice para eliminarlos y regresar al digimon justiciero a la normalidad. Si aquella vez había funcionado, ¿por qué no ahora? Tomó su digivice y lo acercó a la herida. Cerró los ojos y deseó con todo su corazón que funcionara, que pudiera curar a su amigo. Abrió los ojos de nuevo cuando sintió una sensación cálida que la recorría. El Digivice brilló durante unos segundos y luego se apagó.

Joe revisó la pantalla y vio, asombrado, que aquella "oscuridad" se había ido. Miró a Mimi, quien se encogió de hombros. Él decidió que no valía la pena perder tiempo pidiendo explicaciones. Ya sin aquel obstáculo que le impedía continuar, volvió a la carga, para curar a su amigo.

…

Tenía frío. Mucho frío. Pero no en todo el cuerpo. Sólo en su vientre. Eran dos puntos sumamente dolorosos y fríos. Sabía que no tenía muchas fuerzas. Intentó mover su brazo izquierdo, pero al hacerlo sintió una punzada de nuevo en su vientre. Intentó abrir los ojos, y eso sí pudo hacerlo.

Le costó habituarse a la luz de la lámpara. Estaba en una cama, en una tienda. Y a su alrededor, sus amigos, hablándole. Intentó concentrarse en lo que le decían.

—…salvado. Me distraje y casi lo pago caro, pero no tenías que hacerlo. Yamato, nos preocupaste a todos —le decía Taichi, con una sonrisa forzada.

—Sí, bueno, mi emblema es la amistad, ¿no? —dijo, intentando adivinar qué le había dicho su amigo. Se sintió sumamente cansado de repente quiso decir algo más, pero se durmió antes de poder hacerlo.

—Tranquilos —se apresuró a decir Joe, antes de que sus amigos se asustaran—. Necesita descansar. Su cuerpo gasta mucha energía para reparar los tejidos, dormir es lo mejor que puede hacer.

Todos parecieron calmarse un poco.

—En realidad, creo que a todos nos vendría bien un descanso —agregó tras unos momentos, al ver los rostros de todos.

—Sí. Sí, será mejor que durmamos ahora —opinó Rouga, que tenía en sus brazos a Tsukaimon.

—De acuerdo. Les diré a Agumon y Gabumon que nos despierten a primera hora. Buenas noches. Vamos, Leormon.

—Sí —respondió el digimon felino, mientras seguía de cerca de su tamer. Los otros ocho Elegidos se despidieron y fueron también a sus respectivas tiendas. Todos excepto Sora. Taichi lo notó y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Estás bien? Vamos, tienes que descansar —le incitó, pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Voy a quedarme un poco más. Tú ve a dormir, estuviste luchando. Seguramente estás cansado.

Taichi no supo cómo replicar aquello, así que finalmente asintió y se alejó en dirección a su tienda. Cuando llegó a la puerta se volteó por última vez. Sora estaba sentada junto a Yamato, quitándole el cabello de la frente. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos por su mejor amigo. Volteó y, sin muchos ánimos, fue directo a su cama en la tienda.

No pudo dormir esa noche.

…

Aquella cueva, oculta tras los bosques que crecían en la ladera de la montaña, había sido un asiento de primera fila para observar la batalla que había tenido lugar en el Paso de Kiawi. Habían visto el ataque inicial de las tropas de la Resistencia, habían visto a los Elegidos, y habían finalmente analizado el poder de los que se hacían llamar "comandantes".

Las cuatro figuras sacaron conclusiones de la patética batalla que habían presenciado. Aunque los Elegidos no lo supieran, les habían dicho mucho a aquellos observadores. Les habían enseñado sus debilidades.

— ¿Qué opinan? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Bah, son unas escorias. Me encargaría yo mismo de destruirlos si pudiera —comentó otro, riéndose.

—Pero no puedes —intervino una voz extremadamente seria; los demás callaron—. Nuestras órdenes son dejarlos actuar. Cuando sea el momento, recuperaremos el huevo, y nuestro señor decidirá entonces qué hacer. Mientras tanto, nos mantendremos al margen.

La última de las figuras aún no había hablado, pero había escuchado con atención las palabras del más poderoso de ellos, mientras mantenía su espada levantada. De repente, la hoja de acero centelló.

— ¿Encontraste los datos de Boogeymon?

—Sí. Ya los tengo. Cuando sea necesario, lo utilizaremos de nuevo, pero más fuerte y mucho más letal.

Los otros tres asintieron, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Muy bien, hasta aquí llegó este cap. Tenía pensado alargar más lo que sucedía en el centro médico entre Yamato-Sora-Taichi. Pero decidí explayarme más al respecto en el próximo cap. Como les dije, fue un cap caótico con eso de tantos cambios de escena xD Pero quise mostrar cómo cada uno vivía la guerra. Éste cap fue 80% guerra, el próximo será casi todo de relaciones inter-elegidos o.O LOL. No prometo ninguna fecha porque aún tengo que actualizar mi fic de Harry Potter y no quiero descuidarlo**

**Nos vemos la próxima, pero quiero dejarles dos preguntas:**

**1º ¿Qué impresión tienen del fic hasta ahora?**

**2º ¿Qué personaje(s) creen que estoy dejando de lado? Lo cierto es que quiero que los 10 Elegidos tengan una importancia similar en la trama. Pero tal vez no me estoy dando cuenta y estoy relegando a algunos más que otros. Avísenme así puedo cambiarlo.**

**Saludos**


	14. El líder de la Resistencia

**Uff. Saben, es normal que los autores tarden a veces un mes en actualizar y eso. Suele suceder con muchos fanfics y la gente los lee igual. A mí no me molesta cuando tardan en actualizar. Lo que sí me jode la existencia es cuando YO me tardo en actualizar xD Espero que no me odien por tardar poco más de un mes D: No puedo justificarme. Las primeras dos semanas estuve ocupado con mi fic de HP, sí, y también tuve retrasos debido a que soy moderador de un foro y tenía todo esto de los concursos de San Valentín y eso. Pero me siento fatal por tardar tanto en actualizar D: Espero que este cap les guste y, de nuevo, perdón por la tardanza 3**

**Por cierto, agradecimientos especiales a Sandie-neko y Sleeping Hook Shipper por dejarme sus reviews. **_**Domo arigato gozaimasu**_**.**

* * *

**| | Capítulo 13 | |** El líder de la Resistencia.

Confundida.

Así se sentía; confundida. Hacía tiempo que lo estaba, pero ahora aquel sentimiento inundaba cada fibra de su ser y la colmaba de dudas. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan complicado? ¿No había manera de controlar sus sentimientos para que todo fuese infinitamente más sencillo? Sentía que cada acción suya traicionaba a una parte de su ser.

Y es que allí, velando el sueño de Yamato, Sora no dejaba de sentir que estaba, en algún punto, traicionando a Taichi. A su mejor amigo.

Lo conocía desde hacía tanto tiempo... Él estaba en sus recuerdos desde mucho antes que todos los demás. Había compartido tantos años con él, tantas aventuras, tantas travesuras, tantos partidos de soccer. Y desde hacía un par de años, ella sabía que estaba enamorada de él. Taichi era muy considerado con ella, siempre se preocupaba por su bienestar. La trataba con mucho cariño, y aunque normalmente fuese impulsivo y un poco bruto, siempre intentaba actuar de la mejor forma. Sí, ella sabía que estaba enamorada de Taichi.

Y sin embargo, también sentía algo por Yamato. Nunca se había fijado realmente en él hasta su viaje al Digimundo, el primero de ellos. Allí fue cuando finalmente se volvieron amigos, y comenzaron a relacionarse. Antes de aquella primera aventura, ni siquiera sabían que Takeru era hermano de Yamato, ni que sus padres estaban separados. Eran simples compañeros de curso, sin problemas pero sin amistad alguna.

Le atraía el hecho de que Yamato fuese, en general, solitario, independiente, viviendo todo con una actitud despreocupada. Su sofisticado sarcasmo, su astucia y un extraño aislamiento con el resto del mundo. Era una especie de frialdad que le parecía sumamente atractiva. Y sin embargo, Yamato también tenía un lado tierno y romántico, un lado que Sora ya había conocido, y que la había sorprendido la primera vez.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había comenzado a enamorarse de Yamato cuando Taichi desapareció tras vencer a Etemon. Aquellas semanas habían sido muy duras para Sora. Y durante las noches, cuando sólo podía llorar y esperar en vano a que Taichi apareciera por el horizonte y se reuniera con ellos, en aquellos momentos donde todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, Yamato llegó y fue la luz que la mantuvo cuerda.

Él habló con ella muchísimas veces, la abrazó, le dijo palabras para animarla, palabras impregnadas de una ternura insospechada. Y Sora, que estaba comenzando a aceptar los sentimientos que su mejor amigo generaba en ella, comenzó a sentir también que Yamato movía una parte de su corazón.

Esa fue una de las razones por las que escapó una noche. No soportaba la idea de que dos chicos la hicieran sentir de esa forma. Además, Taichi estaba desaparecido y ella estaba sentada, sin hacer nada. Debía hacer algo, algo para encontrar a su mejor amigo... y algo para mantener la cabeza ocupada y no pensar en sus sentimientos.

Elegida del Amor... pensó, mientras suspiraba y dirigía una mirada a su Digivice ¿Cómo puedo encarnar un emblema que en estos momentos me está generando tantas dudas?

Había estado pensando últimamente, intentando elegir a uno de los dos. Obviamente ella amaba a uno de los dos más que al otro. Porque no se puede amar a dos personas al mismo tiempo, no, claro que no. Claramente uno de ellos la llenaba por dentro, y el otro sólo despertaba algún tipo de cariño sobrevalorado. Sólo debía averiguar quién cumplía cada función, y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, era muy complicado saber a quién amaba si cada vez que estaba sola con Taichi sentía que no querría separarse ni un instante de él, y cada vez que estaba con Yamato su corazón le pedía permanecer a su lado y conocerlo mejor. Como en aquel momento. El rubio, recostado, con el vientre vendado y el rostro en una inconfundible mueca de cansancio y dolor; y ella allí, a su lado, con tan sólo una manta para refugiarse del frío de la noche en aquella solitaria y rudimentaria enfermería.

—Puedes ir a dormir, si quieres —dijo una voz a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola levemente; reconoció inmediatamente a Gabumon—. Ya terminamos de contar las bajas y puedo quedarme con Yamato.

—Gracias, pero prefiero quedarme aquí. Aunque no sea de mucha ayuda.

—Tú ayudaste a sanarlo. Pude sentir cómo su espíritu luchaba por aferrarse a la vida. Estuvo a punto de morir, y los muchachos y tú lo salvaron. Y me salvaron a mí. Gracias —dijo Gabumon, con un tono de voz muy triste y tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas. Sora sonrió, pero las palabras del digimon la habían dejado confundida.

— ¿Sentiste su espíritu luchar por mantenerse con vida? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó. Gabumon se acercó a la camilla y apoyó una de sus garras en el brazo de Yamato. Tras unos instantes de silencio, volvió a hablar:

—Cada Niño Elegido tiene un digimon asignado por el destino. Tenemos un lazo espiritual que va más allá de las fronteras del espacio y del tiempo. Un lazo único e irrompible que nos une y hace que nos llevemos tan bien. Sin embargo, el Elegido es la parte dominante del lazo.

— ¿La parte dominante?

—Sí. Nosotros, sus compañeros, tomamos una parte de su esencia para existir y complementarnos. Si ustedes entraran en alguna crisis profunda y su esencia cambiara, nosotros también lo haríamos. Hace tantos años, cuando aún luchábamos contra los Dark Masters, Yamato fue víctima de un engaño y convencido de que debía enfrentarse a Taichi. Su corazón estaba seguro de que eso era lo correcto, y yo no me negué a luchar contra Agumon, porque también creía que era lo correcto. Su esencia cambió, y eso tuvo repercusiones en mi comportamiento. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Pues bien, como te dije somos nosotros quienes tomamos parte de su esencia y espíritu para vivir. Ustedes no toman nada nuestro. Si alguno de nosotros cayera en combate, podrían seguir viviendo. Probablemente nos echarían de menos, y sobre todo sentirían que el lazo que nos une se ha roto. Vivirían con la sensación de que están incompletos, que una parte de su corazón fue arrebatada por la fuerza, pero seguirían adelante, continuarían viviendo.

Sora recordó la muerte de Angemon y se preguntó si Takeru, tan pequeño en ese entonces, habría sentido aquellas sensaciones que Gabumon le describía. Ante la idea de que un niño tuviera que soportar con aquel dolor, Sora sintió pena por Takeru.

—Sin embargo, si alguno de ustedes muere o sus energías bajan demasiado, aquella esencia que nosotros tomamos para existir dejaría de abastecernos. En definitiva, si alguno de ustedes muere, el digimon que los acompaña morirá también.

Sora quedó sorprendida ante lo que Gabumon le decía. ¿Sería cierto? ¿Los digimons morían cuando su compañero humano lo hacía? Le parecía algo irreal, sumamente triste. Nunca había considerado siquiera la posibilidad de que alguno de ellos muriera. Prefería no pensar en aquellas cosas. Tampoco pensaba en qué se sentiría perder a Biyomon, por ejemplo. Eran pensamientos sumamente tristes que la deprimían. Y sin embargo, estaban en una guerra. Con el ingreso de Rouga, Shiori, y sus respectivos digimons, eran veinte. Veinte seres cuya simple existencia ponía en peligro los planes de los villanos. Eran los principales blancos de todos los digimons malignos del Digimundo, un Digimundo que se enfrentaba a una amenaza sin precedentes y que había acabado con la mayoría de los digimons. ¿Cuántas posibilidades tenían de que ninguno resultase herido o con un desenlace más trágico?

—Por eso te agradezco —reanudó Gabumon—. No sólo salvaste a Yamato, sino que me salvaste a mí.

Sora sentía demasiadas emociones. Mucha ansiedad, demasiados nervios, una gran angustia. Necesitaba descargarse con alguien. Abrazó a Gabumon y lloró en su hombro. Las lágrimas se deslizaron por su mejilla hasta la piel que el digimon siempre llevaba sobre sus hombros. El Comandante pareció sorprenderse al principio, pero también se encontraba en un momento sumamente delicado. Sentía el dolor de Yamato como si se lo estuvieran aplicando a él. También lloró en el hombro de Sora. Los dos dejaron que toda la tensión, los nervios y la angustia que se había acumulado en ellos estos últimos meses (años, en el caso de Gabumon) se manifestaran en lágrimas. Un silencioso llanto que sirvió como catarsis para liberar las penas que oprimían sus corazones. Sintieron que se quitaban un gran peso de encima, una mochila llena de sentimientos reprimidos que los carcomían por dentro.

—Sora —la llamó Gabumon tras un largo rato, rompiendo el silencio.

— ¿Si?

—Eres muy importante para Yamato. ¿Lo sabías?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la Elegida. No quería malinterpretar lo que Gabumon le estaba diciendo.

—Por supuesto. Somos muy buenos amigos.

—Él siempre te menciona siempre. Muchas veces, cuando hablamos en su habitación, lo noto distraído. No me lo ha dicho, pero sé que se encuentra pensando en ti. Él no es de compartir mucho lo que siente.

— ¿Por qué me dices esto? —preguntó Sora, incómoda y sintiendo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

—Porque Yamato estuvo a punto de morir —respondió con firmeza Gabumon—. Estuvo a punto de irse sin haber confesado lo que en realidad siente. Estamos en guerra, Sora, no es tiempo para postergar lo importante. ¿Por qué crees que Patamon y Gatomon, tan tímidos, decidieron formalizar su relación y tener un hijo? Porque sabían que si lo retrasaban podrían nunca tener una oportunidad para decirlo. Sora, no dejen para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy. Porque tal vez mañana no podrás.

Ninguno de los dos notó que Yamato se había despertado hacía tiempo. Demasiado débil como para abrir los ojos, permaneció recostado en su lugar, escuchando con atención toda la conversación entre Sora y Gabumon.

**…**

Tsukaimon estaba muy cansado luego de tantas horas de estar despierto. Entre los preparativos, la batalla y todo lo que hubo que hacer luego de la misma, llevaba casi un día entero sin dormir. Cuando él y Rouga entraron en su tienda, apenas hablaron unos minutos antes de que el hijo de Patamon y Gatomon cayera presa de un profundo sueño. Gracias a ello, Rouga no tuvo mayores inconvenientes en abandonar su tienda sin ser descubierto.

El campamento estaba rodeado de grandes torretas que creaban una barrera de luz que los protegería de cualquier ataque de oscuros. Excelente idea para defenderse, no tan buena a la hora de pensar en la comodidad para que la gente durmiera. Había mucha actividad en el campamento. Múltiples patrullas que recorrían el campamento. Patrullas aéreas, terrestres e incluso subterráneas. Toda clase de digimons y centinelas que estaban alerta y a la espera de un posible ataque.

— ¡Señor! —Rouga se volteó ante el llamado de un Bearmon. El pequeño oso estaba inclinado y con una mano en su pecho. Un gesto recurrente a la hora de dirigirse a los Elegidos. Ciertamente incomodaba a Rouga que se inclinaran ante él de aquella forma, aunque era mejor que cuando se lanzaban al suelo en señal de alabanza. Un Numemon una vez había cubierto sus ojos de lodo. "¡No soy digno! ¡No soy digno!" había gritado.

—Descanse, soldado —pidió el Elegido, para que el digimon se colocara de pie.

—Mi Señor, ¿hay algún problema? ¿Es su cama incómoda? ¡Hey, tú! —Bearmon llamó a un Gekomon que por allí pasaba, llevando un balde y un trapo. El Gekomon se acercó rápidamente. Hizo una gran reverencia hacia Rouga y luego miró al Bearmon.

— ¿Sargento?

— ¡La cama del Elegido es incómoda! —espetó el Sargento Bearmon—. ¿Cómo pretendes que salve al Digimundo si en las noches no puede dormir debido a una mala postura de la columna ocasionada por tu insensibilidad?

El Gekomon parecía a punto de llorar. Se lanzó a los pies de Rouga y comenzó a disculparse. Rouga tuvo que ordenarle que se levantara para que lo hiciera. Tras cinco minutos convenciendo al Gekomon de que el honor de su familia no se había perdido y no se llevaría a su primogénito, logró finalmente que se tranquilizara.

—Sargento, no hay nada malo con mi cama. Es sólo que necesito… despejarme un poco. Daré una vuelta por los alrededores del bosque.

—Entendido. Le asignaré una escolta enseguida.

—Eh, no, no —dijo Rouga, queriendo ya alejarse de todo digimon de aquel campamento; necesitaba un tiempo a solas—. Necesito un momento a solas, sin nadie más. No me alejaré mucho del perímetro, descuide. Si quiere puede monitorear la señal de mi D3 para asegurarse de que estoy bien.

—Pero Señor…

—Es una orden —dijo cortante, sabiendo que si hacía valer la cadena de mando no habría más objeciones por parte del Sargento. Bearmon vaciló antes de aceptar la orden y alejarse para continuar con su patrullaje. Rouga continuó caminando hacia el bosque. En ese bosque se habían ocultado antes de la batalla.

Un bosque de coníferas. Árboles más altos que los que uno podría encontrar en Japón. La mayoría estaba en excelente estado, y parecían esculpidos a mano por ángeles. Hermosos de la raíz a la copa. Aunque no era raro encontrar de vez en cuando los restos de antiguas batallas: troncos destruidos, zonas aún recuperándose de un incendio, inconfundibles marcas de balas.

Incluso aquí, en este lugar pacífico y hermoso, la guerra causa desastres pensó, recostándose en el verde y suave césped frente a un pequeño arrollo. Cerró los ojos y prestó atención. Aún podía oír el bullicio del campamento, pero el viento, el agua y los insectos luchaban para que los sonidos de la naturaleza fuesen lo más oído en aquel sitio.

—Rayos, cómo extraño recostarme bajo la sombra de un sákura y ver caer los pétalos —dijo en voz alta Rouga; después de todo, estaba solo, podía quejarse cuanto quisiera—. Mi vida en era tan tranquila…

— ¿Extrañas eso? —preguntó una voz. Rouga se sentó inmediatamente.

—Shiori. No te oí llegar.

—Eso es porque llegué antes —respondió con una sonrisa el muchacho, de pie junto a un árbol—. Me pareció oír un ruido y me acerqué, pensando que tal vez sería algún soldado buscándome. ¿Y bien? ¿Extrañas la vida en Japón?

—Y que lo digas —respondió el castaño, recostándose de nuevo con sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Las copas de los árboles apenas si dejaban ver las estrellas, pero disfrutó de todas formas de aquella vista.

—Yo también. A veces quiero convencerme de que me gusta estar aquí, conocer un mundo nuevo. Pero todo esto es demasiado….

—Diferente —completó Rouga. Shiori lo miró y asintió.

—Sí. Esa es la palabra.

—Aún así creo que este es un mundo hermoso. Hay mucho espacio verde. Siempre me gustaron los espacios rurales. Yo vivía en Uchiko, ¿sabes? ¿Has oído hablar de Uchiko?

—No mucho —admitió Shiori—. Lo único que sé es que está cerca de Matsuyama.

—Sí, a cuarenta kilómetros. Pues bien, allí la vida era mucho más tranquila. Todo era más tradicional. Apenas si había incidentes, cada quien hacía su vida y no molestaba a los demás. Tenía muchos amigos, pero si quería estar sólo simplemente me alejaba de la calle Yokaichi e iba a un parque lleno de sákuras.

— ¿Calle Yokaichi?

—Algo así como el centro comercial de la ciudad. Como sea, cuando tenía un problema me escapaba a aquel parque y veía caer los pétalos. Sé que suena tonto, pero aquel ambiente pacífico me tranquilizaba.

—No es tonto en absoluto —le aseguró Shiori, sentándose finalmente en el césped a unos metros de Rouga—. Todos necesitamos momentos a solas para aclarar nuestras ideas y tranquilizarnos. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué te mudaste de Uchiko a Odaiba? Pasar de un pueblo tan tranquilo a vivir a pocos kilómetros de Tokio es un gran cambio.

—Sí, es un gran cambio —respondió nostálgicamente; permaneció en silencio unos instantes, serenándose y tomando fuerzas para continuar—. Mi madre murió hace unos años.

Shiori sintió un leve escalofrío.

—Lo siento.

—No, está bien. Desde entonces mi padre ha tenido que criarme solo. Se ha esforzado mucho por darme una buena educación y una buena calidad de vida. Hace un año consiguió un empleo en Odaiba. Convenció a sus jefes de que iniciara luego de que yo terminara el anterior año escolar, para no tener problemas con los estudios y eso. Así que en las vacaciones nos mudamos y comencé las clases en Odaiba.

—Ya veo. Y supongo que extrañas mucho Uchiko.

—Sí, me siento nostálgico. Pero Odaiba también me gusta. Son tan diferentes, y aún así me agradan. Como el Digimundo —dijo con una sonrisa, admirando una vez más la belleza de aquel pequeño claro—. Lo único que en verdad extraño es la gente que conocía allí.

—Tus amigos —comprendió inmediatamente Shiori—. ¿Y había alguna chica allí? ¿Alguien especial?

Sonrió al notar el sonrojo en el rostro de su amigo a quien, de pronto comprendió, no conocía tan bien como creía.

— ¿Y cuál es tu historia? —preguntó Rouga, en un evidente intento de cambiar de tema. Shiori rió un poco, pero no tardó en responder.

—Yo nací y viví siempre en Odaiba. ¿Mi historia? No es muy interesante. Crecí en un barrio de clase media, como un chico de clase media. De pequeño me gustaba jugar al fútbol y a los seis años empecé a entrenar en una escuela.

—Eso explica porqué juegas tan bien. Nunca había visto un centrocampista defensivo con tanta proyección y claridad.

—Sí, algunos dicen que soy el Lampard de Odaiba —bromeó Shiori, haciendo reír a ambos—. Siempre me gustó todo lo referente a estrategias y movimientos coordinados. Me encanta jugar al ajedrez y estudiar batallas. Intento llevar al fútbol algunas ideas que me dejan esas lecturas.

— ¿Por eso quisiste ser parte del Centro de Operaciones? ¿Porque te gustan las estrategias? —preguntó curioso.

—En parte, sí. Pero también porque aunque me gusten las estrategias, odio las guerras. Las veo como dos cosas separadas, aunque estén tan relacionadas. No me gustaría estar en un campo de batalla quitándole la vida a otros seres.

—A decir verdad, cuando me dijeron que podría aprender a utilizar un fusil no pensé en las implicaciones de aquello. Siempre veía todo como algo tan… distante, abstracto —explicó, buscando qué palabra podría describir sus sentimientos de forma más exacta—. Incluso en los simuladores, yo lo tomaba como eso; una simulación. No fue sino hasta hace unas horas que entendí lo que significa estar en una guerra.

—Lo hiciste muy bien. Estuvimos viéndote desde el Centro de Operaciones. No parecías nervioso.

—Eso es porque no tenían un sensor de presión arterial. Creí que estaba a punto de desmayarme en más de una ocasión —admitió—. Aún así, no creo que yo esté acabando con seres vivos. Agumon y los demás nos dijeron que no son seres racionales, son la representación material y física de la maldad.

—Sí, es cierto. De todas formas, ¿no sientes que nosotros sobramos aquí?

Rouga se levantó lentamente para apoyarse con sus codos y mirar a Shiori. Varias veces había sentido aquello, que no encajaba en ese contexto, en esa situación.

—Sí. Taichi, Sora, Yamato, Takeru, Mimi, Hikari, Joe. Los ocho Elegidos iniciales. Ellos parecen tener todo resuelto. Saben desenvolverse en este mundo, ya vencieron a grandes villanos. No entiendo, ¿cuál es nuestro papel en todo esto? ¿Qué podemos aportar?

Shiori no respondió. No tenía las respuestas a aquellas preguntas, preguntas que él mismo se hacía a menudo. Permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato. Aquellos cuestionamientos parecieron afectar un tanto a Rouga, quien quedó con la mirada perdida en el cielo y un gesto preocupado. O tal vez no era preocupación sino tristeza. Shiori no pudo identificar con exactitud aquello. Echó una mirada al campamento.

—Deberíamos volver. En pocas horas tenemos que volver a la Fortaleza del Oeste. Tenemos que descansar. Tú en especial. Debes estar cansado de luchar en el frente.

Shiori se levantó. No quería forzar a Rouga a ir a dormir. Si prefería quedarse allí, tenía toda la libertad para hacerlo.

—Sákura —dijo sencillamente Rouga. Shiori, que apenas había dado algunos pasos, se volteó y miró a los alrededores esperando ver algún pétalo, aunque ya sabía que no había ningún sákura allí.

— ¿Perdón?

—Sákura —repitió Rouga, con un triste tono de voz—. Me preguntaste si había una chica en Uchiko. Se llamaba Sákura.

Shiori no se movió. Se quedó allí parado, esperando que su amigo continuara hablando de ella. Rouga sin embargo se limitó a levantarse y alejarse caminando, forjando con su silencio una atmósfera de suspenso que de todas formas dejó muy en claro muchas cosas.

**…**

—Gracias.

—Ya te dije, no fue nada.

— ¡No digas que no fue nada, idiota! —gritó Taichi, tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros—. ¡Me salvaste la vida, ¿y dices que no fue nada?!

Yamato intentó liberarse de Taichi, pero no tenía aún fuerzas suficientes. El Elegido del Valor de todas formas notó el esfuerzo y lo soltó. Seguidamente lo señaló con su dedo índice.

—Yamato, escú… no, no, no, no me mires con condescendencia. Escúchame. No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿entendiste? Te lo agradezco, pero no puedo permitirte que te sacrifiques por mí —exclamó Taichi, con más rudeza de la que pretendía; respiró hondo e intentó serenarse—. Estoy en deuda contigo, y ten por seguro que la pagaré tarde o temprano. Hasta que te la pague, no vuelvas a salvarme a costa tuya, ¿entendiste?

Yamato sonrió. Una actitud muy propia de Taichi, enfadarse por salvarle la vida. El Elegido de la Amistad terminó de colocarse sus guantes negros y de asegurar su espada en la vaina. Taichi lo esperó pacientemente, dado que todos los movimientos de su amigo eran lentos. Era lógico considerando las heridas que había recibido. Pero también parecía haber una carga emocional que lo ralentizaba. Como si su mente estuviera ocupada pensando en otra cosa.

— ¿Hay algo que te preocupa, Yamato? —preguntó Taichi finalmente. Su amigo vaciló un instante antes de responder.

—No, descuida. Es sólo que estoy un poco débil —tras decir aquello, salió de la tienda junto a Taichi y comenzaron a caminar por el campamento.

El rubio no podía dejar de sorprenderse por la efectividad de la medicina del Digimundo. La tecnología allí era muy superior a la de Japón, y tras menos de un día de haber recibido una herida casi fatal, podía volver a caminar sin demasiado dolor. Lo que más le sorprendió, sin embargo, fue el poco movimiento que notaba en esa parte del campamento. Siendo que en pocas horas partirían, lo lógico sería que todos estuviesen sumamente ocupados. Extrañamente este no era el caso. Aquella zona parecía vacía.

Taichi también lo notó, y no dudó en llamar a un Commandramon que por allí pasaba para preguntar dónde se encontraban todos.

—La mayoría de los soldados se dirigen a la entrada este, Señor.

— ¿Qué hay en la entrada este? —preguntó Yamato.

—La llegada del líder de la Resistencia, Señor.

— ¿Líder de la Resistencia? —dijeron al mismo tiempo Taichi y Yamato. Intercambiaron una mirada. Hacía meses que entrenaban en la Fortaleza del Oeste, y tenían entendido que los ocho Comandantes y los Elegidos eran los líderes. ¿Eso significaba que llegaba alguno de ellos? Dado que se había referido a este líder como un hombre, eso significaba que debía ser Tentomon o Gomamon. Dieron permiso al soldado para volver a sus tareas y decidieron ir a la entrada este del campamento.

— ¿Crees que será Tentomon o Gomamon, o es alguien más?

—No nos mencionaron nunca a ningún otro líder, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, tienes razón —reconoció Taichi—. Aunque tampoco hablamos mucho al respecto. El primer día nos explicaron que había soldados, sargentos, y que los Elegidos y los Comandantes éramos los líderes. No volvimos a hablar de ello.

—Si no volvimos a hablar es porque no hay nada para agregar a la información que ya teníamos —razonó Yamato. Taichi tuvo que darle la razón. A mitad de camino se encontraron con Joe y Mimi.

— ¡Taichi, Yamato! —los saludó el Elegido de la Sinceridad—. Veo que estás mejor —añadió, mirando a Yamato.

—Sí. Por cierto, muchas gracias Joe. Me salvaste la vida.

—No fui sólo yo. Mimi, Sora, Hikari y hasta Leormon me ayudaron. Sin ellos no podría haber hecho mucho.

—Tienes razón. Gracias Mimi —dijo el rubio, sonriéndole a su amiga, quien le quitó importancia con un gesto—. ¿Qué hacen por aquí, de todas formas?

—Veníamos a buscarlos. Agumon y Gabumon nos dijeron que deben ir a la entrada este de inmediato.

—Hacia allí nos dirigíamos —mencionó Taichi—. Oí que llega el líder de la Resistencia. Creemos que tal vez sea Gomamon.

—No, no es Gomamon —respondió Mimi, sin dejar de mirar a Taichi fijamente a los ojos—. Ven y sabrás quién es.

El castaño no dudó y comenzó a caminar. Los cuatro Elegidos atravesaron el campamento con relativa facilidad. La proximidad a la puerta este era directamente proporcional a la cantidad de digimons que se congregaban para intentar ver la llegada del líder de la Resistencia. Taichi no pudo evitar notar que Mimi hacía todo lo posible por estar lo más pegada posible a él. No podía decir que lo incomodaba, dado que aquel ajustado traje negro la hacía ver muy atractiva, y ningún muchacho de quince años podría sentirse incómodo por aquello. Pero sí se sentía confundido. ¿Por qué querría acercársele de esa forma? Supuso que probablemente tendría un poco de frío e inconscientemente se estaba acercando a él.

Olvidó por completo que los trajes eran térmicos.

— ¡Hermano! —lo llamó Hikari—. ¡Apresúrate, ya viene!

Los cuatro lograron salir de la multitud de digimons y llegaron a la puerta. Los demás Elegidos, Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Gatomon y Veemon los estaban esperando. Notó inmediatamente que Takeru e Hikari estaban en extremos opuestos de la fila de Elegidos. Aquello no podía ser una buena señal. Hacía un tiempo que los notaba distantes. Algo debería haber sucedido para que ellos, mejores amigos, estuviesen distanciados de aquella forma. Decidió que debía averiguar cuanto antes qué es lo que había sucedido. Se distrajo un poco al ver que Tsukaimon aleteaba frente a la cara de Rouga intentando mantenerlo despierto. El Elegido parecía haber tenido una mala noche.

—Perdonen la demora.

—Descuida, no hay problema —le aseguró Patamon a Taichi.

—Oigan, ¿y quién es el líder del que hablan? —preguntó Yamato. Gabumon lo miró extrañado.

— ¿No te dijeron? Bueno, no importa. Estamos a punto de recibir a…

—Ya llegó —anunció Agumon, interrumpiendo a Gabumon. Todos desviaron su mirada hacia el horizonte. Aquellos que, como Taichi, esperaban verlo llegar a pie, tuvieron que levantar la vista para ver una sombra que se acercaba a gran velocidad por el cielo, atravesando las nubes con suma elegancia. Taichi había visto antes algún espécimen de digimon de esa especie. Un Airdramon. Un dragón alargado y de color cian con un cráneo blanco y unas grandes alas rojas como únicas extremidades. No tardó en llegar al campamento. Descendió con una suavidad impropia de un digimon tan grande. Todos lo miraban con asombro. El único que no mostraba sombro en su rostro era Veemon. El pequeño digimon azul parecía haber visto un fantasma. Su rostro era una mezcla de miedo, sorpresa e incredibilidad. Nadie le prestó atención, sin embargo.

Rouga dio un paso hacia adelante, mientras bostezaba.

—Se…Sea b-b-ienvenido al… al campamento de la Resistencia —logró articular mientras bostezaba—. Lo estábamos esperando, líder —dijo mientras se inclinaba en señal de respeto ante su Señor Aidramon.

—Un recibimiento muy amable de tu parte, Elegido. Espera que me baje de mi montura para poder observarte con detenimiento.

Rouga, un tanto dormido, quedó confuso. Él creía que Airdramon era el líder que estaban esperando. El resto de los Elegidos, con excepción de Shiori, reconoció de inmediato la voz y se acercaron sonrientes. El anciano bajó lentamente del Aidramon y los miró con alegría.

—Es bueno volver a encontrarnos, Elegidos —saludó.

— ¡Gennai! —respondieron al unísono los ocho.

— ¿Gennai? —repitió en voz baja Shiori. Pronto recordó las historias que los Elegidos le habían contado y recordó que un viejo monje les había sido de gran ayuda. Un interesante aliado, pensó.

— ¡Nunca imaginé que sería usted el líder de la Resistencia! Aunque claro, debí suponerlo —comentó Sora.

—Oh, no, los verdaderos líderes son sus digimons. Yo sólo di la idea de organizarse para resistir el asedio hasta que ustedes volvieran. Quienes arriesgan su vida en cada batalla son ellos; no merezco ser llamado líder.

—Señor Gennai, ¿qué lo trae por aquí? ¿Y por qué no hemos tenido contacto hasta ahora? —preguntó Koushiro.

—Esas preguntas y muchas más serán respondidas, Koushiro. Pero no aquí. Necesitamos privacidad para hablar de estas cosas —Gennai se volteó hacia su Airdramon—. Sylphid, tus servicios ya no son requeridos por el momento. Que el viento, la marea y el camino te lleven con seguridad a tu destino —sentenció, con un tono apasionado.

El Airdramon que respondía al nombre de Sylphid, asintió con la cabeza y extendió sus alas para elevarse y volar hacia las nubes.

—Señor Gennai, ¿ese Airdramon tiene nombre? —preguntó Takeru, interesado.

—No es un Airdramon, mi señor —corrigió de pronto la voz de Veemon, que sonaba un tanto apagada, como si no terminara de creer lo que sus ojos veían; todos se voltearon para oírlo mejor—. Es un Elemental. Más astuto, poderoso y sabio que cualquier otro digimon. Tiene la capacidad de cambiar su apariencia para adaptarse al medio donde su presencia es necesaria: Airdramon si debe proteger los cielos, Seadramon si necesita resguardar los mares y lagos, Groundramon, si la tierra y las montañas lo necesitan. Se dice que en su forma verdadera no hay digimon maligno que pueda resistírsele. Un ser legendario creado por el mismísimo Dios para servir como mensajero y protector. Su poder es incomparable. Tuve oportunidad de verlo en acción en la Gran Guerra. Yo siempre creí que había muerto en la batalla. No entiendo, ¿si sigue vivo, por qué no acaba con esta guerra?

—El rango de Sylphid aumentó tras la victoria en la Gran Guerra —aclaró Gennai cuando Veemon hubo termino de hablar—. Su misión ya no es proteger el Digimundo. Eso ha quedado en manos de los Elegidos. Su misión ahora es guiar a quienes necesitan su ayuda y sean dignos de merecerla. Me sorprende que lo hayas reconocido. Debes ser el Guardián del DigiEgg del Valor.

—Veemon, señor —se presentó Veemon—. No creí que nuestros caminos volverían a encontrarse.

— ¿Qué? —gritaron todos los Elegidos al mismo tiempo—. ¿Se conocen?

—Oh, Veemon y yo tuvimos un encuentro hace mucho, mucho tiempo. En ese entonces yo aún era joven —bromeó el anciano; su rostro súbitamente se tornó serio—. Elegidos, vayamos a una tienda donde podamos discutir los motivos que me mantuvieron alejado de ustedes hasta ahora.

**…**

— ¿Muro de Fuego? —repitió Taichi, desconcertado.

—Creo habérselos mencionado en alguna ocasión. Bien, como podrán imaginarse, es un gran muro de fuego que separa al Digimundo de la zona oscura, donde habitan las fuerzas de la oscuridad. La función del Muro es regular los ingresos de maldad al Digimundo.

— ¿Regular? ¿Es decir que no prohíben su ingreso? —preguntó Hikari, confundida.

—La oscuridad no es mala, Elegida. Es necesaria para mantener el equilibrio. Sin embargo, desde que esta guerra inició el Muro se ha debilitado gradualmente. Pasé estos últimos meses controlándolo e intentando estabilizarlo. Parece ser que desde que ustedes llegaron el Muro volvió a la normalidad, así que encontré tiempo para venir y darles a conocer nuestro siguiente movimiento.

— ¿Movimiento? —preguntó Rouga.

—Así es. Como saben, la Fortaleza del Norte está ubicada en el mismísimo Polo Norte del Digimundo. Aquello trae ciertas ventajas y ciertas desventajas.

—Seis meses de día y seis meses de noche —recordó Shiori.

—Así es. Seis meses de batallas sin fin y seis meses de paz. En estos momentos nos encontramos en la época de paz. Los recursos y los soldados se distribuyen en las otras tres fortalezas.

—Sin embargo, los seis meses terminarán esta semana —finalizó Agumon. Todos se miraron.

—Es necesario que los soldados de la Fortaleza del Norte que se hayan distribuidos en las demás fortalezas vuelvan, por lo que habrá menos protección —explicó Patamon.

—Además, hay que enviar constantes recursos a nuestra Fortaleza debido a que estamos continuamente en batalla. Las otras fortalezas deben destinar más digimon a conseguir provisiones, por lo que sus fuerzas quedan muy debilitadas —agregó Gatomon.

—Por lo tanto, hemos decidido que los Elegidos se dividan y vayan con sus respectivos digimons.

— ¿Dividirnos? —cuestionó Joe—. ¿No sería más sensato permanecer juntos? Separados seremos más fáciles de capturar.

—Los Comandantes deben permanecer en sus Fortalezas. Son esenciales para la supervivencia y la organización. Creemos que lo correcto sería no tener a los humanos y sus compañeros digimons separados por más tiempo. Además, los soldados de la Resistencia se verían motivados de saber que los Elegidos de las profecías están con ellos.

Todos meditaron las palabras de Gennai. No estaban de acuerdo en dividirse. Eran un grupo, y si habían logrado vencer a los villanos en su anterior aventura, era exclusivamente porque habían trabajado como equipo. Su fuerza provenía de su unión. Separarlos era dejarlos vulnerables. Aunque Gennai tenía razón. Ninguno quería permanecer alejado de su digimon.

— ¿A qué fortaleza iríamos Rouga y yo? —preguntó Shiori.

—Rogua debería venir con nosotros —se apresuró a decir Gatomon. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. No sólo porque Rouga era compañero de curso de Takeru e Hikari y por ello era donde más cómodo se sentiría, sino porque Tsukaimon era hijo de Patamon y Gatomon. Parecía ser lo más lógico.

—Y Shiori con nosotros —propuso Taichi con una sonrisa—. Me vendría bien alguien con quien jugar al fútbol en mis ratos de aburrimiento.

—Muy bien, decidido está entonces. Prepárense para partir cada quien a su Fortaleza —dijo Gennai, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Cuándo nos separaremos? —se atrevió a preguntar Hikari. Gennai la miró durante unos instantes antes de responder:

—De inmediato.

* * *

**Muy bien, ¿qué les pareció? La idea del cap era básicamente presentarles el love-plot protagonista de este fic: Sora siente cosas por Taichi y por Yamato. ¿Con quién terminará? Oh, tendrán que leer para saberlo, muahaha(¿). También quería que conocieran un poco más la historia de Rouga y Shiori. Y sobre todo que piensen en la pregunta que se hacen: ¿cuál es su papel en todo esto? Vamos, no crean que metí dos Elegidos más y me compliqué la existencia a la hora de repartir protagonismo y escenas sólo porque soy caprichoso. Tienen un sentido de ser xD Oh, y por lo que más quieran, NO SE OLVIDEN DE SYLPHID. Es recontra-archi-requete importante en la historia xD**

**Como sea, voy a romperme el lomo para tener el próximo cap de este fic y el de Harry Potter cuanto antes. Además en otro foro tengo un fic de comedia de digimon , estoy en un fic colectivo de Harry Potter y trabajo en un DUAL de Digimon también D: Estoy jodido con los tiempos de actualizaciones xD Pero voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para terminar rápido. El 04/03 empiezo la escuela, pero en época de clases escribo más que en vacaciones xD Porque cuando estoy en vacaciones tengo todo el tiempo del mundo y eso no me motiva. En cambio en época de clases tengo poco tiempo y me entusiasmo . **

**Como sea, me despido.**

**Saludos.**


	15. La Fortaleza Norte

**| | Capítulo 14 | |** La Fortaleza Norte.

Una pequeña bola de nieve proveniente de un pino le cayó en la cabeza. Los pinos eran las únicas estructuras naturales que destacaban en aquel agreste paisaje. Un páramo cubierto por una blanca nieve; una nieve que ocultaba el suelo quemado y agrietado que múltiples batallas habían incinerado y destruido. Tan pura y hermosa, era una manta perfecta que ocultaba la destrucción que ese sector había sufrido a lo largo de los últimos años. Algunas rocas habían servido durante semanas, meses enteros, como cobertura para los soldados de la Resistencia. Las únicas estructuras artificiales visibles eran las ruinas de un antiguo templo dedicado al Dios de los digimons. Se alzaban altas y majestuosas, pues aunque estaban un poco destruidas y llenas de musgo y enredaderas, la belleza del antiguo templo aún podía contemplarse. La imaginación rellenaba los huecos vacíos en la estructura, colocaba en su lugar las faltantes rocas, imaginándola como un entero. Casi podían verse los pequeños digimons encargados de mantener el edificio, limpiando el jardín como siempre solían hacerlo, bajo la tenue luz de un Sol de invierno.

En aquel lugar, enfrentados a una distancia de diez metros, se encontraban Patamon y Gatomon. Se miraban sonrientes y desafiantes al mismo tiempo. Preparados para lo que sea que estuviese a punto de acontecer.

— ¿Listo para perder? —le preguntó Gatomon, mientras se ponía en posición de pelea.

— Esa es mi línea —le respondió aún con una sonrisa el pequeño anaranjado. Permanecieron inmóviles durante unos segundos más, y luego Gatomon saltó a una increíble velocidad hacia un árbol, ocultándose entre la espesura de su copa llena de nieve.

Patamon permaneció en su lugar, observando. La felina digital se movía de un árbol a otro, demasiado rápido para los ojos normales. Empero las pupilas de Patamon la seguían atentamente. Esperó unos segundos, calculando los movimientos de su oponente, y luego…

— ¡_Ráfaga de Aire_! —Patamon absorbió una gran cantidad de aire, hasta quedar su cuerpo con la forma de una esfera y luego la liberó, formando un gran proyectil eólico que disparó a toda velocidad hacia los árboles. Gatomon lo evitó en el último instante, salvándose de quedar como los árboles cercanos: destruidos. Sin una cobertura aceptable, debía recurrir a un ataque frontal.

La felina comenzó a correr en sus cuatro patas a toda velocidad hacia Patamon, quien permanecía rígido, preparado para el impacto. Cuando se encontraba a unos cinco metros, ella dio un salto y comenzó a girar como un torpedo. Con sus guantes estaba preparada para impactar en Patamon, pero el pequeño digimon rodó hacia un lado y evitó el mortífero golpe de su compañera. Ella no le dio tiempo a respirar y comenzó a atacarlo, con golpes y patadas que Patamon apenas si podía evitar. Hasta que finalmente un golpe dio en su objetivo, enviándolo directamente hacia un árbol. Tardó unos segundos en reincorporarse, y cuando lo hizo, alzó la mirada y vio a Gatomon, quien estaba en el aire preparada para impactarlo.

— ¡_Golpe de Gato_! —Patamon agitó fuertemente sus alas, creando el impulso suficiente para evitar el golpe de su compañera. En el lugar donde el guante de Gatomon impactó, se formó una gran fisura, producto de la colosal fuerza con la que aquel ataque se había preparado. Patamon y Gatomon se miraron, estudiando su cansancio.

— ¿Hora de hacer esto más interesante? —Preguntó Patamon con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

—Oh, sí.

Comenzaron a brillar.

—Gatomon ultra-digivolves a…. ¡Angewomon!

—Patamon digivolves a… ¡Angemon!

Habían digievolucionado para adoptar las formas de dos majestuosos ángeles, enviados de los cielos al mundo terrenal. Sus maravillosas alas los mantuvieron suspendidos en el aire, con la punta de sus pies apenas rozando la nieve.

—Muy bien, Angewomon. Es hora de que esto termine —le dijo Angemon, mientras hacía muestra de su habilidad con su Báculo Sagrado, moviéndolo en círculos con una energía y gracia que cualquier maestro del Bo envidiaría.

—Que no se te olvide que yo soy un nivel superior a ti —le respondió, mientras ponía las manos en forma de "X" sobre su pecho.

Durante unos segundos, admiraron la belleza del cuerpo de su rival, hasta que recordaron que la batalla era a muerte. Angemon se lanzó sobre Angewomon con un grito de guerra, e intentó golpearla con su báculo sagrado. Sin embargo, el digimon ultra lo esquivó con gracia y maestría. El ángel con apariencia femenina intentó lanzar una patada hacia Angemon, pero éste último la contuvo con su brazo y la lanzó hacia arriba. Aprovechó ese momento en el cual Angewomon no estaba estabilizada aún, e hizo que su báculo se convirtiera en una sagrada energía que se concentró en su puño derecho.

— ¡_Golpe de Fe_! —Un poderoso rayo dorado salió despedido del puño de Angemon. En cuanto impactó en Angewomon, se creó una gran explosión que trajo consigo una nube de polvo. Angemon, con su báculo restaurado, comenzó a descender lentamente hasta llegar al suelo. Una vez allí, giró su báculo como una hélice, creando una ráfaga de viento que comenzó a dispersar el polvo. Cuando se detuvo, aún quedaba una pequeña nube de escombros en el aire. Intentó agudizar su vista.

— ¡_Atmósfera celestial_! —Para cuando Angemon reaccionó, ya era demasiado tarde.

Una gigantesca y poderosa cruz de color rosa impactó en él a toda velocidad, enviándolo directo hacia las ruinas del templo, el cual se derrumbó sobre el ángel. De la nube de polvo aéreo emergió Angewomon, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción en el rostro. Se elevó muy alto en el cielo, y contempló la destrucción de lo que quedaba del templo. Le dio mucha pena ver el estado en el que se encontraba lo que quedaba de la antigua casa de adoración al Dios del Digimundo. Sin embargo, sabía que era factible que Angemon siguiera con vida. Por lo que elevó su mano derecha al cielo. Como si de una tormenta eléctrica se tratara, comenzaron a caer rayos que se condensaron en la mano de Angewomon, adquiriendo la forma de una flecha centellante. Luego, las pequeñas plumas de su guante izquierdo incrementaron su tamaño hasta formar un arco. Estaba preparada para atacar en cuanto Angemon se lanzara hacia ella. Aunque siguiera vivo, no podría sobrevivir a la Flecha Celestial si recibía de lleno el impacto. Permaneció a la espera durante unos minutos, y cuando finalmente creía que había acabado con su oponente, las ruinas estallaron, y de ellas apareció MagnaAngemon, volando a toda velocidad hacia Angewomon. Estaba preparada.

— ¡_Flecha Celestial_!

La poderosa flecha de rayos avanzó a toda velocidad hacia MagnaAngemon. El poderoso ángel ni se inmutó y esperó a que estuviera cerca. Cuando parecía que la flecha impactaría en su objetivo, MagnaAngemon interpuso su brazo izquierdo, en el cual llevaba su escudo. El ataque de su oponente no logró infligir daño alguno en la defensa del ángel, y rebotó hacia una roca, donde quedó clavada. MagnaAngemon entonces desenvainó la legendaria Excalibur. Angewomon, sorprendida de que su anterior ataque no lograra su cometido, movió sus manos en una mágica danza, y materializó una bella espada, con una apariencia totalmente angelical, justo a tiempo para recibir el azote de MagnaAngemon. Los dos comenzaron a atacarse mutuamente. Un intercambio de estocadas entre ángeles, ninguno de los dos cediendo.

—Lamentaré mucho eliminarte, querido —le provocó Angewomon, mientras detenía un golpe de la Excalibur.

—Si peleas tan mal como cocinas, no tendré problemas —presumió MagnaAngemon. Eso enfadó mucho a Angewomon, pero se controló y respondió con un intento de patada, que su compañero evitó girando. Ella lanzó una nueva estocada, y MagnaAngemon la detuvo con un bloqueo horizontal de la Excalibur. Aprovecharon ese momento en que sus armas chocaron para hablar, peligrosamente cerca el uno del otro.

—Apestas resolviendo crucigramas —le dijo Angewomon.

—Eres una gata resentida que bebe leche en un tazón, juega con estambre y ataca a los Chumon por instinto.

—Te miras al espejo todos los días con la regla a tu lado para ver si creces.

—No me hables de reglas, que a ti te llegan dos por mes —Angewomon se ruborizó completamente y apretó los dientes. La furia corría por sus venas.

—Cuando me reía de tus chistes, lo hacía por cortesía. Nunca me gustaron —lanzó, aquello último un susurro. MagnaAngemon se quedó con la boca abierta, sin poder creerlo. Luego de unos segundos reaccionó.

— ¡Eres un monstruo! —gritó furioso el ángel, mientras rompía todo vínculo emocional que lo atase a la madre de su hijo.

Se alejó de ella, y concentró poder en su Excalibur, la cual comenzó a despedir un brillo sobrenatural. Se abalanzó hacia Angewomon, quien interpuso su espada entre ambos. La Excalibur destruyó sin inconvenientes la espada de su rival, quien fue enviada al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. El arcángel aprovechó ese momento y extendió su mano izquierda, en la cual se reunió energía de color verde.

— ¡_Soul Banish_!

Todo el páramo se tiñó de los verdes destellos producidos por el ataque.

Decenas de rayos de energía salieron disparados a toda velocidad hacia Angewomon. En cuanto ella impactó contra el suelo, toda la ráfaga de energía le dio de lleno. Tras la primera decena de impactos, se desintegró en datos. MagnaAngemon finalizó su ataque luego de casi cinco minutos de frenético ataque.

NADIE decía eso de sus chistes.

Descendió hasta donde había destruido a su querida. La nieve se había derretido en ese lugar, y la humeante tierra estaba desgastada y negra. Le recordó todo lo que su amado Digimundo estaba sufriendo.

Estaba feliz por su victoria, sin embargo.

**...**

Tsukaimon usaba sus alas para cubrirse los ojos y no ver a sus padres peleando de esa forma tan sanguinaria. Rouga lo sostenía en sus brazos y le recordaba que lo que veían en la pantalla era solo una simulación virtual. Un entrenamiento para no perder la práctica en sus evoluciones y preparar nuevas técnicas. La espada de Angewomon era algo nuevo que había introducido en este entrenamiento. Patamon y Gatomon salieron enseguida de la sala de realidad virtual, sonrientes y sin estar enfadados el uno con el otro. Lo que sucedía en aquella sala quedaba en aquella sala.

— ¿Qué tal? —Preguntó Patamon—. ¿Verdad que mi forma ultra es genial? Hacía mucho que no practicaba con ella.

—Sí, debo admitir que es genial. Aunque a Tsukaimon no le gusta verlos pelear.

El digimon morado descubrió su rostro por debajo de sus alas y miró entristecido a sus padres.

—Vamos pequeño, sabes que mamá y papá no pelean en serio. Nos preparamos para cuando tengamos que proteger a Hikari, Takeru, a Rouga y a ti.

Tsukaimon pareció reflexionar sobre las palabras de su madre durante unos momentos.

—De acuerdo. Pero no se digan cosas feas —les imploró, con los ojos brillosos. Patamon y Gatomon se lo prometieron. Rouga sonrió. Llevaban dos días en la Fortaleza del Norte y este tipo de momentos relajados y de buen humor se volvían cada vez más esporádicos. El invierno y los seis meses de oscuridad llegarían en menos de una semana y todos estaban preparándose.

—Rouga, ¿tienes entrenamiento de armas ahora? —preguntó Patamon.

—No, tengo dos horas libres.

— ¿Podrías acompañarnos entonces?

Confundido por el tono con el que Gatomon le habló, Rouga asintió y siguió a los dos comandantes por la fortaleza. A diferencia de las fortalezas en las que ya había estado, ésta no era grande y extensa. No poseía esa apariencia de prisión inquebrantable y de muros resistentes a todo. Era una estructura sumamente alta, de forma cónica, casi como si fuese el cuerno de un unicornio.

Ubicada en la más alta de siete colinas, rodeada de depresiones y accidentes geográficos, la fortaleza no tenía suficiente espacio como para ser una estructura amplia, con grandes terrenos preparados para la defensa. En cambio, la geografía les había obligado a crear una fortaleza que se elevara hacia las alturas, como un pico que intentaba llegar a las nubes; una gran espina que se alzaba en la cima de la colina. Las almenas en espiral decoraban la Fortaleza y servían de protección para los centinelas. Llegar hasta ella era casi imposible gracias a las sofisticadas defensas lumínicas que poseían. Ni hablar de las decenas de trampas con las que los terrenos circundantes estaban equipados.

Por algo la Fortaleza del Norte había durado tantos años sin caer, pese a enfrentar batallas de seis meses. Las escaleras eran en su gran mayoría en forma de espiral, subiendo pisos cada vez más estrechos a medida que se acercaban a la cima. Rouga no tardó en notar que iban al puesto de control.

"_Querrán informarme sobre cómo es el sistema de defensa en esta Fortaleza_" supuso.

**...**

Tras atravesar las puertas automáticas de acero inoxidable, se encontró dentro de aquella sala completamente ovalada. Una estructura impensada para un edificio de esa clase en la Tierra. Sin esquinas, sin vértices, como si fuese el interior de un iglú. Había pantallas por todos lados. Mapas holográficos, mesas con reconstrucciones en tres dimensiones del terreno cercano a la Fortaleza, cálculos y algoritmos que iban más allá de la comprensión de un humano promedio. Por supuesto, la sala estaba llena de digimons que tecleaban en sus computadoras y realizaban operaciones de las cuales Rouga no tenía el más mínimo interés en conocer. Demasiado complicado para él.

En el centro de la habitación había una pequeña sala de conferencias. Un cuarto relativamente pequeño, no más grande que una recámara de un adolescente; completamente circular también. En el interior había una plataforma —circular, cómo no— rodeada de varias pantallas. Rouga había visto ya una sala como aquella en la Fortaleza del Oeste. Todas las Fortalezas tenían una así, de hecho. Era donde los Comandantes se comunicaban entre ellos, sin temor a que las conversaciones fuesen interrumpidas o intervenidas.

— ¿Hay una reunión con los demás Comandantes? ¿Quieren que llame a Hikari y Takeru?

—No, en realidad es contigo con quien queremos hablar —le comunicó Patamon. Rouga parpadeó dos veces, confundido.

—Oh. Muy bien, ¿sobre qué quieren hablar?

Patamon y Gatomon se miraron, decidiendo quién de los dos comenzaría a hablar. El primero fue quien tomó la palabra tras aclararse la garganta.

—Desde hace un tiempo que Takeru e Hikari no pasan tiempo juntos. No se hablan, no intercambian opiniones. Están sumamente distanciados, y no sabemos porqué.

Rouga cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. Él también lo había notado. Si no había hablado aún con sus amigos era porque entre los entrenamientos y todas sus obligaciones como uno de los líderes de la Resistencia no había tenido aún suficiente tiempo. Sí, parecía raro que en varias semanas no hubiese encontrado tiempo para hablar con ninguno. Pero la realidad era que apenas si se veían en las comidas, y sus descansos no coincidían para tener oportunidad de hablarse.

—Sí, lo noté. Están así desde hace tiempo.

— ¿Están enfadados? —preguntó Tsukaimon.

—No. Si así fuera, se mirarían con desprecio, se responderían fríamente o se ignorarían por completo.

—Pero si hace semanas que no se hablan, ¿eso no es ignorarse?

—No exactamente —le explicó Rouga a su digimon—. Cuando estamos cenando Hikari y Takeru siempre se miran, aunque sus miradas no se encuentren. Están muy pendientes del otro. Ayer mismo encontré a Hikari observando desde una pantalla el entrenamiento de Takeru. Si tuviese que adivinar, diría que están avergonzados.

—Vaya, son unas interesantes observaciones —comentó Gatomon, triste no sólo por la separación entre Hikari y Takeru, sino porque ni ella ni Patamon habían podido hablar correctamente con sus compañeros sobre este tema.

—Nosotros estamos muy ocupados estos días debido a la llegada del invierno y por más que queramos no tenemos tiempo para tener una charla profunda con ellos.

—Mañana ustedes tres tendrán un descanso. Me gustaría que pudieras hablar con ellos, por separado al menos, para saber qué es lo que sucede. Si no es mucha molestia, claro está.

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió rápidamente Rouga—. Hablaré con ellos y los ayudaré en lo que pueda. Aunque… creo que es algo que ellos deben resolver por sí mismos.

—Estamos de acuerdo. Pero compartir los problemas con amigos ayuda —remarcó Patamon.

—Sí… supongo.

El castaño permaneció allí durante unos minutos, pensando en que el día siguiente sería un tanto complicado.

**...**

El desayuno fue particularmente incómodo. Rouga sentado en el medio de Takeru e Hikari, intentando entablar conversación de vez en cuando. Sus amigos respondían amablemente a sus comentarios, pero decían lo justo y necesario, sin intercambiar opiniones entre ellos. Cuando propuso levantarse para ayudar a los Gekomons, en un desesperado intento porque Takeru e Hikari quedasen solos en la mesa y tal vez intercambiaran una mirada, ellos dos también se levantaron y lo ayudaron. Tras unos minutos en los que juntaron la vajilla utilizada para satisfacer su apetito matutino, Takeru informó que iría a recorrer la Fortaleza en búsqueda de "algo que hacer", mientras que la Elegida de la Luz iría a su habitación a descansar. Tomaron rumbos distintos y ni siquiera se despidieron.

Sin embargo, desde el pasillo, Rouga logró apreciar la mirada hacia atrás del rubio. Una mirada azul llena de tristeza. Hikari hizo lo suyo, desviando un poco la cabeza al doblar en el inicio de la escalera caracol. Sus miradas se encontraron un instante que duró mucho más que cualquier otro. El noveno Elegido sintió que el ambiente se tensó durante la eternidad de aquel momento. Entonces cada quien siguió con su camino.

Tsukaimon descendió hasta colocarse sobre el hombro de Rouga, en una posición un tanto incómoda para ambos, pero que hacía sentir seguro al pequeño digimon.

— ¿Qué harás?

—No lo sé, Tsukaimon. Supongo que deberé hablar con ellos por separado.

— ¿Crees que te dirán todo? —preguntó el digimon morado. Una mueca se dibujó en el rostro de Rouga.

—Lo que me digan a mí no es lo más importante. Importa lo que se digan ellos.

— ¿Entonces por qué no los juntas y los ayudas a que hablen?

—Tsukaimon, ¿siempre haces tantas preguntas? —Bromeó; su digimon se ruborizó—. Primero tengo que saber qué sucedió.

Movió cuidadosamente a Tsukaimon de su hombro y lo incitó a que volara a su lado mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—Tsukaimon, pasea por la Fortaleza. Tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos en la cena.

El digimon morado se entristeció por tener que separarse de su compañero durante tantas horas. Despidiéndose sin muchos ánimos, voló hacia su habitación para ver qué haría para pasar el resto del día.

**...**

_Idiota. Estúpido. Débil._

Tiempo libre no era sinónimo de relajación.

_Insensato. Irresponsable._

El ruido de sus puños golpeando el armazón de madera era lo único que se oía en aquella sala de entrenamiento destinada exclusivamente para los Comandantes y los Elegidos. Él debía especializarse en su arma, pero todos habían insistido en que la defensa personal cuerpo a cuerpo era fundamental. Las artes marciales nunca fueron de su preferencia; él era de los que, cuando había una pelea, separaban a los involucrados o llamaban a alguien que pudiese detenerlos. No, pelear no era lo suyo.

Y sin embargo —pensó, mientras con una gran exhalación descargaba toda su furia en un último golpe—, estaba en una guerra.

El sonido que se produjo en sus nudillos al entrar en contacto de aquella forma con la madera fue casi tan malo como el dolor que comenzó a sentir. Estiró y flexionó los dedos, sintiéndose aliviado en cierta forma. El dolor físico lo distraía, lo alejaba de la realidad en la que vivía. La realidad en la que había cometido un error.

—Si no regulas tu fuerza acabarás lesionándote —le advirtió una voz. Se volteó para ver a Rouga, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

—Lo siento, no vi que estabas aquí —se disculpó.

—Estabas muy ocupado destruyéndote los nudillos.

—Algo así —sonrió Takeru. Una sonrisa amarga muy distinta a la que siempre portaba y alegraba a los demás. Rouga no pudo evitar preguntarse hasta dónde le estaba afectando lo que fuera que pasó.

—Takeru, tenemos que hablar —sentenció, en voz baja, apenas lo suficiente como para que su amigo oyera.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, haciéndose el desentendido. Su mano izquierda estaba ahora ocupada ejerciendo presión en sus nudillos derechos.

—Sabes que sí. Mira, respeto tu privacidad y si no quieres hablar conmigo no voy a forzarte. Pero necesito que tú e Hikari solucionen lo que sea que haya sucedido. O no, tal vez ni siquiera eso. Pero necesito saber si es algo grave lo que los está afectando y si puedo ayudar en algo. Se nos vienen unas batallas algo estresantes, amigo. Todos deberemos estar ciento por ciento concentrados.

Takeru desvió la mirada incómodo. Rouga se movió para quedar de nuevo frente a su amigo.

—Takeru, puedes confiar en mí. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Estoy preocupado por ti. Y por Hikari.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, el Elegido de la Esperanza volvió a voltearse. Rouga suspiró, rendido. Debería ir a ver si Hikari estaba más dispuesta a hablar. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Takeru lo detuvo.

—Está bien. Te diré todo.

Rouga se sentó frente a Takeru en el cómodo sillón de la sala de entrenamiento y dejó que el rubio comenzara a hablar.

—Fue cuando aún nos encontrábamos en la Fortaleza del Sur, antes del viaje a la del Oeste, el día anterior a la partida de la caravana. Esa noche no podía dormir, por lo que decidí dar una vuelta. Estaba caminando por allí cuando me encontré con Hikari, quien tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño.

.

_— ¿Problemas para dormir? —Preguntó el rubio, sobresaltando a la joven Yagami. La chica sonrió tras reconocer a su amigo._

_—Sí. Supongo que tú también —dijo con una sincera sonrisa, mientras se movía ligeramente a un lado para que su amigo tuviese lugar para apoyarse en el marco de la ventana junto a ella. El rubio, ni lento ni perezoso, se acomodó allí, con sus hombros rozando levemente los de ella._

.

Rouga asentía a las palabras de su amigo. Hasta allí, nada fuera de lo común; Takeru e Hikari siempre estaban juntos.

—No hablamos mucho, en verdad. Observamos el paisaje y permanecimos allí, en silencio. Hikari comenzó a tener sueño y le sugerí que fuéramos a dormir.

— ¿Y qué más? —preguntó Rouga con curiosidad al ver la pausa que su amigo hacía. El rubio recordaba lo que había sucedido en ese momento.

.

_— ¿Tienes sueño?_

_—Un poco —respondió la castaña._

_— ¿Quieres ir a tu habitación?_

_—No, descuida. Prefiero estar contigo —dijo sinceramente la chica, con los ojos cerrados por el cansancio. Si los hubiese abierto, tal vez habría notado el rubor en el rostro del joven Takaishi. Pese a que habría pagado una fortuna para que ese momento durara por siempre, Takeru sintió que tenía que hacer lo correcto._

_—A mí también me gusta estar contigo. Pero tenemos que descansar. Mañana nos espera un largo viaje, y tenemos que estar al cien por ciento como dijo Taichi._

_Hikari sabía que su amigo tenía razón. Debían descansar. Pero allí, junto a Takeru, se sentía tan bien…_

_—De acuerdo, Señor Correcto —bromeó—. Iré a dormir, si tú vienes conmigo._

_Takeru se quedó quieto. ¿Había oído bien?_

_— ¿Qué? —Preguntó. Tal vez había oído mal._

_—Lo que oíste. Ven a dormir conmigo —la chica hablaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Takeru, como todo chico de trece años, no pudo evitar pensar que esa invitación podía tener otra connotación. _

_—No creo que sea lo apropiado —respondió en un intento por evitar mayores inconvenientes._

_—Vamos, somos amigos. Nos conocemos desde hace años. Además, ya he dormido en tu casa, y tú en la mía —le recordó, extrañada de que su amigo diera tantas vueltas para sencillamente ir y dormir con ella. _

_—Si, pero nunca… nunca en la misma cama… _

_Hikari de pronto comprendió el porqué del sonrojo de su amigo y de su evasión por dormir con ella. Lo golpeó suavemente en el brazo izquierdo._

_—No seas tonto. Estas camas son mucho más grandes. Pero si no crees que puedas controlarte… _

_— ¡Hikari! —Exclamo un indignado y extremadamente sonrojado Takeru._

_—Vamos, no hay nada malo en que durmamos juntos. Por favor._

_Ahí estaba. Hikari estaba haciendo uso del arma más letal que tenía contra Takeru. Su cara pidiendo por favor. Takeru nunca pudo resistirse a esa bella carita cuando le pedía algo. Podría tirarse de un puente si ella se lo pedía así._

_Finalmente, con un gran suspiro, el rubio acepto. _

_—De acuerdo. No lastima a nadie que duerma contigo esta noche —dijo con una sonrisa. Hikari también sonrió. Lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo a su habitación, para dormir juntos._

_._

—Espera un momento, ¿es por eso? —preguntó Rouga, inclinando su cuerpo hacia donde estaba Takeru, concentrado en lo que su amigo tuviera para decir.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Taichi nos habló de cuando te encontró durmiendo con ella. Estaba enfadado porque dijo que te habías propasado, y todos creímos que era alguna paranoia suya. Pero si están distanciados desde entonces eso significa que…

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron tanto que parecía que saldrían en cualquier momento.

—Oh por Dios… Takeru… ¡Tuviste relaciones con ella! —le faltó espacio y tiempo para evitar que su rostro recibiera de lleno un almohadazo colocado con precisión y potencia en su tabique.

— ¡Pero claro que no, idiota! —gritó, casi tan furioso como sonrojado.

—De acuerdo, lo siento. Me precipité —reconoció el castaño—. Por favor, continúa.

Con un suspiro, Takeru prosiguió a relatarle lo que sucedió una vez allí, en la habitación de Hikari.

.

_Entré junto a ella y cerré la puerta con cuidado; después de todo era de madrugada y no quería despertar a los demás. Mi corazón latía un par de veces por minuto más rápido de lo normal. Me sentía un poco nervioso. No porque tuviera miedo a propasarme, sino porque temía que Taichi me descubra y creyera que lo había hecho. Lo considero un hermano mayor para mí también, por todo lo que ha hecho por mí desde que nos conocimos hace ya algunos años, pero no deja de asustarme cuando tiene aquellos ataques de celos-sobreprotectores cuando de su hermana se trata. _

_De todas formas, yo sólo iba porque Hikari me lo había pedido. No tenía intención alguna de que algo más sucediera._

_Un bostezo hizo que desviara mi mirada hacia mi amiga. Estaba muy cansada. Yo también lo estaba; aquel pequeño paseo nocturno y la charla me habían devuelto el sueño. Eché un vistazo a su habitación, suavemente iluminada por la luz nocturna del satélite natural del Digimundo. En tan poco tiempo la mía era bastante desastrosa, todas las cosas fuera de su lugar. El cuarto en el que en ese momento me encontraba sin embargo parecía no haber sido ocupado aún. Ella siempre era tan organizada, tan perfecta, tan distinta de su hermano._

_—Takeru…_

_— ¿Sí? —le pregunté. Estaba frente a su cama, dándome la espalda. Su mirada apuntaba hacia la alfombra que cubría el suelo._

_—Sabes, si te sientes nervioso, o si te incomoda, o si simplemente no quieres dormir aquí… Yo lo entenderé. No debí haberte presionado. No sé en qué estaba pensando, es sólo que…_

_—Hey, descuida —dije mientras me acerqué a ella y coloqué mi mano en su hombro—. Si te ayuda en algo que esté aquí contigo entonces lo haré._

_Ella se volteó y quedó cara a cara frente a mí. Sonreía tímidamente y parecía querer esquivar mis ojos. Se veía tan bella desde ese ángulo. Tan inocente._

_—Sí. Me ayudaría que durmieras conmigo —admitió._

_—Entonces no te preocupes. Vamos a dormir para estar preparados para mañana._

_Ella asintió y los dos nos acostamos y cubrimos nuestros cuerpos con la misma frazada. Los primeros minutos se me hicieron incómodos. Había entre ella y yo una separación de no menos de cuarenta centímetros. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí, mirando probablemente a través del gran ventanal por el que la luz entraba. Aquellos delicados rayos de luz blanquecina que contorneaban la figura de Hikari. Me distraje observándola, observando su cabello castaño y su respiración lenta. Podría haber estado horas así. Y de hecho lo hice. Tal vez no durante horas, pero el tiempo pasó y yo permanecía despierto observándola. Mis ojos comenzaron a pesarme y sentía que me dormiría pronto. En un acto inconsciente, dando por dormida a mi amiga, estiré mi brazo y toqué ligeramente su cabello._

_Ella volteó y yo me sobresalté un poco. Rápidamente traje de regreso a mi brazo y me disculpé en un susurro._

_—No, no me molesta —respondió ella, sonriéndome ligeramente y volviendo a su posición previa._

_Pero había algo raro en aquella sonrisa. Había visto ya miles, millones de veces la sonrisa de Hikari. La había visto feliz, angustiada, enfadada, triste, decepcionada. Sabía reconocer su estado de ánimo con solo verla. Cosa de mejores amigos, supongo. Y mi sexto sentido de mejor amigo me decía que ella estaba triste. _

_— ¿Estás bien? —le pregunté, incorporándome lentamente en la cama._

_—Sí, descuida. Estás cansado, será mejor que duermas —me respondió, sin siquiera voltearse a mirarme. No convencido de sus palabras, me acerqué y me coloqué detrás de ella._

_—Hey, si algo te pasa dímelo. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí._

_Tras unos instantes donde la noté un tanto dubitativa, se volteó y me miró directo a los ojos. Su mirada me dejaba ver, como si en verdad fueran sus ojos una ventana a su alma, una preocupación. Algo la estaba preocupando, algo la incomodaba, y supe por cómo me miró que esperaba que yo pudiera ayudarla. Y yo lo haría, sin lugar a dudas. Haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos por ayudarla, porque pudiera dormir tranquila._

_—Tengo miedo._

_— ¿De qué? —le pregunté, aunque supuse que tendría que ver con lo que habíamos hablado en el pasillo hacía algunos minutos._

_—De todo esto. De la guerra._

_—Te entiendo. Yo también tengo miedo, todos lo tenemos —le aseguré—. Pero quiero que no se te olvide ni por un minuto que no estás sola. Somos diez los Elegidos y diez nuestros digimon. Diecinueve son las personas y digimon que darán todo por protegerte. E incluso cuando no puedas contar con todos ellos sabes que contarás conmigo._

_La miré seriamente. Quería que supiera que cada palabra que salía de mi boca era cierta. No pensaba dejar que nadie se acercara a ella, no la dejaría sola jamás. No mientras mis pulmones tuvieran aire y mi corazón latiera. _

_—Lo sé, pero…_

_—Pero nada, Hikari —la interrumpí—. Sabes que daría mi vida por ti._

_— ¡Ese es el problema! —estalló de repente, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada. Sus hombros comenzaron a convulsionar lentamente y yo quedé allí, sorprendido, sin saber qué hacer._

_— ¿De qué hablas? —le pregunté._

_—Lo que me asusta —dijo, separando el rostro de la almohada y dejándome ver una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla— es pensar que alguno de nosotros puede llegar a morir. Takeru, por lo que más quieras, prométeme que volveremos a Odaiba, que iremos a la escuela y nos reuniremos en tu casa a ver películas. Por favor._

_Mis brazos fueron más rápidos que mi mente. Antes de que comprendiera lo que hacía, me encontraba abrazando a mi amiga, presionando levemente su cabeza contra mi pecho. Ella me abrazó también, aún llorando, pero sintiendo, me pareció, que yo estaba allí para ella y que seguiría estándolo._

_—Tienes mi palabra de que todos regresaremos sanos y salvos. No voy a dejar que ninguno se quede atrás. _

_— ¿Cómo sabes que estaremos bien?_

_—Lo sé porque estamos juntos en esto. Y mientras lo estemos, sé que nada malo puede pasarnos._

_Permanecimos abrazados durante al menos un minuto. Estaba casi seguro de que ella podía sentir los latidos de mi corazón, los cuales reducían gradualmente el intervalo entre uno y otro. Levantó la vista y me miró a los ojos. Una atracción magnética se produjo entre sus orbes color ámbar y mis propios ojos. Una mirada que me llamaba a gritos, y estoy seguro que la mía pedía lo mismo. Observé con detenimiento sus facciones, sus pómulos perfectos, sus mejillas delicadas, sus labios que de repente me parecían atractivos y que me incitaban a probarlos._

_Casi sin notarlo comencé a inclinarme hacia ella. Lentamente, esperando tal vez su aprobación o su rechazo. Me detendría si ella me lo pedía, pero mi corazón esperaba que no lo hiciera. Vi en sus ojos un destello que no logré identificar, pero que estaba casi seguro era una mezcla entre sorpresa y deseo. Ella también comenzó a acercarse tímidamente hacia mí. Cuando la distancia entre ella y yo podía medirse en pulgadas sin necesidad de muchas manos cerró sus ojos y suspiró casi imperceptiblemente._

_—Prométeme que estarás conmigo._

_—Siempre —le aseguré, con mis ojos cerrados y mi aliento chocando contra sus labios. Finalmente, di el último avance y la promesa que le hice quedó sellada en un beso. _

_Nuestro primer beso._

_._

— ¿Se besaron? —preguntó Rouga; no había interrumpido en ningún momento el relato de su amigo, pero sintió la necesidad de corroborar lo que escuchó.

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa un tanto tímida Takeru. Sólo le había contado esto a Yamato.

— ¿Y qué sucedió luego?

—Nada. No volvimos a hablar, nos dormimos y Taichi nos despertó a la mañana siguiente. Me dijo que no esperaba que yo me propasara con Hikari y me fui de la habitación enfadado. Y dolido, por cierto.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque en cierto punto tiene razón —respondió amargado—. Ella estaba triste, necesitaba a alguien que le dijera que todo iba a estar bien y yo me aproveché de ese momento de vulnerabilidad. Me dejé llevar, la besé, y ahora no puedo mirarla a la cara.

Rouga se levantó y llevó sus manos a su cabeza. Comenzó a caminar por la sala de entrenamiento, demasiado nervioso como para permanecer quieto. Sus dedos revolvían su cabello. Cuando estuvo frente al armazón de madera donde se practicaban artes marciales realizó un agarre a la protuberancia flexible que hacía las funciones de brazo y colocó un codazo en donde un humano tendría sus costillas. Se sintió mucho mejor luego de aquello. Se volteó a ver a su amigo y lo señaló con un dedo.

—Eres un idiota —le dijo lentamente, casi separando las palabras en sílabas, pero extremadamente serio, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

—Gracias —respondió sarcástico.

— ¿En serio escuchas lo que estás diciendo? ¿Prestas atención al razonamiento ilógico que tu afectado cerebro realiza sobre esta situación? ¿"Me aproveché de ese momento de vulnerabilidad"? ¡Amigo, ella estaba triste, necesitaba compañía, tú la consolaste y se besaron! ¡Nótese el plural! ¿Ella se resistió acaso? ¿Ella se negó? ¿Se separó de ti y te pegó en tus vergüenzas? El hecho de que obviaras aquello en tu relato me dice que no. Takeru, por más que tu baja autoestima no te deje entenderlo, ella te besó porque quiso. No te aprovechaste ni nada por el estilo.

— ¡Es que ese no es el punto! —Gritó, poniéndose de pie—. Tal vez ella me besó a consciencia, tal vez ella quería besarme, no lo sé. En verdad no lo sé. Pero yo la besé en una cama de una maldita fortaleza construida para la guerra.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar?

— ¡Que la besé en medio de una guerra! —estalló; la sala hizo resonar el eco de su grito y permaneció en silencio los siguientes segundos—. Ella… ella me gusta. Y sólo he tenido el valor de confesárselo, o de al menos besarla, en esta situación donde no sabemos si volveremos con vida. Le prometí que lo haríamos, pero yo no estoy tan seguro de aquello. Tan sólo mira cómo nos fue en nuestra primera batalla: Yamato estuvo a punto de morir.

— ¿Ese es el problema? ¿Te sientes mal por no haberle demostrado tus sentimientos antes?

—Sí, ese es el maldito problema —dijo, volviéndose a sentar y suspirando—. Me siento mal por no haber tenido el valor de hacerlo antes. Pero no es eso lo único de lo que me arrepiento. Yo… yo no sé si ella siente lo mismo por mí o si me besó porque la situación la llevó a eso. No lo sé. Pero si no lo hace, la he condicionado terriblemente.

—Explícame eso último —pidió tranquilamente Rouga, sentándose frente a su amigo.

—Si ella no… Si no me corresponde, entonces la he condicionado terriblemente. Sabes que ella quiere ante todo que los demás sean felices, y se sentiría muy mal consigo misma si cree que al no corresponderme me hace daño.

— ¿Y si ella siente lo mismo?

—Entonces le pediría que fuese mi novia y seríamos una feliz pareja en medio de una guerra. ¿Y si muero? Estadísticamente, siendo uno de los blancos principales, tengo altísimas probabilidades de morir. ¿No crees que sería peor volvernos novios, alcanzar la felicidad y que de un momento a otro algo me suceda y me arrebaten de su vida? ¿No te parece como darle un peluche a un niño, que se vuelva su juguete preferido y luego quitárselo y no dárselo nunca más?

—Takeru, no seas tan negativo. Vamos a volver todos sanos y salvos, nada va a pasarte —le dijo Rouga, comenzando a sentir empatía por su amigo.

—No podemos obviar el hecho de que algo puede suceder. Tal vez… Tal vez sería mejor que no nos involucráramos, en caso de que algo suceda. Por eso le dije que sería mejor olvidar lo sucedido aquella noche y… y tomarnos un tiempo. Distanciarnos hasta que volvamos a Odaiba y tengamos un futuro asegurado. No lo sé, no sé qué es lo que quiero, qué es lo quería en ese entonces. Esta situación me sobrepasa.

De no haber sido por la cara de Takeru que le decía que estaba convencido de que hacía lo correcto pese al gran dolor que le causaba, Rouga le habría dicho que era un idiota; tal vez lo hubiera golpeado. Pero en cierto sentido comprendió los motivos de su amigo. Se preocupaba en exceso por Hikari. Demasiado. Y en su afán por hacer lo mejor para ella, estaba causándole dolor a ambos. El castaño recordó sucesos de su propia vida donde se había visto ante la disyuntiva de decir lo que su corazón sentía o callar para siempre. Sabía cómo se sentía.

Rouga se levantó y colocó una mano en el hombro de Takeru, quien levantó la vista para verlo.

—Amigo, entiendo lo que piensas. Dejo a tu criterio si decides declarártele formalmente o le pides que esperen a que se resuelva todo esto para, no lo sé, ser _algo_. Pero creo que ignorarla no es la solución. Deberías ir y hablar con ella. Está sola en un mundo inmerso en una guerra. Necesita alguien en quien apoyarse; Gatomon no tiene tiempo y yo no me llevo tan bien con ella. Te necesita a ti, al menos como amigo.

Las cuidadosamente elegidas palabras de Rouga hicieron efecto en el rubio. Las consideró durante unos momentos y luego asintió.

—Tienes razón. Tienes razón. Ella debe estar angustiada, y sin poder decírselo a nadie —se lamentó, mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Debería hablar con ella.

—Me parece perfecto. Ahora ve, no pierdas tiempo —lo apremió; Takeru le agradeció y se alejó corriendo de la sala—. Idiota —añadió con una sonrisa una vez que estuvo seguro de que su amigo no lo oiría.

**...**

La localizó en el mirador más alto de la torre. Cuando no la hubo encontrado en su habitación supo que estaría allí. A ella le encantaban los paisajes. En Odaiba solía fotografiar muchos atardeceres, al mar, al Monte Fuji. La naturaleza le fascinaba. Parecía ser el lugar más lógico para encontrarla. Estaba de espaldas a él, mirando a través de la ventana. Los recuerdos de la noche en la que todo había cambiado volvieron frescos a la mente de Takeru. Se lamentó nuevamente por no haber visto las cosas desde el punto de vista que Rouga acababa de exponerle.

No supo cómo dar el primer paso. ¿Debería saludarla? ¿Debía esperar a que ella se volteara y lo viera allí? Tragó saliva y se decidió por la primera.

—Es un lindo día —dijo, sintiéndose como un idiota justo después de hacerlo. Hikari se volteó. Su rostro mostraba la sorpresa de verlo allí, hablándole luego de algunas semanas ignorándose mutuamente.

—Sí, así es.

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos. Takeru buscaba la mejor manera de pedir disculpas e Hikari buscaba la razón por la cual su amigo habría vuelto a acercársele. No es que estaba enfadada, todo lo contrario, pero…

—Yo… —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Sonrieron ante la sincronización.

—Tú primero —se apresuró a decir Takeru. Hikari inhaló profundamente.

—Lo siento —dijo, sorprendiendo a Takeru—. Lamento haberte pedido aquella noche que durmieras conmigo. Te puse en una situación delicada, todo porque yo tenía miedo. Yo no debería tenerle miedo a las batallas, yo fui elegida para esto. Y sin embargo…

—Hikari, quien debe pedirte perdón soy yo —la interrumpió—. Es normal que tengas miedo. Todos tenemos un poco, creo. Y yo… yo me comporté como un idiota. Los dos sabemos que lo hice. Te pido disculpas por haberte pedido que nos distanciáramos. Mi mente no funciona bien con todo este asunto de la guerra —añadió con una sonrisa. Hikari sonrió también.

—Te entiendo. Y te perdono. Creo que necesitábamos un tiempo a solas luego de… de lo que sucedió —comentó, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose levemente al recordar el momento en el que sus labios rozaron los de su amigo y se unieron en un abrazo de amor y algo más. Takeru se sonrojó también.

—Sí, sobre eso, yo… —las palabras se quedaron en su boca, sin saber cómo salir y no quedar mal—. Lo siento, yo creo que… No sé, supongo que me dejé llevar —comentó finalmente.

En su corazón sabía que no se había dejado llevar, que lo había hecho a consciencia y con toda intención de besarla. Una excusa barata era aquello de haberse dejado llevar. Hikari, sin embargo, creyó que aquello era verdad, y sin saber por qué, sintió un vacío en su estómago.

Ella no estaba enamorada de su amigo. Takeru era eso, su amigo. El mejor de todos. Todo el mundo siempre bromeaba con que hacían buena pareja, pero ella sabía que eran solo habladurías, que nada sucedía entre ella y su amigo. Y sin embargo, aquella noche hacía algunas semanas se había sorprendido a sí misma besándolo y disfrutando cada momento de aquel beso pobre en técnica pero lleno de sentimiento. Y ahora, cuando su amigo le decía que "se había dejado llevar", que no era amor sino que la situación lo había llevado a eso y que seguían siendo mejores amigos, ella se veía a si mismo decepcionada, triste en algún punto.

¿Por qué?

—Sí, descuida. Creo que los dos nos dejamos llevar —le respondió con una sonrisa, guardándose para sí misma sus dudas y su inconformidad. Takeru suspiró aliviado ante cómo se estaban resolviendo las cosas y se acercó a ella y le dio un suave abrazo, como los que solían darse.

—No volveré a separarme de ti. Lo prometo.

—Espero que no lo hagas; una chica necesita a su mejor amigo para que le lleve los pesados botiquines de primeros auxilios por las escaleras de espiral —bromeó. Takeru se separó y la miró sonriente.

— ¿No puedes pedirle eso a un Commandramon?

—No, sería utilizarlos como esclavos.

— ¿Y conmigo qué?

—Ya te lo dije: eres mi mejor amigo.

Él sonrió y juntos se quedaron apreciando el sol que cada día se acercaba más al horizonte. Pronto se ocultaría y los oscuros volverían.

**…**

Un cuervo de plumas azabache se paseaba por las colinas cercanas. Su extraordinaria visión estaba enfocada en dos humanos que se encontraban en un mirador de la Fortaleza Norte. Un rubio y una castaña. El ave permaneció suspendida en aquel lugar durante algunas horas y luego voló hacia el Este.

Hacia la Fortaleza del Este.

* * *

**Uff… Me tardé tres meses creo en actualizar. Una vergüenza, una vergüenza. Lo cierto es que ni abría Word. La mente andaba por otros lados. Hace una semana me dije "Voy a continuar con mi fic". Y aunque no lo crean (les doy permiso de no hacerlo, yo tampoco lo creo) en una semana escribí dos capítulos. ¡Dos capítulos en una semana! No lo puedo creer. Así que nada, subí este ahora, el siguiente lo subo en una semana.**

**Este y los próximos dos están centrados en las relaciones inter-elegidos, conocer mejor a algunos personajes, meternos en su personalidad, saber sus dudas, sus miedos, sus conflictos, conocer sus propios demonios, como quien dice. Habrá acción, no se preocupen, porque sino me quedan muy aburridos. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap y que los motivos de Takeru no les hayan parecido excesivamente idiotas. Recordemos que tiene 13 años y está en una guerra, él e Hikari están bastante confundidos y tal vez no toman las mejores decisiones. Lo dejo a su criterio(¿)**

**El próximo domingo actualizo, porque lo tengo hecho. El cap 16 no sé cuándo lo subo, je. No lo empecé aún.**


	16. La Fortaleza Este

**Bueno, como dije, una semana después traigo el siguiente capítulo. Mil gracias a los que dejaron su review. Espero que este cap (que tiene también romance y un poco de acción) también les guste. Y si no les gusta háganmelo saber, que no hay opinión que venga para mal. Todo me ayuda a crecer, je.**

* * *

**| | Capítulo 15 | | **La Fortaleza Este.

El Sol brillaba alto en el cielo, sus suaves rayos acariciando los latifundios fértiles de aquella zona del Digimundo. Las aves se bañaban en los pequeños estanques y charcos que las lluvias, siempre bien recibidas por los agricultores, habían creado hacía algunas horas. Una bandada sobrevolaba los terrenos donde se cultivaban las verduras que constituían la dieta principal de los soldados de la Resistencia de las cuatro fortalezas y los múltiples puestos de avanzada. Las aves que volaban a la vanguardia del grupo sintieron que algo se acercaba. Temiendo que fuese algún depredador, algún Airdramon en busca de sustento, se lanzaron en picada hacia abajo, y el resto del grupo los siguió.

Los Kokuwamon que patrullaban los cielos de aquella zona se rieron de esa actitud cuando pasaron por encima de la bandada.

—Las hectáreas del sector D están en correcto funcionamiento. Las lluvias derribaron un árbol sobre una plantación pero ya lo hemos retirado y los campesinos continúan con sus actividades normalmente—informó al Centro de Control un Kokuwamon.

—_Entendido. Equipo D, dos vueltas más de rutina y luego vuelvan a la Fortaleza para el entrenamiento de tácticas defensivas._

—Copiado, Centro de Control. Equipo D fuera.

El digimon-nave comunicó las órdenes a sus compañeros de equipo y echó una rápida mirada hacia la Fortaleza Este. Ésta se encontraba a algunos kilómetros de distancia. Las tierras destinadas a la agricultura eran demasiado extensas como para encerrarlas en una muralla. Sería muy impráctico, dado que abriría muchos frentes de combate y las fuerzas deberían replegarse demasiado. La solución que se había encontrado a esta problemática fue cambiar la forma en la que se batallaba.

El enfrentamiento de dos bloques directos no era una situación que favoreciera a la Resistencia debido al terreno que debían cubrir. Por lo tanto, la solución fue entrenar al ejército de aquella Fortaleza en expertos en el arte de la guerra de guerrillas. El inmenso valle en el cual se cultivaba y que la Fortaleza del Este debía proteger estaba rodeado por numerosos bosques, sierras y lagos. Distintos grupos de digimon patrullaban constantemente las más de veinte zonas en las que se habían dividido los límites territoriales. Cientos y cientos de digimon cuya función no era luchar abierta y directamente contra el enemigo sino hostigarlo desde todos los ángulos posibles.

Los grupos de vanguardia estaban conformados por aquellos digimon que conocían cada árbol del bosque como la palma de su mano. Se movían a una velocidad que ningún oscuro podría jamás seguir y los hostigaban, con el objetivo de retrasarlos hasta que el Sol del amanecer acabara con su miserable existencia. Con ayuda del apoyo aéreo, que era en aquella Fortaleza más intenso y numeroso que en ninguna otra, mantenían a raya a las fuerzas enemigas durante horas. Batallas enteras ocurrían y los oscuros no atravesaban de la línea que los soldados llamaban "el círculo de Fuego": era el perímetro que Birdramon había marcado en la primera de las batallas con sus ataques ígneos y donde había contenido a los oscuros. Se había vuelto la línea de referencia para saber hasta dónde podían retroceder sin poner en peligro la Fortaleza y las tierras circundantes.

Los campesinos, que trabajaban las tierras para poder cosechar los alimentos que la Resistencia necesitaba, solían regalar los excedentes de su cuota diaria a las valientes tropas que constantemente patrullaban los terrenos y ayudaban cada vez que se los necesitaba: si alguien se hería durante sus labores, si había algún problema con las herramientas, si se necesitaba un poco de fuerza extra para sacar alguna calabaza renegada, los campesinos sabían que podían contar con su ayuda. Cuando los oscuros atacaban, los soldados se apresuraban en evacuar a los civiles, llevándolos a la Fortaleza o a los múltiples búnkers que se encontraban dispersos por los terrenos. Y luego llevaban la batalla a los bosques.

Mimi y Sora se encontraban en ese momento caminando a un lado de uno de esos búnkers. Junto a ellas, Biyomon y Palmon supervisaban las actividades y charlaban activamente con sus compañeras.

—…y por las noches, cuando patrullamos el cielo, a veces vemos en el horizonte, cerca del Norte, las auroras. Es hermoso —les contaba Biyomon. La pelirroja y su amiga sonrieron, imaginándose el cielo nocturno iluminado por aquellos mantos de colores que tanto les gustaba.

—Pero supongo que no puedes disfrutarlas mucho, ¿no? —preguntó entonces Mimi.

— ¿Por qué?

—Pues… si estás patrullando debes estar atenta a que no se acerque ningún enemigo ni nada de eso.

—Sí, eso es cierto —reconoció Biyomon, sin que la felicidad abandonara su rostro—. Pero es por eso que me fascina ver la aurora. Es una cosa tan bonita en un momento tan triste… La guerra hace que apreciemos muchísimo cada pequeña cosa de la vida. Aprendí a ver la belleza en todo lugar. Es importante disfrutar cuanto podamos de todo lo que nos rodea, sobre todo en esta situación donde no sabemos si mañana podremos hacerlo.

Mientras que Palmon y Mimi encontraron muy bella y motivadora la cosmovisión de Biyomon, Sora se detuvo en seco. "_Sora, no dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy. Porque tal vez mañana no podrás_", habíale dicho Gabumon. Lo mismo que su compañera digital, aquella ave rosada que tanto quería le estaba diciendo ahora. Claro que Biyomon le sugería que apreciara la belleza en las pequeñas cosas de la vida y Gabumon le decía que confesara, si los tuviera, sus sentimientos hacia Yamato.

Y todas las dudas, temores e inseguridades que la adolescente tenía con respecto a la disyuntiva Taichi-Yamato y que, con aquella caminata tranquila por los bellos terrenos que aquella maravillosa tarde le ofrecía, pretendía olvidar, volvieron a aflorar en su corazón, incapaz de podarlos o ignorarlos siquiera.

Sus sentimientos debieron haber cruzado la barrera psíquica del subconsciente y manifestarse en su rostro, puesto que tras unos segundos la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que Mimi la llamaba, mirándola un tanto preocupada.

—Lo siento, estaba distraída, ¿qué decían?

Mimi no quedó del todo convencida de la sonrisa de su amiga, empero le sonrió sin dejar que su duda quedase al descubierto.

—Te preguntaba si no querías volver a la Fortaleza a tomar un baño. Este paseo me dio calor.

—Claro, suena divertido —dijo Sora.

—Nosotras seguiremos recorriendo el terreno para ver cómo está la situación. Nos vemos luego en la Fortaleza —les aseguró Palmon.

Las dos Elegidas dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar hacia la Fortaleza Este, volviendo por el sendero amarillo que ya habían caminado.

**…**

En uno de los pisos del subsuelo de la Fortaleza se había construido una sala de baños termales. Aguas a una temperatura ideal para que los Comandantes y sargentos meditaran y para que los soldados heridos que se estuviesen recuperando de heridas realizaran ejercicios de rehabilitación y relajación. Era uno de los lugares menos concurridos de la Fortaleza, pero tal vez uno de los más pacíficos.

Así al menos lo sintieron las dos Elegidas una vez que hubieron entrado al agua y hundido su cuerpo en el agua de maravillosa temperatura. Sus músculos se relajaron y sintieron al vapor expandir sus poros y purificarlas tanto por dentro como por fuera, echando los problemas, las preocupaciones y el estrés lejos de aquella habitación, de aquella Fortaleza. Dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio; necesitaban un baño así.

—Oh, podría quedarme aquí por siempre —comentó Mimi, hundiéndose hasta la barbilla.

—Sí… extrañaba estos baños. Ya era hora de que me relajara —dijo Sora, más para sí misma que para su amiga. En efecto, nada le vendría mejor a ella que despejar su mente durante algunos minutos, estar tranquila algunas horas mientras tuviese la oportunidad de hacerlo. Debía disfrutar cada momento, ¿no es cierto? ¿Por qué no empezar por disfrutar un baño?

Las dos amigas comenzaron a hablar de diversos tópicos. La conversación no tardó en desviarse a la vida antes de volver al Digimundo y de convertirse en una nostálgica pero agradable charla sobre lo que tenían allí. Mimi por supuesto extrañaba su guardarropa y cada uno de sus vestidos de encaje. Según ella, era imprescindible cambiarse de ropa al menos dos veces al día, y en la Fortaleza sólo tenía tres juegos de ropa negra, el cual, según ella, no era ni cerca su color. Sora por su parte parecía extrañar más la escuela, ver a sus amigas —las pocas que tenía fuera del grupo de Elegidos— y pasear por el parque.

La afirmación de que extrañaba la escuela cambió el rumbo de la conversación hacia las prioridades de las chicas; Mimi, en su lista de cosas que le gusta hacer, tenía ir a la escuela en el puesto setecientos treinta y ocho. Setecientos treinta y nueve, de hecho, luego de llegar a la conclusión de que prefería podar ella misma el jardín de su casa con pinzas de depilación antes que ir a estudiar.

—De hecho, si me lo preguntas, lo único agradable de la escuela es que hay muchos chicos guapos —comentó la castaña, sus mejillas tiñéndose de un suave rojo al pensar en un muchacho en particular. Sora sonrió.

— ¿Así que tienes a alguien en la mira, Mimi? Ese chico debería sentirse muy afortunado de que una chica tan bonita como tú se fije en él.

Mimi desvió la mirada hacia abajo y comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su castaño y mojado cabello.

—Sora, no digas esas cosas, me apenas mucho —dijo sonrojada—. No creo que los chicos me consideren bonita.

— ¿Bromeas? —preguntó su amiga, casi sorprendida de la modestia de Mimi—. Eres hermosa, los chicos se voltean a verte cuando caminas por la escuela. Incluso algunos de mi curso, y eso considerando que tienen un año más que tú.

— ¿Crees que un chico, digamos, un año más grande que yo pudiera fijarse en mí? —preguntó casi inocentemente.

—Absolutamente. No me cabe la menor duda. Deberías mirarte más seguido al espejo, Mimi, eres hermosa.

—Tú también lo eres, Sora —devolvió el cumplido. Sora rió un poco y le agradeció.

Permanecieron en silencio durante algunos minutos, pensando en chicos. Si pudieran leer sus pensamientos, se habrían llevado una sorpresa al ver al mismo chico en la mente de ambas. Un chico un poco más alto que ellas, con ojos café y un cabello castaño despeinado e indomable. Una actitud despreocupada ante la vida y muy sobreprotectora con su hermana menor y sus amigos. Un chico impulsivo, un poco cabeza hueca y precipitado al extremo. Y sin embargo, también un chico con un lado muy dulce y afectuoso. Las dos conocían aquella faceta de Taichi.

Sora la conocía desde hacía tiempo, desde que era pequeña y Taichi aparecía por primera vez en sus recuerdos. Mimi sin embargo la había descubierto hacía poco, algunos meses antes de que todo esto sucediera:

.

_Una pequeña y suave nevada había caído en Odaiba en la víspera de Navidad. Los árboles, los techos de las casas, los terrenos, todo estaba cubierto con una delgada capa de no más de diez centímetros de nieve. Una nieve blanca como el más puro de los mármoles que reflejaba los pocos rayos de sol que lograban atravesar el espeso manto de nubes que cubría la ciudad sin amenazar con precipitarse hacia el suelo en forma de lluvia._

_Una tarde un poco fría pero extremadamente agradable para pasear si se contaba con algún mínimo abrigo. Algunos despistados se encontraban comprando los regalos de último momento, pero la mayoría de los ciudadanos estaban en su casa, probablemente frente a algún fuego, bebiendo chocolate caliente y pasando un momento agradable con su familia. _

_Era eso para lo que Mimi se estaba preparando. Sus padres llegarían pronto del trabajo y se había decidido a recibirlos con una exquisita comida hecha por ella misma. El reciente descubrimiento de que las artes culinarias se le daban bien le había abierto las puertas a un nuevo hobby. Consideró que un pastel de limón con algunas cerezas y un plato de galletas navideñas les alegrarían la tarde._

_Encendió el reproductor de música y colocó un disco de un cantante norteamericano bastante joven que le encantaba. Se encontraba sola en la casa, por lo que no se preocupó por banalidades como que la música estuviera muy fuerte y el teléfono quedase opacado en el caso de que la llamaran. No, ese era su momento y lo disfrutaría. Solía hacerlo, casi todos los días cuando se quedaba sola y no tenía nada que hacer. La música la relajaba._

_Cuando acabó de cocinar el reloj ya marcaba las cuatro de la tarde. En cualquier momento sus padres volverían y los sorprendería con lo que había cocinado. Esperó durante media hora antes de decidir que podría tomar un baño. Sus padres probablemente llegarían mientras ella estuviera higienizándose —solía prolongar sus baños lo suficiente como para provocar el suicidio de una docena de ecologistas al mes— pero supuso que estarían felices de encontrarse con la comida en la mesa. Dejó todo preparado y se dirigió a su cuarto a tomar la ropa que se pondría._

_Casi una hora más tarde, ya se había bañado, peinado, cambiado, maquillado y realizado otros arreglos menores, y sus padres seguían sin volver. Comenzó a preguntarse por qué tardarían tanto cuando el teléfono sonó. Atendió rápidamente y se encontró con la voz de su padre del otro lado del tubo._

_— ¡Papá! Ya están llegando, ¿verdad? Les preparé un pastel delicioso y unas galletas. Si no se apuran creo que las comeré yo sola —dijo en broma. Escuchó una risa nerviosa y a su padre aclarándose la garganta del otro lado de la línea. Aquello no era una buena señal en él._

_—Estoy seguro de que si tú lo preparaste es un platillo exquisito. Pero ha habido un problema en la empresa. Al parecer algunos archivos se perdieron junto a una computadora y tu madre y yo tenemos que solucionar esto antes de volver a casa._

_—Oh —dijo, decepcionada tras escuchar aquello; sus dedos comenzaron a jugar con el cable del teléfono—. Bueno, pondré el pastel en el refrigerador para que no se eche a perder. ¿Cuándo volverán?_

_—No lo sé, hija, probablemente lleguemos antes de medianoche. _

_Mimi sintió que la siguiente inhalación traía junto al aire una carga de emociones negativas que le dejaron el estómago con una sensación extraña._

_—Ya veo._

_—Hija, lo siento mucho —dijo la arrepentida voz de su padre._

_—No, descuida, no pasa nada. Nos veremos a la noche —dijo, tratando de que su voz no sonara decepcionada._

_—Te amamos, hija._

_—Yo también los amo. _

_Cortó la llamada e inconscientemente tomó un abrigo y salió de la casa. _

_En estado autómata dejó que sus pies la llevaran lejos de allí, a recorrer la ciudad y distraerse viendo las vidrieras de las tiendas que más le gustaban, aunque en esos momentos parecían extrañamente aburridas y vacías. _

_Ella amaba a sus padres. Y no podía decir que ellos no hicieran lo propio con respecto a ella. Sabía que era extremadamente importante para ellos y que darían todo por su bienestar. Tenía unos padres cariñosos, que se amaban y que la amaban a ella. Eso era más que lo que la vida le había dado a muchos otros chicos. Y sin embargo, sentía que no le servía de mucho unos padres que la amaran pero estuvieran ausentes. El trabajo les había quitado mucho tiempo los últimos meses. Ella sabía la importancia de tener un trabajo que les asegurase un buen nivel socioeconómico. No se lamentaba porque sus padres tuvieran un buen empleo, no. _

_Pero renunciaría a algunas comodidades a cambio de pasar más tiempo con ellos. En ese sentido consideraba que era un poco infantil. ¿Qué chica de casi catorce años se quejaba de tener la casa sola para ella casi todas las tardes, sin que le dijeran qué hacer y qué no hacer?_

_Cuando sus piernas comenzaron a pedirle un descanso notó que se encontraba en el parque de Odaiba. Había caminado bastante. Se sentó en una banca, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo para que no sufrieran el frío al que las exponía. Permaneció unos diez minutos allí, recordando los no tan lejanos tiempos en los que pasaba casi todo el día con sus padres, cuando un par de zapatos se posaron en su línea de visión._

_Cuando levantó la vista se sorprendió de encontrarse con unos ojos conocidos que la miraban con cierta sorpresa y preocupación._

_— ¡Taichi! —lo saludó con una sonrisa, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Qué haces por aquí?_

_—Fui a comprar un nuevo regalo para Hikari. Le iba a regalar un listón que escuché que ella quería desde hacía un tiempo pero Yamato me dijo que Takeru también se lo compró. Así que tuve que cambiarlo —explicó, señalando una bolsa que llevaba en su mano izquierda—. ¿Y qué haces tú sola por aquí? Tu casa queda un poco lejos, ¿no crees?_

_Mimi desvió la mirada, intentando que no se notara la tristeza que sentía por tener que pasar una cena de Navidad ella sola._

_—Nada, sólo… estaba sola en mi casa y decidí dar un paseo._

_—Oh, ya veo —dijo Taichi, aceptando la explicación de su amiga—. ¿Quieres venir a mi casa? Estamos cerca, y está comenzando a hacer frío._

_Mimi consideró durante algunos momentos la invitación de su amigo. Sí, necesitaba estar con alguien y hablar para distraerse. Iría con Sora, pero su amiga pasaría la Navidad fuera de la ciudad con su madre. Su relación con Taichi no era precisamente la más cercana, pero eran buenos amigos. No tendría nada de malo pasar una tarde con él._

_—Por supuesto —dijo, aceptando la propuesta. Los dos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de Taichi, que por suerte quedaba a unas pocas calles de distancia. _

_Llegaron allí rápidamente y entraron en la cálida residencia Yagami. Taichi le dijo que sus padres habían ido a hacer las compras para la cena y que Hikari estaba en casa de Takeru, y volvería antes de que anocheciera. Se sentaron en la sala y Taichi le ofreció un jugo que ella gustosa aceptó. El jugo de manzana era su favorito, y lo bebió agradecida._

_—Ah, necesitaba un trago así —dijo el castaño con una sonrisa. _

_Sin embargo, no tardó en notar que el rostro de Mimi no era precisamente de felicidad._

_— ¿Te pasa algo?_

_—No, descuida. Cosas mías —le respondió, quitándole importancia al asunto. No convenció a su amigo, sin embargo._

_—Mimi, si hay algo que te sucede dímelo y te ayudaré en lo que pueda —le aseguró, mirándola con seriedad y preocupación. Mimi desvió la mirada hacia abajo. Taichi era su amigo y se estaba ofreciendo a ayudarla. Ella necesitaba imperiosamente compartir lo que le sucedía con alguien, descargarse y poder quitarse ese peso de encima. _

_Dejó el vaso en la mesa y, tras un suspiro, comenzó a hablar. Le explicó todo. Su situación familiar, su sentimiento de soledad, cómo extrañaba a sus padres, y también cómo a veces sentía que no la querían. Casi le contó la decepción que se llevó al enterarse que pasaría la víspera de Navidad sin compañía, pero creyó que eso sería condicionarlo a invitarla a quedarse con ellos esta Navidad. Lo último que quería era interrumpir en una familia que sí estaba unida. _

_No lloró, pero su labio inferior llegó a temblar en algún momento. No era su intención dar lástima en la casa de Taichi, pero sencillamente las palabras salían de su boca sin que ella las procesara antes. Cuando acabó levantó a la vista para ver a su amigo. La miraba con un poco de lástima y mucha preocupación en su rostro. Su ceño fruncido y sus labios apretados delataban sus sentimientos. Una idea cruzó por su mente._

_—Espérame un segundo —le pidió, antes de levantarse y dirigirse rápidamente a su habitación, dejando confundida a Mimi._

_Al cabo de un minuto volvió con algo en sus manos. Le pidió a Mimi que se pusiera de pie y se volteara._

_— ¿Para qué quieres que…?_

_—Confía en mí —le pidió, sin dejarla terminar. Con una pizca de desconfianza, pero segura de que nada malo sucedería, la castaña hizo lo que su amigo le pedía._

_Se sobresaltó al sentir las manos de Taichi moviendo suavemente su cabello. Más aún cuando sus dedos rozaron su cuello y colocó un collar en él. Observó que era una cadena plateada con un pequeño dije en forma de sol. Lo tomó con sus dedos y lo acercó un poco para apreciar hasta el último detalle. Objetivamente, ella tenía cadenas mucho más bellas y estilizadas. Sin embargo, de repente esa cadena le pareció de lo más hermosa._

_— ¿Y esto? —le preguntó._

_—Es un collar que me gané hace algún tiempo en una feria. Derribé los veinticuatro vasos de plástico con una bola —dijo orgulloso—. Y quiero que tú lo tengas._

_Mimi se volteó sorprendida, quedando bastante cerca de Taichi._

_— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?_

_—Porque quiero que sea un pequeño recordatorio de que no estás sola. No es la gran cosa, pero sería muy bueno que cada vez que te sientas sola y lleves puesto o recuerdes este collar sepas que siempre vas a poder contar conmigo. La mayoría de las tardes estoy libre o reunido con Yamato o Sora. Sea cual sea el caso, siempre que te sientas sola puedes llamarme o venir aquí directamente y con gusto pasaré el tiempo contigo —le aseguró, acomodándole torpemente el cabello tal y como lo llevaba antes—. Eres mi amiga, Mimi, y sería una vergüenza para mí que un amigo mío se sienta solo._

_Un tanto emocionada por las palabras de Taichi, Mimi se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Aquel gesto, por pequeño que fuera, significó mucho para ella, y despertó en su corazón un sentimiento de profundo agradecimiento._

_._

Lo que Mimi no sabía en aquel entonces es que, aquella tarde, "agradecimiento" no había sido el único sentimiento que en su corazón hubo despertado. Con el paso de los días ella fue notando cada vez más que Taichi era un chico único, un chico que reunía todo lo que una chica —o al menos ella— podría querer de un muchacho. Era tierno, considerado, valiente, tenía esa pizca de atractiva rebeldía y, no podía negarlo, era atractivo. Tal vez no tanto como Yamato, pero ella consideraba al Elegido de la Amistad demasiado frío. Taichi a su lado era un volcán, sumamente cálido.

Pese a que no solía tomar la iniciativa con los chicos —no lo había hecho con los otros dos chicos que la habían invitado a salir, uno de los cuales le había dado su primer beso—, definitivamente habría intentado un acercamiento directo a Taichi. Lo habría hecho, pero Sora estaba en el medio de aquel asunto.

Sora lo conocía desde mucho tiempo antes que ella, pasaba mucho tiempo con él, y Mimi veía en los ojos de su amiga el mismo sentimiento que ella sentía en su interior. Ella notaba que Sora estaba enamorada de él.

Y tal vez más importante aún, estaba casi segura de que Taichi sentía lo mismo por ella. Le parecía una relación tan hermosa, tan cálida… ¿cómo podría intervenir, cómo podría siquiera pensar en que había en aquella relación un lugar para ella? Lo mejor para todos, para ellos y para ella, sería que se olvidara y buscara a alguien más.

Y lo haría si es que no tuviese más opción. Pero el tiempo pasaba y Sora y Taichi no estaban juntos, y mientras ellos no lo estuviesen, cabía la posibilidad de que su femenina intuición le fallara y en realidad alguno de los dos no sintiera algo por el otro. Hasta hacía poco aquello le parecía una esperanza muy remota, un pobre intento por convencerse a sí misma de que existía una chance para ella. Pero entonces comenzó a notar que cuando Sora miraba a Yamato, en sus ojos se despertaba el mismo brillo que cuando miraba a Taichi.

¿Qué significaba aquello?

—Voy a salir —avisó Sora, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Mimi, quien volvió de repente de su mar de recuerdos y pensamientos al agua caliente del baño de la Fortaleza.

—Sí, yo también.

Las dos tomaron sus toallas y, no sin un poco de flojera por abandonar esa cálida y líquida infusión relajante, se vistieron y regresaron a los pasillos de la Fortaleza. Ninguna lo admitiría, pero las dos se encontraban pensando en lo complicado que era el amor.

**…**

—Comandantes —las recibió.

—Sargento —respondió Biyomon—. ¿Todo en orden?

—Afirmativo, hemos revisado el perímetro varias veces y no hemos encontrado ninguna clase de anomalía o problema. Es raro, ¿no es cierto? —Comentó el Sargento—. Hace un par de meses que no atacan por esta zona.

—Ciertamente es raro, pero no creo que podamos quejarnos —respondió Palmon.

—La tormenta que sigue al ojo del huracán es la más desastrosa. La calma hace bajar la guardia.

—En ese caso, Sargento, lo mejor será no bajarla.

Quisiera la mala fortuna que ni bien hubieron acabado de hablar, en el horizonte un manto de nubes negras como las más oscuras tinieblas comenzaron a cubrir el cielo a una velocidad impresionante.

Biyomon se elevó rápidamente en el aire. Las aves huían del bosque y se alejaban tan rápido como podían. Una leve brisa que presagiaba el desastre y el pandemonio no logró desestabilizarla, pero sí incomodarla. Sabía qué era lo que estaba por suceder.

Dos grupos de Kokuwamons se acercaron a toda velocidad a ella.

— ¡Comandante!

— ¡Protocolo de defensa número dos! ¡Si atacan de día es porque tienen un Campeón entre sus filas! ¡Activen las defensas interiores, evacúen a los campesinos y que las tropas de hostigamiento avancen hasta el círculo de Fuego! ¡Rápido! —Ordenó a gritos. Los Kokuwamons se dividieron para comunicar a todos las órdenes que habían recibido.

Las hectáreas que estaban bajo la jurisdicción de la Fortaleza Este sufrieron un abrupto aumento en la actividad. Los campesinos habían corrido a los búnkers más cercanos y se habían reguarnecido allí. Estarían a salvo hasta que la batalla terminase. En la Fortaleza, las tropas inactivas se movían y corrían a toda velocidad hacia los límites del círculo de Fuego. Esperarían allí a los oscuros y no los dejarían avanzar en absoluto.

El abastecimiento, y por consiguiente, la supervivencia de los soldados de la Resistencia del Digimundo dependía de que los campos de cultivo permanecieran a salvo.

Biyomon sintió la llegada de la vanguardia de Kokuwamons y demás digimon aéreos. Su misión era dar el primer ataque, evaluar la situación y retrasar la llegada de los oscuros al perímetro hasta que las fuerzas estuvieran preparadas. Dirigió una mirada al suelo y vio a Togemon entrando al bosque seguida de decenas y decenas de soldados. Les tomaría un tiempo tomar posiciones.

— ¡Soldados, hemos de retrasar a los oscuros! —gritó, agitando con fuerza para ganar impulso—. ¡Por la Resistencia!

Al unánime grito de guerra, las casi cuatro docenas de digimon aéreos se lanzó, con Biyomon a la cabeza, directo al corazón de las tinieblas que se acercaban. Debajo de la oscuridad que cubría los rayos del Sol se podían ver los borrosos contornos de los cuerpos de los oscuros. Sus ojos amarillos reluciendo en aquel mal de oscuridad como un millar de velas encendidas. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para pensar en realizar un ataque, los oscuros lanzaron contra ellos centenas y centenas de bolas de fuego.

—Maniobras evasivas —alertó un soldado. Todos se replegaron, excepto Biyomon, quien siguió su rumbo sin alterarlo ni un poco. Cuando los proyectiles de las fuerzas enemigas alcanzaron su altura, aún a una distancia considerable, la Comandante comenzó a brillar. Segundos después, unas grandiosas alas aún resplandecientes y con un plateado brillo se extendieron en el cielo, y Birdramon se preparó para lanzar su ataque.

— ¡_Meteoros Fugaces_!

Sus propios proyectiles interceptaron los que contra ella y sus tropas se dirigían, creando pequeñas explosiones en el cielo. Aprovechando aquel caos, los soldados de la Resistencia lanzaron todo su arsenal de ataques. Aquellos que habían llevado bombas y pequeñas torretas lumínicas portátiles las lanzaron también para desatar el caos en las filas oscuras.

Tras la ráfaga inicial de ataque, y cuando consideró que la vanguardia de los oscuros estaba lo suficientemente dañada, Birdramon dio media vuelta y junto a sus soldados se replegó hacia el bosque, hacia el círculo de Fuego.

La batalla apenas iniciaba.

**…**

Las sirenas que comenzaron a sonar mientras se dirigían a sus aposentos las alertaron. Mimi y Sora corrieron hasta el Centro de Comando, donde los digimon se movían de un lado a otro, llevando órdenes y organizando las defensas.

— ¡Elegidas! —saludó un Gotsumon, uno de los operadores del gran mapa holográfico del territorio, al notarlas a su lado.

— ¿Dónde está Biyomon? —preguntó rápidamente Sora. El soldado señaló un punto rojo que se replegaba a los bosques que rodeaban los terrenos.

— ¿Y Palmon?

—Aquí —dijo, señalando otro punto que se encontraba en la línea de árboles a la que Birdramon acababa de alcanzar.

— ¿Es necesario que estén en la primera línea, arriesgándose tanto? —preguntó angustiada Mimi.

—Si le sirve de algo, las Comandantes son excelentes guerreras. Están entrenadas y preparadas para luchar contra cualquier fuerza de oscuros y salir victoriosas.

Las Elegidas intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

—Esperemos que así sea —dijo una angustiada Sora.

**…**

Tras haberse recuperado de la conmoción del primer ataque de la Resistencia, los oscuros se fraccionaron en distintas columnas que ingresaron al bosque desde diferentes ángulos, buscando doblegar los esfuerzos de los digimon de cubrir un territorio tan extenso y poder así alcanzar los valles, donde su ventaja numérica les daría la victoria.

Debían, sin embargo, pasar por el bosque primero.

Los hostigadores estaban en sus puestos, perfectamente camuflados entre la maleza. Los dejaron avanzar, en un principio. Pasaban inadvertidos a la torpe percepción de los oscuros, que se basaba principalmente en el movimiento, el sonido y la luz. Y en aquella zona del bosque, los únicos destellos apreciables eran los que generaba la cólera y el odio en los ojos de los soldados, que desde las ramas de los árboles observaban atentamente a sus enemigos.

Los oscuros avanzaban con seguridad, y si no carecieran por completo de emociones habrían sentido miedo y pánico. Eso generaría el bosque en cualquier ser con un sentido de autoprotección. Las sombras de la maleza —ni hablar de la oscurísima capa de tinieblas que cubría el cielo— apenas si dejaban entrever los contornos de algunos árboles. Y desde cada sombra, desde cada resquicio, desde cada porción de oscuridad, la muerte acechaba.

Cuando la retaguardia de los primeros grupos de oscuros penetró en el bosque, la Resistencia atacó.

Cayeron sobre sus enemigos todos a la vez, y por un momento parecía que el bosque entero se precipitaba hacia los oscuros. Algunos soldados llevaban lanzas, espadas y demás armas blancas, y cayeron sobre ellos con el frío acero que acabó con la vida de varios oscuros en un único movimiento. Otros tantos, desde los árboles, comenzaron a disparar con sus armas a todo lo que sus sensores y visores nocturnos consideraban como perteneciente a la oscuridad genérica de los oscuros. En donde había grandes grupos de oscuros se lanzaron bombas lumínicas y hasta se colocaron torretas automáticas que defenderían la zona durante una buena cuenta de vitales minutos. El descubrimiento de la compresión de datos que Koushiro había realizado permitía a los soldados poder llevar de forma práctica y sencilla defensas de alto nivel como aquellas torretas.

Tras el daño inicial, los oscuros intentaron contraatacar, pero los soldados de la Resistencia ya se habían replegado hacia otras zonas del bosque. Y en ese momento de transición llegaban los grupos de apoyo aéreo, dejando caer una tormenta de luz y destrucción sobre aquellos diabólicos seres. Y así continuaría durante lo que durase la batalla: fuerzas terrestres emboscando y hostigando a los oscuros, apoyo aéreo volviendo inútiles sus intentos de reagruparse y acabando con los grupos aislados.

Aquella táctica no les había fallado hasta ahora, y no estaba en sus planes que lo hiciera.

**…**

Togemon comandaba el único grupo de soldados terrestres que no se replegaba. Era un grupo formado por los mejores guerreros, entre los que se encontraba Mothmon, el sargento de las tropas del Este, el digimon de más alto rango en la Fortaleza tras las Comandantes y las Elegidas, por supuesto. Había formado parte del grupo de rescate que había viajado al mundo humano y traído de regreso a los Elegidos en el asedio de Odaiba. Su cuerpo de abeja le proporcionaba una velocidad y una destreza aérea para moverse entre los árboles que le daba una ventaja por sobre todos sus enemigos. Y la ametralladora que tenía en lugar de aguijón era la causante de la desaparición física de gran cantidad de oscuros.

Aquel grupo avanzaba sin detenerse por el bosque, buscando algún lugar donde los oscuros se estuviesen recuperando un poco antes de lo planeado, y los acababan para que no avanzaran y cruzaran el círculo de Fuego.

— ¡_Ataque de espinas_! —Togemon comenzó a girar sobre su propio eje, disparando pequeños pero poderosos proyectiles, perfectamente lanzados para que impactaran únicamente en los oscuros, dejando a los soldados de la Resistencia intactos.

—Excelente movimiento, Comandante —felicitó un Commandramon que llevaba una ametralladora más grande que las que solían llevar sus semejantes.

Togemon inclinó la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, y acto seguido, encendió su comunicador.

—Birdramon, ¿dónde están avanzando los oscuros?

Desde los cielos, el ave de fuego sobrevolaba los boques, atacando con sus _meteoros fugaces_ a cuanto oscuro se cruzase en su camino y manteniendo un panorama general de la situación.

—Quieren penetrar por el sector J, pero ya envié un escuadrón a detenerlos. A decir verdad, no están avanzando tanto como otras veces —comentó.

— ¿Están conteniéndose? —preguntó la otra Comandante.

—Eso parece. Tal vez quieren prolongar la lucha y desgastarnos, pero eso no tendría sentido. Esta capa de tinieblas sólo la puede producir un campeón extremadamente poderoso. Deberían aprovechar ese poder e intentar pasar por el bosque en un ataque frontal y directo. Saben que si superan nuestra línea primaria de defensa estamos expuestos, ¿por qué no lo intentan?

—Tal vez están tratando de ganar tiempo.

— ¿Tiempo para qué? —preguntó Birdramon, mientras evitaba con un ágil movimiento una bola de fuego que provenía del bosque.

—Comandante, deberíamos seguir —sugirió Mothmon, señalando un sector cercano en el cual se estaba disputando una batalla. Togemon lo miró y asintió. Antes de apagar su comunicador, dijo unas últimas palabras a Birdramon:

—No lo sé, y no creo querer averiguarlo.

**…**

La llegada de los oscuros y la guerra que se había desatado en los bosques habían espantado a todos los animales salvajes, que se alejaban hacia el sur o hacia el este, más allá de los terrenos de la Fortaleza. Los primeros en partir habían sido los pájaros, las aves que volaron en bandadas para evitar el peligro. Su capacidad de percibir ciertas ondas magnéticas les permitieron anticipar la llegada de los oscuros, y el instinto las envió a todas a otro lugar.

A todas excepto a una.

Un cuervo negro, con algunas plumas en el pecho y en su cola con cierta tonalidad violácea. Unos ojos rojos que parecían inyectados de sangre revisaban la Fortaleza que sobrevolaba. Los centinelas estaban demasiado preocupados en la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en la periferia para notar la presencia de un simple cuervo. En la parte posterior de aquella gigantesca estructura, en un pabellón anexado, encontró una chimenea. Una chimenea perteneciente a un horno, un gran horno donde se procesaba la comida que los campesinos cosechaban. No había humo, por lo que no estaba siendo utilizado por el momento. Moviendo elegantemente sus alas, el cuervo se acercó a la chimenea y entró por ella.

**…**

— ¡Ahora!

Ante el grito de un soldado, el resto de las tropas salieron de sus escondites en los árboles y atacaron a un gran conglomerado de oscuros que habían penetrado en aquella zona del bosque. Los oscuros reaccionaron y lanzaron sus bolas de fuego, pero la Resistencia se movía demasiado rápido, y sus balas acababan con la existencia de sus enemigos casi a la misma velocidad.

Sin siquiera darle tiempo a los oscuros para recuperarse de aquel hostigamiento, el grupo de Togemon alcanzó aquel pequeño claro y en un ataque relámpago se encargó de liberarlo. Mothmon miró hacia el cielo tras escuchar un ruido y se quedó estupefacto.

— ¡Comandante! —alertó, señalando con su dedo índice derecho hacia donde sus ojos observaban. Togemon y Birdramon, alertada por el comunicador, observaron hacia el cielo.

En el centro mismo de las nubes que cubrían el cielo comenzó a formarse un torbellino. La masa gaseosa giraba en torno a un mismo eje. Parecía ser un presagio de peligro y destrucción. Esperaron durante algunos minutos que alguna horrorosa criatura saliera de allí y los atacara. Una nueva arma, un nuevo monstruo que implementarían para quebrar su resistencia.

Sin embargo, la densidad de las tinieblas comenzó a bajar. En el centro de las nubes se formó un hoyo, como el ojo de un huracán. La luz del Sol penetró por allí y el bosque se iluminó nuevamente. Los oscuros comenzaron a desaparecer al entrar en contacto con la luz solar.

Diez minutos más tarde la batalla, sorprendentemente, había acabado. Los soldados salieron poco a poco de sus escondites en los árboles, temerosos de que fuese una distracción, una estratagema de los oscuros para que bajasen la guardia. ¿Desde cuándo las batallas duraban menos de una hora y media? Birdramon se reunió junto con Togemon.

— ¿Qué es esto? ¿En verdad ha terminado?

—No lo sé —respondió la Comandante alada—. No me gusta para nada.

— ¿Dónde está su campeón? ¿Por qué se retiraron? ¿Qué significa todo esto?

—Comandante a Centro de Control —llamó Togemon desde su intercomunicador—. Base, ¿muestran actividad alguna los sensores?

—_Negativo, Comandante. Todo está estable. No hay señal alguna de oscuros, ni perturbaciones en la infraestructura._

El Sargento Mothmon se acercó a las Comandantes.

—Comandantes, pese a la incomodidad e inseguridad que admito tener, creo que lo mejor sería volver a la Fortaleza y evaluar desde allí la situación.

Birdramon y Togemon volvieron a sus formas de Biyomon y Palmon, respectivamente.

—Que los grupo permanezcan en el círculo de Fuego, atentos a cualquier ataque sorpresa. El resto de las tropas que se replieguen y vuelvan a la Fortaleza. Los campesinos pueden volver a sus actividades normales.

—Entendido.

El sargento comunicó a todos los soldados a través de los intercomunicadores las órdenes que había recibido. Las órdenes fueron acatadas de inmediato, y en cuestión de minutos la actividad de la Fortaleza Este volvería a la normalidad.

Mientras tanto, en el cielo, un cuervo negro se alejaba hacia el Sur, un poco cansado, como si hubiera usado mucha energía. Dio una última mirada hacia la Fortaleza, y su pico adoptó lo que parecía ser una especie de sonrisa.

* * *

**Amo los cuervos. Me parecen unas aves increíblemente bellas, pero también las considero sinónimo de maldad. **

**Como pueden ver, muchos acertaron en su hipótesis de que Mimi sentía algo por Taichi. Sí, era bastante obvio, pero creo que no lo había blanqueado nunca en el fic. Pues se los confirmo. Para hacer un pequeño repaso (para ustedes y para mí) de las relaciones amorosas entre los Elegidos:**

**Taichi ama a Sora. Yamato ****_parece_**** amar a Sora (tampoco está escrito explícitamente, si la memoria no me falla). Sora está enamorada de Yamato y Taichi. Takeru está enamorado de Hikari. Hikari no cree estar enamorada de Takeru. Mimi está enamorada de Taichi. Koushiro siente celos de Taichi cuando Mimi habla con él. Rouga y Shiori no aman a ningún Elegido. Nadie quiere a Joe.**

**Como verán, esto se está volviendo una red amorosa, más que un triángulo. Imaginen cómo serán estas relaciones cuando la guerra alcance su punto más drástico. Lo cual está a dos capítulos de distancia, en realidad.**

**¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! Así es, me escucharon. El próximo capítulo es el último capítulo puente antes del jodido cambio de rumbo.**

**¿O se creen que el cuervo fue de visita?**

**No tengo fecha para el próximo cap. Sorry guys. De todas formas estoy muy emocionado con el fic nuevamente y voy a INTENTAR (lo remarco para que no se decepcionen luego) tenerlo para el fin de semana que viene. No sé si podré lograrlo, pero voy a intentarlo.**

**Los dejo. Gracias por leer, y espero que me dejen sus reviews.**


End file.
